Reach the past, forget the future
by Franessa Black
Summary: Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. TERMINADO
1. Antepasados

¡Hola! Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba un fanfic, la verdad, esta idea la tuve en la mente por lo menos unos dos años, pero nunca me había atrevido a publicarla porque simplemente no llegaba la inspiración, pero ahora fue como un rayo que me pegó en la cabeza y me hizo comenzar a escribir nuevamente, sin poder parar, era algo ni yo me creía, pero en fin, aquí les traigo una idea peculiar, que a lo mejor la han leído en otros lugares, pero quizás no tiene el condimento que hará especial mi historia. Aunque no quiero alardear mucho x-x

Y sí, tengo que hacer esto aunque me duela en el alma admitirlo.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los elementos en común que aparezcan, sólo la idea que se desarrolla, la escritura, además, si Inuyasha fuese mío, más de alguna vez tendrían que haber tenido un capítulo especial para mayores de 18 años xD **

**Sin más, les dejo mi historia. ¡Espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal._

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo I: "Antepasados"

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, bajé la mirada y me desanimé enseguida, observar aquel libro de matemáticas, con aquellas ecuaciones enredadas, con explicaciones escritas por una letra pequeña, minuciosa y con ínfima separación entre los párrafos, hacían desaparecer todas mis ganas de ponerme al día con las materias de la escuela, casi siempre tenía la mala suerte de regresar a mi época en las semanas de exámenes, sin saber absolutamente nada. Había llamado a algunos compañeros para ver si podría ir a sus casas y prestarme sus apuntes, pero ellos estaban un poco complicados, y yo no tenía ganas de estudiar en otro lugar que no fuera mi habitación. Maldije en voz baja, golpeando las hojas con la mano y preguntándome el por qué existían cosas tan enredosas como los números; sumar, multiplicar, restar, dividir… ya casi se me estaba olvidando como hacerlo, por permanecer tanto tiempo en la época antigua sin tocar ninguno de los grandes libros que me esmeraba en acarrear en mi mochila todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, me resigné y cerré el libro, pude ver que en la cubierta decía: _"Matemáticas I: el inicio"_, parecía más un título de película que para un texto escolar, aunque me imaginé como serían el resto de los tomos si ni siquiera podía entender el primero, a lo mejor sería bueno que intentase venir más seguido a la escuela, era mi último año y si reprobaba podía decir: _"Adiós universidad, bienvenida Kagome a un nuevo año de repetición en tu lugar favorito, de donde todos tus compañeros de salón ya salieron y ahora están disfrutando de una vida adolescente." _

Simplemente, patético.

Quería mucho a mis amigos, los amaba con toda el alma, pero nunca he tenido seguridad de si mi futuro sería con ellos o si tendría que regresar con mi familia para seguir la vida de todo ser humano de esta época, estudiar una carrera, trabajar hasta jubilar y luego meterme en alguna pensión para esperar mi desgraciada, pero al mismo tiempo oportuna muerte; debía estar precavida, porque lo más probable era que luego de completar la Shikón y cumplir el deseo de Inuyasha, todo acabaría en un soplido y me vería obligada a separarme de ellos.

Me levanté y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, el cielo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad del manto nocturno, las estrellas resplandecían, siendo los únicos huecos luminosos que atravesaban la noche. Cerré las cortinas, si deseaba que sea dormir las cuatro horas restantes que me quedaban necesitaba estar en completa penumbra. Sin querer pensar más y con unas ganas enormes de descansar, me acosté, mi pijama me lo había puesto antes de estudiar, luego de darme un exquisito baño y quitarme todos esos olores sucios, a sangre, a yôkai y a antigüedad del cuerpo…

—_¡Ahí viene! — escuché la voz de un hombre, su silueta estaba perdida entre las llamas que envolvían la aldea. _

_¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba? _

_Era demasiado horrible lo que estaba presenciando. Los aldeanos corrían lejos del fuego, temiendo morir quemados ante la tentativa de éste por arrollarlos y abrazarlos entre su calor infernal que podía derretir hasta el más ínfimo hueso del cuerpo humano. Una ráfaga de viento aumentó la magnitud del incendio, llevándolo hacia las cabañas que comenzaban a desmoronarse; los techos se desplomaban frente a los ojos de todos; los niños lloraban y corrían hacia sus madres, buscando un poco de consuelo frente al desastre que sus ojos tan jóvenes debían vivir a tan temprana edad, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban gritos de súplica. _

_Una silueta con la velocidad de un rayo se movía entre la gente, era como una mancha difusa que se perdía entre el anaranjado de las maderas consumidas por las llamas. Su ropaje rojo lo hacía inmune al fuego, por lo que se desplazaba de un lado a otro sin recibir daño alguno, sin preocuparse ni de él ni de aquellas personas que estaban siendo consumidas por el calor y sofocándose entre las estelas de humo que se amontonaban en los espacios cerrados en donde la gente estaba apelotonada. Se escuchó el sonido hueco que hacía la suela de madera de las sandalias al hacer contacto con el suelo; una mujer corría tras aquel ser que anteriormente había aparecido. _

_Pude reconocer a ambos y me asusté cuando supe quienes eran. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de agua salina. _

—_¡Muere, Inuyasha! _

_Ahogué un grito, intenté correr, interponerme entre ese trozo de madera y su cuerpo, pero no pude moverme, mis piernas estaban entumidas, temblando y no podía sentirlas. No podía respirar, pensé que era el humo; cuando sentí un nudo en la garganta, supe que aquello era lo que no me dejaba obtener lo necesario para llenar mis pulmones. _

_El sonido seco de aquella flecha clavándose en el pecho de Inuyasha y haciéndolo quedar inmóvil en el tronco de un árbol me estremeció. La miko que había lanzado la sentencia de muerte hacia él caía arrodillada; pude ver sangre en su hombro, la cual formaba un charco de sangre a su alrededor y le quitaba las fuerzas. _

—_Kikyô… cómo pudiste… — Inuyasha miró a la sacerdotisa por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inerte en aquel árbol. Me quedé estupefacta, no era la primera ocasión en que lo veía, pero ahora era diferente, ¡me sentía como si hubiera sido una de las tantas aldeanas que vivían en aquella época!_

_Corrí hacia la miko con los brazos estirados, para sujetarla al momento en el que su cuerpo completo cayera al suelo, pero mi tacto fue invisible ante la situación y mis manos atravesaron las suyas cuando intenté aferrarla a la vida. Quise gritar, pero mi garganta estaba seca y mis cuerdas vocales mudas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? _

—_¡Hermana! —una pequeña de cabello negro se acercó, su kimono amarillo se manchó de sangre al momento de hacer contacto con Kikyô. _

—_Eres un maldito… Inuyasha… —fue lo último que pronunció ella antes de dar su último suspiro frente a mí y a Kaede. _

_Me quedé ahí, quieta, sin poder mover mi cuerpo; estaba anonadada por lo que acaba de presenciar. No podía creer que me encontrase justo en aquel momento que tanto carcomía la mente y el corazón de Inuyasha, que lo mantenía aferrado al amor y a la venganza de su amada; el momento en donde un hombre enamorado de una mujer equivocada había tomado el asunto en sus manos y por cuestión de celos había decidido dar muerte a una pareja de enamorados, engañándolos a ellos y abriendo el telón hacia una era en donde las muertes, el sufrimiento y la guerra serían protagonistas. _

_Recorrí con la mirada el lugar. Las llamas habían consumido casi toda la aldea y las personas se encontraban reunidas a un lado, esperando a que la lluvia o algún milagro acabasen con el fuego. Tragué en seco._

—_Hmmm… _

_Giré el rostro cuando escuché aquel sonido. Retrocedí ante la figura que se escondía entre los árboles. Onigumo se arrastraba mientras las criaturas demoniacas consumían sus extremidades. Una sonrisa sádica se pronunciaba entre su quemado y vendado rostro. Me dio repugnancia cuando comenzaba a lamerse los labios y la sangre salpicaba en su rostro, al parecer disfrutaba el que los yôkai devorasen su cuerpo entero, estaba casi completa su transformación._

_De un momento a otro, su vista pasó de Kikyô hacia mí. ¿Podía verme? Retrocedí unos pasos, pero luego de ello no pude moverme. Onigumo comenzaba a tomar una forma extraña, su cuerpo se inflamaba y la carne viva y carcomida por los demonios se deformaba para dar paso a lo que pronto se convertiría en el cuerpo de Naraku. Se acercó a mí, yo intentaba moverme, pero no podía. Intenté pedir ayuda, pero recordé que los aldeanos para mí eran ciegos, sordos y mi voz muda. _

—_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome —me estremecía cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre—. Eres tan ingenua._

_¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué conocía mi nombre? Estábamos 50 años atrás, yo aún no aparecía en la vida de Inuyasha. Sabía que era un sueño, pero era tan real la sensación. _

"_No te me acerques", era lo único que podía decir en mi mente. Deseaba alejarlo, salir de este lugar y volver a la tranquilidad de mi época. _

_Comencé a llorar entre la desesperación. _

_La mano desfigurada de Onigumo se estiró para tocarme, dejé de respirar durante unos segundos y cuando él estaba por alcanzarme sentí que mi garganta se liberaba de toda presión…_

—¡Kagome, hija!

Abrí los ojos, sentía la sensación de las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas, mi madre me miró preocupada. Me incorporé en la cama, ella quiso abrazarme, pero sabía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto, pronto le contaría de que trataba el sueño, aunque para que lo entendiese necesitaría relatarle todo, desde el comienzo hasta el final, la vida tan frágil y triste de mi antepasado. Me recuperé de la conmoción lo más rápido posible, volví a la realidad en cuanto vi los rayos del sol atravesar mi ventana, la cortina estaba abierta, de seguro había sido mi madre.

—¿¡Qué hora es!? —grité mientras me levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba a desvestirme.

—Cariño, tranquila —colocó su mano en mi hombro—. No dejaré que vayas a la escuela en esas condiciones, además, son las 12 de la mañana.

—Maldición… —me pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la otra época y ahora que podía regresar, ir al colegio se me hacía imposible. Esto me hizo olvidarme de la pesadilla que había tenido.

Me mantuve en mi habitación, mi madre me dejó sola a los momentos después, debía hacer la comida y terminar de ordenar la casa. Mi hermano se encontraba en su escuela, regresaría dentro de dos horas, por lo que tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de que necesitara regresar a la otra época. Me iría después de almorzar.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme en la casa. Decidí ayudar con la limpieza del templo, ya que estaba más que aburrida, tenía pensado el pasar todo el día en la escuela, poniéndome al día con las materias, pero todos mis planes se habían ido hacia abajo. Mi abuelo me ordenó ir hacia uno de las tantas habitaciones que conservaban las más antiguas reliquias familiares, en cierta forma me sentía feliz por poder descubrir un poco más de los Higurashi, desde que había viajado 500 años atrás la historia de mis antepasados me había parecido cada vez más interesante.

Tomé una pequeña escalera que estaba en la entrada, la coloqué frente a los estantes y me subí en ella para alcanzar las cosas más altas, era lo primero que sacaría, ya que era más fácil hacer el trabajo duro y luego podría descansar un poco antes de empezar con la otra parte. Hurgué con mis manos, tanteando la superficie, no tenía completa vista de ella, finalmente me topé con una caja, la tomé y jalé para bajarla, sin darme cuenta que una pila de otras cosas estaban sobre ella, cayéndose encima de mí y haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio, por suerte pude mantenerme estable en el suelo y no caer como esperaba.

Me apresuré en recoger las cosas, de seguro mi abuelo pasaría para revisar como iba y no deseaba que viese todas sus reliquias en el suelo, me acusaría de maltratarlas, tiraría un grito al cielo y se lamentaría demasiado, algunas veces resultaba bastante dramático tener familiares tan apegados al pasado, pero en ciertas ocasiones era útil y divertido. Al mismo tiempo que ordenaba, iba observando los objetos, papeles y demás, surgiendo en mi un interés por un documento en particular, era un pergamino sobre el árbol genealógico de mi familia, del templo en general, se le veía que no estaba actualizado, ya que mis padres no aparecían en él, terminaba en el nacimiento de mi abuelo. Me quedé arrodillada en el suelo, comencé a leerlo, deseaba saber quiénes habían dado origen a los Higurashi. Empecé desde el más antiguo hasta los más recientes, databa del año 200 a.C, siendo el matrimonio entre dos burgueses de la época los que iniciaron, bajé por los años, algunos nombres me parecían bastante extraños, de hecho, creo que el apellido Higurashi no apareció hasta eso del año 1.600 d.C, por lo menos dentro de mi árbol genealógico; seguí revisando, deteniéndome cuando divisé un nombre que se me hacía demasiado familiar…

—Inuyasha… —susurré, sin alejar la sorpresa—, ¿por qué aparece aquí?

Rápidamente le busqué el enlace que lo ligaba con mis antepasados, desesperada moví los ojos de un lado hacia el otro, necesitaba encontrar la unión, pero no podía divisarla, pasé minutos antes de diferenciar una pequeña línea negra de tinta bastante borrosa por el paso del tiempo, era delgada, fina y casi ploma, se mezclaba con el papel del pergamino viejo, pero claramente se veía que era horizontal y lo enlazaba con otro nombre, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kikyô… —pasé mis manos por el nombre, no sabía si era porque no lo creía o porque deseaba borrarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Al fin de todo, ¿se había casado con Kikyô? Pero mi angustia no terminaba ahí, sino que mi corazón se detuvo cuando divisé un tercer nombre… ligado al de ambos.

'_Hiro' _

Así se llamaba el nuevo integrante, el descendiente directo de Inuyasha y ella, no lo podía creer, mi mente estaba entre un limbo, si hacerme la ciega y decir que no lo había leído o simplemente enfrentar un hecho que sabía era real. Ese era el eslabón perdido que me respondía el cuestionamiento del por qué yo era la reencarnación de Kikyô. Quise buscar mi nombre, no entendía cual era mi afán de encontrar algún indicio que me indicase como alguien importante en la vida del hanyô, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, ni un divorcio o algún matrimonio con alguien cercano a ellos, yo no existía en su mundo.

Sollocé, mordí mi labio inferior para impedir que las lágrimas bajasen por mi mejilla, cerré los ojos, apretándolos, haciéndome la tonta idea de que quizás era un error, el nombre lo habían escrito mal, ¡se habían confundido! Pero eso era algo demasiado imposible…

Escuché unos pasos cercanos a mí, al pensar que era mi abuelo me tragué el dolor que sentía y me apresuré en ordenar todo, tomando un paño que tenía al lado y me dediqué a aparentar que limpiaba los artefactos, al igual que enrollaba aquel pergamino y lo metía entre mi ropa para guardarlo, meditaba si sería bueno mostrárselo a Inuyasha, pero definitivamente Sango sabría al respecto.

—Kagome, el almuerzo está listo —era mi abuelo el que se acercaba, supe que notó algo raro en la habitación, y por primera vez mantuvo el silencio, retirándose sin preguntarme nada.

Me quedé de rodillas, no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarme, tampoco quería regresar a la otra época, necesitaba atrasarlo lo que más pudiese, pero estaba consciente de que no podría demorarme más de unos minutos, Inuyasha y los otros me esperaban para seguir en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y aquello era algo en lo que no podía fallarles, sobretodo porque yo era la causante de todos los desastres. Decidí levantarme, tomé la pila de cosas y las dejé en el lugar de donde las había sacado, salí del templo, cerrando las puertas corredizas tras de mí, suspirando para poder aliviar un poco los deseos de llorar y desplomarme ahí mismo.

Tomé mi mochila, me detuve antes de entrar al pozo, toqué con los dedos la madera, pasando delicadamente y contorneando el borde. Aún no tenía ganas de lanzarme, agradecía que mi familia había decidido salir enseguida después de comer o sino los tendría aquí conmigo, preguntándome un sinfín de cosas que yo no me sentía capaz de responder, no ahora. Por primera vez me perturbaba el pensar lo que podría encontrar cuando cruzara 500 años atrás; sí, mis amigos estaban ahí, pero mi corazón se sentiría más destrozado al momento en que mi mirada con la de Inuyasha se cruzaran, no podría verlo a la cara, no después de saber una realidad que siempre pensé podría jugar más a mi favor que al de Kikyô, él me había demostrado tantas veces que me amaba por ser Kagome, por nada más, pero ahora esas ilusiones y esperanzas se habían quebrado gracias a un simple papel viejo y desgastado que me enseñaba la verdadera realidad tras los hechos, bueno, por algo nunca estuve 100% segura de que mi vida la pasaría al lado de Inuyasha como su pareja definitiva.

Finalmente me decidí y salté dentro del pozo, de forma enseguida unas luces púrpuras me rodearon, dejándome suspendida en el tiempo por unos segundos para volver a tocar tierra firme, encontrándome con el cielo despejado, el canto de los pájaros y la luz del sol penetrando fuertemente en el agujero que me llevaba de una época a otra. Sentí unos pasos que se deslizaban por el césped, lo primero que hice fue levantar mi mochila y tirarla hacia arriba, a lo mejor no era ningún ser maligno, pero debía ser precavida, de esa forma, por simple reacción, el enemigo atacaría a la mochila, esperando que fuese yo la que saliera. Una voz me hizo darme cuenta de quién era.

—¡Podrías tener más cuidado, tonta!

Era su voz… Inuyasha era lo primero que me esperaba al salir del pozo, maldije en silencio, preguntándole a Kami-sama el por qué colocaba estos obstáculos en mi vida. ¿Acaso no pensaba que un humano no podía resistir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo? Pero sin más que hacer, tomé el borde de madera con una mano, sentí enseguida el tacto cálido de la palma de Inuyasha sobre mis dedos, gracias a él nuestro encuentro fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, tenía planeado demorarme un poco más en subir, pero él era tan impaciente que segundos resultaban ser eternidades.

—Llegas tarde —fue lo que me dijo cuando me sacó del pozo.

—Estuve ocupada —murmuré antes de tomar mi mochila y comenzar a caminar de forma apresurada, pero un tanto torpe.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño? —su tono de voz fue un tanto fuerte.

Aparecían aquellos celos que antes causaban felicidad en mí, pero que ahora no surtían efecto alguno, ilusionarme sería tan estúpido después de lo que vi. Por mucho que no quería hablarme, me hacía sentir un poco culpable el dejarlo con la duda, además dejarlo preocupado no era mi propósito en absoluto, y aclarándole su pregunta de inmediato me haría más fácil el evadirlo durante el día.

—No sucede nada —me limité a contestar, intenté aparentar el estar animada, pero escapar de los sentidos tan agudos del medio demonio no sería así de simple.

—Mientes —inquirió, colocándose de un salto delante de mí. Apenas me topé con sus orbes dorados mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Definitivamente era el peor momento para llorar.

Se acercó y yo me alejaba con cada paso que daba. Frunció el ceño, no despegaba su mirada de mí, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, ¡me desesperaba que me causara tantos sentimientos! Hice lo posible por no encontrarme cara a cara, pero sus manos no cumplieron mi deseo, al contrario, una de sus garras rozó mi mentón, levantándolo para dejarlo observarme completamente y con más detalle.

—¿Sabes? Me duele un poco la cabeza —simulé una mueca de molestia—, ¿podríamos hablar en otro rato?

Con eso logré esquivarlo, aunque durante el camino a la aldea él se mantuvo a mi lado, en silencio. Algo me decía que no se había creído mi dolor de cabeza, con lo preocupado que era me sorprendió que no hiciera el malestar algo más grande, pero me gustaba que fuese considerado en ese sentido como para respetar mis deseos de no querer contarle lo que me sucedía, Inuyasha nunca debería enterarse del pergamino, muchos creían, incluyéndome a mí, que ver el futuro incidía de mala forma en las decisiones de las personas, ya que podrían modificarlas para evitar lo que pasaría o para favorecer y apresurar los sucesos.

Quería llegar rápidamente a la aldea, necesitaba hablar con Sango y desahogarme, era una de las personas que más me entendía. Después de un incómodo caminar, nos encontramos con los aldeanos, se mantenían trabajando en las cosechas que alimentarían a todos durante las temporadas de nieve y lluvia, saludé a la mayoría, ya me conocían, de hecho me trataban como si fuera la sacerdotisa del lugar, era algo normal, la imagen de Kikyô nunca saldría de las mentes de las personas al momento de verme, éramos iguales, soy su reencarnación, nos enamoramos del mismo hombre… y un sinfín de cosas más.

—¡Kagome-chan! —mi mejor amiga me saludó desde la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede.

—Sango-chan —contesté con un poco menos de ánimo, supe que lo notó al ver que su rostro cambió de expresión. Se acercó de inmediato.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo, amiga —le agradeció completamente a Sango.

—Inuyasha, ¿me harías el favor? —la pelinegra le extendió su mochila, él la recibió, ninguno de los dos alcanzó la mirada del otro, Kagome se escondía entre el flequillo de su cabello mientras que Inuyasha no intentó encontrarse con sus ojos.

Retomamos un camino que dirigía hacia las profundidades del bosque, ella aún no quiso preguntarme nada, sino que se limitó a escuchar los pequeños sollozos que cada vez intentaba reprimir menos, no me importaba si ella me escuchaba, quien no deseaba que supiera de mi tristeza era Inuyasha, aunque él fuese el causante de absolutamente todas ellas. Pasamos por unos árboles, llegamos a un claro de aguas cristalinas, avanzamos un poco más para detenernos en un sector lleno de rocas y algas, era parecido a las playas que se encontraban en mi época, sólo que esta no estaba atestada de gente como esperarías en el Tokio actual. Nos sentamos, mis manos comenzaron a jugar con la arena de forma inconsciente, estaba caliente, me quemaba los dedos, pero no sentía el dolor, no cuando el que tenía en mi pecho era más grande.

—Kagome… —colocó su mano en mi hombro—, ¿qué hizo? —preguntó, inquiriendo de forma inmediata a que Inuyasha era el responsable de mi estado.

—Casarse… —susurré con la voz entrecortada y casi inaudible, Sango hizo una expresión de extrañeza.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Al parecer me equivoqué, no es Inuyasha el que te tiene así.

—Si es él… Sango —saqué el pergamino de entre mis ropas y se lo enseñé—, mira —le apunté el sector de mi familia que tanto daño me había causado.

—Pero si es… no puede ser… ¿cómo es posible? —se mostraba tan sorprendida como yo en un principio—. Kagome, esto debe ser un error.

Sonreí, yo había creído lo mismo, pero ambas sabíamos que un pergamino tan antiguo era a prueba de errores, era imposible, eran demasiado minuciosos en esta época como para cometer tal equivocación. Sango me abrazó y por fin me sentí libre de soltar toda la amargura, de dejar caer las lágrimas que hacían presión en mi pecho, que me lastimaban hasta más no poder. Mi destino con Inuyasha ya estaba saldado, no permaneceríamos juntos toda la vida como lo había prometido.

—Kagome… lo lamento tanto —murmuró Sango, acariciándome el cabello. No dije nada, el llanto me lo impedía, pero el silencio otorgaba honor a mis sentimientos.

_Adiós, Inuyasha…_

_

* * *

_

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les pareció interesante el comienzo? Debo decir que este es uno de los capítulos más cortos que he escrito, hasta ahora, así que espero dejarlos satisfecho con lo que muestro. Normalmente, actualizaré cada una semana, necesito tiempo entre la escuela, los deberes, exámenes y demás cosas, así me inspiro más y les puedo traer una mejor historia. Si les gustó, no les gustó, son indiferentes a ella o etc, me encantaría que dejaran un comentario con sus opiniones, ¡de verdad que se los agradecería mucho! n-n ¡Gracias de antemano por leer! Y si tienen alguna idea que quisieran compartir o preguntar sobre la historia, no duden en hacerlo.

¡Saludos a todos!

**Franessa Black**


	2. Sufrimiento, muerte

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia ;) Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a **LadyOscar, shang-yang y KAGINU** por sus fabulosos reviews, de verdad que motiva mucho que te dejen comentarios, sin importar si son uno, diez ó cien, ¡muchas, muchas gracias! Y también no quisiera dejar afuera a todas esas personas que me marcaron como autora, como alerta de fanfiction, etc., se les aprecia y también a quienes leen la historia y prefieren omitir opinión, ¡a todos se les agradece! Sólo se hace un llamado a que opinen si tiene sugerencias, críticas o felicitaciones, se acepta todo :D

Y bueno, ahora la parte que menos me gusta...

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takashi Rumiko-sensei, sólo la trama y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad, en caso de que todo me perteneciera... saldría un ova con una escena para mayores de 18 años de Inuyasha y Kagome xD **

Sin más rodeos, les dejo el fanfic, ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal._

"**Reach the past, forget the future"**

Capítulo II: "Sufrimiento, muerte"

Los días siguientes fueron bastante dolorosos, aún no podía mirar a Inuyasha fijamente a los ojos sin ponerme a llorar. Sango se encontraba conmigo en silencio, incluso había dejado de frecuentar un poco la compañía de Miroku para permanecer a mi lado y apoyarme en todo lo necesario, entendía a la perfección el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, pero yo tampoco deseaba que ella se apartase de sus metas y anhelos, sabía que el monje era el hombre más importante para ella en esos momentos, me sentía tan egoísta por hacerle sentir aquello que incluso la impulsaba a dejar de lado lo que quería, aunque últimamente le dejaba en claro que yo podía quedarme sola por un tiempo, que no era necesario estar conmigo todo el tiempo, podría resultar contradictorio, pero tenerla a mi lado algunas veces me causaba más daño que alivio.

Inuyasha se notaba un poco reacio a no hablarme, de hecho, no hacía nada por evitarme, siempre tenía que ser yo la que terminase lo que él deseaba hacer de una conversación larga, mis palabras eran frías, cortantes, lo obligaban a dar tres pasos atrás y no acercarse más de eso, lo peor de todo era que me lastimaba el saber que él se entristecía cuando me mostraba tan esquiva, pero era lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esta, había decidido que mis sentimientos por Inuyasha ya no debían interferir durante lo que me quedaba de estadía en la época de las guerras feudales. Necesitaba desligarme de todo antes de despedirme, o si no sería una de las cosas más dolorosas que habré hecho en mi vida.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos viajando hacia una nueva aldea, nos habían dicho que unas presencias malignas se habían sentido en los alrededores, por lo que Miroku aprovecharía de sus influencias para conseguirnos un hospedaje cómodo durante la noche, además, cualquier signo de demonios significaba que Naraku podría estar cerca y esas oportunidades no se debían desperdiciar, por una parte el encontrar a nuestro enemigo pronto traería tranquilidad al Sengoku y por otra me apresuraría a mi abandono de la segunda vida que había adquirido desde los 15 años.

—Creo que estamos llegando, supongo que también lo sientes, Inuyasha —mencionó Miroku debido al ambiente pesado en el que habíamos entrado.

—Sí, huele bastante desagradable. Kagome —me ericé al escucharle decir mi nombre—, ¿ningún fragmento?

—No —susurré con la voz queda. Inuyasha ya no me miraba preocupado, últimamente acostumbraba a decir sólo monólogos.

—Supongo que deberemos seguir el camino, aunque primero debemos llegar a la aldea y decir que exterminaremos a los demonios, no podemos llegar y decir que los vencimos, nadie nos creerá —Sango se acercó con su boomerang en la espalda, estaba lista para atacar, ya que vestía su traje de taijiya.

Finalmente llegamos y hablamos con el terrateniente de la zona, le explicamos quiénes éramos y que habíamos oído acerca de las presencias malignas que rondaban los sectores aledaños, le ofrecimos nuestros servicios a cambio de hospedaje y alimento, claramente aceptaron, no perderían la oportunidad de que alguien más arriesgase sus vidas en vez de ellos, además, hace bastante días que lo presionaban con el tema y ya comenzaba a ganarse la desconfianza de los aldeanos por no hacer nada al respecto, pero se alivió cuando aparecimos nosotros, y para darles más confianza, uno de los guardias de donde vivía nos acompañó, para tener un testigo visual sobre los hechos acontecidos y probar que efectivamente los habíamos librado del peligro. El guardia, que no debía tener más allá de 20 años, nos guió a través del bosque, cada vez el ambiente se volvía más pesado, estábamos cerca de lo que parecía ser un nido de demonios que esperaban salir a atacar a cualquiera que pasara por su lado, algunas veces pensaba que eran tan orgullosas las criaturas del lugar, no eran tontos y captaban inmediatamente que quienes iban a exterminarlos eran seres con poderes espirituales, demoniacos y no simples humanos o un hanyô como una simple persona pensaría, de hecho, para ellos era demasiado fácil diferenciar que había una taijiya, un hanyô, un monje y una "casi" sacerdotisa dentro del grupo, los cuales podrían vencerlos con un chasquido de dedos, por otra parte, encontrábamos que la Tessaiga de Inuyasha no pasaba precisamente desapercibida, la energía que expelía era bastante notoria, incluso yo podía sentirla.

—Y bien, ¿dónde están los malditos engendros? —expresó Inuyasha tronando sus huesos y preparando las garras.

—¿Ustedes son los nuevos seres que vienen a morir? —apareció una silueta, portaba algo en su boca, me dieron náuseas cuando vi que una cabeza de humano era fuertemente triturada por sus dientes, la sangre bajó por la comisura de sus labios y recorrió lentamente su pecho verde, era realmente repugnante.

—¡Keh! Eres un debilucho —dijo confiado el medio demonio—. Mis garras serán suficientes para destrozarte. ¡Sankon Tessô!

Y tal como lo predijo, le acertó con su ataque en un brazo, arrancándoselo de un solo golpe. El demonio, furioso, respondió, pero Inuyasha logró esquivarlo fácilmente. Antes tanto alboroto, unas cincuenta criaturas más salieron de las cercanías, rodeándonos. Pude ver el Hiraikotsu de Sango arrasar con las cabezas de algunos mientras que los pergaminos de Miroku encerraban a otros en un círculo sagrado que comenzaba a electrocutarlos por el poder sobrenatural y santo. Shippô y Kirara atacaron por otro lado, el pequeño neko había adquirido su forma de combate, transformándose en un gran felino con dientes filudos y preparados para despedazar a su enemigo. Me mantuve un tanto al margen, estando al lado del guardia que nos había acompañado, era un simple humano y por muy capacitado que fuese para pelear cuerpo contra cuerpo, los demonios representaban un gran desafío y peligro, por lo que debía protegerlo de cualquier ataque.

—¡Hiraikotsu!

—¡Báculo!

—¡Hijin Tessô! —volví mi mirada hacia Inuyasha, si había utilizado esa técnica era porque estaba sangrando, no pude evitar preocuparme por su estado, descuidando completamente al enemigo.

—¡Muere!

Me quedé paralizada cuando vi a uno de los demonios acercarse a mí con una velocidad impresionante, alcé mi arco con una flecha, pero por los nervios y la presión se me resbaló de las manos, cayendo al suelo, miré de reojo rápidamente, el guardián del terrateniente estaba tan asustado como yo e incluso más, no serviría de gran ayuda. Lo único que hice fue apartarme, llevándome al guardia conmigo al suelo, me lastimé un poco la rodilla, pero era eso o morir despedazada por el monstruo.

—¡Kagome! —Inuyasha gritó, mirándome ágilmente. Sacó su espada y con ello se apresuró en despedazar al demonio contra el que luchaba, corrió hacia mí y se colocó enfrente para protegerme—. ¡Baka! Casi mueres por tus descuidos.

No hice nada, tan sólo esperé a que Inuyasha terminase con ellos, Miroku y Sango estaban en plena lucha cuando una ráfaga de viento eliminó a todos sus enemigos, el Kaze no Kizu de Inuyasha había terminado con todo, pude ver el rostro de sorpresa y conmoción del guardia, estaba impresionado por lo fuerte que habían resultado ser mis compañeros.

Me levanté del suelo, sacudí mi falda y me quedé observando la espalda de Inuyasha, él se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de mi estado, esta vez no pude evitar toparme con su mirada, me mordí el labio para no llorar, pero mi expresión titubeaba frente a esos orbes dorados que me tenían hechizada. Caminó para encontrarse frente a mí, me miró de pies a cabeza, pasando por cada detalle de mi cuerpo, de hecho, arrugó la frente al ver el hilillo de sangre que salía por mi rodilla, se agachó y con sus dedos delicadamente limpió el líquido —cabe decir que me sonrojé bastante ante el tacto—, rasgó una parte de su hitoe, que por ser de tela de ratas de fuego se regeneraba rápidamente, y lo enrolló en mi rodilla, deteniendo el sangrado.

—Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la aldea —gracias a Kami-sama Sango decidió interrumpir el momento que era placentero y al mismo tiempo bastante incómodo, ella se me acercó—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, si no fue tanto —di un paso, pero me dio un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, maldición, no podía habérmelo doblado en estos momentos.

—Sango, déjame, yo la llevo —dijo Inuyasha, pero se detuvo al ver que yo pasaba mi brazo por detrás de mi amiga y comenzaba a caminar con ella.

Me dolía mostrarle indiferencia, pero tenía que hacerlo. El camino podría haber sido silencioso y tranquilo, sino fuera porque el guardián del terrateniente no dejaba de adular a Inuyasha, a Sango y a Miroku por sus grandes hazañas al enfrentarse a tantos demonios juntos, el hanyô se veía bastante fastidiado, juré que muchas veces le habría dicho que se callara, pero al parecer no tenía ganas de hablar, lo veía bastante triste por negarle llevarme en su espalda, estábamos tan acostumbrados a ese tipo de tacto, a ambos nos dolía, pero era lo mejor para sacarme de una vez por todas mis sentimientos hacia él.

—Son geniales, esa espada… ¿de dónde la obtuviste?

—Me la obsequió mi padre —contestó Inuyasha, esperando que con ello se callase.

—Y usted, es una mujer muy fuerte, no creía que podría ver a una integrante de la aldea de los exterminadores, después de cómo fue devastada y todas las personas murieron tras un trágico ataque —con ello tocó la parte débil de Sango, ahora yo deseaba callarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Joven, ¿podría guardar un poco de silencio? —sorprendí a todos cuando pedí aquello, no acostumbraba a ser descortés con los demás—. Estamos cansados.

—Claro —me miró de reojo, noté su expresión de burla al ver que yo no hice nada en comparación a mis compañeros, él no recordaba que también entró en pánico apenas vio a la cantidad exuberante de demonios.

Finalmente obtuvimos el silencio que tanto queríamos. Llegamos a la aldea, encontrándonos con todos los habitantes sonriendo hacia nosotros, me alegró un poco ver el alivio en sus rostros. El terrateniente se acercó con los brazos abiertos y lleno de dicha, se quedó frente a Inuyasha.

—Supongo que desean descansar —dijo, lanzándome una mirada y observando mi pie, el cual estaba suspendido en el aire, ya que se me dificultaba caminar.

—Sí, muchas gracias —Miroku respondió, abriéndonos paso hacia el palacio.

Entramos, podíamos ver a varias mujeres en diversas habitaciones, eran las nanas de las hijas del terrateniente, al igual que sirvientas de su esposa, quien nos recibió con alegría, mostrándonos nuestras habitaciones, eran de a dos. Sabiendo que Miroku y Sango no habían podido tener mucho tiempo a solas, me negué cuando mi amiga dijo que ella dormiría conmigo, deseaba darles privacidad, ahora estaban comprometidos, él le había pedido matrimonio a la taijiya y sabía que necesitaban mejorar su relación, las malas costumbres del monje con las mujeres dificultaban un poco las cosas, pero estaba cambiándolas, ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes y siempre valoraba a Sango sobre todas las demás. Nos despedimos unos momentos para acomodar nuestras cosas, Inuyasha me llevó hacia la pieza, era bastante amplia, estimé que estaba hecha para un matrimonio. Tomó mi mochila, la dejó en el suelo para luego ponerme en el futón, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a revisar mi tobillo.

—¿Te duele? —murmuró mientras lo movía.

—Un poco —dije mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Ahí? —lo levantó un poco, hice una mueca de dolor, pero era leve lo que sentía—. Creo que te lo vendaré —buscó el botiquín que siempre traía dentro de mis cosas, sacó una venda y se acercó para enrollarla en mi tobillo, lo hacía con mucho cuidado.

Vi un poco de dedicación en lo que hacía, estaba concentrado, procurando fijarse tanto en mi tobillo como en mis expresiones, por si observaba dolor en mi rostro. Me contuve, no deseaba dar más preocupación a esto, era bastante poco lo que sentía, de hecho, no creía que llegase a ser un esguince, simplemente era una molestia por lo reciente del golpe. Cuando terminó de vendarme, depositó mi pie lentamente, con sus manos acarició suavemente la zona lastimada, me sonrojé, nuevamente. ¿Acaso no pasaba un día en que Inuyasha no me hiciera sentir calor y que mis mejillas tuviesen todos los colores del mundo? Odiaba las sensaciones, me pesaba el pecho cada vez que sucedían estas cosas.

—Y, ¿me vas a contar por qué llegaste así de tu época?

Me mantuve en silencio. Mejor momento para preguntar aquello no había encontrado, de seguro aprovechó que estábamos solos, que yo no podía salir corriendo ni pedir el auxilio de Sango para cambiar el tema de forma radical como lo había estado haciendo durante todos los días. Maldije a lo bajo, él pudo escucharme y frunció el ceño al saber que aún deseaba seguir escondiéndole lo que sucedía, pero no podía escapar, o le decía la verdad o me apresuraba en inventar una mentira de lo más creíble… esperando que esta vez no se diese cuenta del engaño. No era muy buena diciendo mentiras e Inuyasha siempre terminaba descubriéndome, cuando me miraba a los ojos me desnudaba por completo, pero si ahora evitaba su mirada sabría más fácil que no decía la verdad, por otra parte, si me perdía en sus ojos, lloraría, y sabría también que estaba ocultándole las cosas. No sabía qué hacer.

—Kagome… mírame, por favor —rogó, levantando mi rostro con su dedo—. ¿Qué pasa? Me preocupas demasiado, hace días que me evitas, ya no eres la que conozco. ¿Fue tan grave lo que sucedió como para que cambiaras de esa forma? ¿Tengo algo que ver con lo que sientes ahora? Me estás torturando, dímelo, no creo que sea algo que no pueda comprender y si puedo hacer algo para evitar el verte así, lo haré.

¿Lo harías? Claro, renuncia a Kikyô, a su amor, a todo. Quédate conmigo, para siempre, déjame ser la única mujer en tu vida, cásate conmigo, no con ella. Que ese hijo sea obra de nuestro amor, no de otro, déjame ser la causante de aquella creación que dará sentido a mi familia, haz todo por mí, lo que desees, lo que no hayas hecho aún, dame lo que tienes, compartamos la vida, seamos felices, olvídala, no la odies, pero no la ames, tampoco intentes o disimules no sentir cosas por ella, demuéstrame que todo este tiempo contigo no ha sido en vano, ¡que mi preocupación por ti, que mi cariño hacia ti, mi amor hacia ti…! Que todo ha servido para algo… por favor, Inuyasha…

Esas eran las palabras elegidas para desahogarme, pero mi garganta emitió un discurso muy distinto a ese.

—Déjame sola, eso es lo que quiero —no pude evitar llorar.

—Quiero… la verdad. Estás llorando, ¡estás sufriendo al decirme eso! —me tomó la mano, la colocó en su pecho, sentí como su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío—. ¿Lo sientes? Eso es lo que provocas, Kagome.

Lo miré y volví a perderme en sus ojos dorados, ese oro que muchas veces había sido sólo para mí, para nadie más. Se acercó aún más, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, claramente siempre teniendo la delicadeza de no lastimarme. Su aliento cálido susurraba en mis oídos, me estremecía, mis cabellos se erizaban con tan sólo sentir su contacto, su aroma recorrer mi nariz, llegar al cerebro y atontarme como ningún otro hombre podía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza y rapidez, mojando el hitoe que portaba, el temblaba cuando el agua cristalina tocaba su cuello y se introducía entre sus contorneados pectorales y abdomen, sabía que odiaba verme llorar o que sea escuchar un sollozo provenir de mi boca.

—Por favor, no llores más —murmuró. Quería decirle, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Privar a Inuyasha del amor me haría una persona de lo más insensible, lo haría sufrir y sería egoísta negarle un sentimiento porque a mí no me gustase el resultado.

—Inuyasha… no puedo… eres demasiado importante para mí como para dejarte…

—¿Dejarme? Pero… si no tienes que separarte de mí, ¿recuerdas que me lo prometiste? —asustado, hizo más firme el abrazo, ambos temíamos que si nos apartábamos podríamos desaparecer.

—Es que… yo no sé si podré permanecer contigo… —me escondí entre los cabellos de Inuyasha, se sentía tan bien estar ahí. Apreté su ropa con mis manos, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada para cambiar ese futuro.

—No te dejaré, no te preocupes, estaremos siempre juntos —lo prometió con toda la seguridad que poseía, pero si supiese que no sería así… apostaba que lo vería titubeando frente a sus propias afirmaciones.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando el momento al máximo, yo misma nos había privado de ese tacto, de esa necesidad de hablarnos, estar juntos sin pensar en nada más. Él no se movió, yo tampoco, era una sensación que habíamos extrañado demasiado, no podía resistir más estar lejos de él, me lastimaba mucho más que permanecer a su lado y verlo ser feliz con otra mujer. Al principio siempre pensé que yo sería dichosa si Inuyasha era feliz, independiente si era con o sin mí, pero últimamente ese pensamiento se había quedado escondido en lo más recóndito de mi mente, resaltando aquel sentimiento egoísta de necesitarlo sólo para mí, mas necesitaba darme cuenta que él tenía derecho de estar con quien quisiera, no importando mi reacción.

—¡Kagome, Inuyasha! —la voz aguda de Shippô nos sacó del trance, separándonos mientras un sonrojo surcaba nuestros rostros de lado a lado.

—Creo que… debemos ir a comer —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio, sus palabras me volvieron a la realidad súbitamente, de inmediato olvidé la sensación de tenerlo cerca de mí, era como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Me había vuelto demasiado dependiente de Inuyasha…

Nos despedimos del terrateniente a la mañana siguiente, retomamos rápidamente el camino, no podíamos desperdiciar más tiempo, encontrar los fragmentos y a Naraku eran nuestras máximas prioridades en estos momentos. Mientras avanzábamos, en mi mente aquel abrazo y especie de "reconciliación" con Inuyasha no dejaban de pasar, rondaban mis pensamientos y me mantenían ocupada, un poco distraída. De hecho, ni me di cuenta de que llevábamos un gran trayecto recorrido, nos encontrábamos a uno o dos kilómetros de la aldea en donde habíamos pasado la noche. Mi tobillo había mejorado, aún me costaba un poco caminar y llegaban a darme punzadas, pero no me impedían seguir, por otra parte, Inuyasha se encontraba un poco más adelante, siendo precavido por si necesitase un poco de ayuda, lo veía observarme de reojo de vez en cuando.

—Kagome-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada, puedo caminar perfectamente —les sonreí. Todos habían notado mi drástico cambio de humor, algo me decía que estaban felices de vernos así, aunque aún yo no me sentía bien como para tener la misma relación de siempre.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte en mi espalda —se ofreció, me dolió volver a negarme ante su ofrecimiento.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, últimamente no hablar se había hecho algo bastante recurrente en nosotros, quizás estábamos demasiado pendientes de Naraku que ni siquiera en nuestras cabezas cabían momentos de comunicación para compartir buenos momentos, aunque en todo caso… desde hace tiempo que nuestro viaje se basaba en malas y sufridas experiencias, pocas veces teníamos un momento de paz, en donde pudiésemos relajarnos sin pensar en nada, a lo mejor yo era la única que podía lograr esa tranquilidad cuando me encontraba en mi época, lejos de todo ambiente que contuviese demonios, guerras, fragmentos, poderes sobrenaturales, etc.

Al cabo de unas horas, nos detuvimos a descansar y comer. Estábamos en medio del bosque, el sol entraba por algunos agujeros entre las ramas de los árboles, dando un toque bastante ameno al lugar, era perfecto para detenernos e incluso me dieron unas ganas enormes de dormir por un rato, gracias a las atenciones del terrateniente nos habíamos acostado tarde, nos tocó levantarnos temprano, por eso todos presentábamos más sueño del normal, exceptuando a Inuyasha que por su condición de hanyô necesitaba menos horas de descanso que nosotros.

—El ramen está listo —la pequeña fogata que había logrado prender dio sus frutos, permitiendo calentar rápidamente el agua.

—Excelente —mencionó Inuyasha, tomando uno de los tazones, lo observamos comer a una velocidad impresionante—. Eszzto… ezsstrá…

—Inuyasha, no hables con la boca llena —le regañé, comenzando a ingerir mi alimento tranquilamente, aunque sabía que eso era algo que Inuyasha no podía hacer.

—¡Keh! —fue lo único que respondió antes de voltear el rostro y empezar a molestar a Shippô.

—¡Perro baboso, déjame! —lloró el pequeño, suspiré, esperaría unos minutos a ver si se le pasaba su berrinche en contra del kitsune o si no me vería en la obligación de intervenir.

—¡Enano, tú no necesitas comer tanto! —intentó quitarle la bolsa de papas que tenía Shippô, ya que el tazón de ramen que le había convidado era más pequeño que el resto.

—¡Inuyasha! —le grité, él se paralizó de inmediato.

—Kagome, no…

—¡Osuwari!

Y su rostro se fue contra el suelo, tragando toda la tierra del mundo. Sonreí, me hacía liberar tensiones el verlo así, pude relajarme, sería un poco masoquista, pero no se imaginaban lo bien que se sentía, hace tiempo que no decía las palabras mágicas, pero no podía decir que Inuyasha experimentaba lo mismo que yo, de hecho, era todo lo contrario y lo veía en la expresión de enojo con la que me observaba, su mirada estaba fija en mí, podía entender completamente lo que alegaba en mi contra, le encontraba válida su objeción, pero él sabía que cuando molestara a Shippô obtendría aquella respuesta de mi parte.

—¡Kagome! —Se levantó, su rostro estaba cubierto de césped y barro—. ¡Por qué lo…!

Se quedó callado al verme quieta, con los ojos abiertos. Mis manos temblaron mientras alcanzaba el arco y una flecha, apunté hacia un lugar sin dejar a nadie preguntarme lo que sucedía. La nariz de Inuyasha se movió, olfateando el ambiente, frunció el ceño y miró a Miroku, quien se paró de golpe seguido de Sango, ambos prepararon sus armas al igual que yo. Un rayo rosado pasó frente a mis ojos, el cerebro me hizo presión y múltiples resplandores brillaron, concentrados en un solo lugar, mostrando que una cantidad exuberante de fragmentos de la Shikon se encontraban cerca a nosotros.

—Son… demasiados…

—Naraku… —espetó Inuyasha con asco, la Tessaiga fue desenfundada.

— ¡Tiene más de 100! —grité, horrorizada. Nunca imaginé que poseyera tantos fragmentos, cada vez se volvía más poderoso.

— ¡Hijo de puta, aparece de una maldita vez! —el rostro de Inuyasha estaba tenso.

El cielo se oscureció, una manta de humo púrpura nos rodeó, bastaron unos pocos segundos para darnos cuenta de que era veneno. Sango se colocó su mascarilla, Miroku se cubrió la boca con su brazo, Inuyasha me abrazó, intentando protegerme. Shippô se había escondido detrás de un árbol, quedando extrañamente fuera del alcance del veneno, pero eso me alegraba demasiado, sabía que con su pequeño cuerpo resistiría la mitad que nosotros. La situación se volvía desesperante, lo que más queríamos era salir de esto, correr y atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas a Naraku.

—Resiste… te sacaré de aquí —me aseguró Inuyasha, me cubrió aún más. Noté que se debilitaba de a poco.

—¡Miroku! —gritó, esperando que el monje hiciera algo, luego nombró a la taijiya, ella era una experta en este tipo de cosas, era parte del entrenamiento que había tenido para ser exterminadora.

—¡Hiraikotsu! —el boomerang de Sango atravesó a lo largo la cortina de veneno, disipándolo levemente, dándonos unos pocos segundos para recuperarnos o que sea intentar poner nuestras cabezas fijas en el objetivo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, nos vimos encerrados en un campo azulino, Miroku estaba utilizando su báculo, sus poderes espirituales y algunos pergaminos para crear un escudo; fue un sentimiento maravilloso el llenar mis pulmones de aire puro. Nos reunimos, necesitábamos aprovechar los valiosos minutos que nos entregaba el monje, alguna estrategia, algo debía ocurrírsenos, los planes eran nuestros mejores aliados ahora; sentíamos que Naraku había aumentado su poder de manera considerable, ¿sería posible hacerle algún daño? ¿O terminaríamos el enfrentamiento con una derrota y un intento en vano nuevamente? Eran las dudas que me asaltaban, veía que a todos les sucedía lo mismo que a mí.

—Kagome, mantente lejos —fue lo primero que me dijo Inuyasha, lo miré, incrédula por lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—Ni lo creas, yo lucharé… soy la que puede ver los fragmentos, sé perfectamente dónde se esconde, lo diviso desde aquí mismo, pero el maldito veneno no nos deja salir —respondí con determinación.

—Houshi-sama —Sango se acercó para apoyar a Miroku, se le veía un tanto cansado. Se debilitaba entre el veneno y el gasto de energía.

Volvimos a prepararnos cuando el campo de fuerza comenzó a quebrajarse. El gas corrosivo entraba por pequeños orificios, ahogándonos un poco, pero el aire aún era más constante, por lo que nuestra respiración no sufría alteraciones muy grandes. No esperamos más que unos segundos para encontrarnos nuevamente desprotegidos, habíamos acordado usar ciertos ataques solo en situaciones extremas, muy extremas, como el Kazaana de Miroku, sabíamos que si absorbía un poco del veneno, éste penetraría en su cuerpo, se transportaría por su sangre y terminaría por colapsar en su corazón, aniquilándolo en un par de minutos.

—Creo que vomitaré… —los mareos me estaban venciendo e Inuyasha no se notaba en mejor estado que yo. Era un veneno demasiado fuerte.

—Te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes —dijo, pero aquella hazaña no la veía muy posible, yo tenía más posibilidades de salvarlo.

Con la vista nublada, quise observar a mis amigos, Sango era la más estable gracias a que poseía instrumentos para combatir situaciones de este tipo, pero se le veía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, Inuyasha logró moverse, y mientras seguía cubriéndome, desenfundó la Tessaiga, la agitó con fuerza, con un poco de torpeza también, sin embargo, disipó la nube de veneno como si no le sucediese nada, solo que esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en el instante que lo vi caer al suelo, sin ser capaz de sujetarse siquiera; temblé, me asusté. Él jamás sucumbía tan rápido frente a un enemigo, menos si era Naraku. Quise ayudarle, pero no tuvimos tiempo de cerciorarnos de nada, una banda de demonios —por no decir que eran más de cien— aparecieron de la nada para atacarnos, los hubiéramos derrotado sin esfuerzo, pero el más poderoso de nosotros se encontraba semiinconsciente, teniendo ahora que devolverle la mano por las tantas veces que nos había protegido, por primera vez sentí el temor de luchar para cuidar de la vida de Inuyasha.

—Chicos, cuiden de Inuyasha —ellos me miraron asustados, se negaban a dejarme sola contra Naraku—. No se preocupen, estaré bien —decidida a vencerlo, corrí antes de que me reclamasen algo. Miré de reojo el cuerpo de mi querido hanyô mientras una vaga lágrima recorría mi rostro, sabía que esta podría ser el último día de mi existencia.

—¡Kagome-chan! —Sango quiso ir conmigo, pero los cientos de demonios que habían aparecido no les daban tregua.

Llegué a otro sitio, no estaba tan apartado como lo había pensado. Enseguida me encontré con los múltiples resplandores rosados que indicaban la posición de los fragmentos de la perla, saqué mi arco y mi flecha, apunté con ellos hacia donde estaba el enemigo, su presencia se esparcía por todo el lugar. Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración, estaba agitada por la conmoción de despedirme de mis amigos, de correr tan rápido y por el miedo que súbitamente se calaba por cada uno de los huesos que componían mi cuerpo, el brazo que se encargaba de mantener la dirección de la flecha temblaba, sabía que Naraku, al mantenerse sin movimiento, me tentaba a dispararle mi más poderosa arma, pero había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo, de entre todos los fragmentos que habían, uno se encontraba solo, apartado del resto, pero no decidió a mostrarse.

—¡Naraku!

—Kagome… que ingenua —me pareció tan conocida esa frase que quise seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir—. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de hacer sufrir a Inuyasha al ponerte en estos riegos?

Finalmente, el enemigo salió de la oscuridad. Esperaba ver su nueva apariencia, mejorada desde aquel encuentro en el Monte de las Ánimas, pero lo que encontré frente a mí fue totalmente distinto. Abrí los ojos, sin creerlo, debía ser una mala pasada de mi mente, esto no podía estar pasando. De seguro era un efecto de la visión borrosa que afectaba mis sentidos, el veneno aún hacía estragos, no me dejaba ser clara en las decisiones que debía tomar, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a un enemigo tan fuerte, pero era lo único que podía hacer para terminar con el sufrimiento de mis seres queridos. Después de unos momentos, confirmé lo que se erguía frente a mí. Retrocedí, pero no me moví más que una milésima de centímetro mientras él se acercaba cada día más, con su cuerpo cubierto por vendas, aquel ojo derecho observándome fijamente, con sed de venganza y deseo de mí.

Onigumo se mantenía firme, con las yagas de su cuerpo quemado, un aspecto nauseabundo, como si Kikyô no hubiese cuidado de él nunca; sentí malestar en el estómago, la flecha que estaba preparada para ser lanzada se mantenía tan insegura como antes, temblando y sin poder obtener una posición perfecta que asegurara un ataque certero en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tú… ¡no es posible!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No lanzarás la flecha? Vamos, ¿no tenías tantos deseos de matarme? —se acercó aún más, sentía el olor de la piel quemada pudriéndose por el tiempo.

—¡Cállate! ¡No te me acerques!

—¡Kagome! —escuché la voz de Inuyasha, se había recuperado.

—Dispárame, vamos, yo sé que quieres —seguía tentándome a atacarlo.

Tensé el arco, respiré hondamente, tenía que calmarme para lograr un total control de mis acciones, era un tiro, sólo uno que podría llevarme a la victoria y al término de todo esto, sería el mundo que tanto anhelábamos, aunque también llegaría el momento en donde tendría que abandonar a Inuyasha para siempre, dejarlo para que cumpliese su futuro ya escrito en viejos pergaminos, a que se casase con una Kikyô que de seguro sería revivida por obra y gracia de la perla, un deseo tan impuro, tan egoísta, pero que al mismo tiempo la haría hacerla desaparecer por tratarse de una petición que traería felicidad en quienes realmente pertenecían a la época, ya que por mucho que yo fuese la cuidadora de la Shikón, mi destino no era permanecer en este lugar, independiente de las promesas, que ahora se convertirían en palabras insensatas dichas por la emoción del momento y por la torpeza de una chica enamorada de alguien imposible.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —la sonrisa macabra de Onigumo me descolocó, comenzaba a asimilar la idea de tenerlo enfrente, aunque me preguntaba qué había pasado con Naraku, por qué me encontraba con su lado humano, su origen y no con la criatura creada al ser devorado por varios humanos.

—¡No lo hagas! —nuevamente la voz de mi hanyô, pero él no aparecía por ningún lado. Después de unos momentos me di cuenta que se encontraba a metros de mí junto a Miroku y Sango, quienes observaban la escena con terror, especialmente ella, me extrañó la expresión de terror en su rostro. Un campo de fuerza me separaba de ellos, Inuyasha intentaba cruzarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera el sorprendente poder de la Tessaiga podía hacerle daño.

—¡Dispara! —presionó mi enemigo, opté por hacerle caso.

La flecha salió de forma lenta, dejando una estela de brillo rosáceo que pronto se volvió negro… algo no andaba bien. Las voces del fondo, las de mis amigos, me decían que me detuviese, que no lo hiciera, pero ya era muy tarde para escuchar aquellas advertencias que no tenían sentido o justificación para mí. ¿Que no matara a Naraku? Era lo más absurdo que me habían pedido, y por primera vez decidí seguir mis instintos, era una oportunidad que no podía desechar, él no se escaparía, no esta vez.

Y la flecha pegó en el pecho de Onigumo… un tiro perfecto, quizás el mejor que había dado en mi estancia en el Sengoku. Las vendas, por el impacto, empezaron a descubrir el cuerpo, lo primero que divisé a carne viva fueron los brazos, eran impresionantes las quemaduras, la piel arrugada, con la sangre coagulada que formaban pústulas, aquellas convirtiéndose como en una segunda capa de cuero; el panorama en sus piernas, abdomen y demás partes era lo mismo, en su rostro ya no se podía distinguir entre la boca y la nariz, estaban desfiguradas y se entrecruzaban en lo que debería ser el sector del labio superior, una figura bastante asquerosa. Todo se volvió blanco. Los sentidos que anteriormente había recuperado volvieron a perderse, era como si mi victoria me hubiera destrozado aún más.

El campo de fuerza desapareció, lo que me pareció ser un día soleado comenzaba a llenarse de nubes, me sentía libre de respirar el aire puro, sonreí con dicha mientras mis manos tocaban lo que parecía ser el largo y verdoso césped del bosque. Nuevamente tuve ese presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, y comprobé lo que decía al ver como Sango caía de rodillas al suelo, como un fragmento de la perla rodaba hacia mí repleto de sangre, como todos me observaban sin creer lo que había sucedido y el cómo había sido capaz de cometer semejante acción. Una mascarilla cayó a mi lado, una hoz se enterró fijamente en un espacio cercano mientras que la figura pequeña, varonil y, hasta aquel momento, amnésica, caía sutilmente en su propio charco de sangre.

Escuché risas, de hecho, la de Naraku, después de todo, el veneno nunca había dejado de tener efecto. Su cuerpo, como normalmente lo conocíamos, se encontraba parado, disfrutando la actuación, la escena en donde yo misma había destruido lo más querido de mi mejor amiga. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión, que en el instante que decidí enfrentarme a él yo sola, ya había caído dentro de un mundo paralelo y engañoso. En realidad, Onigumo nunca había aparecido, sino que escondía la frágil apariencia de un niño que era una de las causas por la cual perseguíamos a Naraku.

Por culpa de mi ingenuidad, por culpa de la ilusión de Naraku, por culpa de mi egoísta sed de venganza… había asesinado por equivocación, pero a la vista de mis amigos había sido intencional…

—¡Kohaku! —gritó de forma desgarradora Sango, mientras que millones de lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

* * *

¡No me maten! -- Todo tiene su explicación, ya lo sabrán, ya lo sabrán T---T

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer la historia :D Miren que está recién comenzando *---* Muahahahaha! xD Los quiero a todos ;) Y si no les molesta, agradecería que me pudiesen dar un poco más de su tiempo, aparte del que gastan leyendo, y dejasen un pequeño comentario pulsando el botoncito de abajo... "Si comentas, me ayudas a mí y también a tí" (?) ;)

¡Saludos para todos!

**_Franessa Black_**


	3. Resplandor

Hola otra vez n--n Bueno, ya vamos por el tercer capítulo, aquí ya las cosas comienzan a ponerse más interesantes, es lo único que puedo decirles xD Gracias todos por sus reviews, por leer mi fanfic, por ponerlo en sus alertas, por ponerme a mi en sus alertas, etc, etc. ¡De verdad se los agradezco mucho! En fin, sin más, diré las palabras que odio T---T

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, quien nos torturó durante todo el manga... (no diré más, porque puede leerlo gente que no ha terminado el manga). Las ideas son mías, algunas partes de la trama son de ella, y pues... ya saben... yo hubiera puesto una escena para mayores de 18 años si tuviera los derechos de la serie xD**

¡Les dejo el fanfic! :D

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future"**

Capítulo III: "Resplandor"

—_¡Dispara! _

—_¡Kohaku!_

_Un cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte, con una flecha clavada en su pecho. Dejé caer mi arma para apoyarme con las rodillas en el suelo. Lo había asesinado, lo había matado. La risa estridente de Naraku se escuchó por todo el lugar, acompañado por los sollozos de Sango, quien miraba horrorizada la escena frente a ella. Intenté levantarme, pero mis piernas no tenían fuerza. Me llené de angustia cuando la taijiya fijó su mirada en mí, una expresión de odio surcaba sus ojos chocolate. Me estremecí. Ella se acercó, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando levantó aquella espada que tenía guardada entre sus ropas, la acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, me lo merecía más que nadie… esperé el corte que sigilosamente amenazaba mi garganta, sentí el frío material hacer contacto, temblé…_

Abrí los ojos, nuevamente había soñado en medio de la tarde, todos los días me convencía más de que necesitaba acostumbrarme a la sensación de culpa, traición y tristeza. Desde aquel suceso había cruzado pocas palabras con Sango. Tuve la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, de explicar el error tan fatal que cometí. Obtuve el perdón, se lo rogué, lo imploré, aunque ella no deseaba dármelo, por el simple hecho de no creer que lo necesitaba, le echaba la culpa a Naraku, por confundirme, por jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero sabía que esas acusaciones tenían un poco de falsedad, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que me dirigía alguna frase o palabra.

Miré el pequeño fragmento que residía en mi mano, apartado del montón que había unido gracias a mis poderes espirituales. Ya no había rastro de sangre, estaba completamente purificado. El resplandor que brillaba no daba algún indicio de que antes estuvo incrustado en el cuerpo de un niño, que había sido corrompido por la maldad de un ser despreciable y que astutamente habíamos podido rescatar antes de que volviese a ser poseído por Naraku.

Inuyasha apareció por al lado. Últimamente el grupo parecía estar divido en dos, Miroku consolaba a Sango e intentaba permanecer el mayor tiempo con ella mientras que Inuyasha hacía lo mismo, pero conmigo. Poco a poco se quebraba el equipo y resultaba irónico que el enemigo que nos había unido, ahora nos estaba separando. Los días de mi estancia en esta época parecían estar contados, si no me iba por derrotar a Naraku, sería por no soportar la situación más. Primero me encontraba con la sorpresa de que, después de todo, Inuyasha elegiría a Kikyô para formar una familia, y por otro lado, ya no tenía el valor de mirar a Sango a la cara sin ver a Kohaku reflejado en ella.

Golpeé el suelo, sentí la mirada de Inuyasha sobre mí, quien me detuvo antes de que repitiese la acción. Observé como apretaba el agarre, sin ejercer fuerza hacia mí, su mano temblaba, recibiendo él la presión.

—Kagome… —finalmente habló, no lo miré, pero estaba segura de que sabía lo escuchaba con toda la atención—, sé que te sientes culpable, y quizás… —calló y lo vi maldecir, era bastante malo para consolar a las personas, especialmente mujeres.

—No te preocupes —mi voz se quebrajó—, Sango tiene todo el derecho de enojarse y no hablarme, fue mi error.

—¡No lo fue! ¡Es culpa del maldito de Naraku! ¿No lo entiendes? —hizo que lo mirara a la fuerza. Se echó hacia atrás, odiaba verme llorar.

—Independiente de ello… fui demasiado impulsiva, no debí enfrentarme sola con él.

—Eso es algo que no discutiré contigo, me enojé bastante cuando te vi encerrada en ese campo de fuerza…

—Cuéntame… ¿qué vieron? —le supliqué, ya que la realidad que había vivido era muy distinta a la que ellos presenciaron.

—Cuando desperté… —su tono de voz me indicó que estaba molesto por recordar aquella parte—, Miroku y Sango me explicaron lo que sucedió, que te habías ido a enfrentar 'sola' —puso énfasis en la palabra— contra Naraku, por lo que nos apresuramos en ir contigo, pero llegamos y te vimos encerrada, no pudimos entrar por mucho que lo intentamos —tomó una bocanada de aire. Continuó—. ¿Sabes por qué Sango no te enjuicia?

Lo miré, quise decirle que se detuviese, no sabía el por qué me negaba a escuchar la verdad, era como si me sintiera peor sabiendo que lo que creía hasta ahora no era cierto realmente. Sin embargo, no hice nada para detener a Inuyasha, de hecho, me aguanté las lágrimas, respiré profundamente, me tranquilicé, con ello haría un poco más agradable y fluido el ambiente.

—Cuando te vimos, tu mirada no tenía brillo… —frunció el ceño—, te veías perdida, no era tú, estabas bajo el control de Naraku, te hizo caer en una ilusión. Apenas apuntaste a Kohaku supimos que algo andaba mal, ella sabe que tú no haríamos por nada del mundo eso, al menos que fuera para salvarnos o en un caso muy extremo, e incluso en alguno de esos momentos, pensarías en Sango, la mirarías y pedirías su aprobación, te conozco demasiado bien —carraspeó—, te conocemos bastante bien —corrigió.

Seguido a esto, me abrazó. Nuevamente nos fundíamos en aquel contacto, tan simple, tan cálido y reconfortante. Definitivamente esta era la mejor forma para consolar de Inuyasha. Por primera vez, desde hace cinco días, sonreía. Ahora, lo único que deseaba hacer era arreglar las cosas con Sango, conversar nuevamente más que unos monosílabos. Aparte de que esto afectaba nuestro armonía como grupo, también mostraba influencia sobre la forma de pelear, de hablar, de convivir día a día, a lo lejos se podría notar la poca coordinación en los ataques, la desconcentración cada vez que nos veíamos a la cara y teníamos que combatir codo a codo.

Agradecí a Inuyasha, realmente me había aliviado conversar con él y escuchar la otra parte de la historia, una que yo conocía, pero hasta ese momento no había querido saber. Comencé a caminar para ir con Sango, dejándolo solo, ya que decidió subirse a un árbol para descansar, aún se sentía debilitado por el veneno, por lo que me dijo antes de despedirme. Lo vi sonreír, hice lo mismo. El apoyo mutuo era esencial, y este tipo de cosas me dejaban más que claro de que con él podía contar en las buenas y en las malas.

Me encontré a las afueras de una cabaña abandonada que encontramos en nuestro camino, dentro estaban Sango y Miroku, quizás conversando de ellos o del mismo tema que había discutido con Inuyasha. Me alegraba verlos cada día más cercanos, afianzando su relación y recuperando aquel tiempo perdido, esos momentos en donde ninguno se atrevió a revelar sus sentimientos. Recordé esa vez que un terrateniente, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero sí sé que Sango acostumbraba a decirle algo como 'nariz sucia', bueno, en fin, ese día fue cuando nos finalmente ella se dio cuenta de que Miroku la amaba, fueron tan evidentes sus celos, su tristeza al saber que podría perderla debido a la repentina petición de matrimonio que había recibido. Simplemente una escena que adoré no habérmela perdido.

—Sango —dije calladamente, entrando—, ¿podemos hablar? —dirigí la mirada hacia un bulto que estaba envuelto en una manta blanca, el cuerpo de Kohaku yacía intacto, sin ningún rasguño más que aquel hoyo dejado por mi flecha, herida que había cicatrizado un poco debido a las inmediatas curaciones que quise hacerle apenas lo vi en el suelo y me di cuenta de la realidad. Recordé que esperaba una respuesta de Sango, por lo que volví a ponerle atención.

Me miró. Fueron unos segundos eternos en donde el silencio reinó la habitación, pero ella sonrió de lado, abandonando la mano de Miroku que tenía sujetada la suya, se levantó y se acercó a mí. No habló, sólo salió de la cabaña, la seguí sin replicar. Me dio la sensación de que la reconciliación no sería como pensaba y comencé a dudar de la explicación de Inuyasha, la actitud que estaba tomando Sango no demostraba no estar enojada. Eso me asustó. Suspiré, teniendo ansias y temor de que ella empezara a hablar, no quería escuchar sus críticas.

—Sango… —me atreví a ser la primera en romper el silencio—, lo siento.

—No te disculpes —susurró ella de inmediato—. Kagome, sé que no lo hiciste porque quisieras —debía admitir que me tranquilicé.

—Yo… me confundí, es que… —me eché hacia atrás, si quería explicarle debía contarle mi sueño—. Cuando estaba en mi época, tuve una pesadilla, trataba sobre la vez en que Inuyasha y Kikyô se lastimaron mutuamente por creerse traicionados, y dentro de todo, apareció Onigumo… y podía verme. Todo fue tan real, y esa escena, era doloroso verlo y después enterarme en aquel pergamino que… —no quería llorar, siempre era la que sufría, esta vez necesitaba escuchar el lado de Sango, verla desahogarse—. Mis sentimientos, mi mente… me jugaron una mala pasada que me costó el error más grande de toda mi vida. Realmente, de verdad… lo lamento tanto, y entenderé cualquier cosa que me digas, si quieres gritarme, hazlo, si quieres golpearme, toma —le extendí el brazo, de hecho, acerqué el cuerpo —, aquí me tienes, dispuesta a aguantarlo todo.

Ella me miró, por mucho rato. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Me estaba prácticamente ofreciente para que descargara su enojo, su rabia, por la pérdida de Kohaku, por lo que yo había hecho.

De un momento a otro, sentí mi mejilla arder, supe que un color rojo cobrizo se apoderaba de un sector de mi rostro, me toqué la cara mientras que Sango, con los ojos cerrados, mantenía su brazo levantado frente a ella junto con la mano que segundos atrás me había golpeado fuertemente, la vi temblar y la comisura de su ojo llenándose de lágrimas, amenazando con salir en cualquier instante. No era por ser sadomasoquista, pero se sentía tan bien aquel dolor que incluso me di la licencia de sonreír y suspirar con tranquilidad.

—No vuelvas a decir eso… —murmuró—, tan sólo te golpeé para que reaccionaras, pero nunca lo haría por despecho o rabia, Kagome —lo dijo de forma tan seria que no pude hacer más que creerle.

—De igual forma… quiero saber lo que sientes…

—No puedo negar que me entristece, que cuando sucedió me dio rabia, impotencia, pero no por ti, sino que por no haber podido hacer nada cuando tuve la oportunidad. En primer lugar, no debería haberte dejado ir sola, sabemos que Naraku no es un enemigo cualquiera y que debemos enfrentarnos a él unidos… ya ves lo que pasó cuando robé la Tessaiga y luché contra él, casi morí envenenada.

—Pero… ¡yo no lo soy todo! —me enfurecía que siguiera hablando de mí, de preocuparse por mí… de verdad que se lo agradecía, pero no me gustaba que en un momento en donde ella está sufriendo, ella es la protagonista, ella es a la que yo debería estar animando… siempre era lo contrario.

—¡Eres importante para nosotros! —respondió.

—Ahora se trata de ti, no de mí —le dije, calmando los ánimos, parecía como si en vez de reconciliarnos estuviésemos jugando a "quien sufre más que el otro".

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy enojada contigo. Por unos momentos, pienso que eso fue lo mejor que podría haber pasado, o si no, Naraku lo hubiera hecho sufrir durante el resto de su existencia.

—Toma —le extendí la mano, un pequeño fragmento brillaba en mi palma—, es de Kohaku, puedes quedártelo.

Me miró, noté como sus ojos se abrían exuberantemente, supuse que estaría sorprendida por el gesto y por saber que lo habíamos recuperado. No se lo había mencionado anteriormente, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien con ello, además, me parecía lo mejor el que lo cuidase, que lo resguardara hasta el momento en que la Shikon tuviese que ser, inevitablemente, unida completamente. Era un hecho simbólico, representaba el espíritu de su querido hermano pequeño; la entendía demasiado bien, yo estaría igual si a Souta le hubiese sucedido, creo que esa era una de las cosas que más me unía e identificaba con Sango, el que ambas tuviésemos dos seres a quienes proteger con nuestra vida, con quienes compartíamos el mismo lazo, también ambos tenían la misma edad, eso los hacía más parecidos en sus actitudes con nosotras y con el resto; la única diferencia era el final de las cosas. Mi hermano tenía suerte de estar con vida, viviendo en una época de peligros, pero no tan grandes como la era Sengoku, mientras que a Sango le había tocado nacer en un lugar lleno de guerrillas y nacer en una de las aldeas que se veía la mayor parte del tiempo involucrada con youkai, hanyô, humanos, bestias, ogros, todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales y no sobrenaturales.

—No puedo, Kagome. Tú los purificas. Imagínate si estando contigo atraen a enemigos, de seguro conmigo se colocarán negros —me empujó la mano, negando mi ofrecimiento.

—Sango, tienes uno de los corazones más puros que he conocido, contigo no se dañarán ni estarán rodeados de malas energías. Con Inuyasha y Miroku quizás, en su pasado fueron bastante… malos, por así decirlo, ¡son impuros! —lo dije en tono de broma, ella lo captó y rió—. Así que ahora vas a tomar este fragmento, le colocarás este cordel —alcé un pequeño y delgado hilo, pertenecía a uno de los tantos amarres que estaban en el traje de Kohaku—, los enlazarás y te lo pondrás en el cuello, así siempre estará contigo.

—Muchas… gracias —no aguantó las lágrimas y se colocó a llorar. Lo único que hice fue abrazarla, era agradable poder acercarme a ella para acompañarla en su dolor, aunque no fuera la persona más indicada para ello.

—Y… ¿cómo va todo con Miroku? —le quise cambiar de tema mientras uníamos el cordel con el fragmento, me puse detrás de ella para amarrárselo.

—Muy bien —sonrió, le respondí el gesto—. De hecho, estábamos planeando nuestra boda. Nos casaremos cuando termine todo esto.

—¿Enserio? ¡Ay! Que felicidad saber eso. Por fin sentó cabeza ese monje, me alegra tanto. ¡Ya quiero que llegue ese momento! Se me ocurren unas ideas que… —me callé, recordé que quizás yo no estaría en esta época para esa fecha. Ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de ver a dos de mis mejores amigos unirse para vivir juntos toda la vida, siendo que yo había presenciado todo el desarrollo de la relación.

—¿Kagome?

—Podríamos hacer unos hermosos arreglos florales, te ayudaré en lo que sea —disimulé, no quería arruinarle el día aún más.

—Iré a buscar a Miroku, quiero enseñarle el fragmento.

—Claro, yo quiero hablar con Inuyasha.

Nos abrazamos por última vez, un apretón bastante fuerte. Nuevamente éramos amigas, no es que habíamos dejado de serlo, pero se sentía como si nos conociéramos recientemente, era una especie de reanudación, bueno, era una reconciliación después del desastre. Me convencí que Naraku era el culpable, pero que mi poca concentración y egoísmo también se implicaban en el caso. Era aliviador el sentimiento de regresar a lo que era antes, esos días en donde nuestra relación fue decayendo fueron los peores que he pasado en esta época, no tener el apoyo incondicional de mi mejor amiga me convertían en una persona débil, además, sentía que me faltaba una parte de mí.

Di la vuelta para ir con Inuyasha. Sentía las mejillas tirantes, tanto por la cachetada de Sango como por la sonrisa que no podía sacar de mi rostro. Quería contarle a Inuyasha que ya me había arreglado con Sango, por lo que ahora la convivencia entre el grupo mejoraría bastante, aunque aún quedase el karma de aquella muerte. A medida que fui avanzando, noté como el ambiente se colocaba tenso, era un aire pesado el que se respiraba, me llamó la atención. Quise caminar un poco más hacia dentro, así podría dar con el núcleo del problema, pero no se veía nada sospechoso por los metros que recorrí, debía de ser mi imaginación, fue lo primero que pensé antes de darme cuenta que lo que estaba buscando se encontraba más cerca de lo que creía.

—Te amo… —se escuchó una voz suave, tranquila y femenina. Se me hizo bastante conocida.

—Yo también —respondió un hombre.

Pensé que podrían ser Miroku y Sango, pero sería muy extraño encontrarlos en este lado, ya que ella se había ido por el contrario mío. Me acerqué, oyendo cada vez más cerca los susurros y expresiones de amor puro, por unos momentos me pregunté si sería malo espiar a una pareja de extraños, pero qué más daba, mientras no me descubriesen, aunque si llegaban a extremos en sus caricias, obviamente me apartaría del lugar, no era tan bizarra como para observar a dos personas teniendo relaciones, además, sentiría que les estaba robando su privacidad, yo que soy excesivamente pudorosa los podría entender mejor que nadie.

Antes de poder alcanzar a la pareja, un haz de luz pasó frente a mí, asustándome y sorprendiéndome, siendo mi reacción el echarme hacia atrás y pensar en cualquier posición de defensa, en esta época nunca se sabía lo que se podría encontrar. No pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de darme cuenta que una de las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyô se pronunciaba ante mí, indicándome que la miko se encontraba por estos lugares y que, seguramente, era la dueña de aquella voz femenina que anteriormente había escuchado, lo que me llevó a una única conclusión frente a mi descubrimiento, ella estaba con Inuyasha, declarándose el amor que hace 50 años había sido interrumpido y que permanecía durante el tiempo.

Dudé si cometer el objetivo que tenía antes, ya no sentía la curiosidad de espiar a las dos personas que profesaban sus sentimientos de una manera tan apasionada, sabiendo que me encontraría con la escena más dolorosa que podía ver en esta época, sin embargo, algo me hizo seguir y esconderme detrás de esos arbustos para dar con ellos dos abrazados, pegados el uno al otro y con los ojos cerrados. Agradecía que no estuviesen observando nada, porque mi posición estaba de forma directa con Kikyô, si ella abría los ojos, lo primero que vería sería a mí. No duró mucho mi calma, la vi levantar sus párpados poco a poco, finalmente recuperando la vista, fijándola en mi rostro, mi expresión. Esperé que hiciera una sonrisa fanfarrona, de victoria, como si disfrutase el momento, pero no hizo nada, se mantuvo seria e incluso creo haberla visto mirándome con lástima, no me gustó eso, pero presentía que no era su propósito el hacerme sentir así, sino que darme a saber que ella estaba feliz así, pero que tampoco deseaba dañarme, pero eso era algo imposible. Desafortunadamente, mi destino y el de Inuyasha iban por camino muy separados.

No sé exactamente qué le susurró Kikyô al oído a Inuyasha, pero supuse que tenía que ver conmigo, ya que lo vi mirar de reojo hacia el lugar en donde estaba, de seguro le había indicado que me encontraba en el lugar, espiándolos, torturándome a mí misma y siendo la persona más sadomasoquista que podría existir en este mundo. Ni cortarse las venas aliviaría el dolor o sufrimiento que experimentaba en estos momentos.

—Kagome… —ni se me pasó por la mente los minutos en que me perdí en mis pensamientos, cuando miré al frente, Kikyô ya se había marchado.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder.

—¿Creías que no te sentiría? Intenté disimularlo hasta que Kikyô me lo mencionó.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no tienes por qué hacerlo —caminó hacia mí, pensé que se quedaría frente a frente, pero pasó de largo, se detuvo unos centímetros más allá. Me dio un escalofrío—. Naraku está tras Kikyô y no puedo dejarla sola.

—Debes protegerla, no te diré nada —respondí calmadamente, pero mordiéndome el labio para aguantar las lágrimas.

—No lo dejaré escapar, te lo prometo —susurró, sorprendiéndome su comentario, pero aún así aparenté mi expresión seria.

—No tienes que prometerme nada, confío en ti y sé que por ella harías lo que fuese, incluso arriesgar tu propia vida… —tal como lo haría yo, fue una frase formulada sólo por mi mente, quedándose atrapada ahí y sin dejarle saber al hanyô aquello.

—Ese maldito… —su voz se quebrajó unos instantes, ¿acaso lloraría? Solamente dos veces había presenciado tal escena, cuando estuvimos por morir después de un ataque de Renkotsu y para la 'muerte' de Kikyô. Eso nos daba un equilibrio, las dos lo habíamos hecho derramar lágrimas, pero ahora él volvía a hacerlo, ¿por qué? ¿Tanta era la preocupación por ella?

—Siempre te cubriré la espalda, por si no lo alcanzas —dije en un tono burlón, esperando hacerle olvidar el tema con una discusión tonta sobre quién protegería al otro más débil, claramente la respuesta era obvia, pero si seguía el juego él también lo haría, algunas veces resultaba ser tan infantil.

—Claro, lo que digas. Si sabes que eres más débil —pronunció tajante, poniendo fin a una conversación que ni siquiera había podido comenzar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno.

—¿Entonces? Tú mismo me dijiste que no era mi culpa, ¡y ahora me condenas por eso!

—¡No estamos hablando de Kohaku! —al final de la frase, se calmó, supuse que no quería que Sango escuchase el nombre de su hermano.

—¿De Kikyô? —supe que adiviné al no escuchar su voz.

—No quiero que le pase nada, no la perderé de nuevo.

Escuché el roce del césped con los pies descalzos de Inuyasha, se marchaba lentamente, podría jurar que si miraba su andar, lo vería en cámara lenta, por eso fue que me quedé de espalda. Sopló el viento, enredando mis cabellos, los cuales se plantaron en mis ojos, obligándome a cerrar los párpados y con ello darle paso al agua de mis ojos que pronto se encontró bajando por mis mejillas en forma de pequeñas gotas, algunas terminando en el suelo y otras entrando por la comisura de mi boca, entregándome su sabor salino y amargo, ya que albergaban los recuerdos más dolorosos y el sufrimiento del alma.

La amaba, todas las dudas respecto a aquel tema fueron resueltas de la manera más inesperada, por poco me gritó que le preocupaba demasiado, que era la mujer más importante de su vida. Aún no entendía por qué siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma, tenía más que claro los sentimientos de Inuyasha, me dolía, pero desde hace tiempo me hice la idea de que debía aceptarlo. Desde el principio él se mostró interesado en mí por mi parecido con Kikyô, durante los años juntos su actitud fue cambiando, pero eso no me aseguraba el que su atracción hacia mí no estuviese influenciada por ser la reencarnación de ella.

En fin, si él quería protegerla, yo no se lo impediría, además, dicen que el amor se trata de ver a la otra persona feliz, y si Inuyasha la adoraba, quería estar con ella, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de dos días, llegamos a la aldea de los exterminadores. Sango nos había expresado su sentimiento de enterrar a Kohaku en su aldea, por ello es que conservamos el cuerpo hasta que llegásemos, la gente nos miraba extraño cuando nos veía pasar por las aldeas con un niño envuelto llevado en una carretilla, además, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a expeler olor de putrefacción, se descomponía lentamente, más de una semana había pasado desde su muerte, era normal que para esa fecha, por la inactividad del cuerpo, el interior comenzara a pudrirse, pero ninguno quería darse cuenta de ello, ya que aquel niño era tan sagrado y había sufrido tanto, que pensar sobre el estado terrenal resultaba irrelevante, tan sólo nos preocupaba el que su alma encontrara el descanso eterno.

El escenario que se nos presentó no había cambiado mucho de lo que años anteriores habíamos visto, los montículos de tierra aún albergaban los cadáveres que abrían el vivo recuerdo de aquel día tan fatídico. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Inuyasha y Miroku tomaran un par de palas y comenzaran a cavar el agujero que pronto sería la nueva residencia de Kohaku. Por otro lado, con Sango nos dirigimos hacia una de las pequeñas casas que aún quedaba en pie, la madera era oscura, tenía unos pequeños hoyos provocados por las termitas, además que se notaba la antigüedad de la construcción, la cual, naturalmente, se desgastaba con el pasar del tiempo. Dejamos a el cuerpo en el suelo, suavemente, sacamos la manta blanquecina que lo cubría, intentamos no fijarnos tanto en la herida del pecho, deseaba asear y arreglar un poco al pequeño antes de sepultarlo, cosa que Sango había apoyado con una sonrisa y me agradecía el gesto.

—En mi época se acostumbra a hacer esto —le dije cuando mi mano se posó en el cabello reseco del chico, quise acomodarlo, pero no tenía mucho remedio, era imposible de peinar.

—Que considerado, aquí sólo a los terratenientes se les hacen condecoraciones o arreglos en sus funerales —mencionó con cierta melancolía, ojalá hubiésemos hecho esto para todos sus compañeros exterminadores.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos con el traje de exterminador? Creo que le agradaría, además, sería una forma de recordarlo como la persona que realmente era antes de que pasara todo.

—Claro, estoy segura de que sería su deseo —sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kohaku—. Gracias, Kagome.

—No te preocupes, somos una familia y Kohaku también era parte de ella —musité, viniéndome un súbito recuerdo de mi propio hermano, tenían la misma edad, eran bastante parecidos, no recuerdo en qué momento, pero creo que más de alguna vez se me pasó por la cabeza si Kohaku no sería el antepasado de Sôta, aunque después me decía que sería demasiada coincidencia, por otra parte, si él era mi hermano, significaba que tenía que ser cercano a Kikyô, pero dudaba que Kaede-sama hubiese reencarnado en Sôta, muy difícil.

—Ya está listo —anunciaron los chicos y entraron a la cabaña para ayudar a llevar el cadáver de Kohaku.

Nunca imaginé que llegaría este momento, durante todos estos años pareció tan lejano, porque habíamos estado muchas veces a punto de perderlo, Naraku nos había amenazado más de alguna vez con asesinarlo, hicimos hasta lo imposible por salvarlo para después terminar muerto por uno de nosotros, por mí. No abracé a Sango cuando Inuyasha depositó el cuerpo en aquel agujero, sino que Miroku fue el primero en estar con ella y colocar su hombro para que derramase las lágrimas; luego de unos minutos, en donde nos quedamos contemplando a Kohaku, la exterminadora hizo un amago con la mano a Inuyasha, quien agarró nuevamente la pala para recoger la tierra que anteriormente había sido sacada y devolverla a su origen. Miroku quiso ayudar, pero el hanyô le indicó que no lo hiciera, ya que Sango necesitaba su apoyo y no era un trabajo muy difícil el rellanar la tumba de Kohaku. Me acerqué un poco, observé el rostro tranquilo de él, me parecía impresionante como después de una muerte, de seguro, dolorosa, aún una media sonrisa cupiese en su expresión. Nuevamente, apareció el rostro de mi hermano reflejado en el suyo, últimamente andaba demasiado sensible a las cosas, tampoco lo tomé como un mal presagio, sino que me recordaba a Sôta, eso era todo. Comencé a llorar también cuando un monto de tierra cayó en el rostro de Kohaku, se iba, algo que todavía no aceptaba por completo, si tan sólo no me hubiese equivocado…

—Adiós, Kohaku —susurró Sango ahogando el llanto y escondiéndose en el pecho de Miroku.

Después de unos minutos, dejamos a Sango y Miroku solos, ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas y él sabía que debía estar a su lado más que nunca. Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos nuevamente a la cabaña, ordenamos un poco, ya que pasaríamos la noche en la aldea de los exterminadores. El lugar estaba repleto de armas, de huesos y partes pertenecientes a demonios con los que se habían enfrentado, recordé cuando Sango me explicó de que estaba hecho el Hiraikotsu y cómo fabricaban el resto de las armas, observé el gran horno, si es que así se podía llamar, en donde calentaban los metales, fundían y moldeaban el resto de las cosas para luego formar lo que sería su instrumento de ataque. Me pregunté si con ello podría reforzar mis flechas, quería que la punta fuese un poco más filosa, le pediría ayuda cuando se recuperara de la pérdida de Kohaku.

—No puedo creer que ese maldito se haya salido con la suya —dijo Inuyasha, lanzando la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un monstruo 'oruga' a la esquina.

—Lo mataré… —murmuré, tenía mucha rabia acumulada—. ¿Sabes? Qué lástima que no se pueda viajar más al pasado, me hubiese encantado llegar más atrás de esta época.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, curioso por el tema.

—Así evitaríamos ver a todos pasar por esto, es decir, podría haber evitado que Naraku naciera, con ello Sango no hubiera perdido a su familia, Miroku no tendría esa maldición, Kikyô no hubiese muerto y tú… serías feliz con ella, tendrían hijos, vivirían juntos por siempre, quizás se hubieran casado —hice una sonrisa falsa, así le haría creer a Inuyasha que evocaba la imagen en mi mente y me alegraba.

—Yo sería humano, no tendría a Tessaiga, no los hubiese conocido nunca… no te hubiese conocido a ti —me miró con sus grandes orbes dorados.

—Me hubiese perdido de todo esto, pero si debo arriesgar esto por verlos a todos feliz, lo haría una y mil veces —me dije, convencida.

—En mi caso, estoy bien como estoy, no lo sé por Sango o Miroku, pero a mí no me gustaría cambiar lo que hay hasta ahora.

—¿Y perder a Kikyô? ¿No te gustaría arreglar eso?

—Claro que sí, me duele el saber que por mi desconfianza, que por nuestras inseguridades y diferencias nos 'hayamos' arrebatado la vida. Algunas veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido el futuro si nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

—Sería mejor, de eso no hay duda —mi voz se perdió, pero para él era audible gracias sus sentidos tan desarrollados, especialmente el oído.

Sango y Miroku llegaron un poco rato después, a ella se le notaba el excesivo llanto, marcado por las grandes ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus ojos, por el rojo que poseían y por aquel brillo acuoso que no desaparecía. Veía la cara de afligido de Miroku, sentí la tristeza escondida de Inuyasha y por último, no necesitaba ver un espejo para darme cuenta de mi expresión, el escozor de aguantar las lágrimas me daba todas las pistas para descifrar mi estado y lo que reflejaba a todos. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, se interrumpía por los sollozos de Sango, las caricias de Miroku y las palabras de consuelo, por otro lado, Inuyasha se sentó, apoyando su espalda a la pared como acostumbraba y observó de reojo como la noche iba cayendo poco a poco sobre la aldea, el manto nocturno hacía presencia, estaba más oscuro que de costumbre. Algo me hizo mirar a Inuyasha, sorpresivamente me encontré con su cabello negro, hoy era noche de luna nueva.

—Se me había olvidado —dijo Miroku.

—¡Keh! No importa, si nos quedaremos aquí, nadie nos verá —Inuyasha se acomodó—. Será mejor que descansen, mañana nos espera un largo día, tenemos que encontrar a Naraku sin importar nada.

Cuando desperté, en medio del a noche, todos estaban plácidamente dormidos, incluso Inuyasha, quien en su forma humana tenía las mismas cualidades nuestras y necesitaba tanto descansar como los demás. Lo observé unos momentos, se veía demasiado tranquilo, hace tiempo que no lo apreciaba de esa forma, últimamente lo veía cansado, agotado por el viaje y por las múltiples heridas que le hacían otros yôkai entremedio del camino. Corrí a Shippô suavemente con la mano, estaba durmiendo en la esquina de donde yo estaba, y me acerqué hacia donde estaba, pensé si sus reflejos, sus sentidos podían aún estar despiertos, era demasiado preocupado por nosotros e incluso ahora debía estarlo más por encontrarse en su condición de humano. Alcé mi mano, dudé si tocarle el rostro o no, no deseaba despertarlo, era lo menos que quería, pero hace tanto que no tenía la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de sentirlo, de acariciarlo y saber que se encuentra a mi lado, que por lo menos, por ahora, no lo perdería y lo seguiría viendo en cada amanecer, con esa sonrisa arrogante, ese malhumor que de un momento a otro lo atacaba, esos celos que tanto problemas acarreaban, pero que me daban una alegría inmensa…

Y lo toqué, mi dedo índice contorneó su mandíbula, luego sus pómulos, y titubeé al verlo moverse, pero sólo se acomodó. Acaricié sus cejas, gruesas, negras ahora por esta noche, su cabello largo, liso y sedoso, evitaba tirárselo, porque en algunas partes se encontraba enmarañado por el polvo y la agitación en cada lucha, divisé sus orejas, reemplazando aquellas de perro que se posaban en el tope de su cabeza. Era un ser maravilloso, que nunca esperé conocer en toda mi vida, y que me sorprendió en nuestro primer encuentro, me cautivó desde aquel momento, aunque al verme hubiese querido quitarme la vida por poseer aquella perla que marcó mi destino cuando tenía quince años, pero no importaba, después de eso la relación mejoró bastante y finalmente, a las semanas, terminé completamente enamorada y supe que no podía vivir sin él.

Salí de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo cerca de él, realmente estaba cansado como para no despertarse al más mínimo contacto. Me alejé, sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo, si se despertaba y me encontraba en esta situación, en primer lugar, no podría ocultar el sonrojo que se aproximaría a mis mejillas, y en segundo lugar, tendría que dar una de las explicaciones más mentirosas y complicadas de mi vida, cosa que no deseaba por nada del mundo. Y a los segundos me encontraba dentro del saco de dormir, observando la mano que anteriormente había acariciado a Inuyasha, ¿tan enamorada estaba? Resultaba irónico, porque ahora entendía a todas esas mujeres de mi escuela que se comportaban como tontas al ver a su chico, que hacían lo que fuese por él, tenía el mismo sentir y desde hace tiempo que no las miraba como antes, sino que intentaba comprenderlas y cuando hacía eso, pensaba inevitablemente en Inuyasha.

Entremedio de mi 'monólogo', divisé una pequeña luz que se paseaba por los alrededores, era bastante extraña. Quise despertar a Inuyasha, pero con su forma humana no podría hacer mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Me levanté, caminé hacia afuera y un resplandor me cegó la vista, luego desapareció como si nada y se dirigió como un rayo hacia fuera de la aldea, traspasando sin hacer daño el gran muro de madera que solían usar los exterminadores como protección. Dudé si ir, pero si resultaba ser un enemigo, no podía dejarlo estar cerca y menos teniendo a un hanyô al que le llegó el día para convertirse en humano.

Decidí ir, y al momento en que puse un pie fuera de la aldea, un brillo rosado apareció en mi pecho, sentí una presión que me obligó a llevar mi mano hacia el lugar, sacando el pequeño frasco que contenía los fragmentos de la perla. Me pregunté si querían decirme algo, pero emitieron un resplandor que hizo una especie de luz y apuntó hacia donde se había ido la luz, era algo extraño, pero mi curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ignorar aquello, así que la seguí. A medida que avanzaba, apareció otro resplandor rosado, sentí lo mismo que cuando avistaba alguno de los fragmentos, de seguro era uno y mi deber era recuperarlo para poder unirlo con los demás y evitar más estragos por culpa de ellos. Finalmente, llegué a un lugar oscuro, cubierto por árboles, además, sin darme cuenta, me coloqué en una especie de círculo hecho por rocas. De la nada, apareció nuevamente aquella luz.

—¿Qué eres? —pregunté, pensando que sería algún demonio con esa apariencia, pero nadie respondió.

Algo me cegó la vista, después de unos minutos volví a recuperarla, pero para observar como aquel resplandor blanquecino se introducía dentro de los fragmentos de la perla, atravesando el pequeño frasco, rompiéndolo e introduciéndose en mi pecho como si nada. Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire al sentir la presión, el cómo mi corazón se apretaba contra mi cuerpo, queriendo salirse, quitándome la respiración y haciéndome sudar en frío. No podía hablar, la sangre se bombeaba muy rápido, presentía que mis venas, arterias y corazón explotarían en cualquier momento. El cuerpo quemó, mi interior ardió como si un incendio se estuviese produciendo y no había agua para apagarlo. Todo se volvió negro, quedé suspendida en la nada, siendo sólo acompañada por aquel resplandor, que ahora brillaba en mi pecho.

De un momento a otro, caí en un vacío sin ningún fondo, grité, esperando que Inuyasha me oyese, pero mi voz hacía eco. Al cabo de un rato, toqué suelo firme, estaba de espalda en el piso, algo helado. Estaba nevando en aquel lugar, el cielo se mostraba celestino y limpio, las nubes de un color grisáceo, y el sol escondido entre ellas. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que me había quedado dormida en el lugar, recordé lo sucedido y dirigí mi mano hacia el pecho, pero no encontré los fragmentos por ninguna parte. Rápidamente me incorporé, comencé a buscarlos, revolví el césped rociado por el hielo, el cual se derretía en mis manos. Me desesperé, Inuyasha me mataría cuando supiera que había perdido los fragmentos, de seguro, ahora estaría buscándome porque no había despertado con ellos en la cabaña. Me quedé arrodillada, ¿cómo tan tonta de perderlos? Realmente había sido una estúpida, ni quería imaginar la cara de mis amigos cuando se enteraran, durante estos días lo único que había hecho eran idioteces.

—Eres una estúpida, una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… —dije, mirando el suelo, esperando todavía encontrarlos por alguna parte, pero la poca iluminación que me entregaba el sol fue súbitamente tapada por una sombra, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con unos orbes dorados que me miraban fijamente—. ¡Inuyasha! —grité, tirándome a sus brazos y apretándolo con fuerza—. Yo… lo siento, es que… Inuyasha, los fragmentos de la Shikón, los per…

—¡Suéltame! —su voz, tan áspera y grosera, me sorprendió. Sentí sus manos apretar mis brazos y tirarme hacia atrás, dejándome caer bruscamente en el césped. Su mirada era distinta, me observaba con desprecio, como la primera vez que lo conocí.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me trataba como si no nos conociéramos?

* * *

Y se terminó el capítulo de hoy :D Muchas gracias de antemano por leerlo! n---n Ahora, con lo que podrían hacerme más feliz, es si pulsaran ese botoncito morado que está abajo y dejasen un comentario, aunque sea de una palabra o línea, pero de verdad que se les agradecería mucho n--n

¡Saludos a todos! Un abrazo gigante!! ---

_Franessa Black_


	4. Pasado

¡Hola! Estoy demasiado feliz porque mucha gente dejó su review después del capítulo pasado y eso me da más ánimos para continuar con la historia, además, aprovecho de que tengo vacaciones de una semana y tengo más tiempo para escribir. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, por fín los malditos 18 llegaron a mi vida nwn! Así que mi mente quizás se pervierte un poco más y quien sabe... algún capítulo "especial" podría aparecer por ahí, pero no quiero adelantar nada, me gustan las sorpresas y sorprender al resto xD

De verdad, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! No saben lo gratificante que se siente leerlos, aunque sean una línea, dos o miles, todos animan y me sacan una sonrisa! :D En fin, tengo que decir la parte que más odio de esto -w-

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, sólo algunas cosas son obra y gracia de mi mente fantasiosa. Ya saben, si el manga fuese mío... esa escena para mayores de 18 años estaría presente en más de una ocasión. **

Los dejo con el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future"**

Capítulo IV: "Pasado"

El ambiente era tenso, cortado por mis repentinos sollozos al sentir la indiferencia de Inuyasha como si no me conociera. Me levanté, sacudí mi falda y me acerqué al rostro de él, agarré aquellos cabellos que sobresalían, lo tiré hacia mí y lo encaré. Observé su sonrojo mientras que mis mejillas adquirían el mismo color, pero no quise soltarlo y me guardé el nerviosismo. No sabía qué había hecho, pero no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme así, no importaba si había perdido los fragmentos o no. Él se mantuvo firme, de hecho, lo escuché gruñir, su mano tomó mi muñeca, la apretó, haciendo que soltase el agarre, me dolía que se portara así, tendría que tener una muy buena explicación como para hacerlo. Entrecerré los ojos, él me mostró sus dientes y luego sus garras, hizo tronar los huesos de sus dedos y me miró con una media sonrisa, arrogante como siempre, pero algo me dijo que no me estaba dando esa mirada amigable, era más bien aquella mirada que le daba un animal a sus presas, acechando y preparándose para atacar y despedazar al enemigo en cualquier momento. Intenté retroceder, pero él me tenía agarrada, no me dejaba moverme. Tragué, quise eliminar ese nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, no quería llorar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, pasó su nariz por mi cabello, lo vi cerrar los ojos y arrugar el ceño—. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a ella?

¿Olía mal? Pasé disimuladamente unas pocas hebras de mi pelo cerca de mi rostro, frutas y hierbas salvajes, como siempre. Según Inuyasha, mi olor era bastante agradable, por lo menos eso era lo que me había dicho en varias ocasiones, e incluso algunas veces me recriminaba por tener ese aroma que llamaba la atención de demasiadas bestias y que en muchas ocasiones resultaba tentador para algunos enemigos, atrayéndolos hacia nosotros y generando muchas de las peleas. Pero ahora él no parecía inmutarse, su expresión no era para nada la que colocaba cada vez que inhalaba mi aroma, algo andaba mal, pero… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Siempre pensé que yo era más importante que los fragmentos, sin embargo, la postura que estaba tomando en estos momentos me indicaba totalmente lo contrario.

—¿A quién? ¿A Kikyô? —recordé su interrogante luego de estar varios minutos perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Sí, a ella —se separó. Aproveché de moverme y alejarme. Ya no me gustaba para nada la situación.

—¿Inu…yasha? —lo miré, deseando que dejara de lado esa forma de ser y me abrazara, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba cerca de mí, pero él no se inmutaba frente a nada.

—No vuelvas a decir mi nombre como si me conocieras—susurró, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

¡Uy! ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso esto era parte de su táctica para hacerme sentir culpable de perder los fragmentos? Pues si era así, lo estaba logrando, pero aún así no podía evitar enojarme. Por ningún motivo, ni siquiera por esa maldita perla, me merecía ese trato tan distante y frío por parte de él, ¿no veía que me lastimaba? Pero estaba decidida a no dejarme tratar así, él sabría quién era yo y que no tenía ningún derecho a portarse así, era bastante infantil, bueno, todos sabíamos que la madurez de Inuyasha no había llegado a su máximo, si ni siquiera captó en un principio el amor que se tenían Sango y Miroku, uno nunca esperaría que sus palabras salieran como unos hermosos versos y elegidos delicadamente para incluso terminar siendo unas de las frases filosóficas que en el siglo XXI se admiran, no pude evitar reír en voz alta al imaginarme a Inuyasha con un traje de gala, un libro grueso y de letras diminutas, un micrófono, sentado en un sillón con encajes dorados y, finalmente, unos lentes de medio marco adornando su rostro, una sonrisa de dientes brillantes y blancos, una multitud bajo sus pies y escuchando como su voz ronca, varonil y con acento extraño relataban las palabras más maravillosas e inteligentes de la historia, ¡imposible!

—Me molesta tu risa —y aún no se había ido. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo aquí todavía, ¿no se supone que estaba tan enojado?

—Entonces no la escuches —le respondí, pero él hizo un bufido molesto—. ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —caminé rápidamente hacia él, tomé una de las mechas de su plateado cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás—. Discúlpame por ser tan tonta, pero no merezco tu indiferencia, Inuyasha.

—¡Suéltame! —una de sus garras rozó mi muñeca, un dolor punzante me atacó en el sector, obligándome a dejar el agarre, vi un pequeño hilillo de sangre caer la manga de mi blusa, tiñendo aquel color blanquecino de la vestimenta por un mar rojo oscuro, ¿me había atacado? Él, que había prometido nunca dejar que alguien me lastimara… ¿se atrevía a hacerlo? Más que el dolor en mi muñeca, sentí una presión en mi pecho, como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y provocaban ese escozor maldito que me impedía ocultarlas por más de unos segundos, pero esta vez no pude oponer resistencia, las dejé caer como nada, no deseaba reprimirlas por más tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que Inuyasha siempre me hiciera llorar?

Sollocé, lo vi mirarme de reojo, pasara lo que pasara… su debilidad frente a las lágrimas femeninas no cambiaba, eso era agradable, pero tampoco anulaba el hecho de que prácticamente me estaba desconociendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él no quiso acercarse, aunque no se alejaba, se mantenía en su posición, lo observaba, estaba expectante a mis reacciones, sus orejas se movían con cada sonido de mi boca, con los gemidos y el hipo que repentinamente había hecho presencia producto del llanto, no podía descifrar lo que pensaba, eso era algo que me prohibía entender la situación por completo. Segundos después, su nariz se movió, olfateando el aire, su cuerpo se tensó un poco. Me miró fijamente.

—Vete…

—¿Por…? —no alcancé a responderle, ya que un haz de luz pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza, era la presencia de los fragmentos, pero no… era mucho más potente que eso, me dolió la sien. Parecía como si la mismísima Shikón, completa, se estuviera haciendo presente frente a nosotros.

Una silueta apareció entre los arbustos, el viento movió las hojas y trasladó una esencia parecida a la mía, pero más fuerte. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, lo vi sonreír de medio lado, era como si aquella esencia fuese demasiado tentadora y perturbadora para sus sentidos, no quise suponer nada, sin embargo, noté un cierto relajo por su parte, era como si un licor potente lo hubiese embriagado para volverlo tonto y poco consciente de sus actos. Me pregunté qué le sucedía, pero no encontré respuesta hasta que aquella figura se presentó, sin ser cubierta por sombras o la oscuridad del invierno. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, juraría que ayer se había marchado, mas no era así. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, luego miró a Inuyasha, traía un arco y un par de flechas en la espalda, vi su mano alzarse para alcanzar la espalda, rozó el arco, pero titubeó.

—Inuyasha, ¿quién es esta mujer? —su voz fue penetrante, seria, pero mostraba cierta dulzura al dirigirse al hanyô.

—No lo…

—Soy Kagome —dije, interrumpiendo a Inuyasha. Kikyo se mantuvo erguida, su expresión era como la de siempre, aunque se notaba algo en sus ojos, era un brillo que no había visto antes. Algo me decía que no era la miko que conocía.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —inquirió, me observaba cuidadosamente, de seguro estaba curiosa por saber quién era, qué es lo que hacía en un lugar como ese, el por qué me parecía tanto a ella.

—Ni yo sé cómo paré en este lugar —no quise dar mucha información, quizás decir así como así que era su reencarnación podría traer malas consecuencias.

Frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y se perdió nuevamente entre los árboles. Observé el pequeño destello que se asomaba debajo de su ropa, aunque sabía que residía en su pecho, mis ojos veían más que ello y lo divisaban por su espalda. Inuyasha la siguió, se subió a las ramas de un árbol y se esfumó de mi vista como la sacerdotisa, empecé a sacar mis propias conclusiones, las cuales fueron comprobadas cuando di la vuelta y me encontré a unos metros de aquel conducto que me había permitido durante todos estos años el viajar de una época a otra, el pozo se mantenía intacto, con aquella madera gastada, maltratada por ser un depósito de huesos demoníacos, recargado de energías negativas que aún no habían sido purificadas por el repentino paso de la Shikón albergada en mi cuerpo al momento en que fui tomada por aquella monstruo ciempiés en mi cumpleaños número quince.

Me quedé sola, como los primeros segundos en que llegué. No quería pensar en ellos, pero todo parecía indicar una sola conclusión, imposible de negar, de ignorar y permanecer inmutable frente a ella. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué había provocado súbito cambio? No sabía si tenía una misión, un deber que cumplir como cuando viajé 500 años al pasado, porque este era el comienzo de todo.

_50 años… no existían Sango, Miroku, Kirara o Shippô, sólo contaba con la presencia de unos pocos seres que ni siquiera sabían quién era, pero lo peor de todo… era que Inuyasha amaba a Kikyô, que ella era su vida, su pasado, presente y futuro, algo que definitivamente nunca podría cambiar. _

Me encontré con un panorama totalmente distinto al que conocía, la aldea se veía tranquila, los niños corrían por diversos lugares bajo las miradas de unas preocupadas madres, por otro lado, los hombres trabajaban las tierras, en sus sucias y gastadas manos residían herramientas características de las épocas, no aquellas máquinas que acostumbraba a ver en el futuro, me agradaba esto de que las personas antes tenían más contacto con la naturaleza y con lo que producían, eso me hacía pensar que se otorgaba un poco más de autoridad frente a las cosechas. Me dio un poco de nostalgia, hace unas horas atrás estaba con mis amigos, y ahora me encontraba con Inuyasha, pero él no me conocía, no me amaba.

Caminé, bajé la pequeña colina que me apartaba de la aldea. Mientras avanzaba, una pareja de niños revoloteó por mis pies, me detuve, pero uno de ellos golpeó por accidente la articulación de mi rodilla, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y cayendo cuesta abajo, menos mal no eran un recorrido y una altura muy grandes, o si no hubiese perdido la consciencia completamente, por suerte últimamente era más resistente a los remezones fuertes, además, mi cabeza no alcanzó a tocar suelo como para provocarme una contusión de niveles mayores. Me quedé sentada, mi trasero no se había salvado del impacto, de hecho, me amortigüé en él, recibiendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo, me dolía bastante. Cuando levanté la vista, me sonrojé al ver que todos los aldeanos tenían sus ojos en mí, me recorrían de pies a cabeza, poniéndome nerviosa, pero observé cómo algunos de los más jóvenes se reían y colocaban expresiones un tanto pervertidas a mi juicio, pasaron unos segundos antes de que me diese cuenta que mi falda se encontraba levemente más arriba de lo que normalmente la usaba, lo cual ya dejaba mucho a la vista, y se llevaron una plena visión de mi ropa interior. Cerré las piernas, las apreté y desvié la mirada, que vergüenza, ¿por qué estas cosas me pasaban a mí?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me habló una voz infantil, era dulce, suave, pertenecía a una niña. La miré, tenía el cabello negro, utilizaba un kimono amarillo con diseños de flores, me sonrió, me recordó a alguien, se me hacía bastante familiar.

—Sí, gracias —contesté por cortesía y porque sentí que debía hacerlo.

—Me llamo Kaede, ¿y usted? —claro, ahora recordaba que la había visto en mis sueños más recientes, como era distinto el hablarle siendo apenas una niña, pero seguía igual de dulce.

—Soy Kagome, mucho gusto —le sonreí, ella me sonrió y mostró su dentadura, faltaba el diente incisivo derecho, supuse que los estaría cambiando, no se veía que tuviese más de 10 años.

—¿De dónde eres? —la observé analizar con un poco de cuidado mi vestimenta, siempre había llamado la atención por aquella falda verde que cubría poco, resultaba demasiado provocativo para la época en que se vivía, en donde la desnudez se vivía sólo en sectores privados, fuera de esos prostíbulos las mujeres acostumbraban a usar kimonos largos, cerrados y eran muy conservadoras, la mayoría aparentaba para acomodarse en la sociedad, eso era lo que creía, porque apenas tenían la oportunidad, se liberaban completamente, por lo menos había visto varias veces actitudes así en muchachas.

—De muy lejos —contesté, no sabía los nombres de las regiones ni de los pueblos, tampoco podía decir que venía de este lugar, el terreno era tan pequeño que resultaba casi imposible no conocer a todos sus habitantes. Ella no quitó su vista de mí, sonrió después de unos segundos, aliviándome en cierta forma, ya que si me veía como un peligro, tendría que verme nuevamente con Kikyô, y sabía que Inuyasha no tardaría en ayudarla, y considerando nuestra grata experiencia de hace una hora atrás, no me convenía para nada.

—¿Estás perdida?

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes, sé hacia donde tengo que ir, gracias —lo peor que podía hacer era seguirla hasta su hogar o acompañarla, sabía quién era su hermana, quién las acompañaba todo el tiempo, lo que sucedería después de, quizás, unos meses o un año, realmente no sabía en qué parte de la época me encontraba, ni en qué momento aparecería Onigumo para comenzar aquel ciclo que arruinaría las vidas de todos para siempre, ¿sería una ventaja o desventaja vivir aquí sabiendo eso? No quería pensar en ello, lo único que necesitaba saber era la forma de salir de este lugar.

Me levanté, ella me siguió con la mirada. Me da algo de tristeza negarme a su ayuda, pero era lo mejor para todos, además, ella era una pequeña niña que no tenía por qué soportar las desgracias que vendrían, aunque sabía que tendría que sufrirlas, y yo no quería estar presente para verlo, se me partiría el corazón. Quizás era un poco egoísta el decirlo, pero si el pasado lo quiso así, no tenía derecho a cambiarlo, ¿o sí? Resultaba demasiado complicado pensar en traerle felicidad a todos cuando la mía se iría como un susurro llevado por el viento, ahora sabía lo difícil que era decir que si uno amaba a otro… lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de esa persona, sin importar la suya.

Me despedí de Kaede, le sonreí, le acaricié el cabello, quise indicarle con la mirada que estaría bien y que mis intenciones no eran despreciarla, sino que agradecía con creces que se preocupara de mí, siendo que era una total extraña. Aunque me asustó un poco que fuese así de confiada, le podrían hacer mucho daño por eso, o a lo mejor era que mi apariencia le daba seguridad, pero también podía ser que me encontraba tan parecida a su hermana, sintiéndose bien a mi lado, eso sería algo que nunca podría descifrar, no tenía poderes de una magnitud como para leer los pensamientos. Ahora que lo pensaba, se me hacía extraño que no preguntase lo primero que escuché cuando llegué a este lugar, la primera pregunta que me hizo Inuyasha, ¿por qué me parecía tanto a Kikyô? —escapando de la afirmación que el hanyô había emitido el primer día que me conocía, en donde él aseguraba que yo era Kikyô, ya que no tenía en cuenta que ella estaba muerta y que su cuerpo había estado atrapado por esa flecha 50 años—. Comencé a caminar, la vi de reojo, ella seguía en el mismo lugar, frunció el ceño, su boca se entreabrió, parecía querer decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. Esperaba que no creyese que por negarme a su ayuda me considerada como un peligro que andaba rondando la aldea. Cuando alcancé unos árboles, volteé, y me alegré al no verla en el sitio, sino que ahora corría cuesta abajo con los brazos extendidos, sonreía, recorrió un poco el territorio para detenerse frente a una figura femenina, la abrazó y creí verla mover la boca, unos segundos después, la mirada de Kikyô se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba, obligándome a esconderme. Por suerte, no logró verme, le sonrió a Kaede y ambas se devolvieron por el mismo camino. Suspiré de alivio, pero no pude calmarme mucho, ya que me asusté con un sonido que provino de unas ramas. Miré hacia el sitio, el viento sopló fuerte y las movió, provocando un ruido similar al anterior, tranquilizándome finalmente.

Seguí avanzando, a lo mejor si volvía a ver aquella luz, podría regresar hacia el tiempo en donde Inuyasha y los demás me conocían, no me sentía bien estando en este lugar y tiempo, demasiado era soportar que Kikyô tuviese el amor de Inuyasha en la otra época, estando aquí sería más doloroso verlos caminar y hacer todo juntos, como dos enamorados, además, recuerdo que Inuyasha me dijo que planearon casarse, finalmente no lo lograron, pero observarlos prepararse para el momento no resultaba nada agradable, por ello prefería no quedarme y hacer lo posible por ser transportada de nuevo. Así que me dediqué a buscar el medio por el cual llegué, recorrí varios sitios durante el día, pero no encontraba nada, era frustrante. Me detuve después de unas dos horas de búsqueda, no me quedaban muchas fuerzas, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior y mi estómago reclamaba alimento, creo que podría aguantar unos momentos más, lo único que no quería era desmayarme.

—Maldita luz, ¡aparece de una vez! —grité al viento, sabía que con ello no la haría venir, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa luz ni si era un simple resplandor o alguien que se camuflaba tras aquella apariencia.

Se me cruzó por la cabeza una idea. Me levanté y mis pies me llevaron hacia aquel lugar que mantenía la conexión con la otra época, nuevamente lo encontraba, seguía como lo había visto hace unas horas, la madera tenía grietas, pero se mantenían firmes como si nada lo hubiese golpeado, unas energías un tanto malignas se desprendían del pozo, producidas por los millares de demonios que intentaban buscar la paz eterna en sus adentros, sin saber que pronto sería utilizado para mis viajes más que para depositar huesos debido al profundo fondo que tenía, el cual los trasladaba a otro lugar totalmente distinto, pero no a mi época, porque ese enlace aún no era abierto. Me acerqué, pasé el dedo por los bordes, observándolo con cuidado, expectante a cualquier cosa, nunca se sabía lo que se podía encontrar dentro de él. Me arrodillé, apoyé mis manos, cerré los ojos y comencé a murmurar palabras de ruego, pidiéndole con todas las fuerzas que me alejara de aquí, le hablaba sobre lo importante que eran mis amigos, que no quería vivir en este lugar, que era el único medio por el cual yo podría reunirme con ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, boté las primeras lágrimas y musité los primeros sollozos, era agobiador no saber qué hacer, no tener ninguna respuesta frente al tema y el problema. Volví a ponerme de pie, me había rendido de insistir, definitivamente necesitaba encontrar aquella luz, era lo único que podía llevarme de vuelta. Observé el fondo, negro, ni siquiera los pequeños rayos de sol infiltrados podían dar un panorama de lo que podía esperar si se llegaba a caer en el pozo, resultaba inquietante la sensación de ahogo al estar cerca.

—Inuyasha… —susurré. Metí la cabeza dentro del pozo—, Inuyasha…—volví a susurrar, sabía que no me escucharía, pero debía intentarlo—, Inuyasha, vamos, yo sé que quieres verme…

Sentí una ráfaga de viento en la espalda, la cual me impulsó y me hizo perder el equilibrio, quise sujetarme del borde, pero mis manos resbalaron apenas al tocarlo, grité, pero algo me hizo tranquilizarme, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás así era la manera para reunirme con Inuyasha nuevamente. Mantuve abiertos los ojos, necesitaba ver esos matices púrpuras que me indicaran un viaje en el espacio del tiempo, pero nunca aparecieron, sino que quedé suspendida en el aire, colgando como de un gancho, mi ropa hacía presión sobre mi abdomen, me perdí en la oscuridad del fondo. Cerré los ojos, ya me daba miedo el no encontrarme con los claros colores, dejé que el viento golpeara mi rostro y me pregunté el cómo había sido capaz de llegar a aquel lugar entre toda la oscuridad de la noche, en el cual me había perdido para acabar en un sitio en donde nadie me reconocía; alcé los hombros y supuse que mi instinto de dirección había mejorado, también pensé en que el pasar tanto tiempo en aquella época me había hecho una conocedora de los alrededores y me alegré de ello, no necesitaba perderme mientras estuviese en ese lugar, después de todo, pasaran 10, 20 o 100 años, las cosas seguirían igual. Inhalé fuertemente, intentando abarcar el mayor aire posible antes de toparme con el otro lado, la adrenalina subía y bajaba, las lágrimas se iban hacia arriba y salían volando de mi rostro para escaparse y caer libremente en el fondo que me esperaba al final de mi trayecto. Pasaron unos segundos, bastantes a mi parecer, pero le resté importancia y seguí esperando aquel impacto que nunca llegó. Quise observar, pero eso fue antes de que una fuerza descomunal me tirase hacia atrás e hiciera caer bruscamente en el césped, ¿hasta cuándo soportaría aquellos recibimientos? Unos pequeños rayos de sol se agolparon en mis ojos, los abrí con dificultad para darme cuenta de que me encontraba en el mismo lugar, ¿cómo lo diferenciaría? No era distinto a lo que se veía 50 años atrás, pero mis dudas se disiparon segundos después.

—¿Tienes complejo de suicida o qué?

Sonreí. Era su voz, ¡era él! Finalmente mi idea había servido, estaba de regreso en la época antigua, en la que conocía y en donde Inuyasha se preocupaba por mí. Alcé los brazos antes de darme vuelta, segundos después me encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando de felicidad y susurrando palabras de cariño, al igual que diciéndolo que lo extrañaba y que nunca más me dejara sola. Su pecho era tan cálido, como necesitaba de esto, pensé que me quedaría en ese otro lugar toda la vida, pero no, quizás había sido un mal sueño, lo única teoría que se me venía a la mente, solamente un mal sueño, pero ahora estaba junto a él, esa sensación de protección y seguridad no la podría cambia por nada del mundo. Mientras yo disfrutaba del momento, él tensó sus músculos, el pecho que ahora era cálido, cada vez lo sentía más frío, duro y reacio al abrazo, sus manos, con un agarre firme, se posaron en mis brazos, me empujó hacia atrás, separándome de él. Pestañeé varias veces, algo estaba mal.

—¿Cuál es tu idea de siempre abrazarme?

—Pero Inuyasha… —alcé la mirada, me topé con sus ojos, su ceño fruncido y una expresión de enojo.

—¿Puedes entender que no sé quién eres?

No era él, no estaba en la otra época, seguía aquí, mi idea no había funcionado después de todo. Tragué, el sabor amargo me recorrió la garganta, se anudó en el centro y me impidió escupir los sollozos que se acumulaban dentro de la boca.

—¡Maldición! —me separé de él, caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a golpear el césped, sentía ira, impotencia.

No paré, mi puño chocaba y chocaba, me aguantaba el dolor, no era nada en comparación a la frustración que me invadía, mis nudillos pasaron de un blanco a rojo, un hilillo de sangre se extendió por mis dedos, enredándose, dando vueltas y cayendo como finas gotas para posarse en la verde superficie. Al cabo de unos segundos, solté todo lo que tenía dentro, grité, sacando la tensión, alivianándome un poco, pero aún sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. No sé por qué, pero escuché s voz dentro de mis pensamientos, como diciendo que me calmase, que todo estaba bien y que pronto nos reuniríamos de nuevo, Inuyasha me aseguraba un futuro que ninguno de los dos sabía si era cierto o no, además, yo conocía un poco más que él, porque el vivo registro de aquel árbol familiar aún se abría como una herida fresca y reciente, en donde se expresaba el destino que me esperaba, que la rama de los Higurashi se abriese gracias a un hijo que Kikyô le daría a Inuyasha, ese futuro en donde yo estaba fuera o quizás no tanto, porque tendría que convivir con ellos hasta el fin de mis días. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me sorprendí de saber que Inuyasha podía tranquilizarme e incluso hacerme pensar en otras cosas, ¿acaso aún en estas situaciones me consolaba con poder escuchar su voz? Lancé una mueca y una risa, burlándome de mi misma por pensar tanto en él, aunque sabía que era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza. Y continué golpeando el suelo, algo me hizo pensar que lo hacía para concentrarme en ello y no escuchar las palabras duras de Inuyasha negándome mi existencia y vínculo en su vida, recalcándome sin sentimiento alguno que no era nadie para él.

—Oye… ¡Oye! —detuvo mi puño antes de que tocase el suelo, su palma albergó un charco de sangre que se formó por las múltiples rasgaduras que se entreabrían en mi piel, haciéndome pensar por un segundo en ellas, recordándome el dolor de la carne viva y lastimada, tenía tierra en las manos, estaban sucias, una infección a estas alturas no me extrañaría para nada—. ¿Qué mierda haces? Parece que estás bien loca.

Él no entendía nada, pero si quería llamarme loca por desear encontrarme con su yo futuro, no tenía problema alguna para declararme perdida, sin juicio sano e incapaz de sostenerme por mí misma, porque sin Inuyasha a mi lado era equivalente a no vivir, a sufrir dentro de un mundo en donde la cordura era lo que menos importaba. ¿Acaso era tanto pedir el reunirme con Inuyasha? Por qué justo en estos momentos me enviaban a este lugar, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual llegué? Necesitaba una pronta respuesta o sino juraba que mataría a alguien, me estaba carcomiendo esto, era una sensación tan desastrosa, algo que no sabía si soportaría más de un día. ¿Por qué todos se interponían en mis sentimientos? Nunca he pensando que sentir amor por Inuyasha fuese tan malo, era doloroso, pero nunca erróneo. Cuando viese esa luz blanca nuevamente, intentaría atravesarla con una de mis flechas, rogaba porque fuese la apariencia escondida de algún ser de la época, con ello se me haría más fácil amenazarlo hasta que me dijese como regresar.

—¡Keh! Loca —musitó el hanyô. Yo pronuncié su nombre sin importarme que lo escuchase—. Oye —dijo con brusquedad—, ¿por qué me conoces? —inquirió, finalmente, dejándose caer sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos metidas dentro de las dos bolsas que se hacían en su hitoe, me hizo recordar al otro Inuyasha que conocía.

—Yo… —titubeé si decirle o no la verdad, podría cambiar drásticamente las cosas y de seguro no me creería, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que él haría caso omiso a la parte en donde "Kikyô y tú se traicionan por un engaño de un ser llamado Onigumo, quien es devorado por demonios, transformándose en Naraku, un hanyô que nos haría la vida imposible. Por otra parte, soy la reencarnación de tu querida Kikyô, la que morirá después de que Onigumo, haciéndose pasar por ti, la ataque y le deje una herida mortal que cuando ella te lanza esa flecha para dormirte, sus fuerzas se acabarán, por lo que fallece deseándote lo peor y odiándote." Sí, parecía convincente. No pude evitar pensar en ello con cierta ironía. Así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue decirle una mentira—. Es que te he estado vigilando, y así es como te llama esa miko, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño, no me creyó nada de lo que dije.

—¿Por qué lo dices con tanta familiaridad? Además, por lo tanto que me llamas, debo suponer que soy importante —sonrió, de seguro se creía inteligente por llegar a aquella conclusión tan básica, pero muy certera. Arqueé una ceja, luego miré hacia un lado, evitando que viese el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

—Claro que no, solamente es para ver si llamo tu atención, después de todo… —sonreí con arrogancia, se me había ocurrido algo perfecto—, mi misión no es otra que matarte —y al pasar unos segundos me di cuenta de que no había sido la mejor estrategia, en primer lugar, porque Inuyasha no tendría compasión conmigo como en otro tiempo y, segundo, no traía ningún arma para defenderme, ni siquiera tenía la habilidad de crear campos de fuerza o lanzar algún poder como Kikyô. Me encontraba totalmente indefensa a la merced de Inuyasha.

—Inténtalo —bufó burlonamente—. Una niñita como tú no podría matarme, además, no eres de este lugar y tu vestimenta… —me analizó de pies a cabeza, me puse nerviosa, mi corazón latió rápido y rogué porque mi rostro no pareciera un tomate en esos momentos—, además de que muestra bastante, no creo que sea muy indicada para pelear.

Y tenía toda la razón. Odiaba cuando no me resultaba mentirle a Inuyasha, no es que lo creyera tonto, pero algunas veces era demasiado fácil engañarlo con cosas tan simples, solo que esta vez había sido una de las únicas en donde no funcionaba, que mala suerte. Si no quería decirle, necesitaba planear bien mi siguiente invento, o sino sospecharía más que ahora, cosa que no me convenía para nada. Tenía que tranquilizarme, Inuyasha era un perro, o mitad, y poseía los mismos sentidos, las mismas características, como podían oler el miedo, también así el nerviosismo, y se notaría mucho la mentira si percibía alguna actitud extraña en mí. Suspiré, queriendo hacerle creer que revelaría el por qué estaba aquí, me demoré unos segundos, aún no formulaba lo que diría. Él miró, expectante a lo que saldría de mi boca, finalmente, sonreí, me dio risa la expresión que puso su rostro cuando me vio tan segura de mí misma.

—No sé qué hago aquí —lo vi perder el equilibrio, casi cayó por la respuesta tan estúpida que di, bueno, era lo único que me cruzó por la mente, era mejor eso que nada.

—¡Keh! No me interesa a qué viniste, será mejor que te vayas… —hizo una pausa antes de que una mueca un tanto sádica apareciera en su rostro—, o te puede suceder algo bastante malo…

A lo mejor no sentía miedo porque conocía demasiado bien a Inuyasha, aunque sabía que no era el mismo que 50 años en el futuro, sus actitudes no se diferenciaban mucho, seguía aparentando esa despreocupación tan característica de él para ocultar sus sentimientos y no mostrarse débil frente al lado humano que residía en su alma. Seguí sonriendo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar. Sí, definitivamente era él, tan irrespetuoso como siempre, por otra parte, no quería que se alejara de acá, no podía evitar extrañarlo y me consolaría con tan sólo tenerlo a mi lado para entablar una conversación sin fundamentos ni razones válidas para que se alargara más que para un saludo. Pero no tenía tiempo para ello, debía encontrar aquella luz y aún me convencía de que en el pozo podía encontrar alguna respuesta coherente, así que volví a acercarme.

Deseaba tanto volver, extrañaba demasiado a mis amigos, moría por verlos una vez más, tanto así, que incluso podría pagar para que Miroku tocase mi trasero con sus manos, escuchar a Inuyasha gritar, ardiendo en celos y furioso por la osadía de un hombre al posar sus manos en mí sin que él lo permitiese, que me reclamase con autoridad, posesivamente, dando a entender que solo sus manos tenían derecho sobre mi cuerpo, ¡cómo necesitaba escuchar sus gritos! Nadie se podría imaginar aquel deseo por verlo, por gritarle "Osuwari", por abrazarlo sin que me tirase hacia atrás, negando todo vínculo conmigo.

—Sin tan sólo pudiese ver algunos de los fragmentos de la perla —observé el fondo, negro como la noche, un vacío sin fin, incluso entrecerré los ojos para ver si con eso se agudizaba mi sentido visual—. Me pregunto cómo estarán Sango, Miroku, Shippô, Kirara e Inuyasha —apoyé mis codos en el borde del pozo, las astillas de la madera rozaron mi piel—. ¿Por qué llegué a este lugar? Viajar primero 500 años al pasado, para luego encontrarme otros 50 más atrás, ¿acaso tengo que impedir que Naraku mate a Kikyô y cause un sentimiento de traición entre ambos?

—¿Matar a Kikyô? ¿Traición? —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, mi respiración se detuvo, no quise voltear, no si sabía que me encontraría con la cara de interrogación de Inuyasha, porque su voz, profunda, segura y casi cortante me estaba despedazando por dentro.

—¿¡Por qué me estabas escuchando!? —cambié de tema súbitamente, era lo mejor para escapar de una situación como esta—. ¿No que no te interesaba? —lo encaré, sabiendo que había golpeado un punto débil.

—Pues… ¡no es que me interese lo que digas! Comprenderás que no soy un humano ordinario —apuntó sus orejas—, mis sentidos son más agudos, por eso…

—Como un perro —dije, riendo, él frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

—¡Keh! Ni sé por qué hablo contigo.

—Entonces deja de hablarme y vete —se sorprendió por mi tono de voz, de seguro se había acostumbrado un poco a mi amabilidad con él.

Lanzó un bufido mientras una mueca de indiferencia cruzaba su rostro, volvió a dar la vuelta y no dejé de observarlo hasta que me aseguré que ahora sí se encontraba lejos del lugar, por lo menos a una distancia considerable como para no escuchar mis malditos monólogos que no podía evitar salieran en voz alta. Desde ahora tendría que ser más precavida con mis pensamientos, estaba segura de que a Inuyasha no se le olvidaría tan fácil lo que dije sobre lo que sucedería en un futuro que para ellos era cercano y para mí un pasado que nunca esperé vivir en el presente. Todo esto parecía un mal juego del destino, una pesadilla de la cual no despertaría dentro de muchos días, meses y, quien sabe, años. Sería demasiado extraño vivir en este lugar, especialmente cuando conocía la mayoría de las cosas que pasarían antes de que ellos las realizaran, podría incluso volverme una "pitonisa" si así lo deseaba; recordaba que leí una historia antigua en donde a una mujer le sucedió algo parecido a mí, viajó al pasado para cambiarlo, sólo que esta vez iba por cuenta propia, porque ella deseaba modificar su futuro a conveniencia suya, pasando dos años viviendo en ese lugar junto a su amado, con quien fue construyendo nuevamente una relación, comprobando con ello que estaban hechos el uno al otro, aunque el final no fue feliz como la mayoría podría esperarlo, al contrario, ella quedó encerrada dentro de una vasija que hasta ahora se mantiene escondida en un monte, fue condenada a pagar por su ambición, primero con el fallecimiento de su amado y luego al perder su libertad, era una historia bastante triste, pero que adoraba leer cuando me encontraba en esos típicos momentos depresivos de la época adolescente; no me gustaría terminar como ella.

Miré nuevamente el pozo, suspiré, sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar, quedándome parada y esperando no sería la solución, tendría que buscar otras alternativas para volver hacia mis amigos o incluso a mi época. Por ahora, tendría que acostumbrarme a estar aquí, intentar convivir con Inuyasha, la pequeña Kaede y Kikyô, aguantar el desgarrador dolor de verlos juntos, amándose sin inhibiciones, vivir todo el proceso para así comprender el gran amor que se profesaban en el pasado. Quizás, después de todo, vivir 50 años en el pasado no sería tan malo o por lo menos intentaría hacerlo lo más agradable posible, pensé mientras que me acercaba a la aldea, una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla y una pareja conversaba calmadamente, yo sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

—Osuwari —susurré y cerré mis ojos imaginando el sonido del cuerpo de Inuyasha estrellándose contra el suelo, reclamando al aire, esperando encontrarse con una fuerza invisible, la cual lo hizo caer e interrumpió su momento romántico con Kikyô. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, mis pensamientos se iban más allá de la realidad, creándose un mundo paralelo que me envolvía y me hacía desear no salir de ahí. Resultaba tan placentera la idea de verlo en el suelo, sin saber lo que sucedía, completamente vulnerable frente a cualquier hecho, me sentía como si tuviese el poder para realizar las cosas a mi manera—. Osuwari —volví a murmurar aquella palabra que sabía ya no tendría efecto en él, pero que lograba calmarme en los momentos que deseaba decírselo de verdad.

_Osuwari… _

Lancé un último suspiro mientras me preparaba para enfrentar lo que se vendría de ahora en adelante, un futuro, que por mucho supiese lo que pasaría, también podría resultar tan incierto como conocido.

* * *

Tal como algunas lo dijeron, llegó a la otra época, finalmente comienza la trama principal del fanfic, pero no crean que está terminando... sino que recién empieza :D ¡Gracias de antemano por leer la historia! Se les agradecería aún más si apretan ese botoncito blanco de abajo y dejan su comentario, se acepta de todo (menos virus, insultos, críticas constructivas, sí, pero dichas de forma respetuosa, etc, etc).

¡Se les estima a todos quienes leen esta creación de una chica que sueña con sacar su propio libro en unos años más! ¡Besos!

_**Franessa Black**_


	5. Sobreviviendo

¡Hola! Uy, ya vamos en el quinto capítulo, que emocionante, extrañaba la sensación de publicar una historia más larga xD Primero que nada, muuuuuchaaas graaaaciaaas por sus reviews! De verdad que suben el ánimo y te dan más ganas de escribir :D Bueno, les tengo una 'mas o menos' noticia... estoy en periodo de clases, de mis últimas semanas antes de salir de la escuela (colegio/liceo), y pues... tengo muchas pruebas x--x Así que daré mi mejor para que me vaya bien e intentar actualizar el fanfic cada semana, se los digo ahora porque así saben si es que llego a demorarme demasiado.

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo...

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personas no me pertenecen, o sino Kagome e Inuyasha tendrían su escena subida de tono dentro del manga xD La trama es mía, 100% original ;) **

**

* * *

**

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future"**

Capítulo V: "Sobreviviendo"

Dos días habían pasado desde que llegué al pasado, nada fácil, especialmente cuando las únicas personas que conocías no te reconocían a ti. De hecho, tuve que arreglármelas sola durante todo el tiempo, no dormí en las cabañas de la aldea ni nada por el estilo, he pasado las noches en la intemperie, concentrando mi poder para intentar crear un campo de fuerza que me protegiese de los demonios, pero como aún no desarrollaba esa técnica, mis intentos eran en vano y me refugiaba bajo la esperanza de que nada sucediese. No había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha o a Kikyô, ni siquiera a la pequeña Kaede, ya que me mantenía al margen de la aldea, el primer día que llegué había levantado más de una sospecha, para cualquiera resultaba extraño que una humana como yo conociera a Inuyasha a tal punto de tratarlo como una de las personas más cercanas en mi vida, pero ahora me estaba calmando, no lo buscaba ni él a mí, obviamente su tiempo se concentraba en mi antepasado, cada minuto necesitaba recordar que me encontraba en una época donde Inuyasha la amaba a ella, y que no me conocía.

La única conclusión que podía sacar de mi actual situación era que: estaba sucia, necesitaba un baño, quería regresar a mi época y por último, pero no menos importante, me moría de ganas de ver a Sango, Miroku, Shippô, la pequeña Kirara e incluso a Kôga, sin duda estar 50 años atrás sería una de las cosas más difíciles, pero también me había hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que Kôga estuviese vivo, quizás sería un niño, no sabría quien soy, pero conociendo su carácter, incluso en este lugar poseería esa arrogancia y autoconfianza que tanto lo definían, pero tampoco tenía los medios o el valor como para adentrarme y buscarlo, si ya teniendo a Inuyasha a mi lado me costaba ubicarme, sería un martirio seguro el hacerlo sola.

Y aquí me encontraba, sentada en las raíces de un árbol, protegiéndome del ardiente sol que me había recibido en la mañana, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, estaba realmente agotada, aparte de no tener un lugar cómodo donde dormir, la comida escaseaba, la verdad, comía dos veces al día si es que tenía suerte, encontrar frutas comestibles y no venenosas no era mi especialidad, más de alguna vez había probado una que tenía sabor amargo o ácido, pero gracias Kami-sama ninguna me había producido alguna reacción alérgica o envenenado, tan sólo me dejaban sin respiración unos segundos por el fuerte gusto que atravesaba mi garganta, secaba mi lengua y me obligaba a buscar agua desesperadamente, por eso ahora procuraba siempre tener algún recipiente con líquido o por lo menos pasar la mayoría del tiempo cerca de un lago, aunque lo único que había podido encontrar a esas alturas eran diminutos riachuelos que tenían en muy pocos sectores agua potable, era impresionante la contaminación en algunos, era una parte de la época antigua que no conocía, siempre pensé que la tecnología y las grandes factorías echaban a perder el medio ambiente, pero en todos lados, con o sin avances globalizados, era la misma historia.

No tenía a nadie a mi lado, así que el habla no era muy común en mí, creo que no olvidaba como decir las cosas si no fuera porque me 'comunicaba' constantemente con mi consciencia, no sabía lo tortuoso que resultaba el no poder decir palabra alguna porque si alguien te oyese pensaría que estás loca. Así que, prácticamente, para lo único que abría la boca era para inhalar aire o para ingerir algún alimento que encontraba trivialmente por ahí, ahora entendía a mis compañeras de escuela cuando conversaban y conversaban, que no se callaban nunca y uno se pregunta: ¿por qué no guardan silencio? ¿Les cuesta tanto?, y de verdad es difícil, especialmente cuando uno se acostumbra a tener a alguien que se preocupa por uno, que le habla, pero de un momento a otro se da cuenta de que esa persona ya no está, que no existe —aunque ese no era mi caso, es decir, existía, sólo que no me conocía, un pequeño detalle—, que ya no se puede hablar con nadie, porque nadie está interesado en hablar contigo, realmente deprimente.

—Necesito un baño —murmuré. Apestaba y el agua era una de las cosas que más me relajaba, esperaba encontrar algunas termas o simplemente un río que me ofreciera privacidad, Inuyasha ya no estaba a mi lado para vigilarme o para estar atento por si un grito salía de mi garganta al sentir peligro, no, ya no estaba mi cuidador.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me levanté del lugar en donde estaba para ir en busca de algún sitio en donde el terreno líquido fuese lo que más predominara. No tardé más de cinco minutos en encontrarlo, de hecho, estaba demasiado cerca, no debería haberme demorado más de unos dos minutos si no fuese porque estaba un poco débil y me costaba caminar. No se imaginan la alegría que me dio el ver toda esa agua frente a mí, disponible completamente para lavar mi cuerpo, sólo que veía un problema… mi traje de baño estaba años lejos de mí, y bañarme desnuda era un reto que no sabía si sería conveniente enfrentar, ¿qué pasa si aparece alguien? Me verá sin ropa, y si era pervertido, podría hacerme cualquier cosa, pero viendo en la situación que me encontraba y lo necesario que resultaba ese baño, no estaba en el mejor momento como para ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias, o actuaba o simplemente me quedaba sucia por el resto de los días, semanas, meses o, quizás, años que me quedaban en esta época.

Suspiré, resignada, miré el alrededor, no se veía ninguna sombra o movimiento alguno. Comencé a sacarme lentamente los zapatos, aunque podría no ser una buena idea, quizás los movimientos rápidos serían la mejor forma de terminar esto, así me metería al agua pronto y ocultaría mi cuerpo bajo las profundidades acuosas, sí, era más conveniente así. Pasaron unos minutos, me encontré en ropa interior y metiendo suavemente los pies al agua, estaba fría, mi piel se erizó al momento que hice contacto, una sensación poco agradable, me introduje con sostén y braga, era mejor eso a que me viesen desnuda.

—Está congelada… —me rodeé con los brazos, comencé a temblar, cerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz, decidí caminar un poco para acostumbrarme al frío.

El lago era extenso, una vez me encontré con un paraje como aquel en esta época, se sentía como estar en una playa de los lugares cercanos a Tokio, sólo que la arena no era blanquecina y las palmeras eran reemplazadas por una gran reunión de árboles de ramas secas que querían caerse, no era precisamente el panorama más atractivo o paradisiaco, pero… peor es nada. Recorrí aún acostumbrándome al frío cortante del agua, se calaba en mis huesos y en algunas ocasiones juré no sentir las piernas, pero eso se iba al cabo de unos segundos, a medida que mis piernas se iban calentando y me indicaban que el resto de mi cuerpo ya podía sumergirse en el agua, aunque sabía que me congelaría, pero lo mejor de todo era que mi ropa interior era negra, por lo que no se vería nada cuando la mojase. Me estiré, cerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz, luego, dejé que mi cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás, impactando con la espalda en el agua, sumergiéndome por completo bajo el líquido azulino, mis cabellos ondeaban como las hebras de la cabeza de Medusa, cubriendo mi rostro y dejándome pocos espacios para ver, cada vez se iba perdiendo más la noción de cuan profundo era el lago, pero sabía nadar, así que no era una preocupación el dejarme caer por largo rato.

Relajante. Era la única palabra que podría describir ese momento. Como había extrañado el agua, me volvía loca. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña solía bañarme más de tres veces al día, sólo para sentir mojado el cuerpo, cuando era época de calor me juntaba con mis amigas para irnos a alguna piscina municipal y jugábamos todo el día, podría parecer raro, pero me sentía libre cuando nadaba, era como si mis brazos y piernas tuviesen voluntad propia, que podían cruzar cualquier límite impuesto, porque nadie estaría ahí para decirme lo bueno o malo, lo que debía o no debía hacer. Pero toda esa sensación se acabó en el momento que algo tomó de mi cintura y me jaló hacia fuera, mi cabeza se golpeó contra una superficie dura, pero bastante cómoda y templada, un viento cálido me rozaba las mejillas, estremeciéndome. Mantuve los ojos cerrados un par de segundos, algo me hacía no abrirlos, pero cuando comencé a helarme nuevamente, me di cuenta de que no estaba dentro del agua, sino que unas manos ásperas me mantenían prisionera y no me dejaban moverme. ¿Qué mierda pasó?

—Argh… —emití un sonido desde la garganta, mis párpados se arrugaron y finalmente abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el rostro de Inuyasha fijo en el mío—. Inuyasha… —luego de un rato… mis neuronas se conectaron para darme cuenta de la situación en la que estaba—, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Pues… simplemente… estaba… —su voz se notaba nerviosa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reclamé, tanto que había deseado un maldito baño y a la primera me sacaban de él.

—Porque… ¡casi te ahogas!

—No me ahogaba, estaba debajo del agua, solo eso —me bajé de sus brazos, tambaleé por lo brusco de la caída. Lo observé unos momentos, su mirada esquivaba la mía, pero por unos segundos creía verle analizar mi cuerpo, recordé que lo único que llevaba puesto era la ropa interior, me sonrojé—. ¡No mires!

—¡Nadie está interesado en verte! —ladeó el rostro—. ¡Keh! Mejor vístete antes de que…

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, y otra cosa, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Me estabas vigilando?

—¡Claro que no! Yo… sólo… pasaba por aquí, nada más. Ni que me interesara mirarte, ¡eres una niña! —lo dijo, gritando, exaltado por verse atrapado en una situación de la cual no tenía idea de cómo salir. Para no hacer más embrollo, hice un ademán de que le creía.

—Por tu culpa ya no podré disfrutar de mi baño —caminé hacia mi ropa que estaba en el suelo, la sacudí—, ¿puedes irte?

—¡Keh! —se volteó y desapareció, de seguro no me contestó nada porque su maldito orgullo no quería aceptar que seguía las órdenes de una mujer.

—¡Osuwari! —grité a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¡No soy un perro! —musitó antes de esfumarse por completo de mi vista. Arrugué mi vestimenta, estaba furiosa, ¿por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué me pones a gente tan difícil en el camino?

Estaba enojada. Me había alegrado tanto encontrar un lago para que me vinieran a sacar al minuto de estar dentro por… 'creer que me estaba ahogando' —imité la voz de Inuyasha mientras lo decía—, que idiotez más grande, pero… había algo positivo que podía sacar de todo esto, se había preocupado por mí, eso me hizo sonreír, cualquier acción de Inuyasha en esta época que fuera cercana, me ponía feliz, aunque fuese lo más estúpido que se le ocurriese, pero era un gran avance que él se mostrara así conmigo, contando que estaba Kikyô con vida, que él la amaba tanto como ella a él y que ninguno de los dos sospechaba de ese terrible futuro que los golpearía.

Apenas terminé de vestirme, me dio hambre, en lo más profundo de mi mente suplicaba encontrar comestible alguno, mi estómago sonaba tanto que no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo, estimaba que si pasaban unos minutos más, me desmayaría, y eso era tan peligroso como quedarme dormida en medio del bosque, porque en ese estado mis sentidos no responderían a nada, no sentiría tacto alguno que pudiese despertarme o mis oídos no darían aviso de cuando algo se acercara, un riesgo que no podía tomar por nada del mundo. Recorrí los árboles, observando si alguno tenía unas pintas rojizas que me indicaran la presencia de frutos salvajes, ahora que lo recordaba, también me servían las hierbas medicinales, durante el aprendizaje con Kaede había aprendido a utilizarlas de distintas formas, sabía sus propiedades tanto curativas como nutritivas, por lo que encontrar alguna de ellas no me haría nada mal y podría que sea preparar un brebaje o alguna mezcla que me diera estabilidad nutricional por un par de horas hasta encontrar algo realmente sólido para ingerir. Ahora necesitaría ver alguna, buscar agua e ideármelas para producir fuego que pudiese calentar el líquido para formar un té.

—Una caléndula —musité, agachándome para recoger la planta que apareció frente a mis ojos. Era perfecta, ya que su brebaje daba nutrientes para la piel y el cuerpo, además, ayudaba contra la anemia. Como me alegraba el haber escuchando a Kaede-sama todo este tiempo.

Me devolví por el mismo camino, no me demoraría en buscar agua, ya sabía dónde encontrarla, en el lugar que había ocupado anteriormente para bañarme, había plenitud de líquido, a nadie le importaría si me robaba un poco, pero antes de ello necesitaba encontrar algún recipiente de metal que soportara el calor del fuego al que sería sometido, sólo que había un problema, no tenía idea de dónde encontrar uno, el único sitio que se me ocurrió era la aldea, pero sería demasiado peligroso meterme en ese lugar, aunque… ¿qué era peor? ¿Desmayarme en medio del bosque, siendo acechada por millones de demonios o ir a la aldea, encontrarme con Inuyasha, Kikyô y Kaede, y hacerles creer que vengo a robarles algo? Mis opciones no eran muy tentadoras, pero sí podía hacer una diferencia, ya que en una arriesgaba más mi vida que en la otra, y una me aseguraba alimento para sobrevivir y la otra no, bien, decisión hecha.

Al momento en que crucé sigilosamente por los últimos árboles que me separaban de la aldea, comencé a arrepentirme de lo elegido, era media tarde, no era el mejor momento para entrar de forma desapercibida por lugares desconocidos, o sea, en donde se encontraba gente que te desconocía, porque yo conocía hasta la esquina más recóndita del sitio, por algo he vivido en esta época tantos años, que de algo me sirviera por lo menos. Me escondí detrás de una pequeña casona que estaba en la entrada, observé a niños, mujeres y hombres, cada uno en lo suyo, ya sea jugando, tejiendo, cocinando o trabajando, todos llevando un kimono acorde al tiempo en el que vivían, mientras que yo portaba esta falda verde de siempre y que poco dejaba cubierto a la vista, necesitaba ropa un tanto más conservadora, ¿pero dónde la conseguiría? Una idea cruzó mi cabeza, dudé si tomarla en cuenta, hasta ahora todo lo que se me había ocurrido resultaba todo lo contrario a lo pensado, mas no tenía tiempo como para pensar en las consecuencias, o lo hacía o no lo hacía, así era el juego. Miré el suelo, recorrí el sector, buscando algún pedazo de madera con punta o quizás una roca, cualquier cosa que sirva para cortar me resultaría útil, finalmente, me topé con una especie de arma de piedra que suponía era utilizada para la reconstrucción de cabañas, la punta terminaba en un filo que parecía poder despedazar hasta la carne humana —con lo resistente que era en todo caso, pensé irónicamente—, la tomé y la dirigí hacia mi camisa, desgarrando la parte del brazo, luego de ello, con mis propias manos la rompí, y así hice hasta con mi falda, esperaba no arrepentirme más adelante, si no conseguía vestimenta, podría considerarme muerta, porque la mía estaba hecha pedazos.

Y di comienzo a mi osadía. Suspiré, di un paso, quedando descubierta frente a los aldeanos, más de una señora dio un grito, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía si lo hacían porque estaba con esta facha, la cual mostraba demasiado, o si no creían que yo apareciera repentinamente con una apariencia que indicaba que me habían lastimado de una forma inigualable, pero pronto se acercaron, me mordí el labio, intentando dar lástima para que alguien supiese que necesitaba ahora mismo uno de esos kimonos tan conservadores que tenían, finalmente, una chica de casi mi edad, trajo consigo una vestimenta azul rey con diseños de peces naranjos en toda la tela, me llevó hacia su cabaña, ahí me dio el espacio para cambiarme. Dejé mi antigua ropa tirada en el suelo, tenía prisa por salir.

—Muchas gracias —me incliné, no por estar apurada debía ser descortés y desagradecida—. Es hermoso, en cuanto pueda se lo regresaré —murmuré, observando el kimono.

—No se preocupe —dijo ella, sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto, luego de ello di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi objetivo, intenté hacerlo lo más callada posible, no quería levantar sospecha, además, estaba insegura de si me vigilarían o no, pero a mitad de camino me tranquilicé, ya que al pasar al lado de una pareja escuché, accidentalmente, la conversación que me hizo respirar y calmarme, las cosas serían más fáciles. 'Kikyô-sama no se encuentra en la aldea, creo que fue a revisar unas presencias malignas que sintió al otro lado del bosque', dijo el hombre, luego, la mujer respondió: 'Me parece que la pequeña Kaede-chan también está con ella, últimamente se ha interesado mucho por las actividades de su hermana, de seguro será la sucesora y sacerdotisa del pueblo cuando Kikyô-sama no pueda ejercer, me parece que…'; dejé de escuchar lo último, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba, si ellas dos estaban en otro lado, Inuyasha de seguro las acompañaría, por lo que tengo entendido, nunca dejaba a mi reencarnación ir sola a algún lugar, se mantenía observándola y cuidándola, interviniendo en las batallas cuando fuese conveniente y eso no le acarrease problemas, porque me parece mucho que Kaede no está enterada de la relación que mantienen, eso creo.

A medida que pasaba, los habitantes me lanzaban miradas de soslayo, susurraban entre ellos, secreteándose sobre mí, era lo más seguro, ya que nunca me habían visto caminar por estos lugares, era una afuerina y eso todos lo sabían, por suerte ninguna de las dos personas que podrían traerme problemas estaban presentes. Sin mirar a nadie, me dirigí hacia la cabaña que estaba casi en el centro de la aldea, me paré frente a ella, aún la gente no dejaba de pasar por el lugar, por lo que no podía actuar mientras me encontrase en esa situación. Vi como dos aldeanos se acercaron, se detuvieron frente a mí.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó uno, era el más joven, no tenía apariencia de pasar los 23 años.

—Yo… —se me ocurrió decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente—. La sacerdotisa de la aldea, ¿dónde se encuentra?

—No está aquí —respondió el otro, con una frialdad notable—. ¿Para qué la necesita? —realmente la querían mucho y la protegían.

—Es que… me gustaría ser su aprendiz. Me han dicho que es una de las mejores, y me interesé en ella —sonreí, queriendo hacerles confiar en mí, no venía con malas intenciones, y eso claramente no era mi propósito, me valía por mí misma y no necesitaba instrucción de Kikyô, pero ser una chica inocente era el papel que mejor me salía y el que más me convenía en estos momentos.

—Pues, eso es cierto, es la sacerdotisa más habilidosa que he visto, además, de que una de las más atractivas —mencionó el chico, ruborizándose, quizás por los pensamientos que podrían estar pasando como ráfagas de deseo a lo largo de su mente.

—Sí —respondí rápidamente, la verdad, no estaba con el humor de escuchar halagos hacia Kikyô, por ello, y otras razones, decidí zanjar el tema lo más rápido posible. Hice una mueca, demostrando 'la mala suerte' que había tenido por no encontrar a la sacerdotisa que buscaba—. Creo que la esperaré, si es que no es molestia, claro. ¿Cree que sea muy imprudente esperarla dentro de su cabaña? —pregunté de forma tranquila, sin indicar dobles intenciones.

—No creo que le moleste, y menos viniendo de una señorita como usted —sonrió el hombre mayor, unas arrugas surcaron su rostro, las típicas señales de la edad se demarcaban en el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias —entré, alegrándome porque no inquiriesen alguna otra explicación y hubiesen puesto resistencia alguna en mi petición. De repente era demasiado fácil engañar a la gente, especialmente cuando se era mujer, en muy pocas ocasiones la gente desconfiaba de una fémina, y eso era una ventaja que no podía desaprovechar, pero, por otra parte, me sentía un tanto culpable por tomar a mi favor la confianza que había inspirado falsamente a aquellos aldeanos.

La pequeña cabaña no se veía diferente a como era 50 años en el futuro, de hecho, la característica madera que residía en el centro de ésta tenía el mismo aspecto quemado, eso me indicó que había sido utilizada hace poco, dándome indicio de que también la cabaña había sido desocupada un par de minutos atrás, por lo que dudaba que Kikyô, la pequeña Kaede e Inuyasha regresaran pronto. Eso me daba más tiempo para robarme el recipiente de metal que buscaba, era impresionante como tenía que hacer tanto revuelo por un simple utensilio para alimentarme, esto de ser una desconocida para todos me jugaba en contra, pero me atrevía a decir que ágilmente conseguía una que otra cosa, derrumbaba ese gran obstáculo para intentar aminorar la carga en esta época, para darme un pasar benévolo, cuando aprendes a supervivir a una edad tan temprana como los quince años, se te quedan en la mente grandes tácticas y desarrollas una especie de fortaleza por sobre todo.

Esperé unos minutos antes de buscar, con cuidado de hacer ruido, la olla, no me hizo mucho problema encontrarla, de hecho, apareció a los segundos, lo único malo de todo esto era que se notaría enseguida la falta de éste, por lo que todos los aldeanos, cuando ellos se preguntasen quién fue, me indicarían a mí como la única culpable, pero para esos momentos yo estaría tranquilamente comiendo o descansando, y dudaba que les pudiesen dar alguna característica determinante para que me buscaran precisamente a mí, sería fácil escapar de esto, además, prefería excusarme luego con ellos a desmayarme en medio del bosque y ser devorada por demonios. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría aprovechar de buscar armamento disponible, de seguro Kikyô tenía muchos arcos y le sobraban flechas, y como si todo jugase a mi favor, en una esquina aparecieron mágicamente esos objetos que anhelaba, los tomé rápidamente, cuidando de no dejar desorden, me daría más tiempo para escapar. Salí de la cabaña, sigilosamente, casi deseando que mis pies fueran de humo y no hicieran ruido al pisar el suelo, pero eso era algo imposible, así que me tendría que conformar con ser precavida, lo que me salió muy bien, porque minutos después me encontraba preparando aquel brebaje que por fin haría a mi estómago 'saborear' algo, tan sólo esperaba que no supiese mal, eso sería una gran decepción.

—¡Por fin! —vociferé con alegría, si hablaba sólo para hacer alusión a momentos felices, no tenía ningún problema en quedarme callada todo el tiempo a excepción de esos casos—. Algo de comer. ¡Itadakimasu! —parecía algo tonto decir eso, pero era una costumbre japonesa, independiente de si era algo sólido o… simple agua de color verde con matices amarillos, por primera vez me fijé en el aspecto de lo que ingeriría, aunque no estaba en una situación como para quejarme, menos mal que recogí bastante de aquella hierba, me mantendría despierta y con energías seguramente por unos dos días, sin embargo, eso no significaba que mi estómago llegaba a doler de la necesidad de masticar algo y ser capaz de derretirlo con sus jugos gástricos, tan desagradable que era ese proceso, pero tan deseable para una chica que no había comido nada hace días.

Abrí la boca, ni siquiera quise oler, cualquier cosa que me diese asco no era conveniente, segundos después, el líquido desapareció más rápido de lo que había tardado en obtenerlo, ¿tanto había hecho para… eso? Y aún tenía hambre, estaba segura que si seguía así me volvería loca, ahora estaba pagando por todas esas dietas que acostumbraba a hacer, pero que por el estrés de la escuela terminaba quebrando al día siguiente todo el esquema, ¡esto era sufrir! ¿Así es como se la pasan las anoréxicas? Siento lástima por ellas, realmente era una estúpida cuando en mi mente se pasaban esas ideas alocadas de dejar de comer de un día a otro, sólo porque cuando pequeña quise entrar a una academia de ballet y me dijeron que no tenía el cuerpo para ello, ese fue el momento en que pensé en ello, pero finalmente —y después de que mi madre los zumbó a gritos—, desistí, ya que me di cuenta que no valía la pena, aunque hubiera sido una buena época, eso sí ahora era diferente la percepción que tenía sobre usar un velo rosado y una malla apretada al cuerpo, esos peinados con gel que llegaban a tirar la piel, parecía que fueran a…

—¡Ahí estás, maldita mujer!

—¡Kya! —grité, agachándome y cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos.

Por el susto, cerré los ojos, para cuando los abrí, una tela blanca me chocó en la cara, al sacármela reconocí la rasgada blusa que había dejado tirada en la aldea al momento de cambiarme al nuevo kimono. Después de ello, me encontré cara a cara con una vestimenta rojiza, una hebra plateada se deslizó delicadamente con el viento, cayendo en mi mano extendida y rígida que anteriormente había sostenido el brebaje. Hice una mueca, llegaron los problemas.

—¿Cuál es tu idea de venir a robar a la aldea? —habló clara y fuertemente, sus garras pasaron por delante de mí, no pude evitar echarme hacia atrás.

—Yo… es que… —comencé a balbucear, la verdad, nunca había temido a Inuyasha tanto como ahora, ni siquiera cuando su parte demoníaca lo invadía por completo y lo transformaba.

—¡Toma tus cosas! —tiró la falda verde desgarrada en el pasto, lo vi hacer un ademán de irse, pero al parecer algo captó su atención, ya que se volteó inmediatamente y su mirada quedó fija en un sector—. Eso… es de Kikyô —frunció el ceño, supe que se refería al arco y las flechas que había tomado.

—¡Las necesito! —me apresuré en lanzarme sobre ellas, no aceptaría que me las quitase; su pie pisó mi mano, se movió de un lado a otro, hice una mueca de dolor y unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

—¡¿Quién te crees para venir y sacar todo?! —su nariz se arrugó, sus orejas no se movían frente a ningún ruido exterior, estaba concentrado en la escena que cada vez empeoraba más.

—¡No puedes enojarte por esto! —contraataqué, tenía que jugar mis cartas muy bien o podía considerarme muerta—. Inuyasha…

—¡No digas mi nombre!

—¿Cómo crees que es estar sola en un lugar desconocido? ¡Crees que es fácil! —respiré, esto daría para largo si es que no lo cortaba antes—. Lo peor de todo… ni siquiera es estar en donde no conozco a nadie, sino que… ¡la persona que amas te de la espalda y no te reconozca! Supones que no sufro cuando te veo con Kikyô —obviamente no entendía nada de lo que le hablaba, la expresión de confusión en su rostro era evidente—, mejor no te explico nada, es imposible conversar contigo.

Él se quedó en su lugar, miró el pie que tenía atrapado mi mano, lo retiró lentamente, enseguida una marca roja quedó grabada en mi piel, debido a la presión ejercida con tanto afán de destrozar, de hecho, agradecía porque pudiese tener movilidad, estaba segura que pasaban segundos más y mis huesos se habrían quebrado. Sí, yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, pero tampoco esperé que fuese el gran drama del día, aunque… desde que llegué no he traído más que complicaciones y he dado muchas razones por las cuales no confiar en mí, ya partir conociendo a alguien, decirle su nombre y hablarle como si lo conociera, eran cosas que hacen sospechar de los otros.

—No te quiero ver… —apretó los puños—, nunca más por este sitio.

—Inuya…

—Ándate.

—Pero… es que… —tomé el arco y las flechas, las sostuve un rato antes de lanzárselas. Si venía a buscarlas, ahí las tenía, ya me daba lo mismo si aparecía algo, era inútil intentar llevar una vida en esta época—. Ahí las tienes, llévatelas. No me importa nada… —mi voz se quebró antes de terminar la frase.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula, así se ponía cuando veía a cualquier mujer derramar lágrimas frente suyo, especialmente cuando sabía que tenía un poco que ver con el hecho de que estuviese presenciando tal calamidad. Era una de las únicas veces en donde él me había hecho llorar, pero con razones justificables, yo me metí en el lío, tenía que salir como fuese y si alejándome podía evitar el sufrimiento, me alejaría, aunque, sinceramente, no tenía idea de dónde ir.

Le sonreí a Inuyasha antes de darme la vuelta, me sentí torpe al caminar, si el kimono fuese largo, me habría tropezado, estaba segura de ello. El silencio que reinaba desde hace unos minutos no se quería romper, solamente en algunos intervalos era interrumpido por los azotes del viento a las hojas, intentando de forma inútil el mover los grandes y firmes troncos que mantenían a los árboles atados al suelo, en esos momentos quise ser una de esas ramas que lo afirmaban, así estaría escondida bajo tierra y desarrollaría una fortaleza suficiente como para dejar quieto al gran imperante de los bosques. No quise mirar hacia atrás, sino que no me detendría hasta sentir que estaba lejos de él, hasta no sentir su aroma, su respiración susurrando en mis oídos como si estuviese al lado mío, hasta no escuchar sus sonidos guturales que se juntaban impetuosamente en la garganta, conteniéndose para no causar más daño del que ya habían hecho, pero aún así, deseaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba oír ese grito que me detuviese, y me atreví a hacerme la ilusión, a crear un juego en mi mente en donde su voz si estaba presente, en donde me suplicaba que no me fuera, que había sido un tonto, que me amaba, pero si sucediera eso… simplemente no sería el Inuyasha que yo conocía.

—Oye —era su voz, ¡me estaba hablando! —, recoge tu ropa.

Me di la vuelta, fui hacia donde estaban los restos de mi vestimenta, fue una fortuna que me lo recordase, ya que cuando la levanté, un pequeño papel marrón, antiguo y gastado apareció entremedio de todo. Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, lo abrí, así asegurándome que la información de éste seguía intacta, y así era, todos los lazos que había visto anteriormente se mantenían delineados, haciendo las respectivas uniones que conformaban el árbol genealógico de mi familia, sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando repasé el sector de Inuyasha y Kikyô, me mordí el labio antes de cerrarlo de golpe, se me había olvidado por completo el que lo traje a la época antigua. Inuyasha miró, se notaba curioso frente a mi reacción, nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lo dejaría verme ni menos ver el pergamino.

—¿Qué es eso? —se atrevió a preguntar después de haberme gritado. Me asusté cuando una de sus garras rozó el papel, lo alejé—. Ni que estuviera tan inte…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, un brillo blanquecino envolvió el documento, luego se expandió por mi cuerpo y me elevó, dejándome suspendida en el aire frente a la mirada atónita de Inuyasha, lo vi titubear, al parecer quiso alzar su mano para tomarme y bajarme, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, tampoco se esforzó más allá de eso, un sólo intento. No entendí qué sucedía, ¿una reacción de un objeto del futuro al ser tocado por el Inuyasha del pasado? Demasiado extraño como para ser cierto, pero desde hace tiempo que creía todo posible en esta época. Seguí subiendo, esta vez sentía múltiples ráfagas golpeando mi cuerpo, moviéndolo de un lado hacia otro, mientras que Inuyasha observaba estático, al parecer intentó volver a alcanzarme, ya que vi que trepaba entre las ramas de los árboles, aproximándose, pero cuando quiso tocarme una energía lo lanzó lejos y lo mantuvo lejos, sin poder hacer nada.

—Kagome —una voz susurró a la distancia, se formó un eco. Por el tono delicado y agudo supuse que pertenecía a una mujer.

—¿Quién… quién eres?

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy quien te trajo a esta época —contestó con tranquilidad, luego de ello, una silueta femenina se demarcó entre las sombras.

—Tú eres esa luz blanca de la otra vez —no pude aguantarme de preguntar todas mis interrogantes, necesitaba saber qué hacía en este lugar—. ¿¡Por qué estoy aquí!? —al parecer mi ímpetu la ofendió, ya que se quedó en silencio—. Responde —me calmé—, por favor…

—Estás aquí… para cambiar el futuro de Inuyasha y… —se calló por unos segundos, unos tortuosos segundos—, de Kikyô.

* * *

Y... terminó :O

Adoro dejar en suspenso las cosas xD Lo siento chicas y chicos, pero... así es más emocionante el próximo capítulo (y se tiene más para escribir xD) ¡Gracias de antemano por leer el capítulo y se les agradecería aún más si me dejan un review! Me encanta saber qué opinan sobre todo :D

¡Saludos! Los quiero ;)

**_Franessa Black_**


	6. Objetivo

¡Hola! Ay, chicas, chicos... realmente lo lamento, sé que me demoré demasiado y no saben lo triste que me puse al darme cuenta de que no alcanzaría a publicar el capítulo antes de que pasara una semana del anterior, con lo único que puedo excusar es que estoy en época de exámenes, me quedan tres y termino para siempre la escuela, así que hay que estudiar, por otro lado, la inspiración se cortó un poco en este último tiempo, me han dado ganas de desarrollar otras ideas también, así que quizás me vean con un mini-fic por estos lares, también estoy un poco ocupada con mi cosplay, con el fanfiction que presentaré para un concurso y con el AMV que quiero hacer x-x Espero poder lograr todo eso antes de diciembre. ¡Lamento mucho la demora nuevamente, intenté hacer lo mejor para traerles un buen capítulo! Les prometo que el próximo será largo y muy emocionante. Por cierto, ¿vieron Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen? (La continuación) El domingo vi el primer capítulo y que alegría fue ver de nuevo el anime, los personajes no han cambiado en dibujo ni nada, todo sigue como antes, estoy ansiosa por el próximo capítulo, aunque ya sepa que sucederá xD

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de la gran Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, o sino... sí, mi gran escena lemmon sería magnificente dentro de la historia! *---***

Sin más, les dejo este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal._

"**Reach the past, forget the future"**

Capítulo VI: "Objetivo"

Me mantuve en silencio, sólo me concentré en sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer que misteriosamente se había pronunciado hace unos días frente a mí para dar inicio a mi peor pesadilla. Ahora, se encontraba nuevamente enfrentándome, pero no para llevarme devuelta a mi época o trasladarme a otra, sino que en sus ojos inexpresivos se veía la seriedad, se notaba el típico ambiente de que las malas noticias corrían para llegar a mis oídos y hacerme temblar. Aún presintiendo aquellos, esperé a que sus labios se movieran, expectante y deseosa por saber lo que me deparaba el futuro, aunque ya sabía lo que sucedería dentro de unos… ¿meses? Era obvio, cómo no podría saberme la historia del gran hanyô Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa… Kikyô, sobre ellos me venía a hablar, lo había dicho antes de quedarse callada y dejarme con esta duda que me oprimía el pecho.

Pestañeé, bajo la esperanza de que en ese lapso en donde veía negro, la figura femenina que me atormentaba desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido, que bajaría lentamente como si dos alas hubieran desplegado desde mi espalda, despertándome de un sueño que pareció días, pero que sólo había durado una noche, que cuando tocara suelo sería recibida por las orbes doradas y hechizantes de Inuyasha, mostrando preocupación por lo que pareció una jugarreta pesada de la mente, mas eso no sucedió cuando escuché nuevamente la voz de aquella mujer, recordándome la tortura del momento.

—¿Nada que decir? —me preguntó como si no supiera que la noticia era impactante, aunque aún ella no había dicho mucho. Frunció el ceño, pareció comprender que yo no diría nada—. ¿Acaso no deseaste tantas veces que nada hubiera pasado? ¿No querías que Naraku desapareciera? Pues, ahora tienes la oportunidad de remediar tus errores y los de todos —dijo con toda tranquilidad.

—Pero… ¿qué sucederá si hago eso? —sostuve su mirada, realmente era aterrador el pensar que cualquier movimiento mío podría hacer estragos en los tiempos siguientes a éste, inclusive cambiar mi propia vida, aunque eso era muy poco probable, ¿cierto? Ya conociendo a Inuyasha cambiaba el futuro, es decir, cualquier interferencia tenía consecuencias, pero hasta el momento no había pasado nada en mi época, no creo que sea distinto estando 50 años atrás.

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir a medida que pasa el tiempo, dependiendo de tus decisiones se dará el futuro… recuerda que estás en el pasado —musitó, aún tan tranquila como siempre.

Tuve ganas de golpearla, mi puño llegaba a cerrarse, temblando en contra de las súbitas descargas eléctricas que me impulsaban hacia su rostro para desfigurárselo y obligarla a darme una respuesta concreta, ¡estaba harta de las adivinanzas, de las metáforas! ¿Tanto costaba obtener un poco de objetividad? Y como si no fuera suficiente, ni siquiera podía presionarla, porque algo me decía que actitud mala que tuviese me dejaría acá para siempre, ella me había traído, ella me podía sacar, y hasta que eso no sucediera, literalmente, tendría que estar a sus pies.

Suspiré, cerré los ojos, quise formular alguna respuesta que no sonara tan incoherente o insolente como para activar el sensible carácter de ella, a decir verdad… ¿era un humano? Había visto muchas cosas en esta época, pero una persona que se transformara en luz y pudiese trasladar a otros al pasado, y quizás también al futuro, era algo que nunca esperé presenciar, ni tampoco ser la que comprobara que existían seres de ese tipo. Dejé esto grabado en mi mente, sería una pregunta que necesitaba recordar y aclarar.

—Déjame bajar —murmuré, seria.

Y como si mis palabras fueran un hechizo que ordenaba a cualquiera, comenzamos a descender, ella mantenía su expresión, creí ver una mueca arrogante en su rostro, avecinando su victoria sobre mí y celebrándola apresuradamente en su mente. Quedamos a una distancia considerable, observé a Inuyasha, parecía estar en un trance, ya que su mirada se mantenía perdida en el aire, como si aún siguiéramos conversando dentro de esa burbuja transparente, pero llena de energía, inalcanzable e irrompible. Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, por primera vez pude ver su cuerpo, detenerme para apreciar sus delicadas facciones, tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, el cual rebotaba sobre sus hombros en reacción a sus movimientos, sus ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los míos, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío de los peores que había recorrido mi cuerpo alguna vez, su tez era blanquecina, casi más pálida que la nieve, llegando a ser invisible, algo me hizo dudar de su origen humano, estaba casi segura de que no lo era, ya que a simple vista no se veía ningún indicio azulino que indicara el recorrido de las venas por sus brazo bajo la translúcida piel.

Seguí hipnotizada por varios minutos, pero mi trance se cortó cuando el eco de unos pasos se acercaba hacia donde estaba. Vi como una silueta caminaba de forma lenta y calmada, con las manos alzadas; me giré de posición para ver de quien se trataba. Al parecer Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que habíamos descendido, una de sus garras rozó la pared invisible que me separaba de él, otorgándole una amable respuesta conducida por una descarga eléctrica, lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero no con suficiente magnitud como para botarlo al suelo o hacerle chocar contra un árbol.

—¡Inuyasha! —grité, pero él era incapaz de oírme.

—Te vendré a ver nuevamente, para ese entonces quiero que Onigumo esté lejos de Kikyô —dicho esto, comenzó a desvanecerse—. Recuerda, depende de ti si el futuro cambia o no —me empujó, con un leve roce logró botarme y dejarme quieta.

—Esper… —se esfumó como si fuera parte del aire, en una brisa que se transformaba en un susurro para recorrer los confines del lugar, esperando impaciente en su puesto para volver y cerciorarse de si la miko que ella eligió para cambiar todo a su favor cometía su objetivo.

¿De verdad estaba empecinada en modificar el pasado? Me aterrorizaba el hecho de tener que suplantar a Kikyô en el tema de la creación de Naraku, ¿y si ahora se obsesionaba conmigo? Eso, en cierta forma, podría ser bueno, ya que así no desencadenaría ese odio inmenso por Inuyasha, él no me amaba a mí, nos evitaríamos por lo menos la maldición de los 50 años con aquella flecha cruzando el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha al momento en que lo encontré. Por otro lado, tenía entendido que Onigumo no deseó matar a Kikyô, sino que fue poseído por el rencor que le tenían todos esos demonios que lo consumieron y formaron parte de Naraku, ella era una sacerdotisa, era común que seres sobrenaturales desearan su muerte. Después de analizar el caso, no parecía tan peligroso, por el contrario, era tentadora la oferta de jugar todas nuestras cartas a mi favor, con eso ni Miroku ni Sango tendrían que pasar por las calamidades que habían vivido los últimos años, eso por lo menos era más tranquilizador.

—Oe, ¿estás bien? —una mano se tendió frente a mi rostro, invitándome a tomarla y ser ayudada por ella, no la rechacé.

Quizás era demasiado posesivo, por eso siempre aparecía en los lugares menos esperados, a lo mejor odiaba que las mujeres que estaban en su cercanía fuesen atacadas, eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al pensar en el por qué Inuyasha terminaba salvándome de algo o presenciando lo que me sucedía, pero también eso mismo haría que se alejara de mí lentamente, porque cuando supiera la verdad, si es que llegaba a saberla, no creía que le gustase permanecer a mi lado; cuando regrese, y si es que llego al mismo futuro que conozco, algún día será el momento en que la perla esté completa y Naraku destruido y tendremos que separarnos, a lo mejor nos veremos de nuevo, pero lo más probable es que no suceda, porque él se quedará con Kikyô, sea aquí o en el otro mundo, y yo tendré que irme al mío, seguir mi vida junto a mi familia, algo que él nunca podría arrebatarme. ¿Sería mejor olvidarme de él ahora? Así sufriría menos al verlo partir, porque ni aunque pase años intentando sacarlo de mi mente, lo lograría por completo; vivo cada día con él, sueño con él, hablo con él, lucho con él, ¡hago todas las malditas cosas con él!

—¿Inuyasha? —una voz suave, pero al mismo tiempo áspera, rozó mis oídos.

Y ahí estaba, frente a mí, el cuerpo, conocido primeramente como barro, pero que ahora era tan real como yo, de la hermosa figura de Kikyô y que gracias a… y que por estar en esta época tenía la cantidad de almas que le pertenecían, manteniendo vivo su espíritu, su verdadero yo, no como mi persona, unas pocas almas con la esencia de mi antepasado habían sido drásticamente arrebatadas por una bruja, utilizándolas para revivirla, cosa que si lograba lo que aquella mujer me había dicho, no necesitaríamos nunca; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su mirada era oscura, sabía que a lo mejor estaba enojada, pero también podía notar un dejo de felicidad al encontrarse con Inuyasha. Se acercó, Kikyô tomó su rostro entre sus frías manos y lo besó, haciéndome recordar los amargos momentos vividos, todas esas veces en donde 'secretamente' él y ella se encontraban entre la oscuridad del bosque, quien sabe lo que harían en esos instantes, afortunadamente siempre llegaba a la parte de las charlas y del beso final. Tuve la punzada en el pecho, algo me hizo creer que ella cerraba sus ojos para demostrar su posesión sobre Inuyasha, que era suyo y yo no tenía derecho a tocarlo, con suerte, a mirarlo.

—Veo que la encontraste —musitó ella, luego de que ambos se separaran con las respiraciones agitadas, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido en aquella caricia de sus labios.

—Sí —me miró de reojo.

—Por lo menos podrías tratar mejor las cosas que robas, que valga la pena tu delito —la observé como su mirada se dirigía hacia el arco y las flechas, me extrañé al verlas hechas pedazo, la madera estaba destrozada, cortada descuidadamente, era como si alguien les hubiese hecho daño apropósito.

La vi fruncir el ceño, al parecer ni en esta ni en ninguna época nos llevaríamos bien, sería un poco cínico ser íntimas amigas, pero por lo menos intentarlo, no perdíamos nada con eso, aunque ella era la que parecía no querer acercarse a mí, eso sí, tampoco es la mejor táctica comenzar una relación siendo la protagonista de un robo hacia tus 'futuros' amigos, culpa mía. Tomé los trozos de flecha regados en el suelo, ¿cómo pasó esto? Recordé cuando Inuyasha había salido expulsado hacia atrás al intentar tocar el campo de fuerza que me rodeaba, de seguro en esos momentos cayó sobre las armas y las partió, no era de extrañarse, que alguien como él se ponga encima de ti… ¡ay! ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? Era sólo un pensamiento, no era que me imaginaba a Inuyasha sobre mí o algo parecido… ¡mou! Cállate Kagome, calla a tu consciencia, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso… lo mejor esconder el rostro, como si te hubiera caído tierra en el ojo, ¡sí, eso era!

—¡Auch! —refregué mis ojos con los puños, hice un mueca, aparentando tener alguna molestia—. Me entró tierra.

—Baka —dijo Inuyasha, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, luego devolviéndola hacia la silueta de Kikyô.

—Parece que se conocen bastante —celos, esa era la voz de una mujer celosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sus ojos negros y fríos intentaban sostener la mirada cálida y ambarina de Inuyasha, como intentando encontrar algo que guardaba con afán en su interior, no sabía qué era lo que buscaba, pero también estaba segura, que fuera lo que fuera, no podría descifrarlo; mi mirada tembló levemente. La vi girar el rostro, al parecer no le gustaba la situación, su ceño seguía fruncido, si fuera una de esas chicas preocupadas por la moda y esas cosas, de seguro le hubiese dicho: 'No te enojes tanto, te saldrán arrugas', pero no, no era de ese tipo de personas, y alguien como Kikyô no entendería mucho el comentario, además, tampoco eran unas palabras agradables como para querer ganarme su confianza. No me gustaban estas escenas, un ambiente de celos era lo peor que podrías encontrar, especialmente cuando eran de una mujer hacia otra, pero Kikyô podía estar tranquila, en esta época Inuyasha no sentía nada por mí, y no lo sentiría nunca… desafortunadamente, yo no podía decir lo mismo con respecto a él.

—Bueno, yo lo lamento, no quise entrar de esa forma a su cabaña —me incliné, no sabía si era buen momento para recordar el suceso, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para romper ese silencio incómodo que se estaba suscitando—. La verdad, no tengo más vestimenta, no sé si les molestaría dejarme con esta —dije, señalando el kimono que amablemente me había dado esa joven.

—Tan sólo… mantente alejada de nosotros —mencionó Kikyô, dando la vuelta, Inuyasha me lanzó una mirada antes de irse tras ella.

Y volvía a quedarme sola, con el estómago aún hambriento, con millones de dudas en mi cabeza, con la mente dándome vueltas, cuestionándome si era correcto modificar el pasado y con ello traer consecuencias al futuro, sin saber si serían positivas o negativas, cualquier resultado era incierto, y no tenía ninguna forma de comprobar los cambios que haría. Me senté. Alzó la vista, observando como la oscuridad comenzaba a hacer presencia. Vaya, el día se había pasado bastante rápido. Claro, si había estado todo el tiempo discutiendo con una luz blanca que no conocía, que me quería hacer la vida imposible y soportando todo esto, teniendo que enfrentarme a ese estúpido y pasando malos ratos, sin protección, comida, y ahora, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho fue en vano, porque el arco y las flechas yacían destrozadas en el césped, el kimono que tenía puesto abrigaba más que mi antigua vestimenta, pero aún así no calmaba el frío. Suspiré, preguntándome cuánto más tendría que esperar para regresar a la otra época, o a la mía, las dos opciones me ofrecían muchas más comodidades que ahora. No sabía el por qué, pero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Inuyasha, me hizo recordar aquella vez en donde caíamos bajo un trance que terminó con los dos desnudos bajo la misma cobija, entregados al placer y a nosotros.

_Nos miramos. Mis ojos castaños se perdían en los dorados de él. Tomé su mano y él envolvió la mía con la suya. Una sonrisa se formuló en nuestros rostros. Que exquisita sensación sentía en aquellos momentos, dichosa, feliz por haber conseguido robarle un beso, por haber escuchado sus palabras sinceras, alabándome, susurrándome al oído los versos más rústicos, rudos, perdiendo todo el esquema que una mujer esperaría escuchar, eran palabras delicadas, pero dichas entre una mezcla de la filosofía y el japonés grosero que él utilizaba para hablar, bordeaba los cursi, mas no alcanzaba a cruzar la línea para volverse un estilo de 'Romeo y Julieta', sino un 'Inuyasha y Kagome', porque éramos nosotros, nadie más, las frases eran auténticas, no eran copiadas de algún texto famoso, no eran dichas por un príncipe azul, sino por un hanyô de vestimenta bien roja y cabellos platinados, el hombre del cual estaba enamorada. _

_Caminamos unos momentos juntos, seguíamos con las manos entrelazadas, parecía una niña de quince años, con su primer novio, prendida de él hasta los pies, completamente entregada, y así era como me sentía. A medida que avanzábamos, nuestros rostros se sonrojaban, cada uno jugueteaba con los dedos del otro, nerviosos, sabiendo lo que sucedería aquella noche, pero que la vergüenza no nos dejaba pronunciar a viva voz, por mi mente se pasaban distintas formas de cómo sería, suponía que por la de él también, porque los dos éramos inexpertos en el tema, no conocíamos ningún otro cuerpo más que el propio, sería mi primera vez, la de él también. Resultaba emocionante, pero aterrador al mismo tiempo, ¿qué era mejor que perder la virginidad con el hombre que amabas? _

_Entramos a una cabaña. La sonrisa que había estado en mi rostro, cada vez que avanzábamos, iba siendo suplantada por una mueca de nerviosismo. Sentí como la mano de Inuyasha temblaba ligeramente bajo la mía, aunque no lo cuestionaba por aquello, ya que ninguno podía negar que no estuviera nervioso._

—_Te amo —me susurró en el oído, dándome la seguridad de que lo que experimentaría era correcto._

—_Yo también te amo —le dije de forma tímida, haciéndole sonreír._

—_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien._

_Sonreí y nuestras manos dejaron de temblar. De seguro ambos sabíamos que aquello era correcto, que sentíamos la necesidad de amarnos de esa forma, juntando nuestros cuerpos, haciéndonos uno, entremedio de caricias, palabras, gemidos, bajo la cobija de un ambiente de pasión, deseo y, sobre todo, amor. Me besó, con posesión, la presión que ejercía sobre mis labios me inspiraba protección, un sentimiento de que era suya, mordió un poco mi boca, jugando con ella, sacándome más de un suspiro, entrelacé mis brazos por su cuello, obligándolo a acercarse más y profundizar el beso. _

_El sabor del brillo labial que estaba ocupando se mezcló en nuestras bocas, era un sabor a chocolate, dulce, casi afrodisiaco. Al parecer lo cautivé con ello, ya que Inuyasha me rozó con la lengua, arrebatando un poco el gusto. Sonrió entremedio del beso. Suspiré, moviendo con mi aliento unas pocas mechas plateadas que adornaban su rostro, mis ojos lo veían como si brillara, así de enamorada estaba._

—_Mmm… Inuya…_

_No me dejó hablar, ya que tuve que ahora un gemido al momento en que una de sus garras se deslizó por mi espalda, recorriéndola y deteniéndose en las partes más sensibles, provocando que me arqueara y con ello mis pechos se pegaran a los suyos, comenzaba aquel rito que tanto había esperado, soñé con este momento demasiadas veces y ahora no podía creer que se convirtiera en realidad. Pronto nuestras prendas fueron cayendo, temblé al darme cuenta de que me encontraba sin mi blusa, en brasier y a la vista de Inuyasha. Un sonrojo subió por mi rostro, llegando a mis mejillas y haciéndome esconder mi busto entre mis brazos, cerrando los ojos, con la vergüenza a flor de piel. Él sonrió, de forma casi burlona, inflé mis cachetes, ladeando el rostro. _

—_Kagome… —sus manos envolvieron mis brazos, apartándolos de a poco—, no tengas vergüenza, eres hermosa —odiaba el poder que tenía sobre mí, ya que sus palabras quitaron todo pensamiento conservador e inhibiciones. _

—_Pero… —me calló con el dedo, luego con sus labios, dominándome por completo y llenando mi cuerpo de vibraciones cargadas por el placer. _

Mis recuerdos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un estruendo proveniente de un lado del bosque, los pájaros salieron revoloteando por el aire, agitados por la repentina caída de unos pocos árboles, los cuales al chocar con el suelo levantaron una cortina de polvo que me impidió ver más detallado lo que podría estar sucediendo. Me levanté, caminé hacia el lugar, expectante frente a todo, esperando encontrarme con cualquier cosa, pero tampoco deseaba atraer los problemas, estaba indefensa y el poco armamento que había podido adquirir, robar más que nada, yacía destruido por los acontecimientos ocurridos unos minutos atrás, así que no me convenía mucho averiguar, pero mi curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ignorarla. A medida que avanzaba, fui descubriendo que se trata de un ataque hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, escuché gritos, flechas, gruñidos y gemidos de dolor.

—¡Cuidado!

Corrí hacia el lugar. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver como miles de demonios atacaban a los aldeanos, eran demasiados como para derrotarlos en poco tiempo. Por supuesto Inuyasha y Kikyô estaban ahí, defendiendo a todos de las criaturas, observé como la pequeña Kaede intentaba lanzar sus flechas, pero tenía un poder espiritual tan poco desarrollado que no lograba más que hacerles unos pocos rasguños. Decidí ayudarlos. Busqué algún arco y un par de flechas en los alrededores, pero entre todo el alboroto se me dificultaba ver por todos lugares, la gente se cruzaba y gritaba mientras le indicaban a los niños que se mantuvieran junto a sus madres en las cabañas, siendo protegidas por diversos hombres que portaban lanzas, antorchas, armas comunes de la época. Finalmente, encontré algo que me servía, se veía endeble, pero peor era nada. Me apresuré en llegar a ello, entrometiéndome entre la gente, pero antes de alcanzar mi objetivo, una punta de metal filosa me amenazó por la garganta.

—¿Hacia dónde crees que vas? —me dijo uno de los aldeanos, después de los incidentes pasados no esperaba un mejor recibimiento.

—Necesito ese arco y esas flechas, juro que vengo a ayudarlos —emití desesperada, pero no se quitaban del medio.

—¿Piensas que caeremos de nuevo? ¡Ni pienses que somos tan estúpidos! —el arma punzante cada vez estaba más cerca de mi garganta, cuando tragué sentí el filo rozando mi piel, me estremecí.

—¡Onee-sama, cuidado! —escuché un grito de Kaede, me giré para ver como una flecha lanzada por Kikyô provocaba una explosión de color rosa, llena de energía espiritual, cegándonos un poco a todos, con ello aproveché de escaparme y alcanzar el arco y las flechas.

El humo se disipó, entregándonos un nuevo panorama de la situación. Kikyô estaba frente a la figura de la pequeña Kaede, quien cubría su ojo, me horroricé al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre, ¡este fue el momento en que perdió el ojo derecho! Me apresuré en apoyar a Kikyô, colocándome a su lado. Ella me miró de reojo, no creía que en esta situación se atrevería a discutirme, de seguro la vida de su hermana menor era lo más importante en estos momentos. Me arrodillé a su lado, revisando la herida, se veía demasiado mal, de verdad que lo había perdido por esto, la explosión había golpeado su rostro, cayendo una punta de la flecha de Kikyô en él, inhibiéndole la vista. La abracé, protegiendo su cuerpo con el mío, frente a cualquier ataque, pero no llegaba ninguno de los demonios a nosotras, ya que la figura imponente de la sacerdotisa del pueblo se encontraba defendiéndonos. Observé el semblante de Kikyô, se notaba cansada, unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien, su boca estaba abierta, intentando acaparar más bocanadas de aire para calmar la pérdida de energía. Le dije unas palabras a la pequeña Kaede, me levanté y preparé una flecha, apunté a uno de los demonios que se aproximaba por el lado izquierdo, no permitiría que estas criaturas destruyeran la aldea o dañaran a los aldeanos.

—¡Kaede-sama! —mascullé, lista para lanzar.

—¡No es cosa de niños esto, mantente fuera si no quieres salir herida! —mi antepasado habló.

—No me conoces… —murmuré—. ¡Ahí va! —grité, dejando salir la flecha con una velocidad impresionante, rodeada por un aura entre púrpura con rosácea, chocando de lleno con dos monstruos, desintegrándolos al instante.

—¿Qué? —sentí la mirada fija de Inuyasha sobre mí, estaba desvelando demasiado mis poderes, ya gritar 'Kaede-sama' fue un error.

—¡No se queden parados, aún quedan bastantes! —les dije, intentando despejar la atención de mí.

Decidí que lo mejor sería alejar a la lastimada Kaede del lugar, así que la tomé como pude y la llevé unos metros más allá, durante el trayecto tuve que detenerme para matar a más de un demonio que intentó atacarnos, pero por suerte Inuyasha llegó y se posicionó frente a nosotras, protegiéndonos. La dejé a un lado, ella se quedó quieta, sentada y aún cubriendo su ojo, vi como observaba la escena con toda atención, su rostro denotaba preocupación y aún más cuando dirigía su mirada hacia su hermana, quien intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas para eliminar a las criaturas lo más rápido posible.

—Ayuda a Kikyô —le dije a Inuyasha, él me miró, pero no respondió nada ni vaciló antes de ir hacia ella. Lancé otra flecha, destruyendo a una especie de serpiente voladora que quiso atacarme.

Poco a poco los demonios fueron desapareciendo, a causa de las múltiples flechas que eran lanzadas y los ataques de Inuyasha, el ambiente tenso y con presencias malignas se fue dispersando, el cielo había tomado unos colores morados y grisáceos por el súbito ataque, ahora era adornado por unos tiernos matices rojizos anaranjados, demostrando el atardecer que pronto daría paso al manto nocturno. Inhalé antes de disparar la última flecha, cargada de lo último que me quedaba de energía, sintiendo unos mareos terribles después de esto. Me dejé caer de rodillas, exhausta por la batalla, pocas veces había tenido que lanzar tantas flechas en un mismo tiempo, y siempre el resultado era el mismo, comenzaba a desvanecerme, pero me sujeté con las manos, en estos momentos el ojo de la pequeña Kaede era lo importante, a lo mejor podría hacer algo por ello. Me acerqué para ver su estado, quise tocar su rostro para examinarla, ella se echó hacia atrás, le sonreí, dándole seguridad frente a mí; yo tenía muchos más conocimientos sobre la medicina, era más actual y también era la carrera que seguiría al finalizar mis estudios unos meses después —si es que lograba llegar a mi época para ese entonces—. Mi pulso era inestable y eso se notó cuando mis manos, temblorosas por lanzar tantas flechas, se detuvieron en la mitad del camino hacia el rostro de la pequeña Kaede, no tenía fuerzas, aún no me acostumbraba a un gran gasto de energía.

—¿Puedo ver? —le pregunté.

—Mmh… —emitió un gemido de dolor al mismo tiempo que asentía.

Corrí su mano del sector herido con la mía, quise disimular la mueca de asco en mi rostro, se veía horrible. Pensé en algo que pudiera hacer, pero no portaba ningún elemento del futuro; algodón, yodo, alcohol, cualquiera serviría y de seguro podría encontrar las plantas que daban origen a cada uno, pero encontrar alguna fábrica o industria… imposible. Necesitaba vendas, eso era algo que estaba aquí y hierbas medicinales, pero en eso, definitivamente, se manejaba más Kikyô, prefería no arriesgarme y dejar que ella se encargara del resto. Ayudé a Kaede a levantarse, por mientras le había entregado un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba siempre conmigo, era blanco, pero ese color se mantuvo tan sólo unos segundos, ya que de inmediato se tiñó del color rojo de la sangre. Caminamos las dos con dificultad, de seguro el no comer nada sólido durante días me dejaba así, no podía seguir de esta forma, si quería intentar sobrevivir… de rodillas pediría comida a Kikyô.

—¡Kaede! —mi antepasado se acercó corriendo, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. Lo lamento tanto.

—Onee-sama, no te preocupes —contestó, me sorprendió la capacidad para sonreír de ella incluso en un momento como este.

—Será mejor… curarla —musité, queriendo asistirla lo más rápido posible. Kikyô no dijo nada, sino que tomó de la mano a Kaede, fijándose por primera vez en el pañuelo blanco que ella sostenía con tanto afán, me miró de reojo antes de entrar a la cabaña, desde adentro llamó a una señora de la aldea, el resto no pude escucharlo.

Cuando todo quedó en calma, los aldeanos revisaron los lugares que habían sufrido daños, unas pequeñas cabañas tenían algunas fallas, pero no era nada grave. Inuyasha se quedó conmigo, los dos fuera de la cabaña, esperando alguna noticia con el ojo de la pequeña, aunque sabía que lo perdería, una mínima esperanza se mantenía encendida dentro de mí, no sabía por qué, pero sentía como si no supiera el futuro, como si estuviese viviendo todo de nuevo, algo que no estaba escrito. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, una situación realmente incómoda. Él se encaramó en las ramas de un árbol cercano, cerró los ojos, expectante a lo que sucediera. No nos dimos cuenta cuando pasó una hora, de seguro el curar el ojo de una niña pequeña no era tarea fácil y menos contando con implementos tan antiguos como los de esta época. Después de un largo tiempo, finalmente, Kikyô salió del interior, con unas pocas gotas de sudor bajando por su sien y una parte del kimono manchado con sangre. Inuyasha bajó de la rama para ir hacia ella, no tardó más que unos segundos en preguntar por el estado de Kaede.

—Está bien, pero… su ojo…

Y esa ínfima llama de esperanza que había crecido en mí se extinguió más rápido de lo que apareció, el futuro era inalterable, al menos que uno llegara a los momentos antes del suceso, pero como no tenía idea de cuándo sucederían exactamente, me resultaba casi imposible el modificarlo para bien. Luego de dar las noticias, volvió a entrar a la cabaña, alegando que necesitaba estar pendiente de su hermana el mayor tiempo posible, algo totalmente entendible, el ojo era un sector difícil de trabajar, era delicado, el mínimo error podría causar una reacción fatal o igual a cualquier otra enfermedad, además, por los delgados nervios que componían gran parte de las funciones de éste se necesitaba sumo cuidado, si en mi época ocurrían resultados malos en algunos casos, en este lugar era el doble o triple de probabilidades que algo así sucediera.

—Oye… —escuché la voz ronca de Inuyasha hablarme por la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—No sé quién eres, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te mantengas alejada de nosotros —dijo de forma fría, sus palabras eran como pequeños trozos de hielo que atravesaban mi corazón—. Gracias por ayudarnos, pero no quiero que estés rondando por estos lugares.

—¡Sólo lárgate! —gritó, tomándome bruscamente por los hombros, zarandeándome, deteniéndose al cabo de unos segundos, quedando en una posición un tanto desfavorable.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sentí el aliento de Inuyasha rozar tan cálidamente mi rostro, en mi mente no cabía el momento más reciente en donde había tenido su figura tan cerca de la mía, que sus manos tocaran mi cuerpo, sus ojos ambarinos perdiéndose en los míos, me sentí hipnotizada. Cerré los ojos, imaginándome que no estaba en este lugar, sino que 50 años más adelante, con el Inuyasha que realmente me conocía, con quien compartía un lazo tan estrecho que nadie podría romper, sólo nosotros. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos, sus orbes doradas recorriendo cada rincón de mis humanas facciones, juré que en unos momentos lo vi detenerse en mis labios y que en ese instante su lengua rozó los suyos. ¿Cuál era la idea de dejarnos en una situación como esta? Tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. La tentación surcó por mis pensamientos, un deseo que se balanceaba peligrosamente entre la cordura y la locura, estaba entre un limbo de sentimientos, amor, odio, decepción… y otros más. Quise atreverme, pero tenía miedo del rechazo, de que se negara frente a mi iniciativa, porque no tenía la obligación de aceptarla ni alguna razón de peso que le indicara que aquella era correcto. ¿Besarlo? Idea provocativa, hechizante. Cuando hice un amago de acercamiento, él no se alejó, sino que se quedó quieto como lo había estado durante los minutos eternos que habían pasado, eso me alegró, pero tampoco deseaba hacerme falsas ilusiones, en estos momentos no encontraba una razón que explicara el que él mantuviese la cercanía, pero Inuyasha algunas veces era un hombre tan inestable y en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión.

El silencio lo otorgaba todo, las palabras no eran necesarias, de hecho, sentía que si algunos de los dos hablaba se rompería el momento mágico y todo se reventaría como una burbuja, despertándome de este maravilloso sueño. Tragué con visible nerviosismo, ¿cuánto más duraría esta tortura? Inuyasha dio un paso, entreabrí los labios, avanzando yo también, sus manos soltaron el agarre de mis hombros para deslizarse lentamente por la longitud de mis brazos, llegando a mis muñecas, apretándolas, me atrajo hacia él de un solo movimiento, nuestros rostros a escasos milímetros de finiquitar ese contacto que casualmente se había suscitado.

Sólo un poco más y lo lograría, probar esos labios que podrían saber como el néctar más exquisito producido por las abejas, era tan incierta la sensación de lo que encontraría. Lo vi venir, lo sentí, cerré por instinto mis ojos, dejándome llevar por el sentimiento, dejándome guiar por él y nadie más, sintiendo como verdaderas nubes las piernas, con la mente en blanco y casi perdiendo la fuerza de mis rodillas, si él no me agarraba caería al suelo. La espera era tortuosa, mi corazón bombeó con una velocidad impresionante cuando el aliento de Inuyasha acarició mis labios y mis mejillas, esperé el roce, la unión, pero nunca sucedió; al contrario de aquello, me empujó, como si despertase de un trance y se diera cuenta de que había sido engañado por una mujer cualquiera.

—No vuelvas… —se quedó en silencio, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome con el dedo índice sobre mis labios e imaginando cómo hubiera sido aquel beso que nunca se concretó y con el agua salina al borde de los ojos.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó? Como saben, pueden dejar sus opiniones en un review, acepto de todo (menos virus ;D). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y quizás muchas me matarán por esta última parte, hasta yo mientras la escribía quería que se dieran el beso xD Pero... maldito Inuyasha -w-

¡Gracias de antemano por leer! ¡Se les quiere a todos/as!

**_Franessa Black_**


	7. Atando cabos

¡Hola!

Lo lamento de nuevo, es que esta semana me fui de viaje, no estuve en mi laptop, y esta fue mi última semana oficial de clases, así que ahora si que tengo más tiempo para seguir escribiendo, pero también tuve otros contratiempos, entonces no se me hace muy fácil dedicarme a la escritura, además, me cansé mucho, no dormí más de dos horas por día, por lo que cuando el sábado intenté escribir toda la noche (de hecho quería publicarlo ayer en la noche) me quedé dormida por el cansancio y que hago deportes, entonces... se imaginan todo.

Pero bueno, por fin lo traigo ¡y agradezco los review y todos los favoritos, tanto de autor como de historia, y también las alertas! ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más habla, les dejaré el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, ya saben el tipo de escenas que hubieran aparecido, por lo menos en el manga, de Inuyasha y Kagome. **

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo VII: "Atando cabos"

Suspiré mientras recogía una canasta llena de verduras y las llevaba al depósito común de la aldea. Desde hace un par de días que me encontraba en este lugar. Después de demostrar ser una persona confiable al intentar salvar a Kaede, los aldeanos insistieron en que permaneciera con ellos por un tiempo, además, los había sorprendido por mis poderes, los cuales no habían pasado desapercibidos para nada; creí que podrían olvidarlo, tampoco no era la gran cosa, hace dos días que había sucedido aquello, pero no, incluso al cabo de una semana la mayoría comenzó a lanzar teorías sobre mí, de posibles orígenes y más de alguno dijo que quizás era la reencarnación de una persona, siendo la única cierta, pero nadie mencionó nombres, no se atrevían a decir quién podría ser mi antepasado, ya que conociendo lo creyentes que eran en esa época, todos de enseguida pensarían que era verdad.

Desde que comencé a vivir en la aldea, Kikyô quiso analizar mis habilidades, llevándome a lugares aparatados para mostrarle como lanzaba, siendo sesiones de largas horas sin descanso, terminaba exhausta, ya que ni aunque pasaran cinco días u ocho años se convencería de que existía una persona con sus mismos, o, incluso, más, poderes que ella, y menos que fuera una joven que nunca había visto por los alrededores, una foránea que se ganaba de a poco el cariño de la aldea. No era que necesitara entrenar, pero también funcionaba como la excusa perfecta para mantenerme enterada de lo que sucediese acá. El sistema siempre era el mismo, después de un buen tiempo haciendo una especia de competencia sobre quien acertaba más veces al blanco puesto en el tronco de un árbol, nos dedicábamos a sentarnos y aprovechar de comer un poco, mi alimento siempre constaba en las frutas que los aldeanos me convidaban en agradecimiento a las veces que intentaba ayudarlos, tiempo libre que tenía lo compartía con todos; de verdad que cambiaba el ambiente al pasar de ser una especie de ladrona a la chica que es amable y los quiere proteger. Inuyasha nos acompañaba, más bien iba por Kikyô, de vez en cuando, quedándose en una rama del árbol al que intentábamos acertar, manteniéndose al margen de todo, algunas veces bajando cuando mi antepasado se lo ordenaba, pasando de largo, sin mirarme, ya que desde aquel incidente en donde casi nos besamos —aún se me aceleraba el corazón al recordarlo—, no me dirigía palabra alguna, lo cual dolía mucho, pero era entendible, aunque era tan notorio cuando esquivaba mi mirada y evitaba toparse conmigo, era como si no quisiera esconder su aversión hacia mí por estar a punto de hacerle cometer una infidelidad a Kikyô.

Todo esto me recordaba a mis primeros días en la era Sengoku, cuando él me confundía todo el tiempo con mi antepasado, como en aquella ocasión anterior a la resucitación de Kikyô, en donde lo encaré por mirarme de una forma que me incomodaba, alegándole que era sólo porque me parecía a ella, y él tomó mi mano, delicadamente, se acercó, su mirada fija en mis ojos, un sonrojo adornó mis mejillas en ese momento, mi corazón se aceleró, pero yo lo finalicé con un empujón, descubriendo con ello que mi poca experiencia con los hombres me llevaba al nerviosismo cada vez que uno se acercaba de manera tan imprudente, pero, al mismo tiempo, sensual. Inuyasha había sido el único que había roto esa barrera que me imponía con otros, de hecho, en mi escuela me caracterizaba por ser una chica muy difícil de conquistar, después de que todo el mundo se enteró de que el chico más guapo del lugar, Hojô, estaba fijándose en mí y yo no le daba la pasada, sino que me negaba frente a sus invitaciones, accediendo sólo cuando mis amigas me lo pedían o me decía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo era alguien codiciado por todas, menos por la persona en la que él estaba interesado. ¿Bastante frustrante para un hombre, cierto? Recuerdo como se sorprendieron cuando comenté algo sobre Inuyasha, de enseguida lo nombraron como mi novio celoso, posesivo, e incluso así me incitaban a salir con Hojô. No sé si fue porque me dediqué a decir que Inuyasha era mi novio que me terminé convenciendo a mí misma de que sentía algo por él, o fue simplemente cosa del destino, he escuchado muchas veces que cuando a ti te molestan tantas veces con una persona o dicen que tú le gustas a otro, terminas enamorada realmente.

—Inuyasha —musitó Kikyô mientras lanzaba una flecha, no me había dado cuenta de que bajó de su árbol—, ¿podrías buscar a Kaede? Ya debe comenzar a entrenar nuevamente.

—Pero… ella aún sigue lastimada de su ojo, no se ha recuperado —dije a su favor, su herida necesitaba cicatrizar, uno nunca sabe cuando puedo volverse a abrir.

—Si quiere ser la sacerdotisa de la aldea cuando yo no puedo, tiene que empezar desde ahora. Yo hice lo mismo, por lo que tiene que seguir mis pasos —me miró de forma severa, definitiva en su decisión de traer a la pequeña. Yo no quise seguir alegando, lo único que me traería serían problemas.

Me sorprendía la convicción con que Kikyô defendía sus ideales, cuando decía algo te hacía temer y no darte la confianza como para reprocharle algo, se notaba tan segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto que sentías que al mínimo paso en falso que des en contra de lo dicho, te hará pagar caro. Por una parte era entretenido conocer este lado de Kikyô, si bien podía ser muy fría, se notaba el cariño que le tenía a los aldeanos, a su hermana y a Inuyasha, los defendía con sudor y garra, sin titubear frente al enemigo para no dejar pasar las debilidades, cuando, en realidad, tenía muchas. Era impresionante la forma de su actuar, siempre cautelosa, incluso dentro de la aldea caminaba de forma cuidadosa, ya que siendo una sacerdotisa, y protectora de la Shikón, tenía demasiados enemigos que aparecían en los momentos menos esperados. Recuerdo que una vez estaba trabajando con los aldeanos, ayudándolos con las cosechas, era un día caluroso y perfecto para este tipo de quehaceres, todo parecía tranquilo, pero repentinamente apareció un demonio con forma de escarabajo, el cual se metía debajo de la tierra, dificultándonos el poder verlo, así comenzó a atacar con facilidad, destruyendo grandes plantaciones y cabañas, también hiriendo a algunas personas, Kikyô llegó rápidamente, se quedó parada y cerró los ojos, supuse que estaba sintiendo la presencia, de dónde venía y así poder identificar su escondite, finalmente, logró hacerlo y con una sola flecha le destruyó la cabeza, siendo el paradero del resto del monstruo el pozo, lugar en donde dejaban los huesos de las presencias malignas, era un depósito hecho para ello. Esa fue una de las veces en donde la admiré, en donde deseé ser como ella y de a poco comencé a comprender el por qué Inuyasha la amaba tanto, eran tan iguales de carácter, pero tan distintos físicamente, y ella ayudaba a los aldeanos y él estaba ahí para protegerla, eran un complemento mutuo unido por un imán, inseparables e indestructibles. Sólo tenían una falla, la cual fue descubierta por Onigumo, un ladrón enamorado de Kikyô.

Inuyasha se retiró de la escena al momento de recibir la petición de parte de ella, la pequeña Kaede tendría que venir sí o sí a entrenar con nosotras. Quería preguntarle a Kikyô por qué tanta dureza con su hermana, ¿no debería velar por su bien? Además, no todas las personas tienen la misma fortaleza ni carácter, quizás Kaede no soportaría el dolor y tener que gastar su energía espiritual, la cual ayudaba a sanar la herida, ¡y era un ojo, por el amor a Kami-sama! Uno de las partes más sensibles y difíciles de tratar del cuerpo humano, al más mínimo movimiento podría comenzar a sangrar de nuevo. ¿Cuál era el fin de ello? Obviamente, ya no teniendo la vista en uno de sus ojos todo era más difícil, ¿por qué complicárselo más? No entendía el afán de Kikyô por traerla con nosotros, recién eran dos semanas, ella no era nada sobrenatural como para tener un proceso de sanación rápido como el de Inuyasha. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar facilitarle el trabajo manteniendo ocupada a Kikyô conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Bien, dispara —me ordenó, seria, como la mayoría de veces la veía.

—Claro —respondí, callada y desanimada, me dirigí a tomar el arco y la flecha que estaban al pie del árbol.

—No es que quiera forzarla… —escuché el susurro de Kikyô, me levanté y la escuché dándole la espalda—. No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí. Cuando nuestros padres fallecieron ella tenía un año, nunca supo lo que es sufrir por ello, y tampoco quiero que lo experimente, debe convertirse en alguien fuerte que pueda aplacar los sufrimientos de la gente, así no mostrará debilidades, porque proteger a una aldea completa no es trabajo fácil —hizo una pausa, la miré de reojo y ella tragó saliva—. ¿Entiendes? Las sacerdotisas no tenemos el privilegio de tener una pareja estable, no elegí ser la protectora de la Shikón, tan sólo se me encomendó esta tarea y la acepté, no podía negarme a Midoriko, una mujer a la cual realmente admiro por su fortaleza. Necesito saber que Kaede estará bien cuando asuma ese rol tan grande, debo asegurarme que tendrá todas las facilidades para ejercerlo, por eso tiene que ser una mujer fuerte y crecer como tal —volvió a callarse—. Sigue entrenando —musitó, cambiando súbitamente ese tono melancólico a uno demandante. Me hizo sentir como si hace unos segundos atrás se hubiera dejado llevar por la consciencia, pero que de repente se dio cuenta de que a quién le hablaba era una completa extraña para ella, hacen falta más de dos semanas para confiar en alguien.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo hará perfectamente —le respondí, tomándola por sorpresa. La anciana Kaede siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte y capaz de sobrellevar a la aldea, todos la amaban y los tiempos habían cambiado un poco, cincuenta años no pasan en vano. Ahora la aldea era totalmente distinta a como la conocí, los aldeanos temen, dejan todo a manos de la sacerdotisa que los cuida, incluso sabiendo que deben tener más cuidado ya que tienen a la guardiana de la perla, algo codiciado por todos los yôkai, hanyô, incluso, por los humanos. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender la dura vida que Kikyô tenía.

—¿Cómo…? —la miré, ella se detuvo en el hablar, por distraerme disparé la flecha sin cuidado, desviándome de mi objetivo y clavándose en el árbol de unos metros más allá—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

—Yo… pues… estaba caminando y me topé con Inuyasha —dije, recordando la vez que caí en este sitio.

—¿Crees que no he notado tu parecido conmigo? —musitó, observándome fijamente.

—¿Enserio? —quise hacerme la tonta, aunque no creía que eso funcionara mucho con Kikyô, una de sus especialidades era intuir los movimientos del otro.

—No juegues conmigo, Kagome —me llamó por mi nombre, era la segunda vez que lo hacía, la anterior fue cuando me habló para entrenar con ella.

—Yo…

Y como si Kami-sama hubiese leído mis pensamientos, en ese mismo momento llegaron Inuyasha con la pequeña Kaede, quien aún llevaba aquella venda en su ojo. Suspiré aliviada, le sonreí a la niña y me acerqué, Inuyasha se alejó de ella cuando me vio venir, no lo tomé en cuenta e hice como si no me afectara. Le sonreí, luego toqué su mejilla de forma delicada, teniendo el cuidado de no pasar a llevar ningún sector cercano al ojo lastimado, ella me devolvió el gesto y después me abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que quería llorar, me lo había dicho anteriormente, muchas veces, pero le dolía hacerlo, tanto física —por el ojo—, como interiormente, nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera por dolor de cuerpo lloraba, era algo que se lo tenía ella misma prohibido, porque veía que Kikyô no lo hacía, por lo que ella tampoco debía. ¿Cómo era para una niña tener de ejemplo a su hermana mayor cuando ella no demostraba sentimiento alguno por obligación? Mi antepasado me había dicho que experimentó el sufrimiento, el llanto, todo por la muerte de sus padres a tan temprana edad, pero Kaede no era así, a ella le habían enseñado que para ser la miko de la aldea tenía que ser fuerte, ¿no saber llorar ni cuando hacerlo? Eso es algo que nace, no se lo propone uno, cómo era posible que la pequeña no supiese ni siquiera qué es sentir lágrimas en tu rostro, lo encontraba totalmente inaudito. Esto no sería siempre así, le prometí que hablaría con Kikyô para que pudiese liberar sus sentimientos, aunque eso no era algo tan fácil de hacer, menos con la relación tan inestable que llevaba con ella y con Inuyasha, a él tenía que contarlo si estaba todo el día al lado de su amada, era como parte del todo, si era Inuyasha, era Kikyô y si era Kikyô, era Inuyasha.

Como lo pensé antes, intenté mantener a la miko ocupada en todo, preguntándole dudas, que obviamente no tenía, indicándole que me enseñara una buena posición para lanzar y ser más certera, cometiendo errores a propósito, y así dejaba a la pequeña Kaede en un lado apartado con un arco en las manos e intentando disparar una flecha para ser tan buena como Kikyô. Algunas veces le había pedido a Inuyasha que le ayudara, pero él no sabía nada sobre estas cosas. Algunas veces me sorprendía el cómo casi toda la aldea le hablaba al hanyô como si fuera parte de la familia, sinceramente, yo pensé que todo era distinto a como lo veía ahora, eso debía ser porque todos le tomaron frialdad y odio cuando supieron de la "traición" de Inuyasha a Kikyô, pero como sabían que ellos dos estaban juntos todo el día, supusieron que él no les haría daño y estaba acompañando a la miko en todas sus cosas, por lo que se consideraba como otro ser más de la aldea. Me daba felicidad saber ello, pensé que la vida de ellos había sido más sufrida por tener impedimentos en su relación.

Seguí observando a Kikyô, aparentando atención a sus indicaciones, ya que, sinceramente, con todo el tiempo que llevaba en el Sengoku, mi tiro era mucho más certero, aunque debía reconocer que aún me faltaba para llegar a estar a la altura de ella, pero, por otra parte, tampoco deseaba tener la imagen de Kikyô sobre mi persona, ya me bastaba con que todos los que me vieran me dijesen que era su reencarnación, incluso los demonios me atacaban por ser idéntica a ella, maldiciones iban una tras otras, sólo por ser su reencarnación, y no gracias, no quería seguir pareciéndome a Kikyô, ya era bastante agobiante soportar aquel rencor que todos los yôkai, humanos y criaturas mágicas le guardaron durante los 50 años que pasaron desde su muerte para que llegara yo y tener que cargar con todos ellos y, más encima, enamorarme de Inuyasha para tener que encontrarme con que una bruja la revivió y con ello no puedo tener su amor completo, sino que sigue prendido de ella, sin tener claridad en sus sentimientos. ¿Verdad que es frustrante? Así que lo único que podría sacar del entrenamiento de con Kikyô sería el poder liberar un poco mis poderes, eso era algo que realmente me hacía falta desarrollar, sería magnífico poder crear algún campo de energía, proteger a mis amigos y devolverle todas esas veces esas ayudas que ellos siempre me ofrecieron, si no fuera por mis amigos yo hubiese muerto muchas veces.

—Kagome-sama —dijo la pequeña Kaede—. ¿Me ayudas?

—Etto… tu hermana es la maestra aquí, yo no sé mucho sobre este tipo de cosas —respondí, intentando cortar ese súbito ambiente tenso que se mezcló en el aire por la inocente pregunta de Kaede. Seguramente a Kikyô no le gustaba el hecho de que alguien más enseñara y menos si era su hermana menor, más encima, estando acostumbrada a ser vista como un modelo a ser por parte de ella.

—Demo… —suplicó, yo resoplé y le mostré una de mis flechas, la cual se había roto por un poco de presión que había ejercido de más al intentar lanzarla.

—¿Ves? Aún me falta mucho en esto —volví a negar, luego miré a Kikyô. Sabía que no podía mantenerla al margen del entrenamiento de Kaede por hoy, la habían mandado a llamar y la pequeña parecía querer aprender, no se quejaba por su ojo ni nada, así que pensé que no era tan mala idea dejar de distraer a mi antepasado y dejarle acercarse a ella, no es que la fuese a matar ni nada, pero me preocupaba si la herida se volvía a abrir—. Anda con ella, yo practicaré sola.

La miko se levantó sin decirme nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kaede, dejé de observarla para concentrarme en mis propios tiros, necesitaba hacerle creer a la niña que yo no era tan buena arquera como su hermana, notaba cierta admiración por parte de ella desde el momento en que la resguardé de aquellos demonios, Kikyô debía ser el ejemplo a seguir de Kaede, no yo. Así que, mis tiros fueron pésimos durante todo el entrenamiento, disparándolos con una fuerza que rompía las flechas, tuve que usar cuatro arcos durante el resto del tiempo, ya que 'accidentalmente' rompía las cuerdas o la madera, dejándolos inutilizables, y no me molestó hacerlo, también con ello tendría una mayor excusa para quedarme más tiempo en la aldea hasta que apareciera Onigumo, aquel ladrón que daría fin a la vida de Kikyô. Siempre que fallaba en mis tiros o rompía algo, escuchaba un resoplido burlón por parte de Inuyasha, quien se mantenía arriba de un árbol, esperando a mi antepasado. Cuando ya lo soporté por varios minutos, decidí hacerle una pequeña broma, claro que siempre aparentando mi mala puntería, ¿no le gustaba tanto reírse de ello? Ahora vería que no es tan divertido el que la gente no tenga las cualidades para ser una arquera de elite.

—Discúlpame, Inuyasha —dije juntando las manos al momento que él sacó una flecha de su ahori rojo, el cual se clavó en la madera del tronco.

—Kikyô, esta niñita no tiene futuro —musitó con enojo, luego me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo le sostuve la mirada —. ¡Keh! Mejora tus habilidades o morirás acá.

—Claro, como tú digas —dicho aquella, lancé otra flecha que dio perfectamente en el blanco, tan preciso que él hizo otra mueca, después me dio una mirada acusadora, al parecer descubriendo que había lanzado mi flecha hacia él con intención—. Lo que pasa es que me desconcentran los ruidos externos, como las burlas —resoplé, sonriendo porque mi propósito de hacer enojar a Inuyasha estaba cumplido.

—¿Sabes, Kikyô? —al ser nombrada, miró al hanyô—. Creo que para el próximo entrenamiento, o sea, dentro de dos días, ella podría enfrentarse conmigo —hizo tronar sus huesos de los dedos, mostrando sus filosas garras—. No le haré daño, claramente —hizo una pausa, y cuando vio que Kikyô asintió y se dio vuelta para seguir con Kaede, susurró—, no más del necesario —sonrió, arrogantemente.

Y con esa declaración de guerra por parte de Inuyasha, nuestro encuentro terminó, quedándome sorprendida por la sugerencia de él. ¿Tenía que enfrentarlo? No podía, era Inuyasha después de todo, ¿y si le acertaba con una de mis flechas? Podía asesinarlo, mi poder espiritual podía anular el poder de Tessaiga, ¿cómo no lo haría con un hanyô? Al parecer provocar a Inuyasha, sabiendo que no tenía ningún afecto que le impidiese hacerme la vida imposible, definitivamente una mala idea. Pero mi intención no había sido esa, era lo peor de todo, que simplemente quise hacerle una broma, para demostrarle que no era tan mala después de todo, era decirle que no molestara por esto o que siquiera se diese cuenta de no deseaba opacar la imagen de Kikyô frente a su hermana, ¿tan malo había sido aquello? Por ahora, lo único que sabía era que tenía que prepararme para un enfrentamiento del cual él no se echaría para atrás y que si yo lo hacía, significaría que era una persona débil. Tendría que pelear contra él, esperaba que fuese tranquilo y no me lastimara, no me mataría ni nada, eso era seguro, no tenía la sangre tan fría para eso, además, el que me pareciera a Kikyô podría impedirlo en algo… rogaba porque eso pasara. Caminamos hacia la aldea, la pequeña Kaede salió feliz, ya que había logrado acertarle un poco más cerca al objetivo, una mancha blanca que dibujó Kikyô y que alrededor tenía varios hoyos hechos por el impacto de la punta filosa de las flechas, finalmente, el entrenamiento daba avances en la niña, quien durante el trayecto comentaba a su hermana el cómo se veía siendo una gran miko, claro que nunca sobrepasándola a ella, pero que intentaría cuidar a toda la aldea al lado de Kikyô, protegiéndola como mi antepasado lo había hecho, decía que incrementaría sus poderes y que él también lucharía contra Inuyasha como yo, que si le ganaba al hanyô se podría considerar como una buena sacerdotisa, ya que destruir seres sobrenaturales era su trabajo y consideraba que Inuyasha era uno de los mejores que rondaba sus áreas, así, halagándolo. Él respondía con gemidos burlones, yo podía notar el ligero sonrojo que iba hacia sus mejillas por los comentarios de Kaede, incluso en este tiempo era poco modesto, aunque supiera que era cierto, por mucho que no fuese un yôkai completo, tenía un gran potencial y poder que podía vencer a muchos demonios.

—Kaede-chan, será una gran miko —le dije, sonriendo—. No te sorprendas si no venzo a Inuyasha, es muy fuerte, como tú dices, y un gran luchador —lo miré de reojo, vi como sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en mí unos segundos.

—¿Nerviosa? —me asusté por la repentina cercanía de Inuyasha, quien susurrándome al oído intentaba sacar mis sentimientos, pero, la verdad, su aliento cálido chocando contra mi oído me estaba haciendo perder la consciencia, tanto así, que mis pelos se erizaban y la piel se me ponía de gallina.

—Claro… que no —murmuré, mintiéndome a mí misma—. Ten cuidado, porque se me puede escapar una flecha en cualquier momento y te aniquilo —dije mi mayor temor como si fuera una charla del día a día y enfrentándome a uno de mis peores enemigos para meterle más miedo del que yo tenía.

Lo que quedó de día se hizo bastante largo. Estuve trabajando, descansando, preocupada por la pelea contra Inuyasha, practicando sola para intentar hacer una técnica o estrategia con la cual pudiera hacerle daño, pero no matarlo. Si una flecha no iba con poder espiritual no lo lastimaría más de la cuenta, aunque me dejaría en completa desventaja frente a él. Miré el arco que estaba en mi mano, lo apreté con fuerza, luego volví a colocar una flecha en él, tensando la cuerda para lanzar hacia un árbol, era la única forma de practicar un movimiento tan meticuloso. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió decirle eso? ¡Odiaba como era de arrogante y orgulloso! Claro, no podía aceptar una broma por parte de una mujer, no, él tenía que complicar más las cosas. Por su culpa ahora estaba a altas horas de la noche practicando como no matarlo, si no fuera porque es él… y porque estoy completamente enamorada… no estaría planeando estas cosas, sino que arremetería fuertemente contra su cuerpo para eliminarlo, ¡no era algo tan difícil después de todo! Ahora más que nunca necesitaba irme de este lugar, no quería ver lo que podía suceder, ya me lastimaba mucho verlos a los dos juntos como para tener un duelo con Inuyasha, y de seguro Kikyô estaría a su lado, apoyándolo mientras él me daba una paliza, aunque… ¿sería capaz de dañarme con sus garras? También era un arma letal que podían despedazar, fácilmente, a un humano, yo me había salvado de ellas el primer día que lo conocí, cuando lo liberé, pero me acuerdo que me sacó unas hebras del cabello, que cuando me revisé en un espejo tenía mucho menos en ese sector que en mi cabeza entera, por suerte tengo abundante pelo y me pude tapar sin cuidado. ¿Y si hubiera fallado? De seguro yo estaría en estos momentos tres metros bajo tierra, contando historias con las hormigas y demás insectos. Tuve suerte de tener a la anciana Kaede de mi lado y con ese collar en sus manos. ¡Osuwari! ¿Por qué no funcionas? Esta era una de las tantas veces en donde deseaba tener ese poder sobre mis manos.

—Ay, Kami-sama, ¿por qué me enviaste a este lugar?

—¡Kagome-sama! —la pequeña Kaede vino corriendo hacia mí, me recordaba a esa acompañante de Sesshômaru—. La comida esta lista —sonrió.

—Claro, iré en un rato más, no te preocupes —musité, así ella se alejó y salió corriendo.

Con todo esto rondando en mi cabeza no me daban ni ganas de probar bocado, entre que tenía que ver si evitaba que Kikyô muriese, que naciera Naraku, el que no me descubrieran, lidiar con los problemas cotidianos, el ver a mi enamorado junto a otra, tener que luchar contra él, y demás cosas, no me dejaban pensar. Por otro lado, también tenía que ver que lo que pasara acá o lo que yo cambiase no me afectara en mi futuro, o que por esto yo no naciera. Ahora que me lo preguntaba… ¿sacrificaría mi vida por la de Kikyô? Y no es colocarme delante de ella cuando la atacan y dejar que eso me derribe, sino que cambiar aquella escena de una supuesta traición por la de una familia feliz, por un Inuyasha humano que sería transformado por el deseo de una sacerdotisa buscando su futuro junto a alguien normal para poder ser ella una mujer normal. No me gustaría que Inuyasha viviese el resto de su vida siendo un humano, a mi parecer se ve a gusto siendo un hanyô en la época en la que vivo con él, aquí no se ve lo contrario, de hecho, creo que mientras esté junto a una persona que lo ame tal como es… él será feliz, pero, ¿acaso Kikyô no desea seguir con él mientras no sea un humano? Eso me entristecía demasiado. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de Sango y Miroku. Si Naraku no existía, el abuelo del monje no tendría aquella maldición que consumiría su vida, Miroku no sería un mujeriego y perdería su esencia; Sango no vería a su hermano asesinar a su familia completa ni estaría sufriendo por ello. Pero, si hacía todo esto, les daría aquella vida en familia que siempre quisieron, sin embargo, también les estaría privando de una felicidad que tiene que ver con ellos dos juntos, enamorados, teniendo hijos y viviendo esos sentimientos a flor de piel como no habían podido hacerlo antes. Shippô también había sido víctima del futuro, por romper la Shikón en mil fragmentos su padre fue aniquilado, ya que sin ello los hermanos Relámpago no hubieran deseado encontrarse con todo aquel que tuviese un fragmento en su posesión para matarlo y quedarse con éste. ¿Qué hacer? Era una decisión demasiado difícil, aunque no se iban a conocer si es que Naraku no existía, por lo que tampoco sufrirían si es que no están juntos, podrían conocer a otras personas, Miroku no sería un mujeriego, ya que no necesitaría de un hijo por si llegaba a morir —aunque conociendo a ese maestro con el que vive… sería un pervertido de igual forma—. Lo malo de todo esto, es que no podía pensar en lo que yo quería, no me quedaría recuerdo alguno de esta época, quizás ni siquiera existiría, pero… Inuyasha y Kikyô deben tener un hijo para que se de origen a mi familia, por lo que… tienen que quedarse juntos.

—Es el destino Kagome… vivas o no vivas… ellos tienen que seguir al lado del otro —me susurré a mí misma, queriendo nublar esa verdad por unos segundos.

—No se supone que irías en un rato más a comer. Ha pasado media hora y no te apareces —una voz murmuró detrás de mí, era Inuyasha—. No vengo porque quiero, sino que Kikyô me dijo.

—Ah, eres tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas al emperador de Japón? —musitó, como si se sintiera por mi indiferencia a su llegada.

—Claro que no, pero peor es nada —no estaba con ganas de tener una gran charla y menos con las actitudes de él hacia mí.

—¿Sigues preocupada por nuestro enfrentamiento? Si no es la gran cosa.

—Tengo asuntos más importantes que ese —si tan sólo se imaginara todo lo que me espera de aquí en adelante.

Al cabo de unos segundos, pensé que él se había ido, pero no era así, sino que de un momento a otro lo vi recostado a mi lado, con la mirada fija en las estrellas y los brazos sujetando su cabeza. Por primera vez me sentí como si estuviera 50 años adelante, cuando acostumbrábamos a tener diversas conversaciones, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y perdiéndonos en la infinidad del Universo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, no entendía por qué seguía acá, pero tampoco quería echarlo, tenerlo al lado, sin Kikyô rondando, era casi un regalo en esta época. Por ello es que no dije nada en varios minutos, temiendo que con algún comentario él se fuera, aunque algo me era extraño, ya que al principio del día ni me miraba, y ahora estaba acompañándome cuando ni siquiera le he dado algún indicio de que necesitara de él. Tampoco creía que estuviese acá porque quisiera cuidarme de algún peligro, era demasiado improbable que apareciera un monstruo de la nada. Y como la curiosidad algunas veces sobrepasa a las personas, decidí hablar.

—¿No tienes frío? —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, una de las preguntas más estúpidas que se me ha ocurrido.

—Yo no ando con una prenda que muestra todas las piernas —me sonrojé con el sólo hecho de saber que él se fijaba en eso. Creo que sonrió cuando vio que mis mejillas se enrojecieron—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Por eso te quedas?

—No sólo por eso. Kikyô me alegaría si no vuelvo contigo y no quiero discutir con ella ni nada por el estilo.

—Y bueno, ¿qué quieres preguntarme? —quise acelerar las cosas.

—¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Kikyô? —antes de que terminara la pregunta supe hacia dónde se dirigía, al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para decir lo mismo, pero dudaba que esta vez pudiese salvarme con alguna interrupción.

—Pues… hay gente que se parece a otra, simplemente eso —contesté, intentando casi convencerme a mí misma con la respuesta. Como esperé, él hizo una mueca de duda frente a lo que dije.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Inuyasha se levantó, me estiró la mano para ayudarme a pararme, ¿desde cuándo tan caballero? Pero acepté su ofrecimiento. Caminamos tranquilos en dirección a la aldea, era tan incómodo no poder conversar con él como lo hacía normalmente, ya que este Inuyasha no tenía conocimiento de que provenía del futuro, ni de que existiría Naraku o algo parecido. Deseaba confesarle todo, decirle que estaba aquí para intentar mejorar su vida, para permitirle aquella felicidad —que aunque lo dudaba—, podía darle junto a Kikyô, que formaran una familia, pero uno de los problemas que me impedían hacer eso era que no quería ver a Inuyasha en su forma humana, siendo que él prefería ser un demonio completo antes que eso, aparte ¡qué malo tenía ser un hanyô! Estaba bien que fuera un complejo para él, pero ¿para una persona que se supone lo ama? Kikyô no debería usar la perla para algo como ello, además, no sería el deseo correcto para que la perla desapareciera, que se supone es el objetivo que, por lo menos, nosotros buscábamos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, lo único que encontramos fue a la pequeña Kaede durmiendo plácidamente en un futón junto a una fogata. Kikyô no estaba por ningún lugar. De enseguida Inuyasha se puso a buscarla, dejándome también en la cabaña. Lo seguí, corriendo para alcanzarlo, también me preocupaba en dónde podría estar Kikyô a esta hora, incluso podría ser que conociera a Onigumo y lo estuviera asistiendo, sería la oportunidad perfecta para evitar que él se enamorara de ella y con ello poner fin a mi calvario acá. Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que Inuyasha no se encontrara con él, era yo la que quería destruirlo, por eso es que apenas lo salí persiguiendo, me llevé conmigo el arco y unas pocas flechas, no bastarían muchas para aniquilar el cuerpo quemado y paralítico de un ladrón común y corriente. Seguí corriendo, ya había perdido de vista a Inuyasha, pero seguía con la esperanza de encontrarlo en algún momento. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial, dificultándome seguir el paso. Era como si todo estuviera jugando en mi contra, ya que esto me entorpecía lo sentidos y hacía la vista nublosa. Pero eso no me hizo detener, me dio más fuerzas para seguir corriendo, siendo guiada sólo por mi instinto, que era lo único confiable que me quedaba. Estuve desorientada por varios minutos, dando vueltas en círculo; los árboles me cubrían el paso, sentía la presencia de algunos demonios que se alertaban por mi pasar frente a sus territorios, con ganas de detenerme, de desgarrarme y sacarme del lugar, pero yo no tenía tiempo para meterme en sus juegos; lo que ahora buscaba era algo mucho más importante que cualquier enfrentamiento estúpido. Escuché unos gritos a medida que avanzaba, eran los de dos mujeres, se hacían más claros con cada paso, ambas gritaban con ganas, con impulsividad, como si desearan hacer entender a la otra sus puntos de vistas, palabras e intención con la que las decían; se notaba que discutían de algo delicado, por unos segundos reconocí la voz de Kikyô, la otra se me hacía ligeramente familiar, pero aún no lograba captar de quién era. Finalmente, pude ver un resplandor entre el bosque, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar, sin importarme cuán lejos quedase, qué podría encontrar en el camino o si estaba siendo engañado por el deseo de encontrarlas, existía la duda de si era un truco que mi mente me estaba jugando como cuando ves un espejismo en medio del desierto con un oasis lleno de agua para saciar la sed, para saciar mí sed.

—¿Cómo te atreviste?

Mis sentidos se aclararon mientras corría y cada vez me parecían más cercanas, choqué contra unos arbustos de lo rápido que iba, cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado a una escena que protagonizaban dos sacerdotisas, ambas de cabellos negros, mirándose duramente, con un rencor que se podía divisar en los ceños fruncidos que adornaban sus blanquecinos y perfectos rostros. Un choque de metal, la madera rompiéndose entremedio de una nube rosácea que cegaba hasta el mismo Sol, un brillo intenso que se propagó hasta por la esquina más sombría, que hasta venció el resplandor de los rayos que se pronunciaban en el suelo, incluso cuando el rosado es mucho más claro que el azul eléctrico, el cual iba acompañado del sonido estruendoso de los truenos. Me preguntaba el por qué del enfrentamiento, me dediqué a escuchar un poco más de lo que se notaba ya no era una conversación tranquila, sino llena de tempestad. Una de las presentes era Kikyô, quien portaba la Shikón no Tama entre sus manos y la otra era…

—¿Tsubaki? —susurré mientras reconocía a la mujer, aún en esta época acostumbraba llevar una serpiente, sólo que ahora no era blanca, sino que de un marrón oscuro.

Ambas levantaron sus arcos, tensaron las cuerdas, colocando sus flechas de la manera más firme, la que les diera más precisión hacia el pecho de la otra, sabía que tenían rencillas, por ello es que me lanzó aquella maldición. Apuntaron mientras cerraban uno de sus ojos, teniendo la certeza de que no fallarían, no sabía que Tsubaki acostumbraba a usar arco y flecha, era una sacerdotisa, pero no todas poseían los mismos métodos para utilizar sus poderes, al parecer ella sí lo usaba; no sabía qué hacer, por mucho que corriera, no evitaría que dispararan, no es que quisiera evitarlo, me preocupaba la salud de Kikyô, si ella llegaba a morir e Inuyasha me veía acá, me echaría la culpa por no defenderla o anteponerme frente al ataque; y sabía que las dos conseguirían su objetivo, por lo menos Kikyô, era la mejor arquera que conocía en esta época. Me quedé quieta.

—Así que… te enamoraste de ese hanyô. ¿No te lo dije?

—Cállate, Tsubaki. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo, segura de sus palabras y sin temerle.

—"Te enamorarás de un hombre que causará tu muerte" —musitó, como citando palabras anteriormente dichas.. La risa de Tsubaki cortó el silencio nocturno.

—No creas que tus maldiciones me afectarán, eres una primeriza en ello.

¿Maldición? Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, sin caber lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Acaso la muerte de Kikyô era por una maldición hecha por Tsubaki? No lo podía creer, ¡todo estaba planeado desde el principio! Inuyasha nunca haría eso, pero otras personas sí, como Onigumo. ¿Cómo se atrevió Tsubaki a lanzar tal tipo de conjuro? La envidia podía llegar a extremos inimaginables, me impresionaba el rencor que compartían Kikyô y ella. Sentí una presión en el pecho, por alguna razón me dio lástima saber que el meollo del asunto no era, precisamente, Naraku, sino que era una maldita mujer que tenía envidia de Kikyô simplemente porque la habían preferido a ella para resguardar la perla de Shikón, ¡qué estupidez! Seguí atenta la conversación, aún amenazándose mutuamente con las flechas, finalmente, llegó el momento de atacar. Vi sus dedos soltándose en cámara lenta, aflojando el agarre de la flecha, unos segundos que me estaban matando por dentro, pero que me hicieron hacer lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, gritar: '¡Deténganse!'. Lo dijo tan fuerte, que la garganta me raspó, pero también hizo que ambas perdieran concentración, soltaran las flechas y fallaran. Me miraron, cada una enojada por lo que había provocado y cómo si me preguntaran el por qué mi osadía de gritarles, de detenerlas y arruinarles el momento, sentí que sus ojos me decían que no tenía derecho de exigir nada, que no era asunto mío, que era la menos indicada para decirles qué hacer y qué no hacer, pero, simplemente, no me podía quedar parada viendo como dos mujeres intentaban asesinarse la una a la otra y queriendo salir cada una con vida de ello.

—Tsubaki, eres… ¡despreciable! —la aludida se sorprendió por mis palabras.

—Kagome, no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero… ¡por su culpa terminarás muerta! —después de unos segundos me di cuenta de la confesión que había hecho.

—¿Crees en esas maldiciones? —musitó burlonamente Kikyô—. Pues, yo no. Así que no te preocupes, Inuyasha no me asesinará ni nada por el estilo, lo conozco bien. Suspiré de alivio, por lo menos no me había delatado, sino que mis palabras iban en total acorde al tema que se hablaba.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —una voz ronca apareció de la nada, Inuyasha, finalmente, entraba en la escena que expresaba, literalmente, su futuro, una cosa que sólo yo sabía y, quizás, Tsubaki intuía.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho amor. Prometo que más adelante comenzarán a darse las cosas más rápido y que habrán más escenas de Inuyasha y Kagome, no crean que todo será discusión, aparte, les adelanto que la pelea tendrá ciertas instancias un tanto cercanas para estos dos :)

¡Dejen sus review, por favor, animan demasiado y dan más ganas de escribir y publicar! Saludos y besos a todos y todas los que leen.

**_Franessa Black_**


	8. Ira

¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz, por fin pude publicar sin mucho retraso el capítulo, pensé que no lo lograría, pero los milagros existen y la imaginación estaba a mi favor, se me ocurrieron demasiadas ideas para lo que viene. Debo decir que en este capítulo se comienza a ver un poco más la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome, ¡todo por ustedes! Espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Muchas a todos/as por sus reviews! Ya saben que siempre suben el ánimo y dan más ganas de escribir cuando uno los lee.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takahashi "Espíritu Santo" Rumiko-sama, sólo algunos personajes triviales que aparecen dentro son de mi propiedad.

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future"**

Capítulo VIII: "Ira"

Observé con furia a la miko que estaba frente a nosotros. Apreté los puños, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, no sabía por qué evocar aquellos recuerdos del pasado me hacía tanto mal, mi labio inferior fue preso de la presión de mis dientes. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo me contradecía, incluso me superaba el descubrir de forma súbita una verdad que nunca imaginé, miré nuevamente a Tsubaki, cerré los ojos para intentar calmarme, para cuando los abrí ella había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se habían vuelto a encontrar, caminando de un lado a otro, siguiéndonos con el cuerpo, la cabeza de aquella serpiente parecía analizar la situación a través de sus ojos rasgados, una perfecta víbora esperando el error perfecto de su enemigo para atacar. ¡Qué coraje! ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica? Aparecerse sin aviso, con un rostro que parecía no decir nada, que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba, ¡queriendo destruir la vida de una persona!

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso. Inuyasha, al parecer, no conocía a Tsubaki, ya que la observaba cautelosamente y casi con las garras en alto, intuyendo algún movimiento extraño por parte de ella hacia Kikyô y preparándose para atacarla en cualquier momento. Mi antepasado se mantuvo firme, sin voltearse a ver al hanyô, sino que seguía sosteniendo sin dudar la mirada desafiante de Tsubaki, se podía ver el gran rencor entre ambas, incluso un aura levemente gris rodeaba el cuerpo de la segunda miko más poderosa en el Sengoku, quizás esta instancia era una de aquellas que la llevarían a convertirse en una sacerdotisa mala, lanzando maldiciones a todo el mundo y cayendo en bajezas tan grandes como el servir a Naraku para intentar asesinarme. Algo me hizo pensar que quizás no era tanto la envidia hacia Kikyô por poseer la Shikón bajo su cuidado, sino que codiciaba toda la vida de ella, alguna razón debía tener para desear tanto mal hacia una persona que simplemente aceptó una encomienda otorgada por Midoriko, la suprema miko de la época, aunque resultaba muy poco probable que unos posibles sentimientos dirigidos hacia Inuyasha fuesen uno de los causantes de las desgracias, ¿o no? Debe ser una mala jugarreta de mi mente, ella no demostraba tener otro propósito con Inuyasha más que el de ser un instrumento y utilizarlo para cumplir la profecía que ella misma había lanzado anteriormente. Además, ¿qué táctica sería esta para conquistar a alguien? Definitivamente esa opción estaba descartada, ella no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, algo tan imposible como que yo fuese la novia de él.

El hanyô se puso al lado de Kikyô, apoyándola en todo, ella lo intentó alejar, creo que quería demostrar que podía enfrentarse a esto sola, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar de su vista a una visita tan indeseable como Tsubaki. De un momento a otro, me invadió un sentimiento de rabia, de impotencia al no poder hacer nada frente a lo que decía aquella sacerdotisa; el que su envidia le calase tanto en los huesos como para sugerir diversas maldiciones en contra de una mujer que lo único malo que había hecho era esclavizar su vida al cuidado de una perla deseada por millones de seres alrededor de la región y los países aledaños. ¿Acaso esa era la vida que Tsubaki deseaba? Por algo no la habían escogido como la protectora, porque no sería capaz de aguantar la tentación para utilizar aquel único deseo y estaba segura de que pediría convertirse en la miko más fuerte de todas para destituir a Kikyô de su cargo y ganarle en prestigio.

Las miradas de Tsubaki e Inuyasha se cruzaron, la vi echarse hacia atrás, de seguro no pasaba desapercibida la naturaleza demoniaca de él, por mucho que fuese una sacerdotisa, enfrentarse a un hanyô no era buena idea después de todo, uno nunca sabe las sorpresas que se puede encontrar en el camino. Kikyô y yo éramos las únicas mujeres que podíamos dominarlo, pero no por ser más fuertes que él, sino porque compartíamos un sentimiento de amor, era la única razón por la cual habíamos sido capaces de evitar la muerte teniéndolo frente a nosotras. Apreté los puños, no permitiría que se enterara de la desgracia que les recaería en unos meses más adelante, ya para mí resultaba peligroso el saber el futuro, no me imaginaba como sería para ellos, teniendo menos experiencia que yo en esto de encontrarse en tiempos desfasados. Además, se ocasionarían demasiados problemas, tendría que explicarles todo y hacerles saber el por qué estaba aquí, sin poder omitir ninguna parte de la historia desde que conocí a Inuyasha y lo vi enterrado, durmiendo plácidamente, entre las ramas de un envejecido árbol.

—Así que… este es el famoso hombre que…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Tsubaki! —reclamé, lo menos que necesitaba era que Inuyasha supiera el destino que les deparaba.

—Kikyô, eres una miserable… —musitó repentinamente Tsubaki, eso me hizo enfurecer.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de la vida de Kikyô! —le grité, saliendo de mis cabales—. ¡Ella ha sacrificado su alma, su vida como una mujer normal por cuidar la Shikón, cosa que tú nunca podrías haber hecho! —tomé una bocanada de aire antes de seguir—. ¿La envidias? ¡Deberías agradecer que no te quitaran tus derechos como mujer! ¿Sabes lo que ha tenido que sufrir en su vida por esto? Múltiples ataques de demonios, ser odiada tanto por humanos como por otros seres, ¡tener que soportar a estúpidas personas como tú! Eso… eso no debería desearlo nadie, sólo alguien con ansias de poder y que no tiene ni siquiera las aptitudes para cuidar de un objeto tan preciado como la Shikón, ¿¡entendiste!?

—¡Silencio! —entre todo su enojo, Tsubaki disparó una flecha hacia mí, el aura que desprendía de ella cada vez se tornaba más oscuro, no era el rosado pálido y brillante que acostumbraba a ver en los ataques de Kikyô o los míos. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, no podía correr, pero me cubrí con los brazos de forma instintiva para protegerme, sólo que nunca me impactó algo, sino que cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba más allá de dónde había estado anteriormente, siendo cubierta por una vestimenta roja y unos cabellos plateados que se mezclaban con mis hebras azabaches, Inuyasha se había anticipado a los movimientos de la miko para salvarme de aquel ataque.

—Arigatô —susurré con la voz entrecortada por la adrenalina.

—No sigas hablando, saldrás lastimada —aún no confiaba en mis poderes, creía que era una persona débil y que necesitaba mucho entrenamiento como para enfrentarme a alguien con las habilidades de Tsubaki, pero no era así, de hecho, se lo demostraría en estos momentos.

—Déjame, verás de lo que soy capaz cuando me provocan —me separé de él, avancé unos metros, quedando paralela a Kikyô y a la misma distancia con la otra sacerdotisa, alcé mi arco y preparé una flecha—. Si quieres luchar, eso es lo que tendrás.

La discusión se violentaba a mitad de la noche, en los límites de la aldea, en aquel lugar en donde habíamos tenido tantos encuentros, porque nos encontrábamos a unos metros del pozo, de aquello no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Ahora todo era diferente, ya no era simplemente Tsubaki, sino que se trataba de algo aún peor que una simple maldición, se estaba metiendo en un territorio que le tenía prohibida la entrada, y que yo me rehusaba a dejarla pasar. El aire estaba tenso, solo tres personas en el lugar, dos de un lado, observando a la recién llegada, yo la miraba con rabia, mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyô se mantenía al tanto de las cosas, con una actitud de interrumpir en cualquier momento que esto se tornara de forma agresiva y que se cortara la poca tranquilidad que se había logrado en la situación. Ella sonrió de forma arrogante, casi burlona. Fruncí el ceño, sus actitudes me desesperaban, ¿tan superior se creía? Algunas veces el ego juega en contra de uno, 'nunca escupas al cielo… que te caerá en la cara', que refrán más sabio era aquel, y se aplicaba en su totalidad a la confianza que se tenía Tsubaki. El viento se meció entre las hojas, revoloteando hasta los rincones más ínfimos del bosque que nos rodeaba, nos encontrábamos en un campo desierto, lleno de césped y unas pequeñas flores que se asomaban con el provenir de la primavera, la época más hermosa del año —afirmado por algunos—, pero también la más desastrosa, repleta de cambios, entre otras cosas. No me dejaría vencer por ella, en estos momentos me importaba un carajo lo que pudiese producir en el futuro este suceso, total, no había tenido tanta relevancia en nuestras vidas, sólo me había causado dolores de cabeza, y a mis amigos de igual manera. Tenía ansias de eliminarla, de sacar el tormento de aquella maldición de nuestras mentes, no pensar más en ello y eliminar el recuerdo de una mujer indeseable, de una de las calamidades de la raza humana, la demostración pura de la envidia, la codicia y el egoísmo. Se mantuvo el ambiente tenso, silencioso e interrumpido por una ventisca que parecía querer derribar todos los árboles del rededor, pero debía tener cuidado con el viento, ya que, por mucha dirección que tuviese, la flecha podría ser derribada o llevada por la ráfagas y terminar en un destino totalmente distinto al pensado, así que no pude hacer más que esperar a que acabase un poco el ajetreo. Parecía como si Tsubaki estuviese ansiosa por mi ataque, casi la veía extender sus brazos y decirme algo como: 'Estoy lista para recibir tu flecha', no entendía su tranquilidad en un momento como este, hasta estos límites llegaba la arrogancia, pero le demostraría que no era una simple muchacha, sino que tenía las agallas y el poder para destruirla, casi como lo hice la primera vez que me encontré con ella en el futuro de unos años después a este lugar. El viento se pronunció por una última vez, llevando mis cabellos hacia delante, jugueteando con ellos mientras preparaba, con todas mis fuerzas, el movimiento que daría para acabar con la vida de Tsubaki, al menos eso era lo que buscaba con esto.

—Te daré una oportunidad —ni yo misma sabía el por qué siempre me echaba hacia atrás cuando debía eliminar a alguien, las malditas segundas oportunidades siempre salían de forma imprudente por mis labios, ¿por qué no podía matarla y ya? No, tenía que hacer todo un proceso para buscar la mejor forma para que ella se salve, era desesperante, pero no podía ir en contra de mis deseos —, si eliminas la maldición… no te mato —negociar, una de las primeras tácticas para lograr lo que quería.

—Prefiero morir sabiendo que Kikyô lo hará de forma más dolorosa. Además, ¿tú, matarme? ¡Ja! Debes estar loca para creer eso.

—Kagome, quédate fuera de esto —me habló mi antepasado, claramente no le haría caso, ya estaba demasiado enrabiada como para detenerme.

—¡No lo haré! —cargué la flecha, la punta brilló con un tono rosáceo—. ¡Ahí va! —salió disparada como una bala de un arma, tan rápido que dudaba pudiese esquivarla, y si lo llegaba a hacer, por lo menos le daría en alguna parte del cuerpo.

—¡Eres una ingenua! —Tsubaki levantó su arco, creando un campo de fuerza, pero mi flecha tenía un poder más actual que ese, y si ya había roto su protección una vez, dos veces no me costaba nada.

—¡Te di! —así había sido, la flecha se incrustó en su brazo, lanzándola metros atrás de la escena, preparé otra y la disparé con más ganas, llegando a su pecho esta vez, matándola.

Inuyasha y Kikyô observaban todo con la boca abierta, atónitos por lo que acababan de ver, creo que ni yo misma me imaginé asesinando a alguna persona, independiente de quien fuese, pero hace tiempo que le tenía un poco de recelos, por fin podía vengarme de aquella maldición que había hecho sufrir a mis amigos, incluso más que a mí misma. Respiré de forma entrecortada, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con las manos temblorosas y el arma que había utilizado para matar en mis manos, calándose las imágenes previas a esto en mi mente, me atormentaban, ¿por qué tenía tan poca voluntad para esto? Quizás, aún no estaba hecha para esta época, podía destruir demonios, pero al momento de enfrentarme a un humano… todo mi mundo se daba vuelta y se venía abajo. Sentí como el viento volvía a hacerse presente, pero ahora llevaba un olor agridulce con él, esparciéndolo por todo el lugar, dándole aquel ambiente tétrico que informaba del escenario de una desgracia. Inhalé aire varias veces, queriendo con ello tranquilizar mi respiración y tomar control de mi cuerpo, toda esta situación me había dejado ligeramente inestable, tanto física como emocionalmente, tener la sangra tan fría como para matar a alguien no era cuestión de segundos. Unos rastros de polvo llegaron hacia mí, al parecer con la flecha, la figura de Tsubaki se había purificado, desintegrándose y perdiéndose entre la ventisca, su propia malicia era lo que otorgaba aquel olor amargo, se mezclaba en mi cabello, revoloteando a mi alrededor, como una forma de penarme, pero hecha partículas de tierra. No sabía el por qué, pero después de unos momentos me sentí cansada, agotada, siendo mi reacción el echarme hacia delante y dejarme caer en el césped para cerrar los ojos, pero, como siempre, no alcancé a tocar suelo, ya que las manos de Inuyasha, siempre ahí para mí, me tenían sujeta firmemente, así me atrajo, cobijándome en su cálido pecho.

—No puedo creer que hizo eso —susurró Kikyô—. ¿Tanto le influyó el asunto? Es como si pensara que se hará realidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Inuyasha, levantándose conmigo en sus brazos.

—El hecho de que Tsubaki me tuviese envidia —dijo, no creía que eso fuera realmente lo que suponía de razón para mi ataque de furia, estaba segura de que sabía que me había afectado el hecho de aquella maldición.

—Pero… —antes de que él terminara la frase, el audio comenzó a fallarme, todo se tornó confuso, como si fuera un disco rayado que se repetía, se paraba y se distorsionaba, pronto dejé de ver, el color negro se posesionó de mí, todo indicaba que estaba perdiendo, de a poco, el conocimiento.

Un dolor de cabeza me golpeó fuertemente, fruncí el ceño mientras me llevaba la mano hacia el sector, intentando aliviarlo un poco al sobarme suavemente, pero era algo interior, por lo que no era muy eficaz que digamos. Sentía esa misma comodidad que cuando estuve en el pecho de Inuyasha, me moví, tomando una mejor posición, no quería abrir los ojos, hace tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, por ello no deseaba levantarme por nada del mundo, además, de seguro me encontraría con Kikyô, pidiéndome alguna explicación sobre los eventos pasados. ¿Por qué había asesinado a Tsubaki? ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerlo? Eran unas preguntas a las que ni yo misma tenía respuesta. Abrí un solo ojo, así podría observar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y ver cuál era el panorama, en qué ambiente se desarrollaba el día, porque los pequeños rayos de sol que llegaron de lleno a mi rostro me indicaron que aquella tormentosa noche había dado, por fin, paso al astro rey matutino. Pensé en las posibles soluciones que me llevarían a una rápida respuesta sobre mi comportamiento tan agresivo en aquella instancia, pero mi cabeza estaba revuelta, sentías las neuronas ir de un lugar a otro y mezclarse, haciendo conexión con todas las que no debían, me sentía como un robot haciendo cortocircuito.

Una sombra pasó frente a mí, luego reconocí unos pies descalzos y aquella vestimenta roja que sólo ocupaba Inuyasha de forma tan holgada, me hice la dormida nuevamente, calmando mi respiración y deteniéndola de vez en cuando para escuchar con más precisión la conversación que hace poco había comenzado con Kikyô, se trataba de mí, de lo preocupada que estaba ella por los poderes que poseía, ¿miedo? Era imposible que alguien como Kikyô pudiese pensar que una muchacha de mis características la derrotara, sinceramente, se estaba desesperando por ninguna razón de peso, si tan sólo me conociera… de seguro era sorprendente que repentinamente expulsara ataques, que mis flechas salieran de forma tan directa y precisa como si llevara milenios entrenando, cuando sólo había estado tres años en la era Sengoku. Detuve mi respiración, súbitamente Kikyô empezó a hablar en susurros, sin dejarme escuchar con claridad lo que decían, por lo que debía omitir cualquier ruido que estorbara el audio tan callado.

—Inuyasha —la vi observarme, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierta hace un buen rato—, no había querido decirte esto antes, pero la Shikon no Tama se ha estado comportando un poco raro desde que llegó Kagome —musitó, sacando la perla de entre sus ropas, aquel collar que siempre llevaba Kikyô al cuello también se dejó ver. Yo no había sentido nada extraño alrededor de la joya, por lo que me extrañó esa confesión por parte de mi antepasado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —su rostro expresaba seriedad, luego sus ojos dorados se dirigieron hacia mí, contuve el aire, me quedé quieta, no tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos sin que él pudiese notar algún tipo de movimiento. Luego volvió a poner su atención en Kikyô, sin dejarla decir lo que ella pretendía, ya que la vi abrir la boca, pero él habló antes —. Dejemos la charla para después, ¿no me habías dicho que unos aldeanos se habían acercado para pedirte ayuda?

—Cierto, pero antes de salir iré a dejar la perla a su lugar, estará a salvo ahí, por lo menos tiene una protección más grande, te la confío —recordó repentinamente, saliendo de la cabaña seguida de Inuyasha, dejándome completamente sola con mis pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Lancé un suspiro de frustración, no pude saber nada de las razones que Kikyô tenía para decir eso, ¿la perla? En esta época no tenía nada que ver conmigo, estaba junta su verdadera guardiana, era insólito que reaccionara más con mi persona que con ella. De seguro eran ideas de la miko, desde que llegué a la aldea me ha dedicado miradas furtivas que no expresan una ternura de amigas precisamente, pero tampoco así como para decir que me odia, simplemente no eran tan cómodas de sentir cuando las lanzaba de forma repentina, era todo. Después de unos minutos en silencio, un _"¡Que le vaya bien Kikyô-sama!"_, me indicó que ella había partido, pero lo más extraño fue que Inuyasha no la acompañó como suponía, sino que lo vi entrar nuevamente a la cabaña en donde yo reposaba, hice una mueca, como si recién estuviera despertando por el ruido que él metió al entrar o por aquel grito de los aldeanos al despedirse de la miko de la aldea.

—No finjas conmigo —dijo él, tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo, me encontraba recostada casi a la entrada de la cabaña.

—No sé de qué hablas —miré el rededor, como buscando a alguien—. ¿Dónde está Kikyô? —me apresuré en cambiar de tema, esperaba que no notara mi nerviosismo.

—Sabes perfectamente que ella se tuvo que marchar —su tono de voz era serio, agresivo—. Kagome, no es bueno aguantar la respiración cuando se intenta escuchar conversaciones ajenas —y me había descubierto, era de esperarse, así que no pude burlar los sentidos desarrollados del hanyô.

—Pero no es malo si el tema que se habla es sobre uno mismo, ¿o no? Como a ustedes se les da la gana de hablar sobre mí, a mi me da la gana de escuchar lo que dicen, ¿acaso no es justo? —contraataqué, últimamente mis peleas con Inuyasha eran, más que nada, por ver quién lograba lastimar el orgullo testarudo del otro, siempre con los mismos comentarios ácidos

—¡Keh! Simplemente Kikyô dijo una cosa pequeña, sólo eso, no es de gran importancia —ladeó el rostro, arrugando la nariz—. Oye, recuerda que mañana es nuestro gran combate.

—¿Gran? Sabes que perderé, no sé ni por qué insiste con esto —miré el techo, la madera, repentinamente, pareció un punto crucial para observar. Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, lo escuché lanzar un par de bufidos, supuse que no tenía respuesta que darme, los dos sabíamos que simplemente había dicho aquello para molestarme y vengarse por aquel 'accidente' durante el entrenamiento con Kikyô.

El ambiente se tornó un tanto incómodo, me hizo extrañar al Inuyasha de cincuenta años en el futuro, por lo menos con él tenía más de algún tema en común, ya sea Naraku, hablarle sobre los inventos, intentar enseñarle algo nuevo o simplemente disfrutar de nuestra compañía en las noches estrelladas, él preocupado por mi salud mientras que yo pensaba sobre lo que se venía el día de mañana, resultaba mucho más emocionante el no saber lo que sucedería, si quisiera, y pudiera, le recitaría su vida completa a Inuyasha, pero terminaría por asustarlo y desconfiar de mí, cosa que no era muy favorable y menos con lo que me había costado ganarme la confianza de Kikyô y de él, había sido un camino difícil, pero por fin había logrado entrar a sus vidas y mantenerme al tanto de todo. Lo que me preguntaba ahora era cuándo aparecería Onigumo, si es que mi antepasado aún no lo conocía, ¿quizás sí? Inuyasha no estaba enterado de ello, es lo único que sé, y no sé si será muy bueno que se entere, pero yo sí debo hacerlo, algún día de estos le inventaré alguna excusa para que me lleve a ese lugar, o por lo menos sonsacarle información en esas típicas charlas de 'chicas', aunque dudaba que con Kikyô pudiese obtener un resultado en ese tipo de conversaciones. Nuestro gran silencio fue interrumpido por un temblor, luego un aldeano que entró casi con un colapso nervioso a la cabaña, tropezándose con mis pies y cayendo de bruces al suelo, frente a la figura, hasta aquellos momentos tranquila, de Inuyasha, quien lo miró con una ceja levantada, con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, saliendo hacia afuera, al cabo de unos segundos pude escuchar los gritos eufóricos de las personas, las mujeres chillando, algunos niños llorando con sus voces agudas y poco claras, se sintió otro temblor en el lugar, alguien estaba atacando. _"¡Inuyasha-sama!"_, eran una de las frases que más se repetía, se notaba que últimamente las esperanzas de los aldeanos estaban puestas en el hanyô. Me paré, tomé un arco que encontré y una carcasa de flechas, salí de la cabaña para ver lo que sucedía.

—¡Kagome-sama, aléjese! —me gritaron un par de personas, como si quisieran advertirme del peligro que era más que obvio. No les hice caso, sino que me acerqué más, buscando a Inuyasha entre todo el humo que cada vez se levantaba más y cubría cualquier tipo de vista. Entre toda la neblina pude distinguir dos sombras bastante difusas, las cuales cada vez se acercaban más a mí, corriendo, finalmente me encontré con una mujer y su esposo tomados de la mano, espantados y escapando lo más rápido que le permitían sus humanas piernas. La mujer chocó contra mí, botándome al suelo, pero sin preocuparse de mí, sino que levantándose con ayuda del hombre para seguir huyendo, los miré de reojo, _"No tienen la culpa, están aterrorizados"_, pensé cuando desaparecieron de mi vista—. ¡Inuyasha! —lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta—, ¡Inuyasha!

—¡No vengas! —parecía un quejido más que una advertencia, ¿de verdad era tan fuerte aquel ser que atacaba como para lastimarlo tanto? Eso me hizo preocuparme aún más, corriendo hacia dónde provino la voz, tenía que ayudar a Inuyasha, no conocía mucho sus habilidades en esta época, suponía que eran más débiles que las que acostumbraba a ver normalmente.

—¡Inuyasha! —necesitaba que me respondiera, aunque quisiera que me alejara o que me dijera estúpida, lo que fuese, pero sólo para guiarme y poder encontrarlo. Pronto obtuve sus palabras, las cuales no fueron gratas, sino que me repetían lo mismo que antes, que no fuera, que me alejara, que lo dejara tranquilo, que no me pusiera en peligro de forma innecesaria, ¿acaso no le bastó con ver que maté a Tsubaki? ¿Aún no confiaba en mis poderes? Si bien le dije que era más débil que él, no significaba que combinando nuestros ataques no pudiésemos tener un resultado positivo, él mismo estaba comprobando que sólo no podía contra ese yôkai o lo que fuera que estuviese atacando. ¿Por qué decidían atacar cuando Kikyô no se encontraba? Eso me hizo recordar algo: ¡La Shikon está en la aldea!

Di la media vuelta, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar la joya, pero también me contrariaba el dejar a Inuyasha batallando sin ningún respaldo. No me había alejado mucho de la aldea, de hecho, el combate se daba lugar bastante cerca, por algo los remezones se sentían tan fuertes como si un gigante estuviera pisando a centímetros de la cabaña. Volví a ver el caos en la aldea, la gente seguía corriendo, envuelta en el pánico, desesperados por no contar con la protección de su sacerdotisa en aquellos momentos, algunos la llamaban a gritos, casi desgarradores, ¿tanto significaba Kikyô para ellos? ¿Cómo podían llegar a depender de una miko para todas sus cosas? Cada vez entendía más la vida cautiva de mi antepasado, llegaba a dar lástima el que no pudiera sentirse libre de sus deberes, primer problema que aparecía, ella tenía que resolverlo porque los aldeanos incompetentes que la rodeaban no eran capaces de valerse por sí mismos, ¡que rabia daba esto! Pronto divisé una bodega que algunas personas vigilaban con armamento, definitivamente la perla se encontraba en ese sitio, resguardada por una mínima seguridad, era mejor que estuviera con alguien que realmente pudiera proteger la joya, por lo menos mis flechas sagradas eran mucho más poderosas que un montón de lanzas con puntas tan poco afiladas que ni siquiera con muchas estocadas podrían romper las pieles tan duras de los demonios.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —les dije al ver que se pusieron en guardia, ni aunque fuese ya parte de la aldea me permitían entrar a sitios tan privados como aquel—. La perla estará mucho más segura conmigo y con Inuyasha —no tenía tiempo de explicaciones, esperaba que con mencionar el nombre de quien, actualmente, los estaba protegiendo en compañía de la sacerdotisa de la aldea los hiciera entrar en razón.

—No podemos —musitó uno de ellos, el más joven, con cortesía, pero mi paciencia estaba casi al límite, ¿no les bastaba con portarse como unos cobardes? ¿Qué podían exigir después de un comportamiento como aquel?

—No me dejan otra opción —los apunté con una de mis flechas, la lancé rápidamente, interrumpiendo en la puerta de la casona, haciendo una explosión de color rosa que cegó a la mayoría de los presentes, distrayéndolos y dándome paso hacia la perla, la tomé rápidamente y me dirigí corriendo hacia Inuyasha, por lo menos estaba segura de que si intentaban obtenerla, primero, sabría que estaría más segura con nosotros y, segundo, no lastimarían a los aldeanos por culpa del deseo enfermo por obtener una joya tan poderosa. Eso sí, no me podía permitir el que me la arrebataran, eso sería un desastre para el futuro, de seguro a Kikyô le pasaron este tipo de cosas, pero supo manejarlas, yo no podía obtener un resultado distinto—. ¡Inuyasha! —volví a intentar captar su atención, no sabía si era para guiarme hacia él o asegurarme si estaba vivo.

—¡Te dije que no vinieras! —dificultoso el hablar, pero bastante claro como para saber que era su voz y una de sus típicas advertencias, tanto por ser siempre un sobre protector como para no ver su orgullo lastimado al ser ayudado por humanos al momento de batallar contra otros yôkai, de seguro era ya bastante complicado tener que luchar contra seres que te ven demasiado inferior y que no te acepten en ninguno de los bandos, humanos y monstruos, todos rechazaban a los hanyô.

¿Cuál es su idea de seguir solo? ¡Ay! Daba tanto coraje el que no aceptara ayuda de mi parte, ni que le importase tanto la opinión de los otros yôkai, total, el enemigo con el que nos enfrentamos moriría tarde o temprano, o eso esperaba, por lo que no sería una gran deshonra, nadie se enteraría. Supuse que sabía que no le haría caso, su olfato era demasiado sensible como para no advertirle que me estaba acercando, ahora, por lo menos, escuchaba sus gritos y algunos gruñidos más graves, de seguro eran de ese demonio, la voz era demasiado ronca como para pertenecer a Inuyasha. Por los temblores del principio, el registro de sus cuerdas vocales y el cómo estaba lastimando a Inuyasha, podía estimar tres cosas: eran un monstruo grande, ágil, porque para llegar al hanyô debías ser muy rápido, y, por sobretodo, fuerte, lo que no arreglaba mucho el panorama. Finalmente, después de unos minutos rodeando la desesperación y casi creyendo que iba en círculos, divisé a lo lejos una silueta de cabellos largos y otra que poseía una estura enorme, era como uno de esos gigantes que típicamente aparecían en las películas de hadas y seres mágicos de mi época.

—¡Inuyasha! —aunque sabía que no era necesario, quise darle el aviso de que ya me encontraba, prácticamente, cerca. Tenía que tener cuidado de no enseñar la perla, si aquel demonio llegaba a reconocerla, iría directamente hacía mí, después de todo, Inuyasha era un simple obstáculo para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo, por suerte aquel collar que siempre rodeaba la joya servía para afirmarla y se hacía más fácil esconderla entre mis ropas, cabe decir que no portaba el típico uniforme de mi escuela, recuerdo que lo rompí a propósito días después de llegar a este lugar, ahora llevaba conmigo un kimono que me había conseguido la pequeña Kaede con una de las aldeanas. Finalmente llegué hacia Inuyasha, encontrándome con un panorama que no esperaba pudiese ser mejor; había sangre por todos lados, reconocí una tira del hitoe de él enredado entre unas ramas, me apresuré en buscarlo con la mirada, al cabo de unos segundos me topé con la pelea que se desarrollaba, me impresionaba la resistencia de Inuyasha algunas veces, tenía todas las cartas en contra y aún así era capaz de soportar todo el daño por más de media hora. Corrí para auxiliarlo, por primera vez vi las reales dimensiones del yôkai que atacaba, fácilmente medía más de tres metros, su piel era cubierta por unas escamas de tonos verdes con negro, las extremidades y el tronco poseían una anchura impresionante, se veía como una armadura que cubría el cuerpo entero, lo podía notar por las marcas de las garras de Inuyasha que se habían quedado entre los intentos fallidos del hanyô para atacarlo; lo observé fijamente, su brazo gigantesco se levantó con ímpetu y comenzó a descender rápidamente para aplastar la figura postrada de Inuyasha.

Todo pareció en cámara lenta, pensé que no reaccionaría a tiempo para evitar un golpe mortal, pero, por suerte, mis sentidos se activaron y rápidamente una flecha salió disparada para darle de lleno en el brazo que planeaba destruir a Inuyasha.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —grité, con la respiración agitada por tanto ajetreo. El demonio plantó sus ojos rojizos como la sangre en mí, me hizo estremecer, tanto así que un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¡Te dije que no vinieras! —Inuyasha hizo casi un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y decir aquellas palabras, hice caso omiso, por más que me rogara, se arrodillara o hiciera lo que fuese, no me alejaría, no lo dejaría solo en un momento como este. Se mantuvo en su lugar, con la guardia en alto, lo veía tambaleándose, bastante inestable como para poder seguir solo en la pelea, ¿qué pretendía al arriesgarse de esta forma? ¡Era un tonto!

—Bueno, si quieren morir los dos… —murmuró el yôkai, imponiéndose con su enorme silueta frente a nosotros, era como si la noche hubiese llegado súbitamente a la aldea, ya que llegaba a tapar al astro rey por su gran estatura y corpulencia, me daba repugnancia su piel, incluso podía ver una especie de líquido morado saliendo por uno de sus costados, al parecer Inuyasha había logrado darle en un punto, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente como para derribarlo, de hecho, lo notaba demasiado compuesto como para desvanecerse en un tiempo cercano.

—¡Ike! —grité, dejando salir otra de mis flechas sagradas, un aura rosácea envolvió la punta de metal, tenía todas mis esperanzas de que aquel ataque llegara a su destino sin complicaciones, pero nuestro enemigo la detuvo entre sus dedos, me asusté por unos segundos, antes de que viera el cómo su mano comenzaba a derretirse por tan sólo tocar la flecha. Sonreí, victoriosa, por lo menos no tenía la habilidad para reprimir mis poderes.

—¡Maldita humana! —refunfuñó, dirigiéndose a una velocidad impresionante hacia mí, vi el impacto, sin embargo, Inuyasha se apresuró para tomarme y alejarme del demonio, salvándome de una muerte segura, claramente, no desaprovechó nuestra cercanía para reprocharme mis actitudes. Bufé molesta, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirme esas sandeces cuando le había salvado la vida? Claro, que era una tonta, una impulsiva, que podía morir, ¡pero mi impulsividad había evitado que él muriera! Tenía todo a mi favor para defenderme de sus ataques, no tenía derecho a reclamarme, le creo si me hubieran capturado o hubiese provocado su desconcentración de la batalla, no obstante, lo salvé y me debe una de las más grandes de su vida.

—Kagome… —quiso parecer indiferente ante todo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por mí, eso me alegró mucho—, será mejor que te… — un viento helado rozó nuestros cuerpos, tambaleándonos por lo fuerte de la ventisca, pronto supimos que no era una presencia normal, algo maligno se acercaba a toda velocidad. Inuyasha se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, expectante, sus orejas se movían con frecuencia, intentando captar el mínimo sonido extraño. _"Inuyasha, ¿quién es?"_

Y como si mis palabras fueran un hechizo que ordenaba a cualquiera, aquel sujeto se mostró ante mí, con una mueca arrogante en el rostro, avecinando su victoria y celebrándola apresuradamente en su mente, ¿quién se creía para llegar de forma tan impetuosa hacia nosotros? Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, su cabello negro y ondulado rebotaba en reacción a sus movimientos, sus ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los míos, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío de los peores que había sentido alguna vez. La mano de Inuyasha se estiró para colocarse en mi abdomen, queriendo protegerme, aunque sabía que en estos momentos la vida de ambos estaba en mis manos, pero aún así su instinto le guiaba a interponerse o hacer lo que pudiese por evitar que ese desgraciado tuviese contacto conmigo. El hanyô se encontraba demasiado débil como para librar otra batalla, menudo momento que se les ocurría a los enemigos aparecer, se notaba que este era uno fuerte, tanto por su presencia como por el físico, me hizo recordar a Naraku, pero sabía que no era él, tampoco Onigumo. Inuyasha se mantenía tenso, sentí sus garras rozar mi piel mientras sus puños se arrugaban y se sacudían por la simple impotencia de no poder hacer mucho, de pensar y de saber que esta vez no podría solo contra aquellas criaturas. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, el yôkai que anteriormente nos había atacado se partió en dos repentinamente, disolviéndose en partículas de polvo que surcaron el aire, eliminando un poco la presión de la energía maligna que rodeaba el lugar, pronto supimos que había sido este extraño ser quien se atrevió a aniquilarlo, su rostro se veía tranquilo, seguro y apaciguado luego de la feroz acción. Inuyasha me empujó hacia atrás, le lancé una mirada de enojo, habíamos quedado de acuerdo de que no me iría de acá, pero sus ojos se concentraron en el escote de mi ropa, me sonrojé al darme cuenta de ello, sin embargo, para cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el sector supe el por qué se encontraba tan ensimismado en la idea de protegerme: sabía que la Shikón estaba conmigo, y conocía el propósito de todos los demonios que venían a esta aldea, la perla era el objetivo principal y no les importaba matar para conseguirla.

—Inuyasha —susurré, temiendo por su vida.

—Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí —musitó el sujeto con voz altanera, dio unos pocos pasos hacia nosotros —, un hanyô y una pobre muchachita —no sabía si era mi imaginación, pero noté un dejo de lujuria en el brillo de sus ojos, lo hacían verse mucho más tenebroso y oscuro que cuando llegó, luego, miró de forma desafiante a Inuyasha—. Yuken, mucho gusto —masculló irónicamente.

—¡Keh! ¿Algún problema con que sea un hanyô? —claro, y a mí no me tomaba en cuenta para hacerse la ilusión de que no estaba entrometida en la pelea, él sabía que si ocurría algo sería la primera en intervenir a su favor, no estaba Kikyô para protegerlo y yo contaba con las mismas habilidades que ella para luchar, con un poco menos de experiencia, eran detalles, pero eso no le daba la atribución para marginarme dentro de la batalla.

Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, eso me asustaba. Cerré los ojos por una milésima de segundo y los abrí cuando el suelo tembló, miré a mi alrededor buscando a Inuyasha y caí en la cuenta de que la superficie se había zarandeado por la simple razón de que los cuerpos de ambos habían entrado en combate. Mi respiración se agitaba con cada movimiento, con cada golpe, con cada agresión; me desesperé al sentir que no podía hacer nada y grité, pero mi voz se quedó estancada y lo único que conseguí fue raspar mi garganta y necesitar tragar mucha saliva. Una idea cruzó por mi mente al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarme a concretar mi plan, sonreí —la verdad, intenté hacerlo—, apresurándome por tomas una posición que me beneficiara al momento de distraer a aquel demonio. Avancé unos pasos, pero sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y jalaba hacia atrás, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con una figura que me observaba fijamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad, creyendo que me tenía a su merced y alegrándose por ello, intenté zafarme, mas su fuerza era demasiado grande en comparación con la mía, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? En estas situaciones deseaba ser como Sango, una exterminadora que no tenía miedo al peligro, que podía servir como una aliada en las luchas más peligrosas, sus habilidades favorecían mucho en momentos como este.

—Vamos preciosa —me llamó una voz de atrás, jalándome hacia él—, no me hagas forzarte.

—Inténtalo —dije por reacción inmediata, cosa que no significaba que lo deseaba.

—Vaya, tienes carácter —apareció otro hombre, al parecer era como el líder de la tropa, ya que los demás se habían apartado un poco para abrirle el paso. Se colocó en un lugar donde la luz de la luna lo alcanzó, dejándome ver su rostro contorneado, sus ojos ambarinos y el aquel cabello azulino que caía de una forma desordenada sobre sus hombros. ¿Un grupo de yôkai? Bien, eso se veía muy pocas veces en esta época, lo único que se les parecía eran los "Shininchintai". Se agachó, tomó mi mentón con su mano —la cual se veía más pálida por el efecto de la luz natural que rodeaba la Tierra—, alzó mi rostro hacia él y una sonrisa surcó el suyo, enseñándome una blanquecina y casi perfecta dentadura, debía admitir que me sentía un tanto hechizada por él, por no decir que era apuesto, aunque fuese un yôkai, tenía apariencia casi humana. Ladeé la cabeza, evitando encontrarme con su mirada, pocas veces podías sentirte amenazada por un hombre así, nadie imaginaría que con su aspecto resultara ser alguien capaz de forzar a una mujer.

Me levanté, sacudí nuevamente mi kimono y los miré, desafiante; mis manos y pies se colocaron instintivamente en una posición de defensa, preparada para enfrentarlos, no porque fueran cuatro debía dejarme toquetear por ellos. Los vi acercarse, sólo que tres de ellos eran los que avanzaban hacia mí, el quinto integrante se mantenía luchando contra Inuyasha, eso me hizo olvidarme un poco de lo que me pasaba para concentrarme en el estado de él, ¿por qué justo ahora que necesitaba hacerlo no podía ayudarlo? El líder se quedaba atrás, observando cautelosamente la escena, como si estuviera esperando el momento preciso, en donde bajase la guardia, aunque ¿por qué desconfiar cuando son cuatro hombres contra una sola mujer? Era algo bastante insensato pensar que yo podría salir victoriosa o sin algún daño crítico, pero por qué no correr, porque era el momento de demostrar que podía valerme por mí misma, además, no quería desconcentrar a Inuyasha en su batalla, siempre sucedía lo mismo por querer protegerme, y podría ver si liberaba un poco de tensión, por otra parte, si intentaba alguna cosa me saldrían persiguiendo y me alcanzarían.

—Te damos una última oportunidad, no queremos lastimarte.

—¿Y cuáles son mis opciones? Saldré perdiendo de todas formas —apreté mis puños, los coloqué frente a mí; dos de los tres hombres corrieron hacia mí, me preparé para esquivarlos.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Inuyasha, lo vi que se había logrado apartar un poco de su enemigo, llegando a mi lado rápidamente—. Si la tocan, juro que… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que los tres secuaces del 'jefe' lo contraatacaron. Aquel chico de cabellos azules lo golpeó en el estómago, luego de ello, caminó hacia mí, yo intenté correr hacia Inuyasha, pero él me jaló del cabello, tirándome hacia su cuerpo.

Todo lo que sucedió después de aquello fue demasiado rápido, no me di cuenta de ningún movimiento posterior, sino que recobré la consciencia de mis actos, y de los actos de los demás, al momento en que mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y un sabor amargo comenzaba a entrar por mi boca, se parecía al metal de la sangre, al gusto del líquido vital cuando invadía tus papilas gustativas, pero no se trataba de ello, sino que de la lengua de aquel demonio que impetuosamente se abría paso por mis labios, arrancándome la respiración con ese simple beso que había logrado romper las barreras entre los dos, con ese gesto que provocó la furia en Inuyasha.

* * *

Y terminó xD Bueno, el final es un poco confuso, pero ya sabrán que esto tiene más de una importancia dentro de la historia, aparte... la reacción de Inuyasha no será la más favorable en el próximo capítulo jejeje, ya ven como se me enoja tan rápido este hanyô, pero bueno, por eso lo amamos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Dejen reviews, déjenme como autora favorita, alerta o historia favorita, alerta, lo que sea, pero para saber su apoyo, nunca está de más en darle a conocer a un escritor la opinión sobre sus historias! Sugerencias se aceptan, ánimos también, virus... quizás, depende de cuál xD

¡Saludos mis queridos lectores!

**Franessa Black **

_Nya 3_


	9. Confusión

¡Hola! Por fin pude actualizar sin retrasos, una semana justa desde que publiqué el anterior, ¿no es grandioso? Pasé el fin de semana completo escribiendo, pero fue realmente algo bueno, no me arrepiento. Bueno, ¿y cómo lo pasaron en Halloween? Aprovechando que pasamos la fecha recién... el capítulo tiene algunos matices un tanto violentos y sangrientos, pero no se preocupen, no pasa a llevar la sensibilidad de nadie, aunque puede que Inuyasha les parezca un tanto... extraño, pero espero que no mucho. Eso sí, lo único que me tiene de malhumor hoy es que no he podido ver el quinto capítulo de Inuyasha -3- lo he estado revisando durante todo el día y nada, ni siquiera lo han subido en inglés, y eso que para ellos llega doblado en su idioma, porque claro... como es Estados Unidos (sin tener nada contra ellos), siempre les llegan las cosas primero, pero a los latinoamericanos nos fregan... creo que mucha descarga xD

Que más puedo decir, agradecer los reviews, creo que desde el próximo capítulo comenzaré a hacerlo por acá, más detallado a cada uno, así que si tienen dudas y esas cosas, simplemente díganlas, las respondo en la siguiente entrega ;) Otra cosa, este capítulo es mucho más largo que los que acostumbran a ver, es que quiero hacer la historia un poco más rápida, prefiero hacer pocos capítulos, pero largos (no crean que son 10 capítulos, siempre llego como a las 20 o un poco más).

¡Espero que disfruten lo que lean! :D

**Disclaimer: por lo que yo sé, Inuyasha no es mío, aunque no estaría mal que a Rumiko-sensei le diera un ataque de locura y me lo cediera xD **

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo IX: "Confusión"

Mis brazos quedaron suspendidos al costado de mi cuerpo, inmóviles al igual que la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro, intacta desde la primera hasta la última mueca que se demarcaba en mis pómulos. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto sádica, ese hombre no sabía en el problema que se había metido al ser tan irrespetuoso conmigo, le haría cobrar ese beso de la peor manera. Él seguía observándome, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban como el sol, eran casi tan profundos como los de Inuyasha, sólo que aún se notaba ese dejo de lujuria en sus orbes anaranjadas. Contuve la ira en el apretón de mis puños, creí que mi piel se rompería por el insistente contacto de la palma de mi mano con mis uñas. ¿Quién creía que era? Sí, lo admitía, me tomó desprevenida, su apariencia no era desagradable y menos sus labios, no había estado tan mal después de todo, pero… lo que no podía perdonarle era el haber hecho eso sin mi permiso, ¡como si se creyera el rey de todo! Era un arrogante, engreído, no permitiría otro insulto de ese tipo, ya vería con quién se estaba metiendo, si tuviera la fuerza necesaria de un solo golpe le rompería la nariz para que no volviera a acercarse a mí. Ladeé el rostro, visiblemente enojada; tomé una de mis flechas, lo amenacé con lanzársela, él se echó hacia atrás, no sé si fue mi idea, pero noté un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro, tampoco era muy alentador que te apuntase una miko, ¿cierto? Cómo me gustaría atravesarlo con todo mi poder, sin embargo, al parecer, la furia de Inuyasha en estos momentos sobrepasa en creces la mía, no me fijé de los movimientos del hanyô hasta que lo vi avanzar a pasos marcados, con los puños apretados y mostrando los colmillos. Por unos momentos me asusté, observé sus ojos, desesperada quería encontrarme con ese brillo ambarino, que por favor no fuese reemplazado por un color sangre, la sensación de amargura me hizo recordar la primera vez que su lado demoniaco salió a la luz, no fue una situación muy placentera y no me convenía ni a mí —que no tenía ni siquiera el dominio para gritarle un 'osuwari'—, ni a aquel grupo de yôkai, por muy fuertes que fuesen… cuando Inuyasha estaba en este estado no se detenía ante nada y aunque un tentáculo gigante lo atravesara no lo sentiría, sino que lucharía hasta eliminar a su adversario. Me acerqué a Inuyasha, coloqué mis manos en su pecho, apreté el hitoe, si quería pasar y aniquilarlos de esa forma, transformado en una bestia, tendría que sacarme del medio, no permitiría que sus manos se mancharan de una forma tan vil con sangre de seres que no valían la pena. Unas pequeñas manchas moradas se notaron en sus pómulos, creí que sólo cuando obtuviese a Tessaiga tendría reacciones en donde su parte yôkai salía a flote, pero, al parecer, me había equivocado, aunque cuando viví eso, Inuyasha parecía tan confuso como todos nosotros al verlo en ese estado, él tampoco tenía conocimiento sobre que podía transformarse, ¿por qué sucedía ahora? Creo que los cambios que se darían en el futuro estaban comenzando a mostrarse, y no de la manera que yo precisamente pensaba.

—¿Inuyasha? —me mantuve apretando su hitoe, no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo—. ¿Inuyasha? —volví a llamarlo, obteniendo un gruñido de respuesta. Me estaba asustando, esas manchas púrpuras cada vez se extendían más por su achocolatado rostro.

—Grr… —otro gruñido, ninguna palabra, ¿estaría perdiendo el control para estos momentos? ¿Me estaría advirtiendo de que me alejara antes de salir lastimada? Fuera la razón para sus sonidos, no me aparté de su lado, claro, para él será muy fácil matarlos en estos momentos, pero cuando volviera a la realidad… no me quería topar con esa mirada acongojada y arrepentida de sus hechos.

—¿Sabes? —musitó el yôkai que anteriormente me había besado, hice una mueca de repugnancia al verlo, pero él se dirigía a Inuyasha, lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa socarrona demarcando su rostro—, sus labios fueron lo más exquisito que he probado en mi vida.

¡Ja! ¿Creía que Inuyasha estaba así por haberme besado? Como se llevarían una sorpresa cuando supieran que estaban totalmente equivocados, él no se pondría así por una situación tan estúpida —el Inuyasha de 50 años en el futuro sí—, ya quería ver sus rostros contrariados. ¿No sería mejor dejar al hanyô libre para que los matara? Con eso se podría obtener un poco de venganza, además, sus muecas de superioridad me estaban desesperando, ¡eran tan altaneros! Volví mi mirada hacia Inuyasha, suspiré cuando me encontré nuevamente con sus orbes doradas, pero mi sonrisa no duró mucho al ver todavía esas manchas moradas coloreando su rostro, ¿cuándo se calmaría? Sí, lo pensé… matar a ese grupo de demonios, pero utilizaría a Inuyasha de una forma tan cruel, sin pensar en lo que él podría sentir después de que todo terminara, simplemente no podía hacerle eso. Después de unos segundos en donde la risa de esos maniacos era lo único que se escuchaba, sentí una mano apoyarse en mi cintura, un brazo fuerte me rodeó por el abdomen y sin darme cuenta me vi chocando de espaldas con Inuyasha, ¿cómo mierda había hecho eso? Él seguía en la misma posición que antes, observando al enemigo, pero yo… ¡estaba totalmente hacia el otro lado! Mirando hacia el frente, sólo viendo los parajes destrozados del bosque por la pelea anterior. Observé de reojo hacia atrás, sentía la respiración de Inuyasha, agitada, su espalda se encorvaba con cada inhalación, para luego relajarse con la exhalación, sus garras aún seguían clavadas en la palma de sus manos, ver resbalar la sangre por sus dedos me formó un nudo en la garganta, aún me preguntaba el por qué estaba tan furioso, ni que aquel beso hubiera sido algo tan trágico, después de todo no se lo correspondí, y no creía que eso fuera tan importante para Inuyasha, él no sentía nada por mí, ni siquiera se acercaba a mí para llevarnos bien, simplemente me protegía porque si me pasaba algo y él no lo impedía, Kikyô se enojaría, eso se lo había dicho varias veces, no había otra razón para ponerse delante de mí y evitar que alguien me hiciera daño, ¿o sí?

—Si piensas que… —me quise dar vuelta, pero Inuyasha me lo impidió

—Kagome, apártate —gruñó, su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, un mal indicio—. Lo voy a matar —claro, pensaba que diciéndome su objetivo lograría sacarme de su lado, pero estaba muy equivocado, estaría acá todo el tiempo que se me diera la gana o por lo menos hasta que él no hiciera nada para lanzarme lejos, era tan irreverente algunas veces Inuyasha, tan poco predecible, en unos momentos decía algo y segundos después hacía lo contrario, ¿quién lo entiende? Alejé rápidamente estos pensamientos para concentrarme en la pelea que tenía todas las ganas de suscitarse.

—Pero Inuyasha, no encuentro que a mi hermosa Kagome…

—¡No digas su nombre! —gritó, cada vez dando un paso más adelante hacia el enemigo, ¡por qué todo era luchar! Podríamos dejarlos ir, sería una buena idea, pero cuando vi que la pequeña Kaede aparecía repentinamente saqué todas las ideas de mi cabeza, además, con Inuyasha al borde de la transformación no era conveniente que una niña indefensa, y que no sabía controlarlo, estuviera presente, porque por lo menos yo tenía más consciencia sobre el Inuyasha yôkai, no siempre se necesitó decirle 'Osuwari' para que se calmara, creo.

—Inuyasha —le susurré—, por favor, cálmate —sabía que el olor de Kaede no pasaría desapercibido para él y menos si era la hermana menor de su amada, si le sucedía algo, él podría darse muerto cuando Kikyô regresara, por otra parte, lo que menos quería era adelantar ese largo sueño de Inuyasha clavado en el árbol, no era para nada parte de mi plan.

Él parecía no escuchar nada de lo que le decía, sus ojos, por lo que podía divisar, aún no perdía ese brillo ambarino. Volvió a repetirme que me fuera, de seguro intuía que pronto perdería el control, pero yo estaba ahí para evitar eso, no quería que cometiera un error del cual podría arrepentirse, lo que me sorprendió fue que súbitamente hizo a la pequeña Kaede formar para del tema, alegando que era muy peligroso que estuviera aquí, nuevamente recalcándome que debía desaparecer y llevármela conmigo a un sector más seguro de la aldea, aunque, ¿qué sector era más seguro? Todo estaba en caos, la gente realmente no sabía qué hacer cuando no estaba Kikyô, parecían volverse locos al pensar que estaban en peligro y no estaba una de esas flechas sagradas para salvarlos, incluso cuando Inuyasha seguía cuidando la aldea y sus alrededores, pero obviamente confiaban más en una sacerdotisa —humana—, que en un hanyô poderoso. Vete, me susurró nuevamente, lo sentía, por su tono de voz, como si fuera una súplica más que una orden, eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta, aumentando la presión que sentía en mi pecho, el corazón latía de forma tan desbocada que parecía como si quisiera salirse de mi interior y arrancar para no tener que estar bajo esta situación ni soportar el rápido bombeo que necesitaba para tranquilizar mi respiración entre el miedo y la desesperación. Tenía dos opciones: quedarme, intentar calmar a Inuyasha; mi segunda alternativa era irme, que él fuese dominado por su sangre demoniaca y exponer a todos a su locura interna, por supuesto que la respuesta era fácil, pero decidirla no era lo mismo que cumplirla, aún así, no me moví de mi lugar y cuando sentí que a él ya no le importaba si estaba presente o no, lo tomé de las manos, evitando queriendo retenerlo antes de seguir caminando con sed de asesino hacia el grupo de yôkai, además, estaba herido por Kami-sama, no podría contra ellos por mucho que lo deseara.

—¿Podrías desistir de esto? —murmuré, seria, tan sólo con una expresión de pregunta porque la frase lo ameritaba, pero quería que sonara casi como una orden, esto no podía seguir así.

—No —contestó él, con un tono calmado.

—Bien, entonces que te maten y así Kikyô será la mujer más feliz del mundo —no hacía falta decir que obviamente mi voz tuvo un cambio a lo irónico. Desde que aquel yôkai me había besado, sentí que Inuyasha se había olvidado completamente de su relación con mi antepasado, debía recordárselo, por mucho que me doliera, en esta época él era su pareja, su destino, no podía arrebatárselo de una forma tan cruel y menos cuando ella no tenía oportunidad para defenderse.

Inuyasha hizo silencio antes de soltarse de mi agarre, escuché uno de sus típicos gruñidos, pude oír otro sonido, pero el timbre era totalmente distinto, supuse que provenía de alguno de los tipos que invadían la aldea. Al parecer, Inuyasha sentó cabeza después de lo que le dije, porque se dio la media vuelta, pasando de mí y caminando directamente hacia la pequeña Kaede, pensé que le diría algo, pero reaccionó de la misma forma que conmigo, no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente la miró de reojo, ella se paralizó, luego volteó para dirigirme sus ojos, eran acongojados, no entendía el por qué, a lo mejor estaba preocupada por el estado de Inuyasha. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para sonreírle, ella me devolvió el gesto, pero no se movió, ¿acaso quería esperarme? Se lo agradecía, pero no me arriesgaría mientras estos sujetos siguieran acá, sus respiraciones agitadas a mis espaldas me alertaban de su presencia, le hice una seña a la niña, esperaba que la entendiera, cosa que hizo, ya que siguió la senda que había dejado Inuyasha a los momentos después, luego hice lo mismo, queriendo alejarme lo más rápido posible de aquel grupo. No pude avanzar más que dos pasos antes de encontrarme con uno de ellos frente a mí, era ese líder arrogante y estúpido que me había besado, su cabello azulino aún seguía brillante y sedoso, era como si la tierra levantada por la pelea no le hubiera afectado en nada, no como yo que lo único que quería era darme un baño. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, queriendo evitar mostrar el miedo que súbitamente había aparecido, podía defenderme perfectamente con mi arco y mi flecha… si es que no se encontraran metros más allá, ¿por qué siempre soltaba mi arma? Era una mala costumbre que tendría que cambiar apenas saliera de este problema. Seguimos sin decir nada, mantuve mi máscara de seriedad, con la manos en las caderas y un poco ladeada, dejando reposar el tobillo de mi pie derecho que siempre me dolía después de correr tanto. ¿No le bastó con dejar malherido a Inuyasha? Si esperaba un agradecimiento o algún comentario por su besito, tendría que dejar pasar días y noches enteras, porque ese momento nunca llegaría.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, casi escupiéndole.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero —su mirada pasó de mis ojos a mis pechos, me los cubrí instintivamente.

—Mi rostro está acá arriba, imbécil —dije, haciéndome la desentendida, queriendo distraerlo de su verdadero objetivo—. Déjame pasar —caminé por su lado, pero él me detuvo nuevamente, agarrándome fuertemente del brazo.

—No te irás hasta que me la entregues —no lo miré, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, imaginándome como debería estar analizando mis movimientos.

—No sé de qué hablas —me solté de un tirón, pero sabía que no me dejaría ir tan fácil, aún así, seguí mi camino, esperando encontrarme con Inuyasha al pasar unos pocos arbustos, queriendo sentir de que me había esperado para irme con él, pero no, se había marchado, de seguro ofuscado por la batalla.

—La perla… sé que la tienes —casi comencé a correr, necesitaba escapar de ahí antes de que me la quitara, lo que menos podía permitir era que se robaran la Shikón, no me lo perdonaría, Kikyô, Inuyasha, la pequeña Kaede y los aldeanos no me lo perdonarían.

Aumenté el paso, intentando mantener la tranquilidad. Tan sólo unos pocos arbustos me separaban de la aldea, de un lugar seguro y de la posibilidad de encontrar otro arco para defenderme de él, de saber que Inuyasha podría encontrarse ahí y protegerme de sus garras. Esperaba que Kikyô ya hubiese regresado a la aldea, con ella de nuestro lado la perla estaría protegida completamente, ellos no la tomarían, no se los permitiría. Súbitamente, me di cuenta de que ya había comenzado a correr para refugiarme, sentía el murmuro de las hojas al ser pisadas por aquellos yôkai, claramente mucho más rápidos que yo. Que no me alcancen, fue lo único que podía pensar mientras me abría camino, deseando no encontrarme con una piedra que me detuviera como siempre me sucedía, tenía tan mala suerte, corría para salvarme y terminaba en el suelo, a merced de mis enemigos. '¿Por qué corres?', escuché que me decían por la espalda, luego unas risas por todo el lugar, haciendo eco entre los rincones del bosque, quise mirar hacia atrás, quería saber a cuánta distancia se encontraban, lo único que me advertía de su presencia era el movimiento de las ramas cuando ellos se camuflaban y movilizaban entre los árboles. ¿Cuándo terminaría esta tortura? El eco de sus carcajadas aún retumbaba en mi cabeza, desorientándome al momento de intuir en qué dirección o posición se encontraban. Casi sin poder respirar, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, doblándose con cada paso.

—¡Inuyasha! —no pude evitar gritar, era ya más una reacción, una costumbre el pedir su ayuda en situaciones como esta.

—Ya no puedes huir —me jalaron por el cabello, una mano se introdujo violentamente en mi kimono, hurgueteando por dentro, haciéndome sentir incómoda. Finalmente, un brillo rosado se dejó entrever, indicando que la perla ya se encontraba en su posesión. Después de eso, todo fue negro, mi cuerpo se hizo pesado, costándome mantenerme en pie, para luego tocar una superficie fría y escalofriante.

—Creo que… —la voz cada vez se hizo más lejana, desintegrándose en mis oídos a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

_Me sentí sofocada, me costaba respirar, todo se volvía pesado, sabía que me caería si no fuera porque me encontraba siendo sujetada por Inuyasha, su olor me tranquilizaba, sentir su musculatura con mis manos era como uno de los mejores calmantes, el que su voz susurrara mi nombre con preocupación me daba seguridad, sabía que nada me podría pasar mientras estuviera con él. El viento golpeaba fuertemente mi rostro, moviendo mis cabellos con el mejor compás, mezclando un par de mis hebras con el pelo aún más largo de Inuyasha, ese plateado brillante que despertaba la curiosidad de cualquier hombre o mujer que pasara por su lado. Entreabrí los ojos, algo me dijo que no pude hacer eso con tanta facilidad desde hace un tiempo, me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos volando entre los árboles, él con un rostro de seriedad que sólo le veía en los momentos más difíciles, pero, por alguna razón, no podía encontrar una razón por la cual estuviéramos acá. Inuyasha se movía con agilidad, al parecer tenía prisa por alcanza su objetivo, estaba tenso, lo sabía por el insistente y rígido agarre con que mantenía mis muslos entre sus manos, sus garras acariciaban mi entrepierna, haciéndome cosquillas y también dándome escalofríos, no había sensación más placentera que estar apoyada en él. Súbitamente, nos detuvimos en una rama, observé cómo un bosque se extendía ampliamente por el sector, pero una barrera lo cubría. Inuyasha miró hacia un lado, Sango y Miroku se encontraba sobre Kirara, también mirando fijamente el campo de energía, los vi acercarse con violencia hacia éste, pero fueron rechazados como ya se esperaba, por como lucían se notaba que lo habían estado intentando varias veces, unas pocas magulladuras se presenciaban en sus ropas. Inuyasha me susurró algo: '¿Puedes lanzarle una de tus flechas?', asentí con la cabeza. Me erguí como pude, no sabía por qué tenía esta sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, sentía una presión en la garganta, se me dificultaba respirar, mi pecho se agitaba mucho, era como si hubiera corrido millas y millas, sin detenerme para tomar un descanso. Tomé el arco, tensé la cuerda que albergaba la parte final de la flecha, entrecerré los ojos para tener un mejor ángulo del campo de energía, concentré la poca y nada de fuerza que tenía, tomé la mejor bocanada de aire que pude y solté la flecha, dejándola dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su destino. Como supuse, la barrera se disolvió al instante en que la punta de la flecha la tocó, dejándonos pasar y convirtiendo en vano los intentos de Miroku y Sango por pasar anteriormente. Ellos se acercaron hacia nosotros, alcanzándonos gracias a la velocidad y la habilidad de volar de Kirara. _

—_Kagome-chan, ¿estás bien? —me dijo Sango, mirándome de forma preocupada, observé que tenía la vista concentrada en mi cuello. Dirigí mis manos hacia ese sector, pero antes de tocarla algo me repelió, era una energía que llegó a sacudir mis dedos, dándome una descarga eléctrica. _

—_¿Qué…? —no entendía el por qué algo así había pasado, fruncí el ceño, queriendo tener una explicación al problema. _

—_Esa maldita bruja, ¡me las pagará! —gritó Inuyasha, arrugando la nariz y aterrizando en un terreno vacío, lo único que se podía ver era una casa en medio del sector, de ahí salió una mujer de cabellos labios y plateados. ¿Sería pariente de Inuyasha? Pensé, pero luego recordé que él me hubiera mencionado algo sobre ello, aparte, ¿tratar de 'maldita bruja' a una persona conocida y con la que compartía la misma sangre? Bueno, con Sesshômaru no era distinto, aunque no se veía que fuera un yôkai o un hanyô, era una humana. _

_Un dolor de cabeza me golpeó la sien, un rayo rosado pasó frente a mis ojos, advirtiéndome de la presencia de unos fragmentos, pero estos eran miles, ¡millones! ¿Quién podría tener aquella cantidad? Sólo Naraku había llegado a poseer tantos de ellos, sin embargo, él no estaba en nuestro alrededor, o si no lo hubiéramos notado al instante, incluso sintiéndome débil una energía de esa calamidad no pasaría desapercibida frente a mis sentidos. Lo que aún no entendía era quién era esa mujer, por qué sentía que no podía respirar y qué hacíamos aquí. Inuyasha me dejó en el suelo con cuidado, Miroku y Sango bajaron de Kirara, quedándose ella a mi lado mientras que Inuyasha desenfundaba a Tessaiga, escapándose un gruñido de su garganta al observar a aquella persona. El hôshi se mantuvo distante, pero con el báculo entre sus manos preparándose por si algún improvisto ocurría, parecía como si Sango estaba conmigo para protegerme. Sin entender lo que pasaba, me fijé en las acciones de esa persona extraña, por alguna razón no podía ver su rostro con claridad, estaba borroso, por más que intentaba enfocar no lograba obtener una buena visión, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Repentinamente mis rodillas se doblaron, haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo, sintiéndome más débil que antes, comencé a respirar rápidamente al ver que la falta de aire me estaba afectando, levanté mis manos, llevándolas hacia mi pecho y presionando, creyendo que con ello no se escaparía el aire de mis pulmones. Por alguna razón esto hizo enfurecer a Inuyasha, quien se dispuso a atacar a esa mujer, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Mi concentración pasó del hanyô a ella, abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando la vi sacar casi los tres cuartos de la perla, apretándola con su mano, intensificando ese color negro que la dominaba, pero no pude seguir viendo, ya que me ahogué sin explicación alguna, mi vista comenzó a nublarse mientras que mi cuerpo se paralizaba por completo. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Sango, llamándome, pero no podía responderle por más que quisiera, esto me estaba ganando. _

—_¡Kagome-chan! —dijo ella, supuse que estaba arrodilla a mi lado al sentir su respiración agitada en mi espalda. _

—_¡Bruja de mierda, déjala! —Inuyasha gritó. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando abrí mis ojos y la presión en mi cuello había cedido un poco, el panorama que me encontré no era del todo atractivo, un gran demonio que tenía un aspecto parecido a cuando Sesshômaru se transformaba, pero este era más desordenado y se notaba la diferencia con un Lord, estaba frente a Inuyasha, se veía furioso, con unas pupilas rojas, dilatadas por el deseo de destrozar algo. No creía que fuese tanto problema para él, con Tessaiga rápidamente lo destrozaría, esa mujer se arrepentiría de atacarlo, sin embargo, Inuyasha guardó su espada a los segundos después. _

—_Si luchas con esa espada… ella morirá —musitó la mujer, su cabeza, aún borrosa, volteó ¿hacia mí? No podía distinguir sus acciones, ni sabía quién era, ¿por qué no podía verla? Me desesperaba no tener conocimiento sobre lo que me estaba sucediendo. Sentí un temblor, volteé hacia Inuyasha, observando cómo caía al suelo luego de un ataque por parte de aquel yôkai, una sensación de deja-vú recorrió mi espina dorsal, esto se me hacía bastante conocido, aunque no le encontraba ninguna explicación a lo que sucedía. Otra vez me invadió esa sensación de ahogo, armando miles de nudos en mi garganta que me impedían llenar de aire los pulmones. _

—_Kagome-chan… —susurró Sango, manteniéndome a su lado—, debes estar sufriendo demasiado, con esa maldición atormentándote._

_¿Una maldición? Súbitamente, todo empezaba a tener sentido, comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido. Algo había mordido mi pie, Inuyasha persiguió esa cosa, pero sólo se encontró con unos trozos de papel, provenientes de… ¿de quién? Luego los fragmentos se oscurecieron, penetrando mi piel, entrando en mi garganta y alojándose ahí, dejándome bajo el control de aquella persona, incluso, casi obligándome a matar a Inuyasha con una de mis propias flechas, una pesadilla que de seguro le recordaba lo vivido anteriormente con Kikyô. ¿Ella me había lanzado una maldición? Inuyasha gritó algo, al parecer un nombre, pero su voz se hizo muda cuando intenté escucharlo, sus labios se movieron, todos parecían entender lo que decía, todos… menos yo. Pronto incluso la voz de Sango se hizo inaudible, eran como pequeños susurros llevados por el viento, perdiéndose entre los recónditos más oscuros para no permitirme escuchar lo que decían, esto me estaba confundiendo. La presión en mi garganta se hizo más fuerte cuando intenté hablar, me raspaba y hacía que doliera de una manera impresionante. Me preguntaba de qué estaban hablando, era desesperante no poder saber lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, ni siquiera tener conocimiento de algo que tenía que ver contigo. Algo me movió rápidamente hacia atrás, asustándome por la brusquedad, pero luego me di cuenta de que era Kirara, quien me había agarrado, al parecer, porque nos habían querido atacar, deseaba decirle a Sango que fuese con Inuyasha, a ayudarlo, no obstante, no podían acercarse, pensé esto al ver que Miroku no hacía ningún esfuerzo por apoyarlo, ¿por qué siempre que me pasaba algo a mí tenían que sufrir los demás? Dejé mi mente en blanco para poder concentrarme en respirar cada vez que el aire se me hacía escaso, aunque no pude permanecer mucho tiempo así, ya que el grito desgarrador de Sango me sobresaltó, y más cuando lo que había pronunciado era el nombre de Inuyasha, quien cuando lo miré estaba cayendo lentamente al suelo, con una abertura en su abdomen, ese demonio comenzaba a tomar ventaja de él, aprovechando que estaba privado de usar su arma más fuerte. Quise gritar, decirle que no se preocupara por eso, que utilizara a Tessaiga, que yo me las arreglaría para soportar todo, pero que si él debía morir para yo vivir… prefería morir junto a él. Pasaron varios minutos, la batalla pareció eterna, pero, finalmente, Inuyasha logró hacerse paso entre aquel demonio, ahora su objetivo era esa mujer, ¿cuál era su nombre? No podía recordarlo, era como si mi memoria de a poco estuviera desapareciendo. Por unos momentos, todo se volvió negro, distante, y ahora los rostros de todos estaban borrosos, la situación comenzaba a distorsionarse, sentí la mente vacía, sin imágenes, eliminada en todos sus recuerdos, me desorienté, me mareé, pero, lo peor de todo es que… no tenía idea del por qué me encontraba aquí. Mi vista se volvió negra, sentí el cuerpo pesado y los párpados de plomo._

—_Kagome, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Inuyasha me despertó de mi sueño, nos encontrábamos en una cabaña, al parecer nos encontrábamos solos. _

—_¿Qué sucedió? —mi cabeza estaba aturdida, dolía bastante. _

—_Repentinamente te desmayaste —musitó—. Apenas saliste del pozo caíste al suelo, menos mal estaba ahí —se notaba la preocupación en su rostro—. Eso sí, Naraku nos visitó mientras estabas inconsciente, tenía casi los tres cuartos de la perla en su poder, por suerte no notó tu presencia y no vino por ti, además, no se lo hubiera permitido._

—_¿Tres cuartos? —abrí los ojos, sorprendida—. Eso es demasiado, creo que tendremos que apresurarnos en encontrarlo, pero, ¿por qué vino hoy? No es común que se aparezca… ¿en persona? —le pregunté, sabiendo que el hanyô siempre se presentaba como una marioneta o enviaba a alguna de sus extensiones. _

_Observé los pequeños trozos de fragmentos que se encontraban en el frasco, tendría que mantenerlos a salvo, uno nunca sabe cuando algo puede sucederte a ti por culpa de ellos o quizás te lancen una maldición —reí en mis adentros por mi imaginación—, por suerte, ninguna sacerdotisa maligna, hasta el momento, ha intentando dañarme de esa manera. _

Un haz de luz que me llegó directamente en el rostro me despertó. Abrí los ojos, ajetreada por el extraño sueño que había tenido. ¿Una maldición? Vaya, eso sí que era extraño, además, que yo recordara, durante el tiempo que había estado viajando con Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y los demás, nunca me ha sucedido algo como ello, la única sacerdotisa mala que conocía era Tsubaki, pero le di muerte de enseguida, por lo que dudaba que pudiese sobrevivir 50 años tres metros bajo tierra, al menos que la resucitaran de la misma forma que a Kikyô, aunque quizás me la hubiese topado ya en el camino alguna vez. Pero, sin duda, también debía verle un lado bueno al sueño, había estado en compañía de mis amigos, del Inuyasha que realmente conocía, el que se preocupaba por mí, el celoso, posesivo, el que tenía más que sentimientos de amistad por mí, esto me hizo extrañarlo aún más. Eso sí, no podía evitar sentir extrañeza por el sueño, era como si en mi propia mente me estuviese inventando situaciones peligrosas, ¿o era una visión de mi futuro? Sin embargo, no creía que sucediera, porque ahí estaba con Sango y Miroku, no sólo Inuyasha, por lo que tendría que pasar en el momento que regresara con ellos, algo que veía demasiado lejano. ¿Cuál era la idea de experimentar una maldición? Se sintió demasiado real, pero estaba segura de que eso nunca me había sucedido, ni que estuviera perdiendo la memoria ahora por tanto golpe de cabeza que me había dado, sería una estupidez pensar que mis recuerdos se estaban borrando, era como si cambiar el destino acá modificara mi cabeza, mi mente. Quizás no sea tan importante, una tontería de mi imaginación. De un momento a otro, alejé estos pensamientos, ya que me quedé pegada intentar reordenar lo que había sucedido hace —estaba atardeciendo—, ¿horas atrás? Recordé que estaba escapando de ese grupo de yôkai cuando… ¡la Shikón! ¿Cómo le explicaría a Kikyô que me la habían robado? Más encima, fue mi culpa el creer que estaría más segura conmigo que con los aldeanos, yo la había sacado sin permiso en primer lugar, la única diferencia con ellos es que yo lo hacía para ayudar, no con beneficios propios. Estoy segura de que si no es Kikyô, Inuyasha me matará, no confiarían nunca más en mí, ¡me odiarán! Tendré que salir a buscar la perla por cuenta propia e intentar obtenerla, pero de forma rápida y sin dudar en si dispararles o dejarlos con vida, ¡me habían golpeado! Además, habían intentado hacerle daño a Inuyasha, esas dos razones eran más que suficientes para despertar mi furia y eliminar toda misericordia del pensamiento. ¿Cómo estaría Inuyasha? Estaba bastante herido por los enfrentamientos, pareciera que al ver que Kikyô estaba fuera de la aldea había atraído a varios demonios para intentar robar la perla, pero de seguro no contaban que estaría Inuyasha aquí para proteger lo que se estaba convirtiendo la vida de su amada, porque la perla era como la razón de ser para mi antepasado, su mayor prioridad en estos momentos. Me levanté, salí de la cabaña sigilosamente, ahí se encontraban algunos aldeanos reunidos alrededor de lo quedaba del templo que protegía la perla, el cual había destruido con una de mis flechas. Me sentí culpable al ver la cara de tristeza de algunos, al parecer era un lugar de rezo, de plegarias, recordé que habían veces en donde pasaba por ahí y veía mujeres arrodilladas, con los ojos cerrados y orando, algunas veces pude escuchar un poco lo que decían, pedían a la perla que los protegiera de todo peligro, eso me hacía pensar que la joya, para ellos, era más que un instrumento para pedir deseos y hacerse poderoso, era como la esperanza de la aldea, el secreto guardado con más recelo, casi como la representación de un ser divino, en cierta forma era algo así, la sacerdotisa Midoriko era bastante importante en la zona, transformándose en una santa que fue condenada a luchar internamente con un centenar de demonios. No quise acercarme, menos si debía llegar con las manos vacías e informarles que la perla no se encontraba en mi posesión, me ganaría la desconfianza y el odio de todos los aldeanos, eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera. Sabía que no podía recuperar la Shikón por cuenta propia, necesitaría ayuda y esperaba que cuando alcanzara a ese grupo de yôkai no fuese demasiado tarde, por lo único que podía guiarme era el sentir la presencia de la joya en los alrededores, tendría que seguir un camino aleatorio hasta poder percibirla. Por suerte, Kikyô guardaba varios arcos y carcasas de flechas en la cabaña, no se me haría difícil conseguir un par para llevar conmigo, tan sólo esperaba no encontrarme con Inuyasha dentro de ella. Me dirigí con cuidado, queriendo pasar desapercibida, así me aproximé a la cabaña, entrando calmadamente, pero llevándome una sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha recostado y con la pequeña Kaede, sonrojada, curando el descubierto y lastimado pecho de Inuyasha. Los dos centraron su mirada en mí cuando me hice presente, no les hablé, sino que fui directo hacia lo que buscaba, pero tampoco podía esperar salir de ahí sin recibir palabra alguna.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Inuyasha, con la voz seca y rasposa.

—A… entrenar, por supuesto. ¿Crees que porque no está Kikyô lo dejaré? —musité, intentando aplacar mi nerviosismo, esperaba que por primera vez me funcionara mentir.

—Kagome-sama, ¿puedo ir contigo? —pidió la pequeña Kaede, pero tuve que negarme, era obvio que no podía acompañarme, sería muy peligroso y dejaría al descubierto lo que intentaba hacer. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, alcanzando en milésima de segundos la salida.

—No pensarás irte con la perla —musitó Inuyasha, incorporándose y colocándose nuevamente su hitoe. De seguro los aldeanos ya les habían ido con el cuento de que había sacado la Shikón si permiso, era notoria la cara de enojo en el hanyô. Suspiré, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, ¿cómo explicarlo? Inuyasha… me robaron la perla esos yôkai, ahora iré a buscarla para recuperarla. Claro, sonaría como la idea más estúpida y también me darían el crédito de ser una mujer de las más incompetentes en la historia del Sengoku.

—No, no me iré con ella —y era verdad, ni siquiera estaba conmigo—. Iré a… recuperarla —susurré calladamente, casi con la voz inaudible, pero sabiendo las sensibles orejas de él podrían escuchar como si se lo estuviese gritando al lado en su forma humana.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se levantó rápidamente, pronto se encontró encarándome de frente, bloqueándome la salida con su cuerpo—. Kagome… ¡eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo dejaste que se la llevaran? —típica reacción suya, insultarme, eso era lo que más esperaba en estos momentos para subirme el ánimo. Evité sus ojos, no tenía el coraje para mirarlo a la cara, pero él insistía en observarme fijamente, ¿que no se daba cuenta de que toda esta situación me hacía daño? No, porque siempre había sido un insensible, y más ahora que su único objetivo era conseguir la perla, mejor no se lo hubiese dicho, pero era imposible evitar este encuentro.

—¡La robaron! ¿Acaso no escuchaste? —le dije, con el ceño fruncido y ya cansada de la escena—. Y si no quieres que Kikyô esté de mal humor en los siguientes días, será mejor que te alistes y me acompañes a recuperarla, ¿entendido? —lo empujé, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, él no se movía, ni yo tenía la fuerza para correrlo. Así que tuve que esperar a que se saliera del frente, quedándome como una tonta por intentar salir de forma victoriosa del enfrentamiento. Finalmente, Inuyasha pareció comprender que no tenía ganar de una discusión, que eso era lo menos relevante en estos momentos.

Salimos de la cabaña en silencio, sin querer detenernos frente a los aldeanos, de seguro si nos veían salir juntos pensarían que estábamos protegiendo la perla, aunque también había que recordar que Inuyasha no era precisamente el ser más confiable para ellos, menos si lo conocieron queriendo robarle la perla a Kikyô. Avanzamos con rapidez, pero a los minutos del 'viaje', Inuyasha me ofreció su espalda, con una expresión cansada de tener que suprimir su velocidad por estar junto a una humana, acepté con el ceño fruncido, lamentaba no ser una chica con súper velocidad, sin embargo, todo esto era mi culpa y no tenía derecho alguno a alegar en contra de él. El ambiente que nos rodeaba era callado, tranquilo, lo único que interrumpía el silencio era el olfateo que él daba al aire, queriendo percibir alguna presencia u olor que le indicase en donde se encontraban esos sujetos, por el tiempo que había pasado supuse que se podrían encontrar bastante lejos, pero recuperé las esperanzas cuando a los minutos después, contando que íbamos a una velocidad impresionante, un haz de luz se suscitó en mi mente, sentía la perla cerca de nosotros. Presioné mi labio inferior con los dientes, no sabía si decirle a Inuyasha que tenía la habilidad de ver y percibir la Shikón, eso podía ser una información crucial en el desarrollo de mi estancia en este tiempo de la época, quizás podría despertar algún tipo de sospecha por su parte, además, estaba segura de que aunque se lo rogara no tardaría en comentárselo a Kikyô, era lo que más me preocupaba del asunto. Esperaría a ver si Inuyasha sentía algún olor que perteneciera a ellos, quizás eso nos podría dirigir y no sería necesario develar esto. El trayecto se volvía cada vez más incómodo, había una tensión por la simple pérdida de la perla, bueno… no tan simple, pero por lo menos cuando alguien me robaba los fragmentos el Inuyasha de 50 año en el futuro pocas veces me gritaba, sólo cuando estaba muy furioso, pero siempre, ante todo, se preocupaba por mi salud, por si me encontraba bien, descubrir si alguien me había tocado o hecho algo para saber a quién debía arrancarle la cabeza, extrañaba esas actitudes de mi hanyô, de mi Inuyasha, del que conocía, de quién presumía era mi novio en mi época. Nunca lo había pensado, pero… ¿cómo estarían todos mis amigos? De seguro, preocupados por mi desaparición, llevaba casi un mes en este lugar sin hallar la forma de salir, ¿y mi familia? Acostumbraba a ir dos semanas por medio a visitarlos, a asistir a mis clases queriendo aparentar ser una típica chica que va a la preparatoria como el resto de sus compañeros, extrañaba hablar con sus amigas sobre los chismes o las cosas que las muchachas de su edad hacían, ¿por qué no podía ser como todos?

¿Inuyasha y los demás me estarían buscando? ¿Cómo se explicaban el que me esfumara de un momento para otro? A lo mejor mi familia ya sabía sobre esto, quizás él había viajado a mi época para ver si me encontraba ahí, pero al no hallarme… ¿les habrá contado? Esperaba que no, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era hacer sufrir a mi madre, a mi abuelo… a Sôta, podrían incluso estar creyendo lo peor, que estaba muerta, que algún sujeto me había encontrado en medio de la noche para violarme y luego asesinarme, como ocurría en la mayoría de los casos de gente desaparecida, cómo deseaba poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Abría alguna forma de poder comunicarme con ellos? Por lo menos para saludarlos, decirles: 'Hola, estoy aquí, no estoy muerta ni nada, tan sólo debo cumplir una misión y regresaré', pero hasta ahora no se me han dado indicios de poder establecer contacto. No me quería ni imaginar cómo estaban las cosas por esos lados. El pobre de Shippô debe estar asustado por todo esto, yo soy como casi su segunda madre, pero por lo menos tenía a Sango que también se preocupaba mucho por él. No es por darme mucha importancia, pero estoy segura de que están devastados por esto, quizás pasando días sin comer, sin dormir, buscando infinitamente algún indicio de mí, esperando ese milagroso día en donde encontrarían mi cuerpo, vivo o… quizás muerto, pero nunca se darían la oportunidad de pensar que estaba con el Inuyasha de 50 años atrás, que estaba ayudando a que él y Kikyô pudiesen tener un final feliz, colaborando para que Miroku y Sango pudiesen desarrollar una vida normal en compañía de sus seres queridos, pero, al mismo tiempo, separándonos a todos de este fatídico destino que se había encargado de unirnos. Algunas veces me preguntaba si tendría el valor para olvidarme de ellos, de arriesgar mi felicidad por la de Inuyasha y los demás, era fácil decirlo, convencerse de ello entre promesas ciegas, pero demasiado difícil cumplirlo.

—Creo que están cerca —Inuyasha me sacó de mis pensamientos, llevando mi concentración al asunto que debíamos atender ahora, necesitábamos llegar antes que Kikyô a la aldea, con la perla restaurada y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sí, yo también lo siento —bueno, él sabía que tenía poderes espirituales, lo había visto cuando lanzaba mis flechas, era normal que también pudiese percibir esencias malignas, ¿cierto? —. Será mejor llegar rápido —dije lo que ya era obvio, sólo para no tener que sentir el silencio nuevamente.

Aumentó la velocidad, yo me aferré aún más a su pecho por el impulso, tomando como excusa el que no deseaba caerme, aunque teniendo a Inuyasha rodeándome por las piernas era lo más seguro del mundo, sabía que él no me dejaría caer, sin embargo, el viento me golpeaba el rostro violentamente, por lo que mi cabeza estuvo escondida entre los cabellos de Inuyasha durante el resto del trayecto, aprovechando de respirar su aroma y sentir una cercanía que añoraba desde que había llegado, en estos momentos era cuando me daba cuenta que de verdad con él teníamos una relación bastante estrecha, que nos cuidábamos mutuamente, como dicen: 'uno nunca sabe lo que tiene… hasta que lo pierde', en este caso no había perdido a Inuyasha, en carne y hueso, sino que su trato cuando estaba conmigo, porque en esta, en la otra y en mil años más, seguía siendo el chico arrogante y orgulloso que había conocido, eso era que venía con él, su personalidad no se vendía por separado. Alcanzamos los parajes de una aldea, pero no estaban en esa dirección, se extendía su presencia más hacia el oeste, advirtiéndonos que les encantaba esconderse dentro del bosque, quizás porque sabían manejarse mejor en esos parajes, así que sin más nos dirigimos hacia ese sitio, la perla estaba cada vez más cerca, la cabeza me palpitaba a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro objetivo, llegaba a doler por la gran concentración de energía, no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con la joya, por lo menos sabiendo de su existencia, esos quince años que estuvo dentro de mí no cuentan. Inuyasha paró en seco, tuve que sujetarme más fuerte para no ser lanzada hacia delante, esto me hizo olvidar todo lo que estaba pensando, debía concentrarme en recuperar la Shikón si es que quería volver a recordar ese futuro al que deseaba regresar.

—Quédate aquí —me dijo antes de agacharse para dejarme en el suelo.

—¿De nuevo con lo mismo? No vine hasta acá para mantenerme al margen de las cosas —le alegué, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría con esto?

—Yo no soy el que perdí la perla, así que no tienes derecho a réplicas —tan orgulloso que era, no podía aceptar la ayuda de una humana, no, tenía que hacerlo siempre todo solo.

—Te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí, podrías estar muerto ahora —tragué un sabor amargo al recordar que por poco perdía a Inuyasha, no podía arriesgarlo de esa forma nuevamente. Y sin hacerle caso, me adelanté en el camino, siguiendo un sendero mientras intentaba descubrir la posición exacta de la joya, con esa habilidad era imposible perderme, además, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que mi mente no podría jugarme una mala pasada.

—¿Cómo piensas alcanzarlos? —me inquirió, alcanzándome en instantes.

—Tengo poderes, ¿lo recuerdas? —me puse nerviosa, decirle que percibía la perla era lo peor que podría hacer en estos momentos. Sin hablarle más, seguí liderando el camino, Inuyasha se mantuvo detrás, quizás para cuidarme las espaldas, qué sabía yo—. Creo que es por aquí —me detuve, al frente se divisó la entrada a una cueva, no se podía ver el fondo, todo estaba oscuro.

Nos adentramos, lástima que no tenía una lámpara para iluminarnos el camino, esta vez tendría que guiarme totalmente por el olfato de Inuyasha, aunque no fue tan necesario, ya que, sorpresivamente, unas antorchas comenzaron a prenderse a medida que avanzábamos, al parecer, más que un escondite, era como el centro de organización que utilizaba ese grupo de yôkai para planear sus ataques, que estuviese la entrada tan bien planificada como para brindar iluminación a quién se acercara no podía ser otra cosa más que la vivienda de alguien. El panorama que se ofrecía no era muy tentador, las piedras se amontonaban en las esquinas, las paredes picadas por excavaciones, peleas, se divisaban los claros y sucios cadáveres de quienes habían intentado invadir el lugar, las huellas de unas garras se marcaban a los lados, ya estaba jurando que saldrían murciélagos de cualquier lado. Claramente, esto no era algo que asustara a Inuyasha, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mí, ya que todo este ambiente resultaba demasiado espeluznante, no acostumbraba a meterme en cuevas, ni menos cuando estaban rodeadas por esqueletos. Un ruido que salió de la nada me erizó los cabellos, me aferré al brazo de Inuyasha de forma instintiva. 'Te dije que no vinieras', fue lo primero que me susurró al ver mi reacción, inflé los cachetes, enojada por su comentario, ¿no tenía otra cosa que decir más que molestarme? Después de unos minutos, en los que creí que el camino sería eterno, finalmente vimos una especie de salida, me recordaba esa caverna en donde me perdí un día con Kikyô y nos enfrentamos a un monstruo.

—Kagome… —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondí, sabiendo que era su forma de decirme que tuviese cuidado de ahora en adelante—, esta vez no me tocarán, eso te lo aseguro.

Eso fue lo último que hablamos antes de encontrarnos de frente con la imagen de la perla, siendo rodeada por unas enredaderas de madera, era como si un árbol estuviese creciendo dentro de la misma cueva, por lo menos ver la joya intacta me dio un alivio, sabiendo que aún no la habían ocupado hacía mucho más fáciles las cosas. Quise acercarme, aunque sabía que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, era extraño, de seguro una trampa, pero ellos no se aparecerían hasta que uno de los dos intentara tomar la Shikón, era algo casi obvio, este tipo de embusteros eran vistos comúnmente en casi todas las aldeas, incluso en las películas que pasaban de acción en mi época. Aún así, avanzamos hasta la perla, quizás si tenía un poco de suerte podría agarrarla antes de que esas ramas atraparan mis brazos y quién sabe lo que podría suceder en ese entonces. Inuyasha me siguió de forma cautelosa, sus dedos tronaban a medida que preparaba sus garras para atacar en cualquier momento. Estiré la mano ya casi alcanzándola, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla esas enredaderas me agarraron, sin embargo, ahí estaban las filosas 'Sankon Tessô' de Inuyasha para liberarme, permitiéndome escaparme a enseguida de la trampa enemiga, lo primero que hice al saberme libre fue sacar mi arco y colocar una flecha en él, no para disparar hacia la perla —tampoco quería que se partiera en mil fragmentos en este lugar—, sino que esperando a que uno de los yôkai apareciera, cosa que no tardó en pasar, ya que nos alertamos cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por nuestra espalda, apareciendo uno de los demonios detrás de Inuyasha, quien se volteó de inmediato mientras yo vigilaba mis alrededores.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, múltiples ataques vinieron de diversos lados, no sabía cómo pude esquivar la mayoría, pero no pude evitar uno de ellos, el cual me llegó de lleno en el estómago, quedándome sin aire por varios segundos. Éramos dos personas luchando contra cinco, tres integrantes de desventaja y cuatro quintos de yôkai menos, una humana y un hanyô podían hacer un gran equipo, pero siempre y cuando la humana fuese una sacerdotisa de renombre como Kikyô o una exterminadora talentosa como Sango, no una chica que viajaba por el tiempo y que con suerte había alcanzado a desarrollar sus poderes para lanzar flechas. Todo parecía estar en contra de nosotros, si tan sólo Inuyasha tuviera a Tessaiga con él, las cosas estarían tomando otro rumbo.

—¡Sankon Tessô! —escuché gritar a Inuyasha mientras sus garras se inmiscuían dentro de su piel para sacar unas cuchillas del rojo vivo de la sangre, logrando con ello cortar uno de los brazos de sus atacantes.

—¡Maldito hanyô! —se enfureció el yôkai, lanzándose con toda fuerza contra él, lo primero que hice fue reaccionar y tirar una flecha en su dirección, dándole en el estómago e impulsándolo hacia atrás, dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión, realmente en estas situaciones de peligro mis poderes salían a flote con toda intensidad.

—Mujer… ¿quién eres? —ese demonio, el de cabellos azules se dirigió hacia mí, caminando lentamente y mostrando sus dientes, con una media sonrisa—. Me sorprende que tengas esas habilidades, de seguro estar rondando a Kikyô te ha servido bastante —no le respondí, me quedé en silencio mientras observaba con cautela sus movimientos, preparando otra flecha para lanzarla en cualquier momento—. Yo no soy como ellos, por algo soy el líder de este grupo… a mí no me puedes destruir así como así —entre su habladuría escuché un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha.

—Deja libre la Shikón no Tama —le advertí, apuntándolo—. Te juro que esta vez no me quedaré paralizada, te mataré —esto parecía casi algo personal.

El soltó una carcajada, sin detener sus pasos, cada vez acercándose más, yo retrocedía a medida que él avanzaba, respirando agitadamente y con el miedo a flor de piel. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se colocó frente a mí, protegiéndome y con ello impidiéndole el paso, se escuchaban los sonidos guturales que salían de su garganta, ni siquiera abría o movía los labios para emitirlos, pero notaba su mandíbula tensa, sus músculos también y su cuerpo estaba temblando, de seguro ya estaba enojado por todo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que esperaba era que su sangre demoníaca no se despertara ahora, aún tenía que averiguar si le había sucedido antes, quizás esto se producía mucho antes de obtener a Tessaiga. Nuevamente unas marcas púrpuras rodearon sus mejillas, marcándose cada vez más, extendiéndose como una cicatriz de todas sus batallas.

—Inuyasha… —le susurré, queriendo calmarlo nuevamente.

—Grr… —fue su respuesta.

Me puse frente a él, con las manos en el pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, pero mirando de reojo por si ese yôkai no aprovechaba la oportunidad de atacarnos. Sentía sus músculos bajo mis manos, duros, bien formados, tensos por toda la presión del momento, su corazón latía tan desbocado que parecía que se fuera a salir de su cuerpo, su respiración rozaba el dorso de mi mano, salía sin control, estaba agitado. Finalmente, lo observé fijamente a los ojos, una mancha calipso se pronunciaba entre ese mar de oro que poseía, pronto el color ámbar comenzaba a ser dominado por un rojo, la mirada la tenía perdida, sus colmillos salían profusamente sobre su labio inferior, alargándose y mostrando su filuda punta, capaz de desgarrar el cuello de cualquier animal, demonio y humano que se enfrentara a él, me sobresalté cuando sus gruesos dedos se posaron en mis brazos, empujándome hacia un lado. 'Inuyasha', volví a llamarlo, pero él no respondía ante mí, estaba totalmente poseído, noté como sus garras se alargaban, sus dedos se encogían y se doblaban, sus huesos sonaban mientras más gruñidos seguían saliendo de su boca. A estar alturas era ya imposible detener su transformación, estaba casi completa, lo único que faltaba era que perdiera el control de sí mismo, porque aún no lo hacía, o si no estaba segura de que en estos momentos estaría presenciando el cómo eran destrozados los cuerpos de los cuatro integrantes restantes del grupo de yôkai. Me mantuve alejada, no saldría corriendo de la cueva, no mientras estuvieran la perla e Inuyasha dentro de ella, pero también había la posibilidad de que si permanecía unos minutos más… yo me sumaría a la lista de asesinatos de Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha? —no sabía qué hacer para evitar esto.

—Oye… ¿qué le pasa? —me preguntó uno de los presentes, había olvidado un poco que nos encontrábamos con ellos, no habían hecho ningún movimiento desde el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha—. ¡Contesta! —me asusté, lo miré.

—Será mejor que se vayan de aquí.

—¿Nos estás advirtiendo?

—No, simplemente no quiero que Inuyasha cometa algo de lo que se arrepentirá después —les dije, dejándoles en claro que su vida me importaba prácticamente una mierda—. Los matará si no se largan, ¿quieren eso?

Ellos se alertaron del peligro, los vi tensarse, supuse que comprendieron que no les estaba mintiendo para nada, sino que realmente Inuyasha perdería el control en un par de minutos, quizás segundos, nadie sabía cuánto duraría el autocontrol de Inuyasha en un momento como este. El líder de ellos se acercó a la perla, pero lo apunté con mi flecha antes de que se acercara, indicándole que daba un paso más y no dudaría en destruir su mano con mi ataque, ya habían visto cómo destrocé a su amigo, por lo que no creía que se atrevieran a desafiarme, sabían que lo haría. Los cuatro restantes comenzaron a caminar lentamente, pensé que no era muy tarde para hacer de esto un suceso más agradable, pero me equivoqué completamente. No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha se lanzara al cuello de aquel yôkai de cabellos azules, cerré los ojos, sin embargo, mis oídos no pudieron evitar escuchar el sonido desgarrados de su garganta al ser desgarrada por él, se me formó un nudo, no pude hablar, sólo gemí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo que después de hizo notar en el ambiente fue el sonido de las pisadas de los tres hombres restantes arrancando de la cabaña, dejándome a solas con un Inuyasha totalmente en descontrol. Entreabrí los ojos, deseé no hacerlo al ver cómo Inuyasha seguía destrozando con ganas el cuerpo inerte del demonio, sus garras se movían de un lado a otro, dejando las marcas correspondientes en cada parte del abdomen de ese sujeto, ¿sería bueno intentar detenerlo? Ya lo había matado, era inevitable lo siguiente, pero por mi propio bien no me podía mover, cualquier paso en falso y podría decir que mi vida estaba acabada.

—Inuyasha… —murmuré mientras lo observaba.

No debí haberlo hecho, me arrepentí de llamarlo, porque a los segundos después sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí, un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios, era como si se hubiera transformado en un caníbal más que en un yôkai completo. Él se levantó, gruñó, hizo tronar sus dedos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, di unos pocos pasos hacia atrás antes de toparme con la pared de piedra, fría y escalofriante como la situación que vivía. Una de sus manos atrapó mi cuello, me levantó y aprisionó, sonrió de forma sádica, ya estaba viendo la imagen de sus colmillos enterrándose en la carne de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos, ladeé el rostro, prefería imaginarme al Inuyasha bueno, al hanyô, al que conocía y quedarme con esas características, llevármelas clavadas en la mente para el otro mundo, blanquear todo pensamiento y no saber que sería mi propio amado quien me daría muerte, porque esa era la verdad, la pura verdad, pero… mentir antes de morir no sería tan malo, pensar que no era él no era engañarme a mí misma, sino que modificar un poco la realidad, ¿cierto?

Se me detuvo el corazón al momento que la punta filosa de su garra comenzó a deslizarse por el centro de mi pecho…

* * *

Si quieren matarme... esperen a que termine por lo menos de salir de la escuela, quiero graduarme con mis compañeros xD Y así termina el capítulo, ¿impactante? ¿desconcertante? ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme en sus review ;) Además, pueden preguntar lo que quieran, sugerencias, etc., prometo que no los defraudaré. Eso sí, la historia tornó un giro inesperado, incluso para mí, debo decirlo, así que se me alargará un tanto la trama.

No tengo mucho que decir :3 Tan sólo recordarles que se acepta de todo... menos virus, hackers, y esas cosas, no son mucho de mi agrado, aunque me gusta ver lo que hacen en otros computadores :D

¡Saludos a los que leen! ¡Besos a los que dejan reviews!

**Franessa Black**


	10. Secretos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Pensé que no podría publicar este capítulo a tiempo, tuve que viajar el fin de semana a una ciudad un tanto lejana y no pude llevar mi laptop, por lo que tuve que escribir muy rápido lo que me quedaba del capítulo e incluso acortarlo un poco, pero no se preocupen, no fue demasiado y lo que quité no pierde el rumbo de la historia :D

¡Muchas gracias por su reviews, favoritos, tanto historia como autor, alertas, etc! Pero como lo prometido es deuda, agradeceré por acá a quienes dejaron su review ;) ¡Comencemos!

**xhyllemitta: **¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y no te preocupes, entiendo que no todos tienen el tiempo para dejar reviews, pero mientras sepa que leen la historia yo seré feliz. Lo de la pelea si va, así que no te preocupes que la verás ya en los próximos capítulos, pero ya vez, se le han puesto bastante difíciles las cosas a estos dos, por lo que han tenido que posponerla. Gracias por decir que es la mejor historia que has leído, ese es mi propósito como escritora, que les guste lo que leen ;) ¡Saludos y espero que disfrutes este próximo capítulo!

**setsuna17: **¡gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este que viene ahora también sea bueno, lo escribí con mucho esmero y un poco de apuro, pero salió bien ;)

**Minako k: **no es mi intención que te mueras, lo siento por dejarlo en suspenso, pero esas son las partes buenas de ser escritora, adoro ser mala y dejarlos con las dudas en la cabeza, así se animan las cosas para el próximo capítulo, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque cuando leo me sucede lo mismo XD ¡Gracias por el review! Ojalá este siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado :)

**Sahora: **no te quedes sin dormir por la historia, lo peor de la vida es el insomnio, no quisieras andar como yo pensando en locuras XD Me gustaría saber qué piensas que podría suceder, me encanta cuando intentan adivinar lo que pasará en la historia, eso me hace pensar que no escribo tan complicado y enredoso como suelo pensar, me preocupa algunas veces ese hecho, dejo fluir y fluir la mente, y mis dedos se mueven por el teclado simplemente :D Ahora tienes la actualización, así no te quedarás con el corazón en la mano ;)

**kira christhopher: **¡Kira amenazó con matarme! :O Si es que pienso que es el mismo Kira de Death Note, me encantaría que lo hicieras con el cuaderno *---* ¡Que bueno que te guste mi historia, la hago con mucho amor! Y un poco de sadismo... de repente me salen estas escenas sangrientas, mucho anime de ese estilo y películas de terror -3- ¡Espero disfrutes de este capítulo! ;)

**CarmenTaisho: **¡Dios mío! Tú si que sabes armas escenas lemon *---* Sí, podría pensar en poner a Inuyasha con Kagome en una de esas escenas mientras él la despedaza en su forma demoniaca, pero se me acaba la historia, se me muere la protagonista xD Y sí, habrá lemon, quizás de Inuyasha y Kagome, quizás de Kikyô e Inuyasha... quizás... Kaede con Inuyasha (no, por Kami-sama, no puedo hacer eso xD) Y encontré una página en donde lo actualizan Inuyasha con subs en inglés, aprovecho de pasar el dato por si a alguien le interesa, gracias por el consejo ;) ¡Y no te comas las uñas! owó Hace mal y... eso lo aprendí cuando quise tenerlas largas y no duraban ni un día en crecimiento -w- xD ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste este episodio ;)

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo X: "Secreto"

Eran casi eternos los segundos en que las garras de Inuyasha se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, en algunos lugares desgarró piel, me hizo sangrar, aún así, el dolor no era tanto como el saber que era él quien me estaba haciendo esto. Moriría, eso lo supe desde que no salí de la cueva, en el momento que dejé libre las vidas de aquellos tres yôkai a cambio de la mía, pero ahora sabía que Inuyasha se arrepentiría más de lastimarme a mí que a ellos, para nadie era una escena agradable el encontrarse con un aliado inerte a tus pies y con la sangre escurriendo por tus dedos, no porque hayas afirmado a esa persona para salvarla, sino porque fuiste tú mismo quien se encargó de exterminarla, no, esa palabra sonaba mal en este contexto, lo que sí se refería completamente al tema y era acorde a la situación, era la palabra 'torturar', eso era lo que justamente estaba haciendo Inuyasha conmigo. Por más que no deseaba mirar, no podía despegar mi vista de sus ojos rojos, cegados por la sangre y el placer de hacer trizas todo lo que se le cruza en el camino, se me apretaba la garganta al escuchar sus gruñidos, sus leves murmullos, inentendibles, pero acompañados por unas carcajadas sádicas, concentrado como un pintor recreando la más grandiosa de sus obras, solo que el pincel eran sus garras y el lienzo… yo, de seguro lo catalogarían como una expresión abstracta, dibujada con sangre y pintada con el mismo material, para cualquier creyente de Kami-sama era un arte proveniente del mismo infierno. ¿Cuánto duraría esta calamidad? Prefería morir enseguida a tener que encontrarme con la expresión sádica de su rostro, no podía seguir soportándolo. Bajé la mirada y con ello me obligué a observar lo que él había hecho de mi cuerpo, un centellar de rasguños se extendían por mi abdomen, no salía sangre a grandes borbotones por una zona específica, sino que mis piernas, mis brazos, todo se sumaba a un mismo charco de aquel líquido vital, resultaba terrorífico, parecía como si Inuyasha estuviese preparando a su presa para devorársela, pero él no era un vampiro, no ansiaba la sangre, era un caníbal, un hombre en la más arcaica de sus expresiones, desesperado por la carne humana. ¿Qué diría el otro Inuyasha si estuviera aquí? Ahora deseaba más que nunca que estuviera acá, él sería el único capaz de detenerse a sí mismo, incluso resultaría una ironía que el Inuyasha hanyô controlara al yôkai, un enfrentamiento que de seguro daría mucho que hablar, pero él había podido contra su parte demoníaca antes, ¿por qué no ahora? Si fuera el Inuyasha que me amaba, que sentía cosas por mí, no me caería duda de que ya se hubiera detenido.

Comencé a marearme, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre, sería mejor que se apresurara en darme el golpe final, pero se veía tan entusiasmado rompiendo mi piel que dudaba esto terminara rápido. Supuse que ya era de noche, habíamos abandonado la aldea apenas comenzaba a atardecer, por lo que Kikyô ya debería estar allá en estos momentos, quizás buscándonos, quizás dándonos por muertos, quien sabía lo que en estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora. Cerré los ojos, las cosas que se te iban a la mente antes de morir, siempre decían que la vida pasaba frente a ti, aunque en algunos casos podría ser distinto, sin embargo, no quería que en mi sucediera eso, por lo menos pensar en mi madre, mi hermano, mi abuelo, en mis amigos, en todos me haría sufrir una muerte menos dolorosa, si es que ya no lo era lo suficiente.

—Madre… —gemí, acordándome de ella, unas vagas lágrimas se reunieron a aquellas que ya estaban corriendo por mis mejillas desde hace unos minutos.

Volví a mirar a Inuyasha, seguía tan aterrador como antes. Se me iban las fuerzas, sentí que me agarraba más fuerte del cuello, de los brazos, pero, repentinamente me dejó caer, me hundí en mi propio charco de sangre, me revolqué en él, sintiendo el escozor de la carne viva expuesta, de las heridas hechas por sus garras, por él, por mi querido hanyô, por el hombre que amaba más en este mundo y con quien siempre quise mantener mi vida unida. Luego de ello, una luz me cegó la vista, era rosada, quise pensar que era la perla actuando a mi favor, anulando los poderes demoníacos de Inuyasha para que no terminara de aniquilarme, no obstante, todo lo que había supuesto era falso, de hecho, había una figura parada frente a nosotros, con el arco en alto y preparando otra flecha para clavar al hanyô por la otra manga de su hitoe en las paredes de la cueva, su mirada era fría, pero aterrada, observando incrédula la escena que presenciaba, bueno, para cualquiera que viese a Inuyasha por primera vez de esta forma sería una sorpresa, y para Kikyô no era algo distinto. Mi antepasado se acercó a él, posó sus manos en su pecho, presionó y una energía púrpura se acumuló en ella, traspasándose al cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien se quedó quieto, inmóvil, la mirada se le perdió, pronto el color rojo a sangre pasó a ser uno cereza, luego uno más blanquecino hasta que, finalmente, recuperó esas orbes doradas que tanto lo caracterizaban. Pasaron unos segundos, ahora las garras se empequeñecían, los colmillos volvían a su tamaño normal, escondido detrás del labio superior, los músculos se relajaban de a poco, su respiración se tranquilizaba y esa taquicardia que parecía atacarlo durante la transformación se detuvo, me maravillé por la forma tan fácil que Kikyô había logrado tranquilizarlo con sus poderes, de a poco purificaba su alma, o eso era lo que creía estaba viendo ahora. Sonreí para mis adentros, no sabía si la mueca había llegado a expresar en el exterior, pero de lo que estaba cien por ciento segura era de que no había muerto, que ella me había salvado y que ahora Inuyasha me observaba confundido, anonadado por encontrarse con mi cuerpo en tal estado. Lo siguiente fue el ataque de pánico de Inuyasha, se miraba sus manos, rojas, cubiertas por mi sangre, el líquido vital escurriendo por sus dedos como una tela de seda en las manos de cualquiera, se contrajo, dejó caer los brazos a su costado y corrió su mirada.

—Inu…yasha… —susurré—. Lo… siento.

Lo vi abrir los ojos con desmesura, luego apretó los puños, su mandíbula se tensó y corrió hacia mí, se arrodilló a mi lado, su mano se estiró hacia mí, pero se detuvo milímetros antes de rozarme, era como si tuviera miedo de tocarme y volver a hacerme daño, le dediqué una sonrisa. 'No temas', murmuré, sintiendo que el aire se me escapaba con cada palabra, seguido a esto, la sombra de Kikyô me cubrió al igual que la parte de arriba del ropaje de Inuyasha, se lo agradecí, haciendo como que sentía frío, sin embargo, hace varios minutos que mi cuerpo entero dejó de tener sensaciones. Me tomó entre sus brazos, estar en el pecho de Inuyasha era lo más cómodo, me hacía olvidar de todo lo malo y sentirme en el paraíso, además, aún percibía su olor, tan varonil que llegaban a dar escalofríos por lo atractivo que resultaba. Así abandonamos la cueva, antes que nada, Kikyô tomó la perla y la resguardó, purificándola con su energía luego de estar expuesta en un ambiente lleno de poder maligno, ya el sólo hecho de haber sido robada por un grupo de yôkai la había contaminado, no me imaginaba lo que podría haberle sucedido por tener la presencia de Inuyasha transformado y a punto de matar a su guardiana del futuro. Lo que de verdad agradecí fue que mi antepasado no dijera nada, tan sólo me dedicaba miradas de preocupación, y en algunas instancias del viaje de regreso se detuvo para agarrar ciertas hierbas medicinales, todas dirigidas a una, esperaba, pronta recuperación de mi cuerpo, por lo menos Inuyasha se había entretenido solamente, no llegó a hacerme grandes daños más que el dejarme arañazos por todas partes, era como un grafiti mal hecho el que se apreciaba a lo largo de mi figura. Así, partimos de con dirección a la aldea y con las esperanzas de no encontrarnos a ningún enemigo durante el camino de regreso.

Según lo que me había dicho Kikyô, pasé dos días inconsciente, siendo cuidada por ella y la pequeña Kaede, al igual que me comentó que Inuyasha decidió desaparecerse por ese lapso de tiempo, encontrándose algunas veces con ella en el bosque, pero temiendo acercarse nuevamente a mí por el hecho de haberme causado tanto daño, me sorprendía el cómo Inuyasha podía abrirse tanto con mi antepasado, me hacía sentir en alguna forma disminuida frente a ella, pero nada podía hacer contra ello. Por otro lado, llegaban comentarios de los mismo aldeanos, claramente, a ellos no se les había dicho nada, sino que al llegar a la aldea Kikyô inventó una excusa por mi estado, lo que menos queríamos generar era más miedo frente al hanyô, así que mi misterioso ataque quedó bajo la responsabilidad del grupo de yôkai a los cuales nos habíamos enfrentado, me alegré mucho al saber que esto no daría lugar a más burlas para él, ya le bastaba con ser considerado inferior por los demonios y un ser malnacido para los humanos. Por mucho que las heridas fueron grandes, no eran profundas, por lo que ya la mayoría estaba en proceso de cicatrización y estimaba que en unos dos días más me recuperaría totalmente, aún tenía pendiente ese enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, últimamente estaba entusiasmada con ello, pero no por el hecho de tener que batallar, sino que el tener una oportunidad para acercarme a él era algo que debía aprovechar, además, ya no sentía el miedo de antes, sabía que a estas alturas él no se atrevería a hacerme algún daño, no más del que ya había provocado, mejor dicho, le había hecho provocar su parte yôkai. Lo único que me lastimaba en estos momentos era saber que él no se aparecía, quería verlo, hablar con él, quizás ayudarlo de alguna forma a entender aquel proceso y decirle que no debía preocuparse, que lo que me hizo no era nada, simplemente un trastorno en el que él no tenía responsabilidad alguna, pero eso era algo que él no sabía, por lo tanto, no se mostraría ante mí al menos que saliera en su búsqueda, esperando que se encontrara en los alrededores. Aunque había otro problema, Kikyô no me dejaba salir a ninguna parte sin su compañía, ni siquiera con un aldeano, solamente podía caminar en el bosque cuando estaba con ella, entrenando o simplemente conversando de algún tema trivial en la vida, cosa que en este último tiempo hacíamos bastante. No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a tener tanta cercanía de un día a otro, quizás verme en esa situación, porque estaba consciente de que fue ella quien detuvo a Inuyasha el otro día, le hizo sentirme de otra manera, qué sabía yo. Pero hoy tendría que sacármela como sea de encima, total, ya llevaba tres días desde que desperté, no era necesario tanto cuidado a estas alturas, esperaba que ella entendiera eso, pero algo me decía que sería bastante difícil convencerla de mi mejora.

—Kikyô-sama —¿desde cuándo la llamaba así? Pues, desde que se convirtió en mi maestra, aunque sólo me refería así cuando estaba ella presente.

—¿Sí, Kagome? —me miró, pero luego tomó un poco de aire y agregó: —. Aunque te dije que no me llamas así, dime Kikyô simplemente.

—Claro, Kikyô —no me costó para nada acostumbrarme, de hecho, se me hizo más problema el comenzar a llamarla 'Kikyô-sama', pero por suerte ya no debía hacerlo. Bien, ahora, al grano—. No te molesta si algo unos momentos, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que…

—Por favor, me gustaría… ir sola —dije, finalmente. Ella me lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, me lo esperaba, sostuve su mirada, casi suplicándole, ella suspiró, eso me hizo saber que estaba reconsiderando la idea y que quizás me dejaría ir.

—Cuídate… —susurró, devolviéndose a la cabaña. Me di la vuelta para empezar el camino, sin embargo, me detuve al escuchar mi nombre, teniendo que regresar hacia donde estaba anteriormente, ahí vi a Kikyô sosteniendo un arco y una carcasa de flechas sobre su hombro izquierdo, me acerqué para tomar el arma y le agradecí, siguiendo a ello, me despedí para ir en búsqueda de Inuyasha—. Mándale saludos de mi parte —volvió a murmurar. ¿Cómo se…? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, por lo menos sabía que no estaba en contra de mi idea por querer hablar con Inuyasha.

Me concentré en encontrarlo, aunque me gustó el hecho de que Kikyô se preocupara y se diera cuenta de que iba indefensa, por lo menos ahora estaría más preparada por si aparecía un enemigo, pero rezaba con todas mis fuerzas de que eso no sucediera, estaba harta de tener tantos enfrentamientos contra demonios, humanos, uno se cansaba de sólo ver a alguien acercarse con malas intenciones, y las emociones que había experimentado después de cada ataque eran demasiadas que me hacían pensar en que si me topaba de nuevo con un problema, simplemente, explotaría. Me quemaba la cabeza con imaginarlo, ni siquiera me atrevía a intuir cuál sería mi reacción si se convirtiese en realidad.

¿Hacia dónde habrá ido Inuyasha? Me pregunté, volviendo mi atención hacia mi objetivo. De seguro la búsqueda sería larga, él conocía este bosque como si fuera la palma de su mano, no por nada lo denominaban con su nombre, eso lo había aprendido a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y estaba a su lado, Inuyasha podía, fácilmente, burlar a un enemigo, era su territorio, tanto su olfato como sus orejas reconocían el lugar, incluso a largas distancias podía distinguir alguna anomalía en los sitios aledaños, algunas veces me sorprendía su capacidad de intuición, el cómo con tan sólo levantar el rostro podía alertarse del peligro. No me cabía duda que en estos momentos ya sabía que estaba intentando encontrarlo, esperaba que no huyera de mí, eso sería un gran obstáculo y me dificultaría aún más todo esto. Me detuve después de unos minutos, un viento helado arremetió repentinamente contra los árboles, al parecer la primavera quería ofrecernos un lado más parecido al invierno, noté que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, avisando una posible lluvia para alimentar las flores y árboles que se esmeraban en desarrollarse durante la época, ojalá que no se le ocurriera llorar en estos momentos, no me encontraba preparada para resistir el agua, lo que menos deseaba era pescar algún tipo de resfrío. Todo esto me hizo recordar mi verdadera razón de estar aquí, tenía una misión fija en la mente, evitar todos los desastres que ocurrirían dentro de poco, me atrevía a estimar que no faltaría menos de un mes para que todo sucediera, ya que la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyô ya tenía un avance notable, era uno de los patrones por los cuales podía predecir el tiempo. Gracias a Kaede-sama, quien me había dado detalles sobre la vida de la sacerdotisa, podía distinguir un poco entre una situación y otra. Después de ese pequeño descanso, seguí en mi búsqueda por el hanyô, lo peor que podría pasar era que me alcanzara la noche, ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro debido a las negras nubes que ahora cubrían el cielo, incluso se notaba que de a poco comenzaba a anochecer, y estando sola en este lugar era invitación demasiado tentadora para la mayoría de las criaturas que disfrutaban hacer pedazos a cuerpos frágiles e indefensos como el de los humanos, especialmente a las mujeres, durante mi estancia en la era Sengoku había notado cierta preferencia que tenían los yôkai en devorarse a personas del sexo femenino, ¿por qué? No tenía la menor idea, de seguro porque les gustaba escuchar los gritos de ellas, las súplicas, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar en este lugar y había podido comprobar que las preferencias de algunos resultaban demasiado perturbadoras, como las de esos ogros o esos cíclopes que nos encontrábamos en el camino durante nuestro viaje, de hecho, esa era una de esas razones por las cuales Inuyasha y Miroku, ciertas veces, eran bastante sobre protectores con Sango y conmigo, me causaba mucha gracia cuando se ponían en ese plano, habían ocasiones en donde al más mínimo ruido que escuchaban se ponían a la defensiva, Inuyasha delante de nosotras y Miroku detrás, haciéndonos callar y vigilando cautelosamente los alrededores, era como si se les olvidara que Sango era una exterminadora de yôkai, la mejor que conocía, y yo la reencarnación de la miko más poderosa de la era, recuerdo que con mi amiga siempre discutíamos el tema, lo cual nos causaba risa y, al mismo tiempo, ternura frente a los chicos, a mí, en particular, me daba una sensación de estar cada vez más unidos.

Una gota que me cayó en el rostro me sacó de mis pensamientos, era una lástima, pero la lluvia me había alcanzado en un pésimo momento. Alcancé a avanzar un buen tramo mientras chispeaba, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba totalmente empapada, de seguro me resfriaría, con las bajas defensas que acostumbraba a tener, pero quizás Inuyasha podría hacer de ese brebaje que me dio la otra vez cuando tenía fiebre, aunque sabía mal, funcionaba de las mil maravillas, me había recuperado de un día para otro, pero debo admitir que lo que más me gustó del gesto, fue que utilizó una receta casera que le había enseñado su madre, esa fue una de las primeras veces que Inuyasha me habló libremente de su pasado, bueno, no me dio muchos detalles, no obstante, lo mencionó, eso era algo y más si llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos, con suerte un mes. Esos logros me hacían feliz y, en cierta forma, me daban una sensación de superioridad frente a Kikyô, suponiendo que, quizás, a ella le había tomado mucho más tiempo el sacarle detalles tan privados y secretos al hanyô. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Y aún no lo encontraba, que suerte la mía. A lo mejor tendría que desistir de mi idea por hoy, aunque ya estaba completamente expuesta a la lluvia, ¿qué importaba si me mojaba un poco más? Sería lo mismo.

—Maldición… —escuché una voz bastante conocida—. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? —se quejaba.

Me escondí tras un arbusto, no sabía quién era, pero la curiosidad me vencía, lo que me obligaba a espiar. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que Inuyasha estaba sentado, dándome la espalda y frente a un río. Su ropa caía pesadamente, mojada por el agua, cayendo pequeñas gotas por las puntas de la tela, otras residían en sus cabellos, lisos, sedosos y… ¿negros? Miré el cielo, negro, oscuro, sin iluminación proveniente de la luna, la instancia en donde las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor, pero que ahora eran cubiertas por esa capa gris de nubes, las cuales lloraban por no poder soportar más el estado gaseoso que las contenían. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Se me había olvidado por completo la luna nueva, la noche que Inuyasha perdía todos sus poderes demoniacos y se transformaba en un ser humano, vulnerable como todos nosotros. Ahora sabía por qué me había costado tanto encontrarlo, él se escondía durante este momento, evadiendo a cualquier enemigo, sintiéndose inseguro, sin poder dormir y esperando ansiosamente la llegada del astro rey. Me moví un poco para intentar ver con más detalle lo que estaba haciendo, pero, accidentalmente, pisé una rama, la cual hizo un ruido que no pasaría desapercibido por el oído humano, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para alertar a Inuyasha de que no estaba solo. Lo observé ladear la cabeza, me agaché para que no me viera, por lo menos ahora podía hacer movimientos con un poco de esperanza, su olfato no era tan delicado, sus oídos no eran tan sensibles y él no representaba un gran peligro cuando estaba en su forma humana. Después de unos segundos en que reinó el silencio, me pregunté el por qué me estaba escondiendo, si no estaba corriendo riesgos, aunque sabía que odiaba cuando lo veían de una forma tan vulnerable, y súbitamente recordé que Inuyasha en esta época no me había dado conocimiento de su estado durante las noches de luna nueva, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Decidí acercarme de a poco, como si por 'casualidad' lo hubiese encontrado. Me levanté, moví los pies, avanzando 'descuidadamente', pasando por su lado sin hacer amago de que lo había visto, tampoco lo seguí con la mirada al pasar, sino que me dirigí directamente hacia el río, me puse de cuclillas y tomé un poco de agua entre mis manos para pasármela por la cara. Bien, Kagome, te estabas refrescando en mitad de la noche con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y… lloviendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó él, con su voz demandante.

—¿Inuyasha? —me levanté, alcé la vista para intentar verlo, pero se encontraba entremedio de las penumbras, obviamente no quería que lo captar en su forma humana—. ¿Por qué estás tan solo? —di unos pasos.

—No te acerques —me dijo, pero no le hice caso, quería sorprenderlo, aunque, ¿cómo reaccionar? ¿Sorprendida por verlo como humano o hacer como si no me interesara? —. Kagome, quédate ahí —pronunció con un todo más de advertencia que el anterior.

—Ay, Inuyasha, si eres tú, ni que te…

—¡Quédate dónde estás! —demandó, observé entre la oscuridad como su figura se levantaba, realmente no quería que lo descubriera esta noche. Sin embargo, como casi nunca lo obedecía, esta vez no sería distinto. Quizás estaba malo forzarlo a que se mostrara de esa manera, pero no me impediría hablar con él, no lo había estado buscando por horas y bajo la lluvia para irme porque a él se le ocurría gritarlo. Me hice la desentendida y me puse delante de él, Inuyasha giró el rostro, evitando el mío, aún estaba disimulando el que no sabía sobre su estado humano, no obstante, hice un movimiento y toqué su rostro, sacando rápidamente la mano y con ello llevándome un poco de hebras de su cabello.

—Inuyasha… tu pelo… —susurré, 'anonadada', algunas veces sentía que mi gran vocación podría ser la actuación.

—¡Keh! —siguió sin mirarme, de un tiro brusco hizo que mi mano soltara el agarre, volviendo a esconderse entre más oscuridad, ya lo había descubierto, ¿cuál era su razón de seguir con este juego? Me alejé, tampoco quería ahogarlo y hacerlo irse de acá, primero necesitábamos conversar de algo demasiado importante, me había costado bastante ganarme su confianza como para que todo fuese en vano y que por un simple error, uno en donde él no tenía responsabilidad, me volviera a apartar de su lado. Los primeros días que había pasado acá fueron una tortura, sólo porque no podía estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día o que sea tener la oportunidad de verlo y saber que no me miraría con una cara de odio o desconfianza, necesitaba hacerle sentir que yo no quería hacerle daño, que me moría con tan sólo pensar en vivir sin estar a su lado.

—Así que… —súbitamente el río pareció un punto importante para perder mi mirada—, te transformas en humano durante los días de luna nueva —seguido a ello, observé el cielo, aún nublado, la lluvia había cesado unos minutos atrás. Él se mantuvo en silencio, de seguro no estaba nada feliz de que justo hoy me lo encontrara. Comencé a caminar de ida y vuelta, con las manos tras la espalda, sin mirarlo para que no se sintiera intimidado ni como si fuera la máxima atracción, una bestia de circo que todos deseaban ver para burlarse. Torcí los labios, ¿cómo comenzar? Con lo obstinado que era para sus cosas no creía que fuese tan fácil convencerlo, notaba en su rostro los rastros que dejaba la melancolía, sus ojos perdían ese brillo característico, no porque estuviese opacado por el negro de su forma humana, sino que ya no destellaban esa cálida sensación que se transmitía al perderse en su mar dorado.

—¿Y qué? —respondió a la ofensiva, luego de unos segundos pareció calmarse—. Lo único que te pido es que… no se lo digas a nadie —murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser audible.

—¿Kikyô lo sabe? —esta fue una pregunta que siempre quise hacerle, desde el momento en que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él. Él pareció sorprenderse, aunque mantuvo su semblante serio y pensativo, algo bastante raro en Inuyasha.

—No… —dijo, finalmente. No pude evitar sonreír entre las penumbras, nuevamente ese pensamiento de mi ventaja sobre ella aparecía en mi mente. Inuyasha había sido capaz de confiármelo a mí, a sus amigos, a Kaede-sama, incluso a Kôga —no es que él se lo haya dicho, simplemente el lobo apareció en escena cuando esto sucedió—, pero Kikyô, aún así, todos menos ella lo sabían, ¿cómo podría sentirse mi antepasado si supiera el gran secreto que su amado le guardaba? Por mi parte me daría rabia, tristeza, se supone que entre dos seres enamorados no hay desconfianza, no se ocultan nada, excepto lo necesario, inclusive se lo podría perdonar, sólo consideraría esa opción si es que él no hubiera decidido decírselo a otra mujer, pero este no era el caso, porque yo conocía sobre ello, yo, que era su rival en el amor, aunque ella no lo supiera en esta época, en ocasiones así no me sorprendía para nada el que ambos hayan caído en aquella trampa de Naraku tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué? —y la conversación se había desviado completamente del tema principal, no pude evitarlo, me consumía la necesidad de saber esto, así podría averiguar los detalles de su relación que Inuyasha nunca quiso revelar.

—¡Keh! —volvió a desviar su mirada—. Simplemente no quiero que se entere, nada más —suspiré, se cerró completamente, de seguro al sentir que ya había dicho demasiado, así que no tuve más remedio que comenzar a hablar del otro asunto.

—Inuyasha… no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo de antes… —le susurré, mirándolo fijamente, observando todas sus reacciones. Mis ojos, sin querer, se desviaron hacia sus manos, noté como se tornaron en puños, los cuales temblaban por la presión ejercida al cerrarlos—. No eras tú… no sé lo que pasó, pero…

—¡Eso es lo que sucede, Kagome! ¡No tengo idea de lo que pasó! —calló, pero supe que iba a continuar cuando tomó una bocanada de aire—. Lo único que recuerdo fue que me enfurecí, que mi cuerpo quemaba por dentro, mi corazón bombeaba como si me fuera a dar una taquicardia, era incontrolable, incluso intenté resistirme a ello aún sin saber de qué se trataba esto —su respiración de agitó por lo rápido de la explicación, volvió a respirar—. Después de eso no me acuerdo de nada más hasta… —su voz tembló, unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, me angustiaba saber el estado en que Inuyasha había quedado después de aquello—, hasta que te vi en el suelo, en tu propio charco de sangre, y lo peor de todo fue que… ¡mis manos estaban llenas de ello! —miró con odio sus uñas, como si fueran sus propias garras, reviviendo el dolor de la situación—. ¿Entiendes? No puedes estar cerca de…

—¡No digas eso! —lo corté de inmediato. Si se atrevía a decirme que me alejara de él, juraría que le lanzaría una flecha para tenerlo prisionero durante toda la noche y obligarlo a quedarse conmigo—. Ni se te ocurra pedírmelo. Ahora, lo que quiero, es decirte que no te preocupes, entiendo que no fuiste tú, y nadie sabe lo que sucedió, así que simplemente quedará entre Kikyô, tú y yo, ¿entendido?

—¡Kagome! —rugió, frunciendo el ceño y tensando los músculos—. ¡Entiéndelo! Esto puede suceder en cualquier momento, ¡ese no será el único! —me lo decía todo como si yo no supiera—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando no esté Kikyô? —por unos momentos creí que sólo se preocupaba por si me hacía daño, pero aquella ilusión se acabó mucho antes de que pudiera formularse—, ¿qué sucede si la lastimo a ella? —esto lo mencionó con congoja, apretando los dientes y desviando su mirada, cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos a los segundos después, ¿estaría conteniendo sus lágrimas? Fue lo primero que me pregunté. Ya lo había visto llorar una vez, cuando Sango, Miroku y yo estuvimos a punto de morir por culpa de los Shininchintai, pero era algo que no me acostumbraba de ver y que, por mucho que sabía que él tenía sentimientos, encontraba casi imposible confrontarlo en una situación donde Inuyasha fuese más vulnerable que el resto a su alrededor, siempre se mostraba como el frío, el calculador, quien deseaba recuperar la perla y nada más, el impulsivo y, muy pocas veces, sensible.

—Estoy más que acostumbrada a ello —respondí con melancolía, captando su atención—. Quizás tengo la solución para evitar que lastimes a Kikyô —me miró con una expresión que pareció decir, o que quise imaginarme que decía, 'No sólo a ella, sino que a ti también'—, pero de eso te hablaré otro día.

Todo se volvió silencio nuevamente, ya lo encontraba normal, incluso me asustaba cuando Inuyasha hablaba tanto, él no acostumbraba ser así, aunque tampoco me rehusaba a tener largas charlas con él. Me entretuve observando el río, debido a la lluvia su caudal había aumentado al igual que la rapidez de sus aguas, podía notar una cascada que se extendía hasta el final, desembocando en las profundidades de otro riachuelo aledaño. Supongo que las cosas ya estaban arregladas, le había dejado bien en claro que no lo culpaba por nada, casi como perdonándolo, aunque no tuviese por qué hacerlo, pero para dejarlo tranquilo pronuncié algunas palabras sin sentido y que no quería decir, aunque ahora lo importante era que Inuyasha tuviese la seguridad de que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones y lista para seguir viviendo con él. Ya que todo estaba listo, o esperaba aquello, me di la vuelta para ir a la aldea, esperando que Inuyasha me siguiera, pero recordé que estábamos en medio de la luna nueva, por lo que él no se movería de su puesto ni si se lo suplicaba de rodillas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Quedarme con él, acompañarlo? Claro, era el primer pie para la 'rehabilitación' de nuestra relación, sería bueno pasar un tiempo a solas con él, a nadie le haría mal, sólo que podía haber un problema… Kikyô. Quizás me estaba esperando en la aldea, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba con Inuyasha, podría pensar que lo encontré al igual que no, eran dos posibilidades, una tan cierta como la otra. Finalmente, me decidí por permanecer acá, lo peor que podía suceder era que Kikyô saliera en mi búsqueda, pero quizás la sentiría de inmediato, tendría que hacerlo, porque Inuyasha, en estos momentos, era tan inservible como un muñeco de trapo, su olfato, su oído, sus garras, no tenía arma con qué defenderse, ni siquiera Tessaiga estaba acá para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué haces? No pensarás quedarte acá —dijo sin despegar su vista de mis movimientos.

—¿Qué esperas? Obvio que me quedaré acá, no te dejaré solo — busqué un lugar para sentarme, pero todo estaba mojado, así que tuve que mantenerme parada, lo que no duró mucho, ya que Inuyasha se sacó su hitoe, colocándolo en el suelo para darme un lugar seco en donde apoyarme.

—No estará del todo seco, pero de algo sirve.

—Gracias —susurré mientras no podía evitar que una risilla se escapara de mi boca, me alegraba que todo volviera a ser como antes o que fuera un avance a ello—. Y gracias por dejarme conocer tu secreto.

—¡Keh! No te sientas tan importante por eso —mencionó, como siempre mostrando una dureza que a mí no me engañaba—. Además, no te dejé, tú apareciste de la nada. A todo esto… ¿qué hacías caminando a estas horas por el bosque? ¿Todavía no aprendes que es peligroso? Más para una humana débil como tú.

—¡Inuyasha… —me levanté—, osuwari!

—¿Qué mierda haces? —me miró con los ojos abiertos y frunciendo el seño. ¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Le grité que se sentara? De verdad que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esto, debo admitir que varias veces se me olvidaba que me encontraba cincuenta años al pasado de cuando yo llegue al Sengoku, necesitaba controlarme un poco, a este paso Inuyasha terminaría descubriendo mi verdadera razón de estar aquí.

—Lo… lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, me recuerdas a un perro —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aunque estuviese como humano… pensar en sus orejas cuando era un hanyô no era tan extraño. Lo vi alzar una ceja, lanzó un gruñido y me reí—. ¿Ves? Haces como un perrito —dije esto para hacerlo sonar más tierno y no enojarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? —me dijo, recordándome aquella escena después de que el corazón humano de Naraku intentara controlarme con un fragmento de la perla.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… —contesté de la misma forma, imaginándome que estaba en ese mismo lugar y con el mismo Inuyasha que siempre había conocido. _Te amo, Inuyasha_, pensé para mis adentros, esa frase nunca podría salir de mis labios, no en este lugar, no frente a él ni a Kikyô.

Suponía que nuevamente reinaría el silencio, pero Inuyasha interrumpió con una pregunta que sabía no podría aguantar, lo conocía demasiado bien. Se inclinó hacia mí, no quise voltear, ya que si daba un paso en falso, podría encontrarme con su rostro a tan sólo centímetros de mí, no era algo de no querer tener cercanía, sino que sabía que esto podría provocar una reacción contraria en él y alejarlo de mí, quizás, para siempre. Ya la otra vez cuando casi nos besamos me advirtió que no quería que sucediera otra vez, aunque esa afirmación podía haber cambiado, en esos momentos no nos llevábamos tan bien como ahora ni él tenía un poco de confianza en mí. 'Oye, ¿cuál es ese método del que hablaste antes?', y su impaciencia surgía, como siempre. Inuyasha no soportaba mucho que le guardaran secretos, menos si estaban directamente relacionados con él, pero aún no quería decirle nada porque no estaba segura de si podría funcionar en esta época, gracias a Kaede-sama lo había obtenido, por una mera casualidad, pero ahora era muy incierto si podría hacerlo nuevamente, sí, me refería a ese collar de cuencas negras que me permitía controlar a Inuyasha con tan sólo una palabra, 'Osuwari'; tampoco sabía qué pensaría él con respecto a esa medida, ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo en este lugar, suponía que se necesitaba mucha energía espiritual para crearlo y ponerlo bajo un conjuro, sin embargo, no podía negar que me atraía demasiado intentarlo, tener a Inuyasha en mi posesión me haría sentir como si nada hubiese cambiado, y también así podría evitar muchas peleas, sus descontroles con los aldeanos y con la misma Kikyô, aunque a ella no acostumbraba a insultar como a mí, por lo menos ellos tenían una relación que se basaba en el amor, no como él y yo que parecíamos perro y gato algunas veces.

—No seas impaciente —le contesté, dejándolo aún con la duda. Él hizo una mueca de enojo, luego volteó el rostro, lanzando su característico '¡Keh!'.

—Ni que me interesara tanto.

—¿No quieres saber, entonces? —me encantaba jugar con él, doblegando todas sus facetas falsas, sin querer demostrar debilidad o algún tipo de sentimiento que no siempre mostraba frente a los demás. Sonreí por lo bajo, al ver como volvía su atención hacia mí—. Aún así, no puedo decirte, tengo mis razones. No es cien por ciento seguro, por lo que no quisiera darte falsas esperanzas —era cierto, decirle algo y después no poder cumplirlo sería lo peor, además, sabía que era algo bastante importante para él, se notaba cómo quería resolver ese problema de su sangre yôkai. Por otro lado, existía una segunda forma de doblegar aquello, pero no sabía si sería correcto adelantar ese hecho tan pronto, por lo que prefería mantenerlo al margen, a menos que fuese muy necesario.

_Tessaiga… ¿serías capaz de adelantarte al futuro y ayudar a tu dueño? _

Regresamos a la aldea apenas amaneció. Inuyasha no me dejó moverme, ya que no quería arriesgarse él ni tampoco dejarme caminar a mitad de la noche en el bosque, sabiendo que mil y un demonios acechaban los alrededores. Pensé que no podría dormir, pero caí después de unas horas de acompañarlo, encontrándome con su rostro matutino, despertándome con el ceño fruncido y un amigable: 'Niñita, ya amaneció. Levántate, ni se te ocurra pensar que te cargaré'. Kikyô, apenas nos sintió, salió a recibirnos, no se notaba muy feliz de vernos, algo me hacía creer que dos cosas estaban afectando su humor: el hecho de que no hubiese regresado en la noche y, la más importante, que quien me acompañó durante todo el tiempo fue Inuyasha, pero de seguro se enojaría más si supiera que él me había confiado su secreto más privado, que me permitió estar con él mientras se mantenía en su forma humana. Durante el camino, descubrí que Inuyasha nunca dormía en las noches de luna nueva, era por seguridad y para estar listo frente a cualquier problema, ahora sabía el por qué siempre estaba de mal humor al día siguiente, todo el mundo se ponía antipático cuando faltaban unas horas de sueño. Me alegraba esto de poder destapar algunos misterios que rondaban a Inuyasha, cosas que no podría obtener del hanyô que yo conocía, de seguro el estar con Kikyô lo hacía un poco más 'blando' frente al tacto humano, a nadie podría parecerle extraño que él perdiese la confianza en los demás después de caer en una trampa tan vil como la de Naraku.

Kikyô ahora no salía tanto de la aldea, desde que sucedió eso con el grupo de yôkai prefería sólo atender casos muy especiales en otros lugares, eso me dejaba menos tiempo a solas con Inuyasha, ya que ella se mantenía rondándonos, vigilando cada paso que yo daba, últimamente se había vuelto bastante sobre protectora conmigo, eso resultaba un poco molesto algunas veces, pero no podía culparla, admitía que estuve a punto de morir y que si no fuese por ella, yo, en estos momentos, no estaría contando mi vida. Por otro lado, Inuyasha decidió seguir manteniendo distancia, sin embargo, también me tenía bajo sus ojos, me había hecho jurarle que no mencionaría nada de su transformación humana a la sacerdotisa, yo cumpliría mi palabra, sabía lo importante que era para él esconderlo, y, por otra parte, mi silencio lo otorgaba el que no deseaba que mi antepasado comenzara a sacar conclusiones de que podría estar compartiendo una relación con él que pasara más allá de la amistad, confiarme algo tan importante para Inuyasha y no habérselo dicho primero a ella, sería un golpe demasiado bajo. Lo que menos quería era ser la manzana de la discordia, eso me dificultaría mucho las cosas, estaría arriesgando mi estancia en la aldea, no porque los aldeanos me odiaran, sino que, lastimadamente, las cosas eran así: Kikyô levantaba una mano y todos lo hacían, ella se lanzaba de un puente y los demás la seguían, si me quería echar de acá por pensar que intentaba robarle a su amado, nadie protestaría, quizás la pequeña Kaede lo intentaría, pero frente a la decisión de su hermana mayor no podría hacer mucho.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamé al verlo dentro de la cabaña de Kikyô, estaba buscando a mi antepasado, pero ella no se encontraba en el lugar—. ¿Dónde está Kikyô?

—No lo sé —dijo, noté su tono ofuscado—. Lo único que me dijo fue que iría a un lugar cercano, que había un hombre bastante enfermo y necesitaban urgentemente de su ayuda —uno de los casos que a ella le parecían extremos, pensé al escuchar a Inuyasha.

—Iré a buscarla, además, puedo aprovechar de aprender un poco como curar a la gente —le sonreí al hanyô mientras abandonaba la vivienda. ¿Hacia dónde podría estar? Me acerqué a un aldeano con la duda en la cabeza, era un anciano que estaba parado fuera de su hogar, con una pipa en la mano y aspirando calmadamente, botando el humo lentamente y en forma de argollas, no sabía que la gente acostumbraba a fumar en esta época, menos alguien de tanta edad—. Disculpe, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra Kikyô-sama? —aunque ella no lo quisiera, debía referirme así para con los demás, era una persona respetada en la aldea, la deidad y diosa de los seres humanos que habitaban en la región y de seguro para muchos más de poblaciones aledañas, Kikyô figuraba como la mejor sacerdotisa del Japón feudal después de Midoriko.

—Kikyô-sama —tomó una calada de la pipa—, se dirigió hacia el oeste, cerca de las bahías de Edo —afirmó.

—Las bahías de Edo… muchas gracias —me incliné. Di unos primeros pasos hacia mi destino, el único problema era que… no tenía idea en donde quedaban las bahías de Edo. Según lo que había estudiado en la escuela, Edo fue un periodo de Japón, pero nunca me contaron acerca de un lugar que apodara ese nombre, ahora sería mucho más difícil encontrarla. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían ser las mismas ciudades de mi época? ¿Para qué tanto cambio, si las tierras eran las mismas? Lo único que me quedaba por hace era ir hacia Inuyasha y tener la esperanza de que él supiese la ubicación.

—¿Todavía acá? —como me gustaba cuando las cosas venían hacia mí sin mucho esfuerzo. Inuyasha se apareció a mi lado, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Inuyasha, ¿dónde quedan las bahías de Edo?

—¡Keh! ¿Cómo no lo sabes? —dijo de forma arrogante, fruncí el ceño. Claro, si supiera que vengo de la época actual no me estaría diciendo esto—. Vives acá y no te ubicas dentro de tu propio país.

—Pues… no soy muy conocedora de los alrededores, mi padre no me dejaba salir mucho —dije con un poco de tristeza e inventando una gran mentira—. Pero mi padre falleció hace cinco años, así que ya no tengo esos problemas de restricción —esta última parte no era un engaño, para nada.

—Lo… lo lamento —de seguro lo tomé desprevenido, claramente nadie se esperaría que de una conversación normal saliese repentinamente un tema tan profundo como aquel.

—No te preocupes —sentí que lágrimas venían a mis ojos, recordar a mi padre me traía buenos y amargos recuerdos, aún no creía que por un simple error de mi parte él se hubiera tenido que marchar de este mundo para siempre. Mi expresión de tristeza hizo aún más real mi mentira, que paradoja—. Bueno, ¿tienes idea o no?

—Eh… —hubo un silencio prolongado, supuse que no tendría suerte con Inuyasha—, pues, si mi memoria no falla… debe estar a medio día de acá.

—¿Qué? —por Kami-sama, era demasiado el camino. ¿Cómo gente de esos lugares llamaba a Kikyô para emergencia? Lo más seguro, si es que era algo mortal, el paciente ya hubiese muerto cuando ella llegase, me sería imposible alcanzarla. Hice una mueca de frustración. Bueno, se llevó la perla, eso lo haría un poco más fácil.

—Si quieres… te puedo llevar en mi espalda. Te dejaré de a mitad de camino —se ofreció gentilmente, agachándose delante de mí incluso antes de que aceptara la propuesta. Me subí, ya me acostumbraba a esto, tenía la suerte de que la mayoría de las veces me tocaba irme con él e intentaba sacar el mayor provecho de estas situaciones, como el afirmarme demasiado, apretando con mis manos su abdomen y perdiéndome en su cabellera plateada, sólo por gusto y con la excusa de que me daba miedo que fuese tan rápido, pero él me aseguraba que no me dejaría caer por nada del mundo, y siempre se daba un silencio en ese momento, luego él hablaba, enmendando lo dicho y refugiándose en que si a mí me pasaba algo Kikyô se enfadaría mucho.

Inuyasha estaba alcanzando una velocidad impresionante a medida que entrábamos en el bosque, algunas veces nos desviábamos del camino, ya que él quería evitar encontrarse con cualquier demonio que rondara los alrededores, se podría decir que aún, ambos, estábamos un poco resentidos por la batalla anterior. Ya llevábamos unos pocos minutos antes de que le pidiese que se detuviera, la presencia de la perla se extendía por todo el lugar, llamándome a su encuentro, lo único extraño de todo era que aún no veía que hubiésemos salido de la región o de las cercanías de la aldea, ¿por qué Kikyô aún seguía acá? A lo mejor todavía no llegaba a ese territorio y gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha pude alcanzarla con rapidez, realmente me había servido preguntarle, ahora me ahorraría bastante tiempo y podría acompañarla en su trayecto. 'Déjame aquí', le dije, pero él no pudo hacer antes de preguntarme el por qué, si aún no alcanzábamos el lugar; 'Porque Kikyô aún está acá, siento su presencia', respondí, provocando que Inuyasha lanzara un bufido y comenzara a oler el ambiente, pero no lograba captar su esencia por mucho que lo intentaba, de seguro era porque ella no estaba tan cerca, sino que a una larga distancia que podría recorrer, fácilmente, sola y tampoco me demoraría en llegar si corría. Finalmente, me bajó de su espalda, rápidamente me despedí de él, si quería alcanzarla necesitaría partir lo más pronto posible, me despedí con unas señas y salí corriendo, la perla aún estaba en su misma posición. El camino se me estaba haciendo eterno, suponía que llevaba por lo menos diez minutos avanzando, intentaba llevar la respiración tranquila, acompasada a mi andar, pero el ejercicio me estaba superando, definitivamente tendría que comenzar algún entrenamiento físico durante este tiempo, así cuando volviera con mis amigos no sería una gran carga y, quizás, podría con ellos aprender a seguirles el paso, aunque si Sango no podía, yo menos. Después de un tiempo me detuve, necesitaba descansar, aún tenía tiempo, era extraño que la perla siguiera en el mismo lugar que hace minutos atrás, era como si Kikyô no se hubiese movido ni caminado, a lo mejor estaría tomando agua o reposando al igual que yo, aunque no le convenía mucho hacerlo, si se quedaba mucho tiempo el enfermo podría fallecer y eso la perjudicaría. Ya sabiendo que había perdido demasiado tiempo, emprendí el camino nuevamente, con la perla en el mismo sitio que antes, no sería tan difícil encontrarla después de todo y si las cosas seguían así. Estaba a unos metros, me separaban un par de arbustos de ella, a medida que fui avanzando me di cuenta de que todavía me encontraba en los interiores del bosque, casi al lado de la aldea, ¿por qué se estaba demorando tanto? Tendría que decirle que se apresurara.

—Kaede, ¿podrías traer más vendas? Estas no me alcanzan —escuché su voz, mandando a su pequeña hermana, quien apareció cerca de mí a los pocos segundos—. ¿La había acompañado?

—Onee-chan —musitó ella—, no me gusta ese hombre.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos negarle ayuda a quienes lo necesitan, es nuestra misión como sacerdotisas, ¿lo recuerdas? —así que Kikyô había mentido sobre el lugar al que iría, involucrando a Kaede en todo esto, ¿qué se proponía hacer? Si Inuyasha se enterase, armaría un infierno, pero bueno, yo no sería quien le avisara de esto, tendría que darse cuenta solo o esperaría a que mi antepasado le contara la verdad de sus andanzas.

Cuando vi que la pequeña Kaede se fue del lugar, me acerqué un poco más, encontrándome con una cueva, Kikyô estaba fuera de ella, pero entró después de un rato, en sus manos llevaba varias vendas, un poco de agua y una canastilla con hierbas medicinales. Seguí acercándome, aún no entendía el por qué la estaba espiando, si podría ser una mera casualidad el que la encontrara por acá, no creo que a ella le moleste si aparezco repentinamente, tenía todas las razones válidas para querer estar con Kikyô, una de ellas era el que quisiera aprender como curar a las personas, no era algo malo, para nada. Caminé un poco más, arribando en la caverna, pero una ola de energías malignas me arrasó, provocando un leve mareo en mi interior y haciéndome perder el equilibrio, tuve que sujetarme de las paredes para no caer y llamar la atención, el aire estaba demasiado tenso, ¿cómo ella era capaz de soportar esto? Divisé la cabeza de Kikyô, sus manos estaban enjuagando las hierbas en la cubeta con agua, luego las colocó en una venda y las presionó, me alcé un poco para tener una mejor vista de lo que hacía, mejor dicho, para ver a quién estaba prestando cuidados. Lo que mis ojos vieron en los siguientes segundos me paralizó, recorrí rápidamente la figura cubierta por el vendaje de un hombre, lo único visible era uno de sus ojos, estaban blancos, pero las venas delineaban el rojo que recorría su pupila, mi respiración se agitó cuando escuché a Kikyô pronunciar un nombre:

—Dígame, ¿cómo se siente, Onigumo-san?

* * *

Y... fin del capítulo :D Creo que quedé satisfecha con lo escrito, me gustó lo que pasó y como lo dejé xD Así que... comenzaron a aparecer las malas chacras, no pensarán que todo sería amor y fantasía en esta historia, tenía que aparecer el mal *muahahahaha* (risa macabra xD)

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutando, y como siempre... acepto amenazas de muerte (por lo que nunca daré mi dirección de casa por acá xD), tomates, sandías, ¡que alguien me regale un sol! Mi ciudad, aunque estamos en plena primavera, parece invierno TT____TT Como siempre, esperen la entrega de la próxima semana y dejen reviews, así se me agiliza la mente y puede que venga más de algún regalo por ahí escrito :D

¡Los adoro mis lectores! ;)

**Franessa Black**


	11. Confesión

¡Lo lamento! Sé que me atrasé demasiado, pero esta semana fue muy agitada, tuve millones de cosas que atender, pero por fin salí de la escuela y tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir, así que ahora si me pondré las pilas con las actualizaciones, también tengo que decir que con el desorden de sueño que tengo me cuesta demasiado quedarme hasta tarde despierta para escribir, pensando que tengo que levantarme temprano al otro día -w- Pero bueno, por fin pude terminar el capítulo y aquí estamos nuevamente. Y como hice de costumbre en el capítulo pasado, se vienen los agradecimientos ;)

**kira christopher: **¡Tienes derecho para usar la Death Note conmigo! *O* Sólo... espera a que termine el fanfiction, o sino te matarán a ti quienes quieran seguir leyendo hasta el final xD Y bueno, sí, así tienen que ser las cosas, Kikyô e Inuyasha están juntos aunque a muchos les duela. Y el final... uy, tengo tantas ideas que no sé como las meteré en un solo capítulo, quizás sea el capítulo eterno del fanfiction *--* Una semana completa intentando terminarla *muahahaaha* :D ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) Y mis respetos a ti igual 3

**CarmenTaisho: **¡Wow! Dos lemmon *--* Yo también tengo escritos algunos, pero no están publicados acá ni en ninguna parte :D Y lo de Inuyasha con Kaede era una broma, ni a mi me gusta como suena -w- Y sobre el lemmon con Kikyô, ahí veré, no puedo prometer nada, uno nunca sabe el rumbo que pueda tomar una historia, lo mejor está en la improvisación del tema ;D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! Y bueno, Kagome ha estado una o dos veces en la cueva y es como una especie de "Descubrimiento de América", cree que va a un lugar cuando está en otro totalmente distinto XD

**Dark_yuki: **¡Compremos un sol juntas! *--* Aunque acá ya se están arreglando los días, por fin llegó la primavera :D Que bueno que te guste el fanfiction, la intriga es lo que más mata a los lectores, pero lo que más divierte a los escritores, dejarlos con las ansias es nuestro propósito owó Y uno aprovecha de vengarse por todos esas historias que ha leído y que te dejaban con las venas hinchadas por dejarte en la mitad de un suceso y querer leer más xD ¡Arigatô por el review!

**setsuna17: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este siguiente capítulo también te agrade. ¡Disfrútalo y gracias por el comentario!

**Sahora: **¿Enserio no era lo que pensabas? Pues, me alegro, aunque de una buena manera, porque así me aseguro de que lo que viene sea inesperado para el lector y me agrada hacer sentir eso :D Aunque igual quería saber ;O; ¿Me dirás? *O* A ver si puedo sacar una idea también para el transcurso de la historia :) Y bueno, mi mente hace lo que puede por los demás, así que aquí se mantiene trabajando xD ¡Gracias por seguir la historia, disfruta este nuevo capítulo!

**shang-yang:** Pues sí, es la gracia de la historia dejarlo en esas partes que hacen desear matar a la escritora xD La expectación es lo mejor que existe en el mundo literario *--* ¡Un beso para ti y gracias por el comentario!

**aki-chan91:** ¡Encontré a mi gemela! *O* A cualquier persona que le agrade el sadismo es como yo, ¡lo amo! Me sale del alma escribir cosas tan tenebrosas, de tortura y esas cosas, hubo un tiempo que me dio por escribir one-shot sádicos de Inuyasha, quizás algún día publicaré uno de ellos n--n ¡Otra que está intrigada! Y a una que hice que Kikyô le cayera mejor :D La verdad, me gusta esta trama porque puedo mostrar el lado de Kikyô que Rumiko muy pocas veces sacó a luz en el manga, por eso aprovecho de escribir con esto :3 ¡Espero te agrade el capítulo!

**Sunako Nightray: **Aunque hayas comentado en el segundo capítulo (porque solo llegaste hasta ahí esta vez), quiero decirte algo igual :D Y bueno, te advertí de la pareja, que no te gustaría, porque sé que adoras a Kikyô y entre escritoras nos entendemos ;) Muy buena tu historia, me encanta el lado lindo y humano de Kikyô en sus tiempos de amorío con Inuyasha. Sigue así con tus historias y nos leemos :D

Bueno, como no agradecer a todos los que leen en el anonimato la historia, a quienes la ponen en sus favoritos, alertas, que me ponen a mí en sus favoritos, alertas, porque de verdad significa mucho para una :) ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que disfruten del capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen por lo que yo sé, aunque no creo que me negaría si Rumiko me la quisiera regalar *O*

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo XI: "Confesión"

Me quedé estupefacta, fija en el lugar desde donde observaba a Kikyô y el cuerpo quemado de aquel ladrón que pronto se convertiría en la peor pesadilla de todo el Sengoku. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no pensé que fuese tan rápido, no vi venir la ocasión ni tampoco me preparé mentalmente para vivirla, ¿cómo podría soportar esto mientras mis pensamientos se juntaban en uno solo? Deshacerme de él era lo único que se pasaba por mi cabeza, era como una ola de rabia que me consumía de a poco, tenerlo a unos pocos metros, indefenso, sin poder moverse y con una flecha cargada de energía, lista para ser lanzada y acabar con su vida, me ardía el pecho con tan sólo imaginar la posibilidad de terminar todo este suplicio en estos momentos. No me costaba nada acercarme, apuntarle y destruir su cuerpo con un simple roce de mi energía espiritual, si no fuera porque Kikyô se encontraba en el lugar, lo hubiera hecho, pero sería mejor esperar a que ella se alejara de acá, así tendría el camino libre y no levantaría sospechas, era extraño que una mujer quisiera asesinar a una persona sin conocerla. Sentí un sabor amargo pasar por mi garganta y juntarse en la boca del estómago, me dieron náuseas y unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pasé mis uñas por mi cuello, queriendo aminorar el nudo que se estaba formando y que de a poco me impedía respirar, definitivamente encontrarme con esta escena me hacía mal y aún más ver el rostro concentrado de Kikyô, cuidando sus heridas, vendándolo y deseándola una pronta mejora, si tan sólo supiera lo que yo sabía… si sólo pudiese saber que le estaba deseando una buena vida a quien propiciaría su muerte y su separación de Inuyasha. Me moví un poco, pude ver con claridad el cómo Onigumo miraba con su único ojo el rostro de Kikyô, no desviaba la vista y recorría todo su cuerpo, reparando en algunas partes como si quisiera examinarlas mejor, fue una sensación de repugnancia, de un momento a otro su ojo se concentró en el pecho de la sacerdotisa, la perla resplandecía brillantemente por debajo de su ropa, atrayendo los deseos más oscuros del ladrón, instándole a robarla y apoderarse de su guardiana; de seguro estaba pensando que ella debería ser de él o el cómo arrebatarle a Inuyasha de su lado, quizás en estos momentos ideaba aquel plan de muerte y traición, estaría suponiendo que todo saldría bien, que Kikyô sería suya y de nadie más, que eliminando a Inuyasha del camino no le quedaría ningún otro remedio que correr a los brazos de otro hombre en busca de consolación, y ahí estaría él para ayudarla, escondiéndose en una máscara de pureza que sólo transmitía maldad, pero lo que Onigumo no contaba era que yo estaría ahí para impedirlo todo y arruinarle lo que él creía el 'plan perfecto'. A lo mejor contarle a Inuyasha sería bueno, sabía que no podría con todo esto yo sola y si él estaba preparado para ello, obviamente no dejaría que Onigumo se apoderara de Kikyô. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurría ayudar a un desconocido? Bueno, hacía eso todo el tiempo, pero ¡era un ladrón! Y no me cabía duda de que ella lo sabía perfectamente, tenía toda la apariencia, y encontrarlo con el cuerpo todo quemado nos daba indicios de que no lo atacaron por haber hecho algo pequeño, ¡nadie le prendía fuego a otra persona por simplemente robar o… qué se yo! Ni en esta época ni en la mía, era insólito.

—Kagome-sama —escuché que alguien me hablaba por atrás, era la pequeña Kaede, quien regresaba con las vendas que su hermana le había pedido anteriormente.

—¿Kagome, qué haces acá? —me preguntó enseguida Kikyô al verme, yo me dejé ver entre las sombras, sin prestar atención al hombre que yacía unos centímetros más allá. Mi antepasado frunció el ceño, miró de reojo a Onigumo y volvió hacia mí, dejando de lado su tarea de curar al enfermo y dirigiéndose hacia Kaede para recibir la medicina—. ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Yo… simplemente quise buscarte, y llegué hasta acá —esperé que mi nerviosismo no me jugara una mala pasada esta vez. Mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con la tela del kimono que traía puesto, reemplazando a los dientes que deseaban morder mi labio inferior para aguantarme de decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo con la escena—. ¿Quién es él? —inquirí, aún sin poder mirar el cuerpo quemado, quise hacer parecer como si me diera asco ver un cuerpo humano tan desecho, fingiendo muecas frente a ella.

—Es una ladrón que encontré acá y decidí atenderlo —nuevamente se arrodilló al lado de Onigumo, colocó unas pocas hierbas en un paño y las colocó sobre su cabeza, dejando escurrir el agua con que las había bañado por el rostro del sujeto, aún no estaba su cuerpo completamente vendado, sino que se podían ver sus manos quemadas, con la carne muerta expuesta y unas leves lesiones en las piernas, parecía como si se hubiese caído de una altura considerable. Kikyô colocó una cuchara en su boca, pude ver un pocillo que contenía una especie de brebaje verdoso, de seguro estaba compuesto por un sinfín de hierbas medicinales, eran lo mejor que se podía ocupar en estos casos.

Observé en silencio como ella lo alimentaba, quería correr, salir sin importarme nada, sin ni siquiera pensar en que tendría que dar una excusa por mi reacción, pero ver a Onigumo tan cerca era desesperante. ¿Por qué Kikyô había decidido ayudar a un ladrón? ¿Qué la llevaba a cuidarlo? Era una persona que había hecho daño, ¿no se suponía que ella debería castigarlo? Por algo era una sacerdotisa, promulgaba el bien, estaba a favor de ello, pero no del lado de un ladrón, que quién sabe si ha asesinado a alguien, lo más seguro es que sí, alguien que tuviese una mentalidad tan torcida, que pudiese obsesionarse con una mujer a tal punto de querer obtener a toda costa no era normal, ¡era despreciable! ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta? Llegaba a ahogarme la maldad que se percibía en este lugar, era tan notoria que se me hacía imposible que Kikyô no la sintiera o no hiciera señales de que este lugar estaba atestado de energías negativas. Bien, no podía seguir para aquí, pero tampoco quería dejar sola Kikyô con este sujeto, aunque sabía que no le haría nada hasta que tuviese las fuerzas necesarias para atraer a un millar de demonios y transformarse en Naraku. A lo mejor debería estar vigilando este lugar, todo se haría más fácil si evitaba que esos yôkai llegaran, sí, definitivamente tendría que hacer eso. La mano de la pequeña Kaede me sacó de los pensamientos, estaba tirando de mi kimono para que le prestara atención, la miré y ella me sonrió, tomó mi brazo y me llevó hacia las afueras de la cueva, esa mueca de felicidad desapareció apenas estuvimos fuera de la vista de Kikyô, intuí que ella tampoco estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviese cuidando a un ladrón, tuve la esperanza de que a través de ella podría convencer a mi antepasado de alejarse de Onigumo. Observé el horizonte, el viento jugó un poco con mi cabello antes de aminorarse, el clima era templado, finalmente la primavera comenzaba a mostrarse, los días anteriores habían sido tan nublados —tanto climáticamente como mentalmente—, que creía que el calentamiento global de la actualidad estaba afectando también estos sectores, pero la diferencia de años era demasiada, quizás eran fases de la aldea, ser inestable con respecto a las estaciones anuales.

¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Aún no estaba segura si contarle a Inuyasha, pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que su amada frecuentaba a un humano, a un hombre… a un asesino, un ladrón, y con lo celoso que solía ser, no lo aceptaría así como así, daría la pelea, no me cabía duda que tendría una discusión con Kikyô y que, finalmente, él tendría que tragarse los nuevos tipos de paciente que ella deseaba atender. Lo único que podía jurar era que esto no traería un final feliz, definitivamente esa mirada obsesiva y sádica de Onigumo hacia Kikyô no indicaba algo bueno, era un desastre que estaba siendo advertido por sus ojos y ese amor enfermizo que la sacerdotisa dejó aflorar en el primer momento que le tendió una mano a su propio asesino.

—Kagome-sama —musitó la pequeña Kaede, apretando con sus finas manos la tela de su kimono—, también sientes algo extraño en esa persona, ¿cierto? —me miró, sus grandes orbes café hacían notar la tristeza que le invadía el que su hermana estuviese rondando a tal sujeto—. ¿Por qué lo hace?

—¿Eh? —me sorprendió su pregunta, no tenía de qué responderle, debía admitir que siempre tuve esa intriga, cuál era la razón que llevaba a Kikyô el atender a un ladrón—. No lo sé, quizás es porque le da lástima verlo en esa situación, pero ella estará bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, además, es muy fuerte, sabe cuidarse —le sonreí, no quería que una niña como Kaede se urgiera a tan corta edad por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en esa época había que intentar dar la mejor infancia, ya que a medida que uno iba creciendo todo se volvía muy difícil y resultaba casi imposible poder vivir de forma tranquila, las guerras iban y venían, estábamos en pleno proceso a la formación del Japón actual, donde todo era mucho más fácil—. ¿Le decimos a Kikyô-sama que volvamos a la aldea? —le propuse, haciéndole sonreír y sintiéndome mejor con ello, intentaría que este momento fuese lo menos complicado para ella.

Llegamos a la cabaña sin Kikyô. Inuyasha se había aparecido durante el camino, por lo que la sacerdotisa decidió quedarse con él, de seguro para pasar un tiempo juntos, hace bastante que no tenía un poco de privacidad, y aunque me hiciera sentir demasiado triste, debía aceptarlo, estaba en su época, no en la mía, prohibirles o hacer amago de que no me gustaba la relación entre ellos sería sospechoso, ya estaba levantando muchas incógnitas con respecto a mi procedencia, por lo que ahora tenía que mantenerme al margen de todo lo que sucedía, ni quería imaginarme la situación que se formaría si es que ellos dos llegaban a enterarse cuál era mi propósito de venir hacia acá. Eso me hizo pensar sobre aquella luz, ¿volvería a aparecer de nuevo? Aún necesitaba que me diese más respuestas, una de ellas era el cómo poder detener todo esto, cómo evitar la transformación de Onigumo sin ser aniquilada por el millar de demonios que debían devorarlo, eran misiones que, sencillamente, no era capaz de cumplir, no poseía la fuerza necesaria ni la habilidad con las flechas como para reaccionar rápidamente frente a situaciones de urgencia, siempre que nos atacaban era defendida por Inuyasha o uno de los del grupo, generalmente Kirara se quedaba a mi lado mientras que yo me sentía de lo más inútil, y decidía no inmiscuirme en la batalla, porque en momentos desesperado me ponía demasiado nerviosa, me temblaban las manos y cuando intentaba poner una flecha en el arco, se me resbalaba de las manos o no acertaba de la manera que esperaba, ¿qué estaba pensando esa energía al encargarme el enfrentarme con el demonio más temido del Sengoku? Algunos seres extraños, definitivamente, me tenían bastante confianza, lo que no sabían es que ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa como Kikyô no siempre te conlleva a tener sus mismas habilidades. ¿Por cuánto más tendría que aguantar todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba antes de tener que hacer mi última jugada? Quizás sería bueno decirle a Kikyô que yo me encargase de Onigumo, así sería una forma de 'entrenar' mis destrezas curativas, era una de las funciones primordiales de una miko, no creo que me ponga demasiados problemas.

Lancé un suspiro. Observé a la pequeña Kaede, estaba dormida sobre su futón, su rostro apacible y con la respiración calmada, relajada totalmente, esa niña necesitaba un descanso, así tendría menos tiempo para pensar sobre la situación en la que estaba Kikyô, al igual que la sacerdotisa se olvidaría de Onigumo al pasar tiempo junto a Inuyasha. No sabía si estaba cambiando todos los sucesos del futuro, algo me decía que me estaba perdiendo, que mi mente de a poco olvidaba cosas que habían pasado en la época, durante mi viaje con los demás. Un ejemplo claro era ese sueño, en donde me habían hecho una maldición, amenazando con destruir mi vida en cualquier momento, pude reconocer a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, incluso a Kirara, pero aquella persona que me quería matar nunca la vi, era impresionante, su rostro era borroso, su silueta poco visible, ni siquiera su voz se me hacía conocida, pero mis amigos gritaban contra ella, sin embargo, cuando pronunciaban su nombre, todo se volvía mudo, de seguro algo había hecho para que eso pasara, sólo que no sabía qué, por lo que ni siquiera podía remediar eso para que no cambiara mi futuro, a lo mejor tendría que ver con Tsubaki, pero la había asesinado, ¿y por qué la maté? ¿Por desearle un mal a Inuyasha y Kikyô? Sí, por una parte había sido aquello, no obstante, tenía el presentimiento de que no era la única razón, recuerdo perfectamente que era un sentimiento de venganza hacia ella, como si me hubiese hecho algo a mí, era bastante extraño.

Salí de la cabaña, hablé con algunos aldeanos antes de irme, avisando que la hermana menor de Kikyô estaba durmiendo, para que la cuidaran por si algo llegaba a suceder. Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque, precisamente, hacia el pozo que conectaba esta época con la mía, cuando me sentía melancólica recurría a este sitio, me daba una sensación de cercanía hacia Inuyasha, mi familia y los demás, en cierta forma, era ese puente que me permitía seguir con mi doble vida, aunque cada día me sentía más apegada a este lugar, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo viajando y buscando los fragmentos, incluso cuando acostumbraba a ir cada dos semanas al futuro, sólo para ver a mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo, ni siquiera la escuela se había vuelto en algo importante a estas alturas, de hecho, iba por la simple razón de que no quería desperdiciar tantos años en ella, por lo menos terminarla sería un gran logro, si es que llegaba a pasar con la poca asistencia que había tenido. Últimamente, pasear por estos lugares se había vuelto mi pasatiempo favorito, me hacía olvidar todo lo que vivía, y ahora era aún más necesario relajarme, ya no podía soportar el ver a Onigumo tan indefenso y no tener el valor de matarlo. Finalmente, llegué al pozo, me senté a un costado y apoyé mi brazo izquierdo en el borde, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que viajaba lentamente a través de esas luces púrpuras, llegando al otro lado para encontrarme con Inuyasha de frente, esperándome con el ceño fruncido por haberme demorado tanto en mi época, regañándome porque los fragmentos eran mucho más importantes que mi escuela, pero luego me sonreía para ayudarme a llevar mis cosas y comenzar, nuevamente, nuestra travesía, debía admitir que siempre que iba al futuro deseaba volver lo más pronto posible, viajar junto a mis amigos se había vuelto una costumbre, incluso, algunas veces se me olvidaba que no pertenecía a la era Sengoku, que siempre había vivido con ellos, un anhelo que, quizás, nunca podría hacer realidad, se situaban muchas cosas en el medio, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida en el otro lugar.

—Inuyasha, quiero verte, abrazarte, discutir contigo, tan sólo sentir que me encuentro a tu lado, nada más que eso… pero no puedo volver, no todavía —susurré mirando en dirección al pozo, esperando que milagrosamente él apareciera, ¿y si pedía a aquella luz que Inuyasha me ayudara en mi misión? Aunque sería bastante peligroso el que estuviera en conjunto a su yo del pasado—. Quiero que me regañes, quiero decirte 'osuwari', ¡quiero pelear contigo!

—¿De verdad me quieres tanto? —escuché una voz profunda, ronca y, a lo mejor, con un tono de juego.

—Inu…yasha —no me hacía falta darme vuelta para cerciorarme que era él, podría reconocerlo con los ojos vendados.

—¿Quién eres en verdad? —tantas veces había formulado la misma pregunta y yo aún sin poder responderle.

—No soy nadie, simplemente una aldeana…

—¡No me vengas con eso! —gritó, sentí su caminar acercándose a mí—. ¿Por qué pareceres conocer tanto sobre mí? ¿Y volver dónde? ¿Qué quiere sentirte a mi lado? —estaba repasando todas las cosas que había dicho, una por una—. ¿Discutir? Es como si hubiera convivido contigo anteriormente, pero no lo recuerdo, y sé que hasta este momento no he estado a tu lado ni algo parecido, ¿por qué hablas de esa forma? Es como si vinieras de otra dimensión, de algún futuro que desconozco —si tan sólo supiera que había acertado de una manera perfecta, su afirmación era la realidad absoluta, una que yo no podía mencionarle o sino traería estragos a todo el mundo.

—¡No es eso! ¿Que no puedes creer que una persona se enamore fácilmente? —alegué, sin darme cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras, segundos después comencé a retractarme, pero el rostro anonadado de Inuyasha, quien ahora estaba frente a mí, me indicaba que aquella frase había pasado por sus oídos y retumbaba sin cesar en su mente, como si estuviera procesando lo oído—. Es decir… —ya no podía hacer nada en contra de ello.

—¿Qué dijiste? —musitó, aún no cerraba los ojos de la impresión—. ¿Estás enamorada de mí? —reiteró lo que antes había escuchado, ¿acaso quería que lo dijese de nuevo? Su arrogancia podía llegar a unos límites inigualables.

—¡Ya lo oíste! —prefería que supiera esa verdad a la otra, una no era tan 'desastrosa', mientras que saber mis orígenes sí lo eran—. No lo repetiré, ¿bien?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sentí que lloraría, era la primera vez que me declaraba tan explícitamente a Inuyasha, lo peor de todo es que este era ese hanyô que no tenía sentimientos de amor hacia mí, era alguien con quien no tenía certeza de si me correspondería, no como lo pensaba del otro Inuyasha, sabiendo que él si presentaba más que amistad, ahora la inseguridad me invadía por completo, pero tampoco sabía si quería que él me dijera que sentía lo mismo, aunque fuese el mismo hombre que yo conocía, sólo físicamente se parecían, en algunas características psicológicas también, pero eran totalmente distintos en las diversas situaciones, además, estaba Kikyô de por medio y ahora sí que era una relación grande la que ellos compartían, ella no estaba muerta, no le deseó la muerte ni tampoco intentó llevárselo al infierno, unos contras que de seguro habían confundido la mente de Inuyasha en aquel entonces, pero ahora estaban desaparecidos y nadie podía verle una falencia a su compromiso. ¿Por qué tan estúpida? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no podía pensar las cosas mejor antes de decirlas? Pero fue lo único que se me vino a la mente para sacarme su pregunta de encima, aunque debía admitir que ni siquiera lo había pensado tanto, yo misma me sorprendía de haberlo, casi, gritado a los cuatro vientos, de todas formas, se sintió un alivio enorme el no tener que seguirle contestando, agradecía que tan sólo se quedara callado, aún no formulaba la actitud que debía tener en esta circunstancia. Las otras veces había sido más fácil, o sea, la primera instancia en que le insinué mis sentimientos fue después de que me enviara a mi época por miedo a que Sesshômaru me lastimara, a ponerme en peligro… después de ello comencé a confundirme, no sabía si pensar en él o dedicarme a lo mío, de a poco Inuyasha fue apoderándose de mi cabeza, de mis ojos, todo lo que hacía se transformaba en una de las más grandes maravillas del hombre… hasta que me sentí abatida, cuando lo vi en los brazos de Kikyô y me encontré de rodillas al Goshimboku admitiendo que estaba locamente enamorada de él, como si repentinamente se me hubiera lanzado un hechizo, uno de esos conjuros que traspasaba los años y las razas. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que se repetiría la misma historia? Se supone que los amantes permanecen juntos en la eternidad, que las reencarnaciones deben estar con las reencarnaciones, pero una sucesora no podía estar junto a un antepasado, por mucho que el tiempo así lo quisiera, me di cuenta de ello al momento que pisé esta época, cuando observé el brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha, el brillo en los ojos de Kikyô, al mirarse mutuamente.

—Oye —finalmente habló, al parecer ya procesó las palabras—, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? —algo me hizo intuir que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que me hubiese enamorado de él, no pude evitar ponerme triste—. No es que te rechace o algo… —balbuceó, pronto noté un poco de nerviosismo—, pero…

—¡Por qué no te callas! —grité. Prefería su silencio a tener que escuchar unas vagas excusas para intentar que su negativa no fuese tan dura—. Si no me amas, lo entiendo, nadie te está obligando a que… —se me quebró la voz, un nudo se afirmó en mi garganta, alojándose como nunca antes, impidiéndome hablar y dificultándome la respiración.

—Yo… ¡no he dicho nada aún! —acortó la distancia, ahora los dos nos encontrábamos parados, uno frente al otro, con unos escasos centímetros de separación, ¿qué intentaba hacer provocándome de aquella forma? —. Kagome, yo… no sé lo que me pasa contigo, es algo que… —apretó los puños, su mandíbula se tensó—, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que me sucede.

—No quiero saberlo, quédate con la duda y seremos felices —¿para qué me mentía? Él disminuyó, nuevamente, la distancia. Si esperaba que me derritiera, tendría, yo, que rogarle a Kami-sama por no caer en sus brazos, pero la tentación era mucha como para ignorar esa posibilidad, sus fornidas extremidades estaban en una posición que me llamaba a desmayarme, a fingir un malestar únicamente para tener su cercanía, el desear que una piedra apareciera milagrosamente para hacerme tropezar y ser recogida por él, antes de tocar el suelo, casi como esos cuentos de hadas que te leían cuando eras pequeña, desvelándote en las noches por encontrar a tu príncipe azul, que aunque ruegas porque sea igual al del relato, siempre termina siendo distinto. Caballeroso, educado, cortés, sonrisa elegante y una personalidad que te hacía soñar, así eran aquellos príncipes; celoso, arrogante, maleducado, grosero, orgulloso y una personalidad que te daba pesadillas y jaquecas, así era el Inuyasha que yo conocía y mi príncipe azul.

Finalmente llegó el momento, ahora más que nada deseaba retractarme de mi provocación hacia Inuyasha en aquel entrenamiento, y también el haberle dicho que lo amaba, él parecía estar mucho más distante desde ese acontecimiento, evitaba mi mirada, yo no hacía nada por remediarlo, tampoco tenía las ganas de encontrarme con sus orbes dorados, incluso ahora, que estábamos a punto de batallar, nuestros rostros estaban desviados, cada uno observando a la mediadora del encuentro, Kikyô. El viento soplaba fuerte, remeciendo mis cabellos a tal punto de cubrirme la vista en unos instantes, para luego irse hacia atrás y haciendo que el frío entrara por el hueco que dejaba mi kimono en la zona del cuello, debía aclarar que estaba utilizando algo parecido al traje de exterminadora de Sango, sólo que el diseño era distinto y no era tan apretado, al contrario, su holgada forma me permitía moverme mejor y ser más libre, por lo menos así lo sentía yo, Inuyasha no se despegaba del recuerdo dejado por su padre, aquella prenda hecha con tela de las ratas de fuego. La pequeña Kaede también quiso estar presente, se veía emocionada por el enfrentamiento, sin saber la historia que ocurría trasfondo a las dos personas que la protagonizábamos. ¿Qué estaba en juego? Nuestro orgullo. Cuando pactamos la pelea ninguno de los dos tenía una buena relación, por lo que esos habían sido los parámetros impuestos y el premio, ser reconocido por el otro en fuerza y habilidad, pero ahora todo había cambiado, anteriormente creía que él no se recataría mucho al momento de batallar, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría frente a mis movimientos, yo nunca estuve convencida de poder usar el arco y él sólo sus garras, aunque Inuyasha, por ser un hanyô, era mucho más rápido que yo, podría esquivarlas, considerando que mi destreza no era de las mejores, la única vez que alguien logró acertarle una flecha en el pecho fue por un descuido, además, quien la disparó fue Kikyô, la mejor sacerdotisa de la época, no una muchacha del futuro que, por mucho supiera utilizar su arma, no tenía idea de la magnitud de sus poderes ni menos como controlarlos, se podría ver como una lucha igualitaria, pero quien fuese lo suficientemente inteligente sabría que Inuyasha tenía la victoria de su lado. Escuchamos a mi antepasado, ningún aldeano sabía de esto, de hecho, intentamos hacerlo en el lugar más apartado posible, sentía la energía maligna proveniente de la cueva de Onigumo, nos encontrábamos cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, me desconcentraba el saber que el próximo asesino y enemigo del Sengoku Jidai se encontraba en pleno proceso de transformación, formulando en su mente la separación más controversial de todos los tiempos, un engaño que duraría cincuenta años. Kikyô dijo sus últimas palabras antes de levantar el brazo y dar inicio al enfrentamiento, no se le veía muy entusiasmada con el hecho, no creía que fuera porque pensara que Inuyasha o yo nos llegaríamos a matar, estaba de sobra imaginarse eso, no ocurriría.

—Bien, ¡empiecen! —gritó Kikyô, sobresaltándome, ya que mis pensamientos se habían apoderado de mi poca y nada concentración.

—Kagome —hace tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre de sus labios—, prepárate —suponía que esa determinación de atacarme era sólo apariencia, ¿cierto?

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre mí, intentaba acertarme con sus puños, claramente evitando impactarme, no era tan rápida como para poder esquivarlos, pero me asustaba con tan sólo escuchar el sonido del viento al ser cortado por sus movimientos, eran como relámpagos que reventaban en mis tímpanos, temblaba cada vez que se aproximaban, al más mínimo error mi cara podría ser destrozada, parecía como si Inuyasha estuviese descargándose con alguien invisible, aprovechando que podía moverse por el enfrentamiento y no parecer un loco desquiciado destrozando los árboles. De reojo, y por un respiro que me dio Inuyasha al cesar sus ataques, observé a Kikyô, su expresión era seria, pero mantenía el arco agarrado a mano firme, más de alguna vez escuché un gemido de expectación, creyendo que el hanyô me había acertado. Inuyasha sonrió de forma burlona, aún sin mirarme fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo, su rostro estaba dirigido hacia mí: '¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quería tanto este combate?', musitó con arrogancia, ya que hasta el momento no me había defendido, no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar el arco apropiadamente ni una flecha, además, por la rapidez de mi contrincante debía actuar muy rápido, o si no perdería el equilibrio con tan sólo intentar disparar, ahora se notaba mi inexperiencia en los combates gracias a que Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippô y Kirara siempre me sacaban de los apuros, pocas veces había podido valerme por mí misma en un enfrentamiento. Respiré profundamente. Él seguía quieto, observando mis movimientos, cauteloso de que pudiese salir con alguna sorpresa, pero aún con esa sonrisa confianzuda que me quitaba todas las posibilidades de ganarle. Dirigí rápidamente mi mano hacia la carcasa con flechas, sacando una y apuntándolo, aquí era cuando tenía que ser bastante precisa con el ataque, si se me desviaba, algo malo podía sucederle a Inuyasha, aunque, ¿qué era una batalla sin dañar a tu oponente? Aún no entendía el propósito que tenía todo esto, ¿acaso pararíamos cuando uno rogase piedad al otro? Sonaba bastante macabro aquel resultado. Apunté, cerré uno de mis ojos, aunque la forma en que temblaba mi mano no me permitía tener un tiro certero, pero el pecho de Inuyasha se veía tan amplio que parecía imposible no darle, así que desvié un poco el arma y lancé la flecha, él reaccionó y se movió, pero no pudo evitar que la punta filosa rozara su mejilla y le hiciera un corte, la sangre escurrió lentamente, bajando por el mentón y goteando hacia el suelo.

—Dis… —quise pedir perdón, él había intentado no atacarme y yo al primer intento le dañaba.

—Así que… sin retraerse —murmuró, limpiando el hilillo de líquido rojo. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, vi sus garras preparándose a dar el próximo golpe.

Inuyasha se acercó corriendo, repentinamente desapareció de mi vista, dejándome helada y sin tener idea de donde estaba, claro, con la agilidad que poseía se le hacía muy fácil esconderse entre los árboles, el bosque era suyo y lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Bien, volvía a estar en desventaja. ¿Qué hacer? Buscarlo como una tonta sabiendo que no lo encontraría al menos que él decidiera mostrarse, también estaba la opción de quedarme quieta y esperarlo, aunque ninguna de las dos me convencía mucho. Pasaron minutos en que no hubo acción hasta que Inuyasha saltó por encima de mi cabeza y se colocó frente a mí, rápidamente lanzando un puño contra mi rostro, así me cubrí con los brazos, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que me expulsó hacia atrás como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, esperé chocar contra alguno de los árboles, mas no sentí dolor en la espalda, ya que recaí en otro tipo de superficie, una más cálida y blanda, era el pecho de Inuyasha, me sorprendí por este gesto, pero pronto recaí en el por qué lo había hecho, ya que me agarró con su brazo, pasándolo por mi cuello y apretando, no fuerte como para quitarme el aire, pero sí con una magnitud suficiente para tener aprisionada, intenté zafarme, como supuse no pude, aunque pude mover la cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándome con los ojos de Inuyasha, quien desvió su mirada al momento que vio mi acción y volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. El hanyô me soltó bruscamente, caí al suelo, sobándome el trasero por el golpe y con una mueca de dolor. ¿Quién se creía para tratarme así? Estaba bien que fuese un enfrentamiento, pero no tenía por qué actuar de esta forma, sabía que me lastimaba con un solo esfuerzo, ¡era imposible derrotarlo! Al menos que me pusiera seria y no me importase acertarle con mi flecha, cosa que no sucedería porque yo no lo haría. Su sombra cubrió mi cuerpo, no quise mirarlo, él me agarró nuevamente por un brazo, parecía loco, pero algo me hizo creer que estaba haciendo todo esto para terminar rápidamente el combate, aunque sus métodos no me gustaban mucho, pero yo había suscitado este encuentro, sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviese que aguantar todo lo que me hiciera. Cuando su mano se acercó a mi rostro, la golpeé con la mía, luego me levanté y en el momento que él pareció volver a intentar tocarme, lancé una cachetada al aire, haciendo un sonido hueco al instante que la mejilla de Inuyasha se sonrosaba por la acción, me mordí el labio, nunca lo había golpeado por querer hacerlo, y eso dolía bastante, aunque fuese la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Me vi, súbitamente, con la espalda contra el suelo, unas manos apretaban mis muñecas, presionándolas y atrapándome con su cuerpo, nuevamente esa sonrisa de seguridad hacía presencia. ¿Por qué mi corazón tenía que agitarse ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarme? Para él no creía fuese una sorpresa, después de la confesión que le grité, pero tampoco era la instancia para que sucediera esto, ¡te odio Inuyasha por hacerme sentir esto!

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró, su aliento chocó contra mi rostro, más que una batalla parecía un juego de seducción.

—Eres un… —no sabía qué quería decirle, fue simplemente lo que se me vino a la cabeza en conjunto a un sinfín de imágenes que pasaron rápidamente, bloqueándome por la magnitud de ellas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo mi alrededor se transformó, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se tornaron rojos mientras que sus garras se afirmaban en mi piel, sin querer dejarla ir. Mi respiración se volvió incontrolable y la desesperación alcanzó límites inimaginables. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, el aire era dificultoso de captar y el pánico me sobrepasó, sentí mis mejillas mojarse por el líquido salino de mis lágrimas, el mismo miedo de cuando Inuyasha se descontroló me invadió. Aquellas marcas púrpuras en su rostro no desaparecieron de mi vista, lentamente comencé a marearme.

—¿Kagome? —mis ojos se abrieron, desorbitados. Su voz ronca, acoplada por los colmillos que salían profusamente sobre su labio inferior—. ¿Kagome, qué te sucede? —pronto su tono fue de preocupación, ¿cómo Inuyasha me estaba hablando mientras se transformaba en un yôkai? —. ¡Kagome, responde! —no me sentía capaz de hablar ni de enfrentarme a él, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de quitármelo de encima, esta vez me podría matar de verdad.

—¡Sale, sale! —empecé a empujarlo, aunque mis esfuerzos eran en vano, pesaba demasiado como para poder alejarlo—. ¡No me toques, no me toques! —grité con temor, ¿por qué Kikyô no hacía nada? ¡Inuyasha se estaba transformando!

Pronto la presión sobre mi cuerpo se aminoró, así el aire comenzó a entrar apresuradamente y con plena libertad, volví a sentirme tranquila, a salvo. Después de unos segundos me fijé en el ambiente que me rodeaba, observé a una preocupada Kikyô examinándome, su mano derecha reposaba sobre mi frente mientras que la otra sobre la suya, repentinamente ladeó el rostro para hacer una seña de negación a Inuyasha, ¿pensaban que tenía fiebre? Arrugué el ceño, no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía, no pasó más que un tiempo antes de que observara con más detalle lo que se daba a mi alrededor, de inmediato me encontré con una expresión enojada de Inuyasha, pareció furioso, pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos me denotaba preocupación, me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado desde que comenzó la pelea, todo seguía normal, entonces… ¿qué había sido eso? Por unos momentos me trasladé a esa oportunidad en donde él fue dominado por su lado yôkai, imágenes de sangre, lágrimas y sudor pasaron por mi mente rápidamente, y con ello se me deformó el rostro apacible y triunfante de Inuyasha por uno macabro y con deseos de desgarrar algún cuerpo frágil y humano como el mío. 'No entiendo qué le sucedió, quizás comenzó a delirar', fue lo que dijo Kikyô después de unos minutos de silencio, 'será mejor llevarla a la cabaña', musitó nuevamente, pero cuando intentó levantarme, me negué, no necesitaba descansar ni nada por el estilo, me sentía en perfectas condiciones, sólo un poco confundida por lo acontecido. Ella me observó, yo corrí la mirada y me mordí el labio, no podía creer que estuviera imaginándome estas cosas de Inuyasha, él nunca me haría daño, siempre me cuidaba, ¿por qué dudaba ahora? Lo anterior había sido algo involuntario, él no quiso hacerme esas heridas, fue una parte que no puede controlar, eso lo tenía más que entendido. '¡Keh!', escuché a Inuyasha, quien se volteó, se quedó quieto, pero luego golpeó fuertemente su cuello con la mano, vi una figura volar en dirección a su palma, cayendo delicadamente como una mosca aplastada, una pequeña silueta se dejó ver, era un viejo de pocos cabellos y bigotes blanquecino, una pulga.

—¡Inuyasha-sama! —se dirigió al hanyô.

—Myoga-jiji —respondió él—. ¿Qué haces acá?

—Simplemente quise venir a visitarlo, ¿acaso no puedo solo querer ver a mi amo? —su expresión de falso llanto no engañaba a nadie.

—¿Myoga? —murmuré, reincorporándome y quedando sentada en el césped.

—¿Ah? —se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kikyô, se inclinó y la saludó cordialmente, refiriéndose a ella como una entidad superior y casi pronunciando su nombre como si fuera la mujer de Inuyasha, de seguro le tenía bastante respeto y estaba al tanto de la relación entre ellos dos, luego dirigió su vista hacia mí—. Inuyasha-sama, no sabía que sus hijos crecieran tan rápido —todos quedamos con cara de no entender lo que decía, ¿sus hijos? ¿Qué hijos? —. ¡Por qué me golpea, no sea malo! Ella es igual a Kikyô-sama, es lo único que se me ocurre para relacionarlas.

Yo, ¿la hija de ellos? Claro, ahora me concordaba todo. Bueno, nadie pensaría que era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa, menos un anciano como Myoga, quien podría ser bastante culto, pero también ignorante en ciertos temas. Me levanté, acercándome a la diminuta pulga, los años, definitivamente, no le pasaban encima, seguía con la misma actitud y apariencia con la que lo conocí, incluso por algunos comentarios que dio Inuyasha supuse que en esta época aún era un miedoso que sólo aparecía en momentos oportunos y fuera de peligro. Myoga, al verme, saltó hacia mi nariz, sentí un pequeño jalón mientras que la sensación de mi sangre siendo extraía me recorría el cuerpo, lo primero que hice fue golpearlo, era bastante molestoso que hiciera eso todo el tiempo, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones se le podía otorgar mucha utilidad, recordé esa vez en donde Mukotsu nos envenenó a Sango, Miroku y a mí, sino fuera por él no estaría aquí contando la historia. Cuando intentó succionar mi sangre nuevamente, Inuyasha lo detuvo esta vez en medio camino, apretándolo entre sus dedos, eso me hizo reír, era la primera escena que me hacía sentir como en el tiempo que conocía, quise permitirme imaginar más allá, creyendo que las figuras de Kikyô y la pequeña Kaede eran suplantadas por un hôshi y una taijiya, un kitsune jugueteando a su alrededor junto a una pequeña neko de pelaje blanquecino. Mis pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido de Inuyasha, quien reaccionaba frente a lo que su sirviente familiar le estaba diciendo, no pude captar el completo hilo de la conversación, pero un nombre me hizo comprender de lo que trataba. 'Ladrón', fue lo que pronunció Myoga y que causó aquel sonido gutural en el hanyô mientras que un gemido salía de los labios de Kikyô, el tema era un sujeto que había robado mucho y ahora venía en busca de la Shikón, alertando a Inuyasha por si algún suceso extraño llegaba a pasar durante los próximos días, además, con ello podía estar pendiente de la sacerdotisa.

—Creo que será mejor resguardarla, últimamente han atacado muchos más demonios en los alrededores, al parecer a una fuerza maligna, casi igualitaria a la de la perla, que los está reuniendo. Intenté descubrir de dónde provenía, pero no pude llegar más allá —lo último lo dijo con un poco de sudor en la frente.

—Así que… huiste, pulga cobarde —inquirió Inuyasha, sacando con un tono de amenaza la verdad del individuo, y había acertado perfectamente, aunque Myoga no quiso reconocerlo abiertamente, pero sus expresiones hablaban por sí solas—. Con razón viniste para acá, sólo para protegerte —ante las acusaciones de Inuyasha, la pulga se refugió en la palma de mi mano, alejándose de aquellos dedos que deseaban lanzarlo lejos del lugar, pero escogió un sitio al cual el hanyô no se atrevería tocar, ya que pronto se escondió entre la apertura de mi kimono que daba a la zona de los pechos.

—No, Inuyasha-sama, la verdad es que vine porque mientras viajaba escuché a una banda de yôkai decir algo que me llamó la atención —comenzó a relatar, asomándose de a poco. Lo saqué de mi escote para ponerlo sobre la mano de Inuyasha, quien mantenía su atención en el diminuto ser. La pulga carraspeó antes de continuar—. Comentaban un enfrentamiento reciente que había tenido con un hanyô y una sacerdotisa, supuse que por los alrededores en que se encontraban eran usted y Kikyô-sama, pero la descripción de aquella mujer no era precisamente una que concordara con ella —dirigió su mirada hacia mí—, de hecho, creo que hablaban de usted, señorita…

—Kagome —le agregué.

—Sí, las características son esas, de cabello negro, un flequillo prominente, ojos chocolate y un kimono que no pertenece a las miko. En fin, la situación es que dijeron que, repentinamente, ese medio demonio se había comenzado a transformar en una criatura despiadada que había asesinado a su jefe con un solo golpe de sus garras, y que después de ello se volvió tan loco que agarró a su acompañante, creyeron que la había matado, pero eso no lo sabían porque ella les dijo que huyeran —toda la explicación daba lugar al enfrentamiento que tuve con Inuyasha—. Amo, ¿me puede explicar qué sucedió?

—Pues… —cabe decir que pasaron varios segundos antes de que Inuyasha formulara alguna respuesta, el silencio fue lo que reinó luego de que lo intentara. No quería entrometerme, pero quizás esto me ayudaba, en cierta forma, a obtener lo que tanto ansiaba y lo que necesitábamos para que Inuyasha no siguiera con esas inestabilidades.

—Repentinamente se transformó en un yôkai completo —mencioné como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por el sonido que emitió Inuyasha supuse que el tema aún seguía latente—. Perdió el control y… me hizo unos pocos rasguños, pero nada de qué preocuparse —se escuchó un gruñido, se le veía molesto, bastante molesto. Sabía que sufría con todo esto, aunque demostrara ser alguien a quien no le importara mucho el futuro de los demás o qué sucedía con los humanos, en el fondo ese lado humano natural de su ser siempre sobresalía, Inuyasha era cálido, aunque arrogante, pero la mayoría del tiempo ocupaba un escudo de protección, todo por su trauma cuando pequeño, por el rechazo de los aldeanos en su niñez, sin embargo, su relación con Kikyô era la mejor prueba para demostrar que tenía sentimientos nobles, más sinceros de los que tenían ciertas personas, y también lastimar a alguien que era de la misma especie que la mujer que amaba era un golpe bastante bajo, porque nadie estaba a salvo de la furia de un hanyô cuando lo dominaba su parte demoniaca. Yo insistía que lo único de yôkai que tenía Inuyasha eran sus garras, su fuerza, su rapidez, en general, sus habilidades múltiples y aquellas adorables orejas que le daban una figura tierna a cualquier niña de cinco años que no supiera sus verdaderos orígenes.

—Ya veo… —suspiró pensativo, llevando una mano a su mentón.

—Myoga-jiji —decidí comenzar a tomarme atributos, era una pulga que vería bastante desde ahora en adelante, además, ya lo conocía, aunque él no lo supiera—, ¿puedo decirle algo? —el asintió, yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—: usted sabe una solución para esto —y el tono con el que formulé la frase no fue para nada de pregunta, sino que fue directo, una afirmación más que nada e intuí que no le bastó mucho para comprender aquello, de hecho, pegó un salto, sus ojos diminutos, pero grande en consideración con el tamaño de su cuerpo, me observaron fijamente, como intentando descifrar qué era lo que sabía y por qué lo sabía, aunque no lo conseguiría, estaba cerrada al que supieran de mi procedencia—, ¿cierto? —agregué para aminorar la tensión del momento.

—Este… —logramos captar la atención completa de Inuyasha, quien al escuchar a Myoga dudar sobre su respuesta lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja e impacientemente esperando a que el anciano expresara su respuesta—. Inuyasha-sama, usted sabe que yo he servido a su familia por cientos de décadas, que era el confidente de su padre —una mueca de indiferencia surcó el rostro del hanyô—, luego él me dijo que lo cuidase por siempre junto a su madre —se me volcó el corazón al oír hablar de Izayoi, recordé una pequeña conversación con Inuyasha semanas atrás, era la primera vez que me confesaba situaciones del tipo familiar—, y pues, también me dejó un regalo…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, prestando cautelosa atención a las palabras de Myoga, ¿acaso sería capaz de…? Una parte de mí sonreía, la otra se preocupaba por las consecuencias que podría traer este suceso tan adelantado. _Tessaiga_, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente mientras me preparaba para escuchar la última frase de la pulga.

* * *

¡Y aquí termina! Por fin le dijo, bueno, se lo gritó xD Y comienzan a aparecer otros personajes en la historia, a atarse cabos y todas esas cosas ;) ¡Besos a todos y todas los/las que leyeron, son lo máximo! Y no olviden dejar su review :D

**Franessa Black**


	12. Disculpas

¡Hola! Sé que muchos quizás con el aviso de Fanfiction estarían esperando un nuevo capítulo, lamento decepcionarlos y hacerles encontrar con este escrito. Quiero disculparme por mi retraso en publicar el fanfic, de verdad que lo lamento mucho, pero situaciones adversas me han hecho desertar de la escritura por esta semana y la próxima. Los que son de Chile o quienes tienen un sistema parecido al nuestro, sabrán que este lunes 30 de noviembre y martes 01 de diciembre, se da lugar lo que se denomina "PSU" (Prueba de Selección Universitaria), y que tengo que dar este año. Esta prueba es un método que se utiliza para la entrada a las universidades de mi país, se dan dos pruebas obligatorias y una específica (o si quieres das las dos específicas). En fin, este asunto me tiene estudiando como loca, no he podido parar y me ha quitado, literalmente, todo el tiempo que tengo para escribir. Además, la próxima semana tengo mi graduación de la escuela, son dos días, por lo que también estaré ocupada con preparativos y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué explicarles esto? Porque siento que necesito avisarles y darles razones sobre este gran retraso, lo cual odio que me suceda, pero como ven son momentos bastantes estresantes de mi vida que no puedo obviar y debo darles el tiempo que requieren. Espero puedan entender mis razones y les prometo que a más tardar el próximo fin de semana tendré el nuevo capítulo que será larguísimo, muy entretenido y será como leer dos en uno. Antes de despedirme quisiera darles las gracias por sus review, de verdad que me suben el ánimo y leerlos me hace separarme un poco de mis deberes actuales y alegrarme la vida. Muchas gracias por seguir esperando y darme su apoyo. ¡Los adoro, son geniales!

Lamento nuevamente la demora por la publicación. ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión con un nuevo episodio del fanfic!

¡Besos y muchos abrazos!

_Franessa Black_


	13. Atrapada

¡Aunque lo haya dicho antes... disculpas mil y una veces! De verdad que lamento demasiado la demora, me carcomía la mente pensar que debía publicar algo porque sería muy injusto para ustedes, odio que me sucedan este tipo de cosas, pero como expliqué antes son situaciones bastante apartes las que me mantuvieron fuera de la escritura por estas semanas. Intenté hacer lo posible por traerles un bueno capítulo, yo aún no estoy satisfecha, pero es con lo que pude salir lo más pronto posible para traerles una continuación. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO! Incluso cuando publiqué el capítulo pasado hace bastante hubo gente que siguió comentando y halagando mi historia, me daba pena saber que estaba imposibilitada de traerles una continuación cercana, fue una tortura mental durante esta semana y la pasada. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Y de verdad espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo.

Ahora, comenzamos con los agradecimientos a los reviews! :D

**CarmenTaisho:** ¡gracias antes que nada por el comentario! ;) Y pues sobre lo del lemmon entre Kikyô e Inuyasha... si llego a hacer uno me gustaría que lo leyeras aunque no te guste la pareja, pero decisión tuya n--n Te entiendo completamente, antes yo también odiaba a Kikyô, pero después me fue convenciendo esta mujer y al final como que no prefiero a ninguna de las dos, sólo me gusta más la pareja de Inuyasha con Kagome xD Y sí, quizás aparezca Tessaiga, eso es aún algo que no se decide, quien sabe lo que suceda... ¡disfruta del capítulo!

**Milly Kanzaki: **¡Wow! Una chica desesperada por un beso entre Inuyasha y Kagome :) Se viene, se viene... aunque no quiero adelantar nada, pero bueno... es un fanfiction InuyashaxKagome, debe haber algún acercamiento más allá que una caricia por parte de ellos, aunque me gusta mantenerlo en suspenso. Hay que encontrar el momento perfecto para ello, y pronto se dará, es lo único que me permito a decir. ¡Gracias por el review! Y pensaré lo de Kôga, aunque no sé si se adapte a la época, tendré que averiguar ciertas cosas y veremos si aparece ;)

**Sahora: **Déjame decirte que lo pensé en un principio... esa idea de hacer intervenir la perla en esa ocasión o algo así, pero después decidí cambiarlo a algo totalmente diferente y que pensé sería mucho más factible, además, Kikyô necesitaba más protagonismo, sentí que la dejaba muy afuera de las cosas xD ¡Y sí, se declaró! Ya tenía que hacerlo, y no se me ocurrió mejor momento que ese, en donde a uno se le salen los estribos y grita ese tipo de cosas sin pensarlo, me causan demasiada gracia esas situaciones. Además... a mi me sucedió una vez u.u Siempre dicen que hay que reírse de uno mismo xD ¡Gracias por el review! ;)

**shang-yang: **¡Juro que yo también amé esa parte del capítulo pasado! Lo de compararlo con el típico príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Lo que pasa es que yo odio a los hombres que son como tan... 'príncipes', me gustan más como el tipo de Inuyasha, así que tenía que hacer algo así, como que la preferencia de Kagome era completamente diferente a la mayoría de las mujeres xD ¡Que bueno que te gustara esa parte! :) Y sobre mi prueba... pues no me gusta adelantar los resultados, pero creo que me fue bien, debo reconocer que hice demasiado en comparación con lo que fue, pensé que sería un poco más exigente, pero de seguro entraré a la universidad que quiero *o* ¡Que disfrutes del capítulo y gracias por comentar!

**setsuna17: **¡Gracias por el review! Y claro, ahí le eché ganas en la prueba, espero me haya ido bien ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! ;)

**Dark_yuki: **Habrá que comprar un sol artificial para darnos calor y buen tiempo -w- Odio cuando se distorsionan las épocas del año. Y sí, es genial saber lo que sucederá, aunque no siempre... me gusta también la intriga del futuro *--* ¡Pero siempre es bueno saber un poco más ;)! Arigatô por el review n-n

**Kagome Kamiya: **¡Que bueno saber que alguien más la dio! *---* Ojalá te haya ido muy bien en la PSU ;) ¡Disfruta de este capítulo!

**kira christopher: **Bueno, yo también iré a una privada, pero es más por mi maldita personalidad perfeccionista y de extrema superación xD Aunque no apoyo la PSU, mi orgullo se siente mal con los bajos puntajes, problemas míos, además con ello también puedo obtener una beca y llega más dinero a mi bolsillo, hay que economizar xD ¡Gracias por seguir apoyándome! Y que te vaya bien en tus estudios ;) A todo esto... ¿qué estudias? :O

**aki-chan91: **¡Otra chilena! Que bueno esto de tener compatriotas en las cercanías de los comentarios *o* Y sí, yo soy media estresada para mis cosas, así que para mi una mínima situación se vuelve en el medio problema, ¡odio mi personalidad y mis manías! Pero qué le haré. ¡Gracias por desear suerte y seguir la historia! :D

**aniyasha: **¡Gracias por felicitarme! Sí, estoy tan feliz por haber graduado *--* Lo más gracioso es que recibí muchos regalos... y de todo tipo xD Desde los más serios a los más osados. ¡Aquí tienes la continuación para que la disfrutes! ;)

**kag: **¡Y una licenciada también! :D Espero que te haya ido excelente en la prueba ;) ¡Te deseo lo mejor! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, se aprecia mucho a todos los que la leen y siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios :)

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo XII: "Atrapada"

Myôga se quedó en silencio por mucho rato, provocando la impaciencia característica de Inuyasha, quien cerró los ojos, alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño mientras un chasquido de su lengua se dejaba escuchar, su pie derecho se movía frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, el sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas era una de las únicas cosas que interrumpía por intervalos el callado ambiente, ¿cuál era la idea de poner tanto suspenso? La cosa era simple, decir un maldito nombre que pertenecía a una espada que el padre de Inuyasha le había dejado, sólo eso. Esto comenzaba a parecerse a esas típicas películas de ciencia ficción que pasaban en los cines de mi época. Aún seguíamos esperando su hablar, especialmente yo, necesitaba que dijera esa palabra que sonaba como miel en mis oídos, que me permitiría realizar aquel trabajo que se me había encomendado y por el cual estaba en este lugar, derrotar a Onigumo, destruirlo, sin duda alguna sería mucho más fácil si 'Tessaiga' aparecía en escena, incluso si eso trajera consecuencias en un futuro, pero, por lo menos, nos desharíamos de la más complicada de todas: ese enemigo que ha hecho sufrir a mis más cercanos.

Bien, ya lo había decidido, si Myôga no decidía hablar, yo misma revelaría el escondite de 'Tessaiga', lo recordaba como si me lo hubiesen dicho el día de ayer, mi mente procesaba de una manera impresionante aquellas imágenes de ese yôkai imponente, de cabellos blancos y mirada ambarina penetrante que decía ser el medio hermano de Inuyasha, el cómo lo tomó del cuello para sacarle una extraña perla negra de su orbe dorada, en esos momentos juré que él moriría, que Sesshômaru sería capaz de asesinarlo sólo para obtener una maldita espada, incluso cuando sabía era herencia directa de su padre hacia su hijo menor. Sentí los mismos escalofríos recorrer mi espalda, era como si hacer memoria de ese hito me llevase nuevamente hacia aquel lugar.

Finalmente, Myôga carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo a mi corazón latir de forma desbocada, ¿qué pasaría cuando Inuyasha supiera sobre esa arma? Suponía que no tendría una reacción muy distinta a la que tuvo cuando obtuvo la espada gracias a Sesshômaru, porque eso fue unos pocos días después que lo conocí, en donde su actitud arrogante y desafiante aún no cambiaba mucho. Luego de unos minutos, comencé a desesperarme también, imitando a Inuyasha y adoptando una posición parecida. Kikyô, por su parte, apretó el hitoe del hanyô, acercó su boca al oído de este y le susurró algo en un tono muy callado, de seguro era porque no quería que escucháramos y con la sensibilidad auditiva de él no era necesario hablar demasiado fuerte.

—¡Ya me harté! —gritó Inuyasha, tomando entre sus dedos a la diminuta pulga y apretándola mientras la amenazaba con aplastarla si no decía algo en los próximos segundos. Claramente, y conociendo el carácter explosivo del hanyô, Myôga no quiso seguir tentando a la suerte.

—Inuyasha-sama —musitó el sirviente milenario, su tono de voz era nervioso—, es que su padre… me dijo que no podía develarle este secreto aún.

—¡Al diablo con mi padre! —la figura paterna nunca había estado del lado de Inuyasha, si bien le tenía respeto, no era tampoco alguien que podía idolatrar a quien nunca había estado con él, por circunstancias aún desconocidas para mí sólo sabía que había muerto, pero por la poca información que el hanyô había compartido conmigo la época de su fallecimiento no era de mi conocimiento.

—Inuyasha —habló la voz calmada de Kikyô, aún mantenía el agarre al hitoe de su amado—, cálmate, de seguro Myôga-jiji tiene alguna explicación para todo esto.

—Será mejor que se apresure en decirla, porque ya partió con eso del 'regalito', ahora no puede darse el lujo de quedarse callado —increpó, frunciendo el ceño y esperando a que el anciano dijera algo.

—Myôga-jiji, ¿será un arma? —musité, intentando que mi tono de voz sonara en forma de adivinanza o suposición de lo que podría ser el tema incógnito de la conversación. La pulga me observó fijamente, entrecerró los ojos y mi rostro fue de sorpresa, queriendo demostrar que estaba impresionada por haber descubierto lo que él empeñaba por ocultar—. ¿Es… eso? —sentí la vista penetrante de Inuyasha sobre mí, claro, para estos momentos mi actitud ya había sido demasiado extraña y sospechosa como para que su intuición de que escondía algo no incrementara. Suspiré, siempre teniendo que ser tan impaciente, pero no esperaba pasar un milenio convenciendo a la pulga de que dijera algo.

—Niña… —murmuró, creí que me diría algo antipático—, estás en lo cierto —finalmente lo dijo lanzando un suspiro.

La historia era la misma que conocía. El padre de Inuyasha, 'Inu No Taishô' —por fin supe su nombre, el cual se ameritaba bastante bien a la posición que mantuvo durante sus años de vida—, había dejado de legado dos espadas a sus respectivos hijos: a Sesshômaru, un yôkai completo, producto de una relación con su primera esposa, le deja 'Tenseiga', una espada capaz de revivir a cien seres con un solo movimiento; a Inuyasha, quien nace por el amorío rebelde de una noble, 'Izayoi', con el daiyôkai —siendo asesinada al momento de dar a luz y reviviendo gracias a su amado, sacrificándose para que ambos vivan en paz, así terminando la vida de quien sería el padre de ambos—, le deja 'Tessaiga', una espada que, al contrario de la de su hermano, con un solo envaine puede destruir a cien demonios. La verdad, nunca entendí el por qué decidió dejarle a Sesshômaru, un hombre despiadado, que odia a los humanos, un arma que tuviese la capacidad de revivir a la raza que desprecia, era algo insólito, además, nunca sería usada, con la frialdad que expresaba hacia los demás parecía imposible que sintiera tal lástima como para revivir a una persona, aunque eso se contradiga con aquella niña que ahora lleva con él, en cambio, está Inuyasha, quien es mitad demonio y mitad humano, claramente su corazón tiene un lado de ambos, por lo que sería más factible que surgiera en él la congoja para darle un buen uso. Siempre sería un misterio para mí, y de seguro también para sus dos hijos, el saber las razones por las cuales decidió tal repartición.

Inuyasha, Kikyô y la pequeña Kaede mantenían una cara de estupefacción frente a las palabras de Myôga, yo intenté no llevarles la contra, pero una expresión natural de sorpresa no me surgía en estos momentos, de seguro la historia de los padres era bastante confusa e impresionante, sin embargo, lo que provocaba esa reacción en los oyentes era la decisión del padre de Inuyasha, el que existieran dos espadas hechas por un daiyôkai de los más grandes y que uno de sus dueños aún no la tuviese en su poder. De seguro mi antepasado y su hermana ya se habían topado más de alguna vez con Sesshômaru, y no era tan difícil descifrar el carácter de él, tan sólo con recibir una mirada te congelabas, por lo que se suponía no era una persona que tuviera muchos amigos o que quisiera tener relación con alguna persona, hasta con su sirviente, Jaken, no era demostrativo, sino que siempre se erguía con una estatura fría y calculadora, que intimidaba a cualquiera y advertía que si dabas un paso en falso o te acercabas más de la cuenta, tu vida acabaría en ese mismo instante. Llegaba a dar risa el verlo caminar tranquilamente con Rin, me imaginaba que todas las personas que los han visto juntos pensaban que ella estaba hipnotizada o tenía un conjuro, nadie tendría la mente tan descabellada como para suponer que ella lo estaba siguiendo por cuenta propia, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Lo que siguió a mis pensamientos fue un rotundo silencio. La noticia, de seguro, había caído como un balde de agua fría sobre los presentes. Demasiada estupefacción para mi gusto, aunque no podía opinar mucho, ya que no compartía la misma anonadación que ellos, para mí era revivir un momento y adelantar los hechos para hacer un bien común. Sin duda alguna, el que aparezca 'Tessaiga' será un gran empuje hacia mis planes, sentía que lo estaba utilizando, pero cuando supiera la realidad, si es que llegaba a saberla, se daría cuenta que no todo era tan malo como parecía ni que yo era una malévola sacerdotisa que intentaba arrimarse a su fuerza para acabar con el enemigo, sino que era una forma de salvar su vida y la de su amada, aunque esa mujer que compartiría su vida con él no era yo.

—¿Y dónde se supone está esa espada? —preguntó Inuyasha, aún Myôga no se atrevía a decir el parámetro del arma, nadie imaginaba que su entrada estaría escondida en el ojo del hanyô, el único portal accesible para llegar al otro mundo. El padre de Inuyasha había sido muy fuerte, eso lo podía asegurar por la habilidad de forjar dos espadas poderosas, quizás una tercera, y ser capaz de crear tal entrada hacia el hábitat de los muertos.

—Esto… Inuyasha-sama, ya le dije que… —murmuró nerviosa la pulga, aún quería esconder lo ya dicho, pero era imposible enmendar su error, se condenó al mismo tiempo que mencionó aquel regalo y me confirmó que era un arma.

—Si mi padre la dejó para mí, tengo todo el derecho a saber en donde se encuentra —dijo seriamente, con la ceja levantada y un ligero tic que había surgido hace unos segundos atrás, quizás por culpa del suspenso que intentaba poner Myôga a todo el asunto. Incluso yo estaba que gritaba en donde estaba y cómo sacarla.

—Sí, pero… digamos que su escondite no es tan fácil de encontrar —volvió a susurrar. Obviamente nadie imaginaría que el ojo de Inuyasha era la clave para acceder a la espada—. ¡Amo Inuyasha, no me…! —gritó al verse nuevamente apretado por los dedos del hanyô, unos colmillos sobresalieron sobre su labio inferior—. Bien, bien, usted gana —la presión disminuyó—. La espada se encuentra en la perla negra de la derecha.

—¿Ah?

Y eso dejó a todos con la misma duda de antes, excepto a mí. Myôga sabía perfectamente que estaba tentando a la suerte con todo este juego de adivinanzas, Inuyasha terminaría desesperado y sería capaz de mandarlo al mismísimo infierno si él no se apresuraba en decir todo y sin claves. Si lo decía yo, se formaría un gran caos, mis intentos de ser una chica futurista encubierta se perderían en el mismo instante que dijera una maldita palabra, con tan sólo pronunciar 'ojo' me ganaría la mirada furtiva y sospechosa de Myôga, no era una pulga tonta, para nada, los años de vida que tenía le servían de experiencia para un sinfín de situaciones, aunque… si Sesshômaru pudo adivinarlo, ¿por qué no yo? Eso dejaba el paso libre a cualquiera para atreverse a dar una afirmación, sea positiva o negativa, por lo que sería una 'gran suerte' que una humana descubriera tan fácilmente el escondite, a lo mejor podría probar con equivocarme múltiples de veces hasta el cansancio y cuando estimara que ya había sido suficiente, dar en el clavo como ningún otro. Escuché hablar a Inuyasha, '¿una perla?', musitó con una expresión de fastidio, cuando todo parecía indicar que, finalmente, aquella arma sería de él, le salían con esto. Kikyô también probó suerte, sin éxito, aunque fue una de las más cercanas a la realidad, ya que lanzó la teoría de que no creía fuese una cueva o algo así, sino un lugar más pequeño —si es que se le podía llamar pequeña a una tumba, sin embargo, si se consideraba que el acceso a ella era diminuta, sin contar el vórtice que se abriría para pasar al otro mundo, entraba en el rango de minúsculo—, total, la pupila de Inuyasha no era demasiado grande. Kaede se mantenía al margen de las cosas, no había dicho palabra, ni siquiera lanzado algún gemido de sorpresa al escuchar la historia o el contenido de aquel regalo, de hecho, parecía estar entusiasmada con la idea de hacer un viaje para ir en busca de una espada, quizás entendía que con ello tendrían una ventaja al momento de defender la aldea en contra de demonios y otras criaturas.

—La perla negra de la derecha —repetí la adivinanza, torciendo la boca en una mueca de duda—, a lo mejor se refiere a una parte que sea lo contrario a algo o un espacio dominante frente a otro. Inuyasha, ¿eres diestro? —él, visiblemente, no se esperaba aquella pregunta, ya que abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, pero asintió levemente sin antes observarse las manos, lanzar un arañazo y asegurarse de que aquella era la derecha—. ¿Podrías colocar así las manos en uno de tus ojos? —hice un círculo con los dedos, juntándolos todos en el pulgar y los dirigí hacia mi ojo derecho, había aprendido que así los oftalmólogos indicaban cuál era tu 'ojo dominante'.

—¿Así? —Inuyasha realizó la acción tal como se lo enseñé, como lo esperé, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su orbe derecha.

—Ahí está —sonreí, él pareció confundido y escuché refunfuñar a Myôga—, la perla negra de la derecha. La derecha es tu ojo derecho y la perla es tu pupila —asentí, sintiéndome inteligente por el razonamiento, que aunque pareciera estúpido era el correcto y eso lo corroboró la pulga al lanzar un chasquido.

—Pero… ¿cómo activo el… pasadizo? —se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle, demasiado importante. Sesshômaru lo había hecho cuando obtuvimos a 'Tessaiga', no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo imitar su acción. De seguro el anciano Myôga sabía, lo veía en su expresión de soslayo.

—Eso… sólo lo sabe su padre, yo cumplí con mi misión de decírselo, ahora usted deberá… —se vio nuevamente entre los dedos de Inuyasha y la expresión seria de su amo—. Señor, se lo digo de verdad, quizás su hermano podría…

—¿¡Sesshômaru!? —gritó con sorna—. ¿Por qué debería saber? —frunció el ceño, de verdad que no le agradaba tocar un tema referente a él.

—Él vivió más tiempo con su padre… de seguro conoce…

—Tiene razón, Inuyasha —Kikyô colocó una mano en el hombro de su amado, tranquilizándolo y salvando la vida de la pequeña pulga—. Tendremos que buscarlo o esperar a que se presente. Myôga-jiji podría decirle que ya sabes sobre todo esto.

—¿Y crees que accederá a ayudarme? Es una locura, pero lo intentaré —seguido a esto, miró a su sirviente ancestral—. Le avisarás a Sesshômaru y dile que quiero ir a buscar mi espada, si es necesario miéntele para que se interese en el tema, hace todo por conveniencia suya, es un egoísta, ególatra y orgulloso —y tú no lo eres, Inuyasha, pensé al escucharle decir todo aquello, un poco de sarcasmo cruzó mi mente.

Pero él estaba decidido. Se arriesgaría a enviar a Myôga con su medio hermano para decirle que ya conocía todo el secreto y no había por qué esconderlo ni alejar a 'Tessaiga' de su dueño por más tiempo. Por ahora no se podría obtener la espada y esperaba que Sesshômaru viniera, o si no me vería en serios aprietos para detener a Onigumo, aunque aún a Inuyasha le faltara aprender el 'Kaze no Kizu' y todos los otros ataques, un solo corte de aquel filo sería suficiente para descuartizar de la manera más efectiva a un cuerpo en vía de transformación a un hanyô y daría paso a mi regreso, al término de esta tortura y a volver a mi vida normal… en mi época, claro, si es que nacía para ese entonces.

Kikyô seguía desapareciendo por las tardes, llevándose consigo múltiples de medicinas, vendajes y un poco de comida, de seguro iba a visitar a Onigumo y ofrecerle sus cuidados diarios, bajo la excusa de tener que visitar un lugar aledaño por una emergencia que se encargaba de avisarle algún aldeano de forma incógnita, Inuyasha y yo nunca habíamos presenciado tales avisos y lo que más le extrañaba al hanyô es que siempre se llevaba a su pequeña hermana con ella, cuando él le había pedido miles de veces acompañarla, mas ella seguía negándose a recibir ayuda alguna. Era obvio que Inuyasha aún no tenía idea sobre las ideas descabelladas de su amada, si tan sólo supiera… se armaría la grande, con lo celoso y orgulloso que era me podía imaginar perfectamente su reacción. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en ello y decidí sacar el tema de mi cabeza, por ahora, necesitaba encontrar cómo lograría alejar a Onigumo de mi antepasado y darle aquel golpe que acabaría con su vida y el sufrimiento de los demás. Lo malo es que no podía concentrarme, no con todo el bullicio que estaba dando la reciente pelea que había surgido entre Inuyasha y Kikyô, ¿por qué? Por la obstinación del hanyô al querer estar con ella mientras iba a 'esa aldea' a curar un paciente y la negativa de la miko, quien mantenía un semblante serio, pero se les escapaban unas risillas de vez en cuando. Gritos iban y venían, con ello no pude evitar mirarlos, además, nunca había presenciado una discusión entre ellos, se parecían a las típicas que tenía con Inuyasha, era un tema absolutamente estúpido lo que los llevó a tales palabras y actitudes. Por unos momentos aguanté la respiración, miles de memorias recónditas se agolpaban en mi mente, trayendo a la vida esa congoja por estar lejos de mis seres queridos, un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Un sollozo repentino se dejó escuchar, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraer a la pareja, lo cual me alegró, no quería tornarme en el centro de atención por simplemente recordar experiencias pasadas, de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme el estar acá, alejando toda tristeza, pensando que mis acciones traerían un futuro lleno de paz y alegría. Miroku no tendría su maldición y conviviría más allá de la niñez con su padre, Sango no perdería a su familia, Shippô estaría con su padre, ya que los hermanos relámpago no andarían deambulando por los lugares en busca de los fragmentos, Inuyasha viviría con Kikyô y yo… nunca aparecería en esta época, no conocería a mis amigos y me olvidaría de las cosas que han pasado a través de los años, y como nadie notaría el cambio, de seguro también seguiría un desarrollo de mi vida normal, sin alteraciones, siguiendo los patrones impuestos por la sociedad para una adolescente como yo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared de la cabaña, estaba sentada con las rodillas en el pecho y acurrucada en mi posición, con los ojos cerrados, teniendo fija la imagen de Naraku en mi cerebro, pero que desaparecía súbitamente por el rostro de Inuyasha, remeciendo mis inútiles intentos por pensar fríamente con respecto al tema que me convocaba en este lugar. Por lo menos, después de unos minutos, los gritos disminuyeron, ya que decidieron llevar su drástica discusión hacia las afueras, aunque ¿preferían que los aldeanos los escucharan? Lo que yo tenía entendido era que su relación amorosa la mantenían un tanto al margen de los demás, sólo la pequeña Kaede y yo sabíamos de ello, nunca se acariciaban, todos pensaban que Inuyasha sólo protegía a Kikyô por no desear que alguien más tomara la perla, era la historia que recorría el sector y la explicación a ello, aunque no fuese del todo cierta, pero servía para encubrirlo. Era obvio que una miko no se vería bien con un hanyô, menos cuando su misión era proteger la joya más sagrada del Japón feudal, además, nunca se han aceptado las relaciones entre humanos y seres sobrenaturales, eran las leyes de la época y el patrón social de ellas. Lancé un suspiro, ya me estaba desviando demasiado de mi principal objetivo, pero, por lo menos, el dolor de cabeza había aminorado considerablemente, ahora lo que necesitaba era una compresa fría y estaría lista para idear algo.

—Kagome-sama —Kaede entró a la cabaña—, ¿podría hacer algo para que dejen de discutir?

—¿Ah? —la miré, sorprendida. ¿Yo, entrometerme en una pelea de ellos? Claro que no—. Tienen que resolver sus problemas solos, yo no debo interceder por ninguno, lo lamento —me disculpé, volviendo a perderme en mis pensamientos, aunque no me duró mucho, ya que unos pasos apresurados y estrepitosos se escucharon en el alrededor, lo siguiente que vi fue la figura enfurecida de Inuyasha sentarse bruscamente al otro lado de la cabaña, en su típica posición con las piernas cruzadas, moviendo la derecha frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Te está esperando —musitó él. Por unos segundos pensé que me hablaba a mí, sin embargo, cuando vi a la pequeña Kaede salir de la cabaña con una media sonrisa supe que era para ella.

Un silencio incómodo se formó. Últimamente, siempre sucedía esto, ya no tenía algún tema para hablar con Inuyasha, eso me ponía triste. Supongo que su reacción se debe a la alocada confesión que se me ocurrió soltar, no todos los días alguien te decía a gritos que te amaba, eso era lo que precisamente había hecho y lo que me atormentaba, arrepintiéndome de haber cometido tal acto, pero no se puede arreglar el pasado, por lo que tendría que soportar todas sus actitudes a cambio de la única manera que encontré para librarme de sus preguntas y no tener que darle explicaciones que develaran mi procedencia futura. Me moví un poco, queriendo atraer su atención, pero no se movía y no creía que pretendiera hacerlo, se notaba furioso, enojadísimo con Kikyô, no con ella en sí, sino que con la forma de actuar suya, con lo sobre protector que es Inuyasha era imposible que algo así no lo pusiera de malhumor, y a quien estuviera cerca de él en esos momentos le tocaba enfrentarlo y soportarlo en ese estado, esta vez era yo.

—Inuyasha —por lo menos podía intentar hacer más ameno el ambiente, solo que si yo deseaba hacerlo no significaba precisamente que mi acompañante también.

—¿Qué? —no me miró, sino que contestó de una manera hostil y distante.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando tengas a 'Tessaiga'? —muy estúpida parecerá la pregunta, pero era un tema que le interesaba, eso generaría un tema de conversación, de seguro.

—No lo sé —y todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando nuevamente reinó el silencio en el lugar. Torcí los labios, hice una mueca de disgusto y me dejé caer de costado en un futón cercano. Quizás dormir me haría bien, prefería eso a estar callada todo el tiempo y tener a un Inuyasha enojado a mí alrededor. No entendía cuál era su problema, odiaba que cuando se ponía así las agarrara con todos, incluso cuando yo no tenía culpa de sus discusiones con Kikyô. Era insoportable este hombre, era peor que una mujer en su periodo, podía estar animoso y de un segundo a otro se enojaba con medio mundo, ¿quién lo entendía? —. ¿Por qué… se comporta así? —susurró repentinamente Inuyasha, no podía descifrar si me hablaba a mí o era un pensamiento que se le había escapado inconscientemente, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando su mirada ambarina se topó con la mía—. ¿Sabes qué le sucede?

Lo único que pude hacer ante la pregunta fue negar con la cabeza, no podía traicionar la confianza de Kikyô. Se me apretó el corazón cuando vi en sus ojos la tristeza. De seguro estaba acostumbrado a acompañarla a todo lugar y que ella se negara de una forma tan rotunda debía dolerle, sin duda era una actitud rara, pero yo no podía decirle sobre ello, quizás más adelante si es que no convencía a Kikyô de que conversara con él. Ahora era yo la que necesitaba del silencio, que no me siguiera preguntando, me sentía mal por tener que esconderle algo así, cuando sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, mas si a quien estaba visitando era la persona que definiría el destino de ambos. Me mordí el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de gritarle toda la verdad, que fuese donde Kikyô y la alejara inmediatamente de aquel hombre, contarle que la maldad estaba rondándolos, que yo estaba acá para arreglarlo todo y darles la vida que tan ansiaban, aunque aquello me aplastara de la manera más cruel, era como un suicidio premeditado del alma. Quizás el Inuyasha de cincuenta años más adelante me impediría esto, tenía más que aceptado que no podía competir contra el amor que le tenía a Kikyô, pero que tampoco no era indiferente a mí, me correspondía, no de forma completa, sin embargo, lo hacía, me protegía, se ponía celoso, se sonrojaba cuando insinuaban una supuesta relación entre nosotros, se preocupaba por mí, arriesgaba su vida para salvar la mía, era capaz de dar todo por verme feliz y estable, eso no lo hacía un simple amigo, a lo mejor un hermano o un padre, pero Inuyasha no cumplía ninguno de esos roles. Algunas veces pensaba tanto sobre algo que terminaba haciendo lo contrario, como pasaba ahora, que intentaba encontrar alguna forma de explicar la ausencia tan repetitiva de Kikyô y por mucho que tuviera frases hermosas que servían para convencer a cualquier, simplemente no las decía, el silencio era mi mejor amigo en estos momentos.

Metí la mano en el interior de mi kimono, la revolví un poco mientras buscaba algo, finalmente encontré aquel pergamino gastado y de tinta borrosa que daba a conocer mi árbol genealógico desde sus orígenes. Lo abrí con cuidado, cautelosa de no dañarlo, el abuelo me mataría si algo le sucedía, ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía en mi posesión, quizás ya estaba preocupado por su desaparición… no pude evitar soltar una risilla al imaginarme su reacción, amaba las reliquias de la familia, sabía que los conjuros del templo no funcionaban, sin embargo, se empeñaba por protegerlos y darles una confianza absoluta, haciendo creer hasta al más astuto de que servían, incluso contando los años que tenían. Ahí estaba, tal y como lo había visto la última vez, esos nombres escritos con una pluma finísima, pero las letras ya no poseían ese negro oscuro con el cual de seguro se marcaron, sino que el tono grisáceo era cada vez más notorio, pero eso no conseguía borrarlos ni sacarlos de su lugar y esa maldita línea horizontal tampoco, aquella unión que dio inicio a todas mis pesadillas, tristezas… que afloró mis celos y la renuncia a un amor que profesaba desde hace años hacia aquel hanyô. Aún recordaba cuando llegué al Sengoku después de ver el pergamino, lo primero que hice fue enseñárselo a Sango y lanzarme a llorar en sus brazos, alegando el por qué tenía que ser todo esto así, ¿por qué un hijo? Eso era lo que más los enlazaba, ese otro nombre que se afianzaba a los dos anteriores con fuerza, guardando anhelos y dando a conocer ese romance eterno vivido por dos seres de razas distintas.

'_Hiro'_

El corazón se me hizo trizas al pronunciarlo en la mente. Apreté los dientes, aguantando las lágrimas, no podía olvidar que Inuyasha estaba acá, si me veía en ese estado estaba segura de que me haría demasiadas preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar. Ahora sí que encontraba estúpido el haberme declarado, no había posibilidad de que él estuviera conmigo, me podría corresponder, pero el futuro estaba escrito y plasmado sin poder borrarse, mi suerte no podría haber mejorado. Durante un buen tiempo pensé que tenía una posibilidad con Inuyasha, incluso me atrevía a soñar e imaginarme el cómo sería nuestra vida en matrimonio, si podríamos convivir entre una época o la otra, si es que lo elegía debía por obligación permanecer en el Sengoku, pero esa decisión nunca me importó mucho, si lo tenía a él yo era feliz y mi madre entendería a la perfección mi elección, ella era una de las que más me aconsejaba con respecto al tema y adoraba molestarme con Inuyasha, algunas veces se comportaba como una más de mis compañeras de escuela, de hecho, existía una diferencia… mi madre prefería llamarlo por su nombre mientras que mis amigas lo catalogaban como el chico celoso, arrogante y bastante conflictivo, como si Inuyasha perteneciera a una de esas bandas de matones que se crean en las noches de Tokio. ¿Por qué un hijo? El matrimonio era completamente entendible y no era un obstáculo tan grande a vencer, no es que tampoco deseaba tener una relación con alguien casado, ¡eso jamás! Pero ese compromiso en esta época no conllevaba tanto papeleo ni acarreaba problemas de divorcio y esas cosas como en mi época, simplemente uno dejaba de amarse con el otro y se separaban, además, el machismo se vivía en pleno acá. El padre de Inuyasha tuvo dos hijos con mujeres distintas y nadie reclamó por ello, sino que hicieron problema porque nacería un hanyô, pero el hecho de haber estado con ambas no hizo drama alguno, ¿qué pasaría si sucedía eso con Inuyasha? En todo caso, yo no estaría con él si aún seguía con Kikyô, eso lo tenía bastante claro, sólo que por este rumbo de mis pensamientos era cuando entraba en realidad… no era un simple matrimonio, había un niño de por medio, ¡por Kami-sama! Eso era algo imposible de quebrantar, conocía lo suficiente a Inuyasha como para saber que no se separaría de una mujer, menos si ella era la madre de su hijo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Inuyasha se asomó por detrás de mi hombro, escondí rápidamente el pergamino, lo escuché gruñir —. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Sí confío, pero hay cosas que son mejor guardar para uno, y este papel es demasiado importante como para mostrárselo a alguien —le sonreí, con ello esperaba que no siguiera preguntando más.

—Supongo que… Kikyô no volverá pronto —musitó con pesar. Pasados unos segundos hizo un ademán que me indicó saldría de la cabaña.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —inquirí enseguida, si pensaba ir a buscarla tendría que impedirlo.

—A dar un paseo, simplemente eso —desapareció de mi vista rápidamente. Maldición, estaba segura de que iría con ella. Tomé rápidamente mi arco y un par de flechas, había aprendido que en esta época no podía salir sin armamento, era un lugar bastante inseguro.

Cuando corrí hacia el bosque, sabiendo claramente la dirección en donde estaba la cueva, Inuyasha no se veía por ningún lado, era rápido y más para una humana como yo que no estaba acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, si perteneciera a algún grupo de atletismo quizás podría intentar seguirle el paso, pero su capacidad de hanyô lo catalogaba como un ser rapidísimo y conociendo la determinación de Inuyasha podía, incluso, llegar a ser mucho más veloz que un yôkai. Era sorprendente el cómo a través del tiempo había ido derrotando a demonios y superándose a sí mismo. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de estar cincuenta años en el futuro era que a Inuyasha le gustaba ser un hanyô, que aquel deseo por el cual buscaba la perla ya estaba desapareciendo, y me sentía feliz por ser partícipe de ese cambio, en este tipo de cosas no podía cegarme, sabía perfectamente que yo había provocado todo ello, que gracias a mí él se comenzaba a aceptar y no podía más que sonreír por la idea. Pero bueno, si modificaba el pasado eso ya no sucedería, y él se convertiría en humano, o eso esperaba, por lo poco que me había conversado alguna vez sobre sus planes con Kikyô, de vivir juntos, también Kaede-sama me había comentado sobre ello, que ella cuando pequeña había escuchado muchas veces a su hermana decir que pronto sería una persona común y corriente, que la Shikón cumpliría un deseo bastante simple y sincero, que así desaparecería de este mundo para dejarla libre, de verdad que me alegraba todo eso, pero, al mismo tiempo, me causaba una tristeza enorme tener que abandonar mi doble vida como una reencarnación de la era Sengoku.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la cueva, comenzaba a sentir las energías malignas que desprendía, me mareaba tanta concentración de ella, aún no entendía como a Kikyô no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, quizás era por su experiencia en el tema y por sus años siendo una sacerdotisa, sinceramente me parecía bastante extraño, aunque nada podía hacer por ello, mejor para ella si no percibía nada, aunque resultara una gran desventaja al momento de descifrar sus intenciones para con ella. Esperaba que Inuyasha no la hubiese encontrado, se formaría una catástrofe si eso sucedía, ni siquiera quería imaginarme las consecuencias, aunque de seguro una de ellas sería la ira del hanyô y la destrucción de Onigumo, quizás, también, el rompimiento de su relación si es que a Inuyasha le importaba demasiado la confianza en una relación, si eso pasaba… me vería obligada a interceder a favor de ella.

Me detuve a mitad de camino. Una duda me asaltó repentinamente. A lo mejor… sería conveniente que Inuyasha terminara ahora con Onigumo, ¿no era esa la solución para todo? Pues sí, debería ser así, de seguro era bueno que las cosas continuaran su ritmo sin mi interrupción, nunca me expresaron que debía ser yo quien terminara esto, por lo que suponía él también tenía el derecho para destruirlo, sólo que no quería imaginarme las consecuencias de su relación con Kikyô. ¿Y quién me aseguraba que cuando todo esto acabase yo no desaparecería inmediatamente y ellos me olvidaran? Con ello se me impediría por completo intentar ayudarlos a reconciliarse. ¡Maldición! Por mucho que sepa el futuro de 50 años, se me es imposible descifrar lo que sucederá en el próximo tiempo, me desespera mucho no saber qué hacer frente a estas situaciones. ¿De qué me servía conocer lo que haría Naraku si no podía salvar a mis seres queridos en un principio? Apreté mis puños por la impotencia, cerré los ojos, ya no necesitaba apresurarme, dejaría que Inuyasha hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, me importaba un bledo si asesinaba a Onigumo, él podría conllevar la culpa de la acción, quizás se le haría menos peso si podía explicarle después de que hiciera todo.

Después de unos minutos de pensar seguí avanzando, por lo menos me gustaría estar presente en el momento que pasara, no había nada de malo en ello. El único problema es que no pude dar más que unos pasos, ya que una luz blanquecina cegadora se atravesó en mi camino. Contuve el aire, sin poder aguantarlo por más que unos simples segundos, terminando con la respiración agitada y dándome la sensación de que había estado bajo el agua por años, sin poder obtener de aquel contenido gaseoso que daba vida a todo ser humano. Maldije a lo bajo, sabía perfectamente qué y quién era, estuve esperando esto hace tiempo, pero nunca predije que podría suceder ahora. No era que le tuviese miedo o pánico, simplemente me aterraban las consecuencias de que hasta el momento no he podido cumplir como ella me demandó.

'_Te vendré a ver nuevamente, para ese entonces quiero que Kikyô esté lejos de Onigumo'_

Recordaba perfectamente aquellas palabras que provocaron escalofríos en mi espalda como si un cubo de hielo hubiese sido puesto abruptamente en mi piel, erizando hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo. No me había esforzado mucho por hacer su deseo realidad, pero ella también era bastante egoísta en no darme el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo, no era que pudiese hacerlo de un día a la mañana intentando seguir al pie de la letra todo. Me hubieran descubierto enseguida si decía algo, ¿cómo una simple muchacha podría haber descubierto que aquel ladrón que cuidaba Kikyô, que parecía inofensivo, fuese el gran enemigo que tendrían que derrotar cincuenta años después? ¿Cómo se imaginaría alguien que terminaría obsesionándose con la sacerdotisa y dejaría que miles de demonios consumieran su cuerpo para transformarse en un ser despreciable? Podría ser la excusa que utilizaría... no, definitivamente sería la excusa que utilizaría, tenía todo el derecho de replicar, además, ¿qué podría hacerme una luz indefensa? Yo tenía mis flechas, de algo debían servir.

Finalmente, la luz terminó de ser una esfera para transformarse en una figura resplandeciente, sólo que esta vez no era la misma que antes, sino que tomó la forma de otra mujer, una de cabellos negros como la noche y de una armadura especialmente diseñada para combatir. Aquel personaje que podría ser reconocido incluso con los ojos ciegos, de frágil cuerpo, pero de alma imponente, la única capaz de haber creado semejante objeto que ahora es deseo de todos los de esta época. El rostro compasivo, pero duro de Midoriko no podía ser obviado, incluso daban ganas de arrodillarse frente a tal ente, de seguro Kikyô lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, sabía que no era ella realmente, por lo que me limité a quedarme en mi puesto y escuchar lo que tuviese que decirme, aunque no pude aguantarme las ganas de hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Por qué tomas esta forma? —frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, como si con ello quisiera hacerme creer que era la verdadera y que le ofendía mi falta de confianza.

—Creí que te lo había dejado en claro —su voz tuvo, al principio, un tono bastante dulce, el cual cambió radicalmente a medida que terminaba la oración, asustándome por el áspero hablar. Obviamente, aquello no respondió a mi pregunto.

—No me has dado el tiempo suficiente —respondí, intentando mantener su mirada con la mía, sentía los escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

—¿Crees que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo? ¡No seas ilusa! —escupió, fiera como un animal enjaulado. Retrocedí dos pasos por inercia, sorprendida frente a su reacción.

—¡Piensas que no intento hacer todo lo posible! ¡Me esfuerzo día a día por pasar desapercibida y lograr mis objetivos! ¡No me hables como si supieras todo lo que he hecho! —grité. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de tranquilizarme.

¿A qué venía si lo único que deseaba era poner en duda mis acciones? Definitivamente no estaba de humor como para soportar sus acusaciones, menos cuando debía buscar a Inuyasha y con ello poner fin a lo que ella misma me había encomendado. Por lo menos debería tener el conocimiento de que si me retrasaba estaría perjudicando todo esto, destruir a Onigumo era lo principal, no había más que discutir sobre ello. Si venía a recriminarme que no mantuve lejos a Kikyô de él no era mi culpa, ni tampoco servía recordármelo en estos momentos, no se le podía hacer nada. ¡Era estúpido! Me daba impotencia pensar que si no fuera por su inconveniente aparición ahora mismo estaría viendo como Inuyasha desgarraba el cuerpo de aquel ladrón. Suponía que sabría que lo había hecho si es que desaparecía en estos instantes, si es que eso sucedía y fuera lo que me pasaría a mí cuando todo terminara.

Vi el rostro ilusorio de Midoriko fruncir el ceño. Su cabello ondulaba como si hubiera una gran ventisca rodeándonos, supuse que era efecto de aquella energía blanquecina que rodeaba su cuerpo y la mantenía suspendida en el aire, dándole un aire de dios supremo que se presentaba frente a una creyente. Mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ella, me parecía tan indescifrable, era como un enigma representado en la figura de una mujer admirada por todos los humanos de la era antigua, pero que para mí no era más que un dolor de cabeza, recordándome constantemente la misión que hasta ahora no encontraba cómo cumplir. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Quizás para ella, que lo sabía todo —según lo que me había dicho—, era demasiado fácil, a lo mejor tenía la respuesta en su cabeza, ideada fríamente y deseando que yo la siguiera al pie de la letra, sin embargo, algo que siempre me había caracterizado era mi desorden con el común de la gente, todas las veces que esperaban hiciera algo de una manera… terminaba completamente de la otra, era algo incontrolable, un dote natural que nació conmigo.

Y ahí seguía, inmutable como cuando se presentó por primera vez ante mí. Sus ojos de rasgos afilados me observaban, la forma en que los entrecerraba me daba una sensación de que era cautelosa frente a mis movimientos, como si temiese que intentase atacarla aunque el intento fuese en vano.

—Coquetear con Inuyasha, poner en peligro la Shikón no Tama por tus descuidos al enfrentarse a un grupo de demonios, luchar contra Inuyasha, descifrarle el secreto de Tessaiga —mencionó temporalmente unos pocos hechos, pero certeros. Pestañeé varias veces, imposible de creer que lo que estaba escuchando, ¿vigilaba mis movimientos? Pero… ¿cómo no podía sentirla? Esto me hizo suponer que era mucho más poderosa de lo que yo imaginaba. Mis piernas temblaron frente a la posibilidad de que me hiciera algo si es que no cumplía sus órdenes.

—Yo… —no tenía nada que decir ni que replicar, pero aún así no me podía quedar callada—. ¡No he estado coqueteando con Inuyasha!

—Claro, has estado a punto de besarlo… —rió como si lo que dije le pareciera gracioso. Alcé una ceja, ya impaciente por su desesperante presencia.

Eso era cierto, hubo una vez o dos en donde tuvimos una especie de acercamiento más allá de un simple tacto, pero no fue algo que provoqué a propósito, ¿cuál era mi culpa si Inuyasha se sentía atraído por la imagen que le daba de Kikyô? Además, él había sido el que intentó hacerlo, no yo, por lo que tampoco era mi responsabilidad, en esos momentos uno no se echa hacia atrás exactamente, menos cuando tienes en frente a la persona que más amas en todo el mundo —no pude evitar soltar un suspiro por aquel pensamiento—. Eso desvirtuaba mi objetivo, mi razón por la que estoy acá, pero ella tampoco iba a pensar que yo me quedaría tranquila teniendo a Inuyasha a mi lado. Quería ayudar a Kikyô, de verdad que sí, pero algunas veces el ser humano es débil y yo no era la excepción. La posibilidad de caer rendida a los brazos de Inuyasha con intención había pasado por mi cabeza en varias ocasiones, pero el que no lo haya hecho realidad daba clara consciencia de mi capacidad para sobreponerme a mis propios deseos, era una muestra de mi fortaleza por lo menos. ¿Y ella no pensaba acaso que no me dolería ver a Inuyasha y Kikyô profesando su amor de forma tan abierta? —no era precisamente una relación en donde se abrazaran todo el tiempo y esas cosas, aunque el simple hecho de saberlos juntos ya era algo—, me sentía demasiado mal, sin embargo, tenía que tragarme todo eso porque mi objetivo era el traerles felicidad eterna, una acción bastante contradictoria y que se desapegaba a todos mis sentimientos.

—¿Me dirás a qué viniste? —musité de golpe. Ella se recompuso en su posición de entidad mayor.

—Supongo que sabes que si Inuyasha encuentra a Onigumo con Kikyô podría matarlo, ¿dejarás que todo sea así? Tú debes hacerlo, no él, si sucede lo contrario ocurrirán consecuencias desastrosas. Podría adivinar que no querrás tentar la suerte ni dejar que todo siga el curso si sabes que todo esto será devastador para ellos… para Inuyasha y para tu época. Por algo te envié desde el futuro, ¡tienes que detener todo esto!

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Y así quieres que evite todo esto? Ni siquiera sé los detalles más importantes.

—Eso no es mi problema —con su respuesta me pareció entender que no quería ayudarme mucho con el caso, pero no se le podía hacer nada.

—Pero…

No pude seguir diciendo nada, ya que desapareció de mi vista en milésimas de segundo. Volví a quedarme sola, con mis pensamientos y la confusión afectando cada uno de mis nervios. ¿Cómo me decía tales cosas en un momento como éste? De verdad que me desesperaba tu poca consideración en la situación que me encontraba, ni siquiera se necesitaba sentido común para entenderme o para darse cuenta de que no todo era hacer un chasquido con los dedos y convertir tus deseos realidad, ni que tuviese una lámpara mágica con un genio dentro que pudiese darme algún tipo de apoyo. Y ahora que me había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar a Inuyasha recién me entero que me equivoqué y que debí haberlo seguido, sin detenerme ni cuestionar mis verdaderas intenciones. ¡Maldita la hora en que llegué a esta época! ¿Cuál había sido la razón de mi llegada en primer lugar? Claro, traer la perla de la discordia y partirla en mil fragmentos, hubiera sido mejor para todos si no hubiese aparecido.

Lancé un suspiro. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Correría sin cesar para, quizás, si es que Kami-sama era grande y el destino me amaba, poder llegar a tiempo y no permitir que Inuyasha desgarrase a Onigumo. Avancé unos pocos pasos, luego aumentaría el ritmo, no tenía gracia comenzar rápido si terminaría cansándome a los segundos. Esperaba poder detenerlo, aunque mis esperanzas se prendían a un hilo que se deshilachaba cada vez más, estaba segura de que pasados unos minutos esa luz de dicha caería al suelo y se apagaría como una llama de fuego al hacer contacto con la más pequeña gota de agua, dejando, de paso, una estela que olería al cuerpo quemado de Kikyô mezclado con aquella batalla incesable del alma de Midoriko, trayendo más y más desgracias a un mundo que, sinceramente, no quería más guerra.

Y para colmo de todo se puso a llover. Ahora sí que no llegaría a tiempo, mi fama de resbalarme con el agua era tan inmensa como la de esas estrellas vanidosas del Hollywood estadounidense. Esto cada vez se ponía peor. Nuevamente mi caminar se vio interrumpido, ahora por el sonido de aquellos charcos de lluvia que se atravesaban por el bosque, enredándose con el sonido húmedo de las hojas. Me quedé parada, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, no tenía el tiempo como para seguir distrayéndome, aún así lo hice, siempre llevando la contraria a lo que era correcto. Una ráfaga de viento se caló por mis huesos, chasqueando hasta el más pequeño de ellos, obligándome a tomar una gran bocanada de aire para recuperarme del súbito golpe. Una nueva presencia llegó a mis sentidos, más fuerte, imponente, como si un semi-dios viniese a plantarse frente a mí. El viento jugó un poco con mis cabellos, mis ojos, aún cerrados por la impresión de aquel escalofrío, comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, reconociendo que aún me encontraba en el mismo lugar, parada en medio de la nada. El arco se mantenía pegado a la palma de mi mano, apretado y sin escapatoria para no resbalarse. Cuando por fin tuve una clara visión de todo, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, sino que una figura bastante conocida se abría paso entre la oscuridad de la noche. No era Kikyô, ni esa luz o Kaede, ni siquiera Inuyasha…

—Interesante… una chica del futuro viene a ayudar a mi querido hermanito…

Su voz ronca, áspera y fría como aquel helado viento que se colaba y se distribuía por todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron con más sorpresa, pestañeé varias veces, asegurándome que no era una ilusión de mi inestable condición, la mente humana resultaba ser muy débil en algunas ocasiones. Después de haberlo hecho unas diez veces me convencí que todo era parte de la realidad. De verdad que esto no podía haberse puesto peor…

* * *

¡Uuuh! (Lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD)

Aquí termina. Espero que haya sido lo suficiente bueno como para que me perdonen el retraso TT__TT O sino... esta vez acepto tomates, amenazas, etc. Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios para que me digan qué les pareció ;) ¡Se les agradece de antemano que se hagan un espacio para leer la historia!

¡Besos! ¡Los adoro!

**_Franessa Black_**


	14. Hermandad

¡Por fin otro capítulo! :D Me alegra haber podido retomar el ritmo después de mi gran retraso de la otra vez. Déjenme decirles que ya va a ir terminando toda la historia, quizás le queden unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, pero les prometo que el final será bueno ;) Lo siento si es que querían leer más, pero tengo demasiadas ideas para otras cosas y necesito escribirlas, pero como estoy publicando no me da mucho tiempo y tengo que concentrarme bastante en esta historia por ahora. Pero, en fin, ¡estoy tan feliz! Ayer emití por primera vez mi derecho a sufragio (voto) por las elecciones presidenciales, y en mi región salieron elegidas las personas por las que voté *---* Ahora falta ver la segunda vuelta para ver quién será presidente de Chile en los próximos cuatro años. Lo único malo de ayer es que me quemé con el sol y estoy un poco tiesa -w- Me duelen los hombros, los brazos, el pecho... ¡todo! ;O;

Después de contarles un poco de mi vida... pasamos a la sección entretenida... ¡los review! :D

**Minako k: **¡Obtuve el perdón! *--* Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por disculparme por el retraso de antes n--n Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, lo hice con todo mi amor y creo que para varios será un gran momento lo que sucederá ;)

**kira_christopher: **¡Y siguen las amenazas! ¬O¬ Claro, si no es la Death Note son productos químicos ;O; Pero bueno... ya tendré la oportunidad de escaparme cuando termine toda la historia xD Sinceramente, puedo decir que este capítulo te encantará y el próximo también ;D Y sí, cuando uno ve el especial de Inuyasha y Kikyô queda con la sensación de que ella debería estar con él, después de todo su amor fue sincero en todo sentido :) ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia!

**shang-yang: **Lo sé, soy demasiado mala :D Es que es entretenido dejarlo en los puntos claves, es como... la intriga... es como los demonios que se alimentan de la tristeza... los escritores somos los demonios que nos alimentamos de la intriga xD Y sí, apareció Sexymaru :D Pero su personaje tendrá que ser como el principio de Inuyasha, así que... será malito, especialmente con Kagome. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ;D

**xhyllemitta: **Respondo a tu pregunta del por qué Sesshômaru se enteró que venía del futuro... si te fijas, él aparece enseguida después de que Kagome termina de conversar la odiosa energía que la envió al pasado... pues escuchó todo... (chismoso xD) Gracias por desearme suerte, para la próxima semana tendré los resultados de como me fue, ahí se los comunicaré y saltaré o lloraré con ustedes :D Gracias por seguir apoyándome ;)

**aki-chan91: **Y quedó la... XD Eso mismo pasó jajaja. Sí, Inuyasha es demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta de las cosas, siempre he dicho que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre que de repente es poseído por una mente superior (cuando tiene sus pocos momentos de madurez xD) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D Se aprecia demasiado el apoyo, y más si es desde Maipú *O* ¡Chile represent! xD

**Dark_yuki: **Te entiendo... más si eres una KikyôxInuyasha fan, pero me alegra que te esté gustando la historia aunque no se trate de tu pareja favorita. ¡Espero te guste el capítulo! ;D

**setsuna17: **¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí está la continuación para que la disfrutes ;)

**lcia: **Sí, SesshômaruxKagome es una pareja bastante interesante, pero siempre se me han hecho muy irreales ellos dos juntos, es como si la personalidad de Sesshômaru cambiara completamente de un momento a otro, porque lo único que lo hace tener compasión de los humano, aunque no mucha, es porque cuida de Rin. Si bien me gusta como darle una especie de cercanía en ambos, pero no amorosa, sino que de amenaza y ese tipo de cosas que hacen desesperar a Inuyasha xD ¡Gracias por leer la historia!

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo XIII: "Hermandad"

Prácticamente se me paralizó el cuerpo, no tuve ni siquiera el coraje para negarle su afirmación tan acertada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente el hermano de Inuyasha quien descubriera todo esto primero? Definitivamente prefería que el hanyô supiera el secreto de mi procedencia a que la persona que más lo odiaba en el mundo me tuviera en sus manos como un vil títere. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí, la idea de arrodillarme y suplicar su silencio fue una de las cosas que se cruzó de forma inmediata en mi mente, pero quizás sería bueno esperar y escuchar lo que quisiera decirme, si es que se dignaba a hablarle a una humana inferior a él. Era mejor recordar que en este tiempo Rin no formaba parte de su grupo, que no tenía ese mínimo sentimiento misericordioso con respecto a mi raza. Las primeras veces que me enfrenté a Sesshômaru se mostró frío, no tuvo ni respeto por la memoria de la madre de Inuyasha, utilizando su figura para hacerle caer en una trampa y así obtener el arma que tanto deseaba. ¿Qué podría esperar de él ahora? Era lo que más me daba miedo, encararlo e intentar que guardara el secreto como si fuera su propia vida, una petición que me dejaba entre la espada y la pared.

Y ahora me encontraba con su mirada calculadora, podía notar que se transformaba en una casi burlona, por su personalidad sabía que en su mente debía estar concentrándose la idea de que era un ser inferior, que con un solo movimiento de su mano podía acabar con mi vida en menos de un segundo, un pensamiento que me aterraba de sobremanera, lo que me hacía retroceder con cada paso que él daba. ¿Por qué ahora? Era la única pregunta que podía formular, mi mala suerte debía ser mucha como para que esto sucediera, más cuando el tiempo jugaba en mi contra y, casi, valía oro. Cada minuto, cada segundo y milésima que pasaban se me apretaba el corazón de sobremanera, en mi cabeza podía divisar claramente las imágenes de las garras de Inuyasha despedazando el cuerpo de Onigumo, con la sangre escurriendo por sus ásperas manos y mirando con una expresión de sadismo. Súbitamente, mi propia imaginación se tornó a una pesadilla en donde el rostro de Inuyasha se desfiguraba para dar la vista más tenebrosa del hanyô, su lado demoniaco hacía presa de su alma, una posibilidad bastante grande, ya que últimamente había desarrollado una facilidad en desatar esa faceta que, incluso, hizo temblar al inmutable de su hermano.

Pensar en Sesshômaru me recordó que estaba frente a mí. Bajar la guardia al desvelarme con mi consciencia era lo peor que podría hacer en estos momentos. ¿Y qué más podía hacer? Si intentaba atacarlo él me mataría primero, si quisiera escapar él me encontraría primero, lastimadamente, su supremacía era demasiada como para ser ignorada, no hacía falta tener dos dedos enfrente para darse cuenta de aquello. Así que… para disminuir la tensión, porque si tuviera un cuchillo sería muy fácil cortarla con lo denso del ambiente, se me ocurrió preguntarle qué hacía acá, pero… acabo de recordar que él no me conoce y se supone que yo tampoco, por lo que necesitaba averiguar quién era.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene algún inconveniente conmigo como para que me mire de esa manera? —me mordí el labio, esperaba que no se ofendiera con ello.

—¿Crees que soy imbécil? —musitó con su voz tan calmada, pero que cortaba tu respiración con tan sólo oírla, el tono demandaba respeto, admiración y obediencia. Era como si le estuviera hablando a uno de sus sirvientes—. No me interesa lo que le hagas a mi hermano, pero escuché de los aldeanos que Inuyasha buscaba cierta espada… —se miró las garras, las cuales se tornaron a un verde oscuro, pero fosforescente, luego volvió a dirigirme atención—, y si no me dices dónde se encuentra… ¡te mataré!

Dos especies de látigos pasaron por mis costados, sentí un pequeño roce en el kimono, observé el lugar y no me sorprendí al ver aquella parte desintegrada. Una de las especialidades de Sesshômaru era el veneno, el cual podía transformarse en un ácido letal si lo combinabas con las habilidades yôkai de él. Realmente no esperé esa reacción tan alterada, sabía perfectamente que uno de sus deseos más profundos era obtener a Tessaiga, pero pocas veces lo había visto tan impulsivo, generalmente era tranquilo si no lo provocaban, al menos que su propósito fuera asesinarme a cambio del secreto de la perla negra a la derecha. Bueno, tenía dos posibilidades… decirle y, quizás, salir con vida o rogar para que mi suerte mejorara y apareciera repentinamente Inuyasha para salvarme, aunque, sinceramente, no veía mucha esperanza en que el hanyô venciera a su hermano. Anteriormente en sus enfrentamiento no lo había logrado matar porque Inuyasha portaba la espada o porque lo encontró en su época de desequilibrio con su parte demoniaca, pero si veíamos una batalla entre los dos cuerpo a cuerpo… no, Inuyasha no podía ganarle. Así que las dos alternativas no eran muy prometedoras. Lo único que podía alegrarme era el que Sesshômaru parecía poco interesado en revelar mi secreto a Inuyasha, eso me mantenía a salvo en cierto aspecto. Sin embargo, me odiaría si llegaba a revelarle la posición de Tessaiga a su medio hermano, y conociéndolo ni siquiera entendería que había sido para salvar mi propia vida.

Cuando me salí de mis pensamientos para concentrarme en la actualidad, ahogué un grito al ver que Sesshômaru se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de mí, su rostro a centímetros y con una sonrisa sádica como las de Inuyasha cuando se transformaba. Me encontré con sus ojos dorados, pocas veces he podido creer que comparta el mismo color hipnotizador que mi querido hanyô. Estaba segura que si no fuera por su parecido físico nadie creería que fuesen hermanos. Fruncí el ceño, queriendo sostenerle la mirada, pero no tuve éxito alguno, ya que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar en el momento que su voz ronca rozó mis oídos, haciendo que unos leves escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. No podía evitar sentir miedo con su presencia. Unas palabras tan frías como su personalidad salieron de su boca, maldije el árbol que se cruzó en mi camino, dejándome encerrada entre su cuerpo y el tronco, sentí las astillas traspasando algunos sectores de la tela del kimono y alcanzar mi espalda.

—¿Por qué sabes de Inuyasha? —sabía la respuesta, pero no en esta época. Además, el hablar me serviría para disiparlo un poco.

—Desgraciadamente… un poco de mi sangre corre por sus venas… se podría decir que somos medios hermanos.

—Así que… tú eres Sesshômaru —susurré, pero mientras le preguntaba cosas mis manos trabajaban rápidamente para alcanzar una flecha. A los pocos segundos me encontré aún más aprisionada, con su mano en mi cuello y el arco con aquella flecha destruidos en el suelo. Por lo menos hice el intento de atacarlo, no me quedé de brazos cruzados.

—No juegues con fuego… humana. Si no me dices dónde está…

—No te lo diré, así que mátame.

Nunca imaginé que diría esas palabras en un tono tan natural, claramente escondiendo el miedo por debajo, sin querer mostrar debilidad frente a aquel yôkai. Repentinamente un indicio de esperanza me iluminó el camino, ya que por la expresión de su rostro, que notaba bastante sorprendido, no se esperaba en absoluto esa respuesta, de seguro pensaba que le gritaría el escondite y saldría corriendo asustada, y en un principio quise hacerlo, arrepintiéndome en el último momento para observar lo que haría Sesshômaru. Ahogué un grito al ver como sus garras venenosas se enterraban en el tronco de aquel árbol que soportaba mi espalda, desintegrando rápidamente esa parte, peligrosamente cerca de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, tomé un largo suspiro y exhalé lentamente hacia abajo, tampoco era la idea que mi aliento le llegara al yôkai en el rostro, podría hacerlo molestar la tranquilidad que mostraba frente a su presencia. Finalmente, y para mi alivio, decidió volver a tomar distancia. Quizás intentaba algún juego psicológico, atormentándome con la falsa idea de que me mataría si no le revelaba dónde estaba Tessaiga, pero aún no podía asegurarme al cien por ciento, sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna, su rostro era sereno, sólo una mueca torcida de sus labios salía del perfecto conjunto.

Esperaba impaciente el próximo movimiento, alerta a cualquier anormalidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo vi aparecer, lo único que estimaba era que ya me podría dar por vencida frente a la idea de detener a Inuyasha. Observé el cielo, ya deberían ser pasadas las una de la mañana, las estrellas brillaban en su máximo esplendor mientras, seguramente, un asesinato, que para muchos parecería cruel, pero que para mí tenía un significado especial. Ahora que me puse a pensar en ello, si Onigumo había muerto… yo debería hacer desaparecido de acá, supuestamente. ¿Acaso aún...?

—¡Sesshômaru-sama! —una pequeña figura verde apareció entre los arbustos, reconocí al sirviente milenario del yôkai. Se detuvo al costado de su amo, por unos segundos reparó en mí, pero no me tomó tanta importancia y volvió a mirar a Sesshômaru—. Inuyasha viene hacia acá.

—Ya lo sé —me miró fijamente, ¿por eso no me había matado? ¿Estaba esperando a que apareciera Inuyasha para sacarle el secreto?

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —observó recelosamente y de reojo, sin intentar ocultar esa mueca de asco que surcó por unos instantes su rostro.

—Es…

—¡Kagome! —con la velocidad de un rayo, una mancha roja se movió rápidamente y se colocó frente a mí. No me hizo falta mirarle la cara para saber quién era. Pasado un momento, se escuchó un gruñido ronco salir de su garganta. Se le veía furioso a Inuyasha.

Presté atención al enfrentamiento. El daiyôkai no parecía inmutarse frente a la presencia de su medio hermano, sino que mantenía una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado. Temía por la vida de Inuyasha, quien tronaba constantemente sus garras, haciendo sonar los huesos, como si con eso quisiera intimidarlo, pero sabía que estaba preparándose para atacarlo. Súbitamente, me miró de reojo. '¿Estás bien?', fue lo que me dijo, yo asentí. Era la verdad, Sesshômaru no me había lastimado, sólo amenazado con matarme, pero, al fin y al cabo, no había hecho nada, excepto romper un poco la tela de mi kimono con su veneno. El silencio se hizo eterno, habían pasado segundos que parecían milenios. Se pronunciaban unos intervalos que interrumpían el agobiante ambiente, las respiraciones agitadas de los dos hijos de Inu-no-Taishô retumbaban como eco, era evidente que tenían deseos de matarse mutuamente, el odio que habían cultivado durante los años de existencia era demasiado como para ignorarlo. Quise ponerme al lado de Inuyasha, apoyarlo, pero su mano se situó en mi abdomen, impidiéndome avanzar sin dejarme moverme primero. Claro, deseaba mantener a distancia de Sesshômaru, conocía su desprecio hacia los humanos y quizás el encontrarme con él de forma tan cercana lo hacía enojar.

¿Cuál era la idea de Sesshômaru? Quedarse ahí parado observando a su medio hermano no haría cambiar las cosas, además, era estúpido pensar que Inuyasha le daría información sobre la espada. Sus intentos de sacar información eran en vano, me sorprendía que no se diese cuenta de ello, al menos que tuviese algún plan para amenazarlo. No se me ocurría nada de lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza fría y calculadora del yôkai, era imposible descifrar sus acciones, era como si una máscara se interpusiera entre nosotros al momentos de intentar hablarle, una pared que era imposible de derribar por más que insistieras. Vi que el daiyôkai desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, seguido a ello apareció la figura agitada de Kikyô, quien sostenía su arco y tenía una carcasa de flechas colgada en la espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba, de seguro había recorrido una gran distancia tratando de alcanzar el rápido paso de Inuyasha. La había dejado atrás, sólo por venir a ver qué sucedía. De seguro el olor de Sesshômaru y el mío se habían mezclado repentinamente, preocupándolo por si algo podía pasarme cuando me encontrara con él. Volví la mirada hacia el medio hermano del hanyô, pero di un paso hacia atrás mientras mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, conteniendo el gemido de sorpresa que apretaba mi garganta. No creía que hiciera eso… una imagen furtiva atravesó mi mente como una estrella fugaz. La silueta de Sesshômaru se difuminó, dejando una estela de veneno proveniente de sus garras, apareciendo a las milésimas después al lado de la sacerdotisa, amenazando a Inuyasha con arrancarle el cuello si se atrevía a dar un paso más.

—¡Suéltala, Sesshômaru! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas!

—Inuyasha… —nuevamente me causaba escalofríos el tono de su voz, tan profunda que perforaba el alma—, sé que descubriste el escondite de Tessaiga —me miró de forma furtiva, un gruñido proveniente de Inuyasha me advirtió que el hanyô vio claramente el gesto, al igual que me movió con su mano, escondiéndome detrás de él—. Si no me dices dónde está…

—No te atreverías…

—¿Eso crees? —acercó peligrosamente una de sus garras al cuello de Kikyô.

—¡Sesshômaru! —grité—. ¿Sabes? No vas a poder tocar Tessaiga —dije repentinamente, a los segundos después me estaba maldiciendo mentalmente por no callarme, pero por suerte logré captar su atención y alejarlo un poco de sus motivos de tener a mi antepasado amenazada.

—¿Por qué? —entrecerró los ojos. Ya sabía que venía del futuro, así que suponía creería todo lo que le dijese.

—Pues… porque esa espada es para Inuyasha, no para ti. Tu padre no era estúpido, de seguro puso algún tipo de protección para que no la tocara otra persona que no fuera su verdadero dueño —sonreí de medio lado, impresionándome por la respuesta que le había dado y que no revelaba nada parecido a que venía del futuro.

—¡No digas cosas imprudentes a Sesshômaru-sama! —Jaken me apuntó con su báculo, tenía el ceño fruncido, avanzó unos pocos, pero Sesshômaru le dio una mirada que lo hizo congelarse en su sitio.

—Hmm… —fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse de Kikyô para ponerse frente a nosotros nuevamente. Inuyasha fue rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, quien comenzaba a desvanecerse, la cercanía del veneno de Sesshômaru de seguro la había adormecido y mareado. Pero apenas me vi separada de Inuyasha, su hermano aprovechó para acercarse a mí, sus labios tocaron levemente mi oído, no pude evitar sentir escalofríos—. Vendré de nuevo, y si para ese entonces no tengo a Tessaiga… mi boca podría abrirse y revelar un secreto que tienes guardado…

Y su amenaza era peor que matarme. Sabía que de eso sería capaz, de arruinarme por completo. Me veía obligada a obtener la espada, no había otra cosa que hacer, después de todo no podía tocarla, era la verdad. Escuché un grito de Inuyasha, diciéndole a Sesshômaru que se alejase de mí, que no se atreviera a tocarme porque lo descuartizaría de un solo ataque. Era impresionante como la impotencia frente a algo te hacía jurar cosas en vano, era imposible que él lo derrotara tan fácilmente sin la ayuda de su arma y fiel compañera. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio el cual era interrumpido por los alegatos de Inuyasha, pero mientras no soltara a Kikyô no podía moverse para hacer algo, juraba que su medio hermano le haría caso en algún instante. Pero, por suerte, Sesshômaru decidió retirarse, y yo lancé un suspiro de alivio. Menos mal no hubo ningún enfrentamiento, por ahora. Lo mejor sería intentar calmar los ánimos de Inuyasha, se le notaba bastante frustrado por la visita repentina de Sesshômaru, más cuando se vio doblegado por su acercamiento hacia nosotras dos, aunque el punto culmine fue cuando intentó poner al hanyô a sus pies utilizando a Kikyô. Incluso yo me enojé por su acto tan cobarde. Usando personas externas para sus propios fines, eso era de lo peor, pero ni loca me atrevía a decir algo más para intranquilizarlo, era muy fácil que perdiera los estribos de un momento a otro, y eso no me convendría en ningún caso, ni siquiera con el pensamiento más positivo cruzando mi cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia Kikyô e Inuyasha, ella ya estaba recuperada de la súbita pérdida de energía por los efectos del veneno de Sesshômaru, aún así el hanyô la mantenía sujeta de la cintura, pegada a su cuerpo, quizás para prevenir algún decaimiento.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que le pregunté a mi antepasado, ella asintió.

—Kagome… —me pareció sentir que Inuyasha quería decir algo, pero lo estaba ocultando, retractándose a último momento—, ¿te hizo algo?

—Ya te dije que no, sólo se apareció, no pasó mucho hasta que llegaste —di la vuelta, observé la noche estrellada—. Así que él era tu hermano… son muy distintos —debía hablar como si recién lo conociera.

—¡Keh! Él no es mi hermano, esos lazos se crean, no porque compartamos la misma sangre tenemos que serlo. Nunca nos hemos considerado como iguales o parientes, así que no haré diferencia ahora.

—Claro, ni ahora ni nunca…

Apenas pusimos un pie en la aldea todas las personas que la habitaban salieron de sus casas con antorchas, observé que otras venían de el lado este, al parecer se habían repartido en grupos para buscarnos. Sus sonrisas al vernos llegar me alegraron un poco el día, realmente habían estado preocupados. Por supuesto, la mayoría fue a ver el estado de Kikyô, pero ella negaba con la cabeza frente a cualquier pregunta de si tenía algún malestar, por suerte se le veía totalmente recuperada, aunque Inuyasha ya le había indicado que esta noche necesitaba descansar, que él cuidaría de ella para que no se preocupara de los alrededores. Sería sus ojos, su todo. No podía evitar mostrar una mueca de agrado con la situación, era bueno ver de repente aquel lado del hanyô, aunque no fuese conmigo, pero por lo menos me daba la seguridad de que seguía siendo, en algunos aspectos, el mismo Inuyasha que siempre he conocido. Luego de explicarles una situación totalmente distinta a los aldeanos —sí, mentimos sobre lo ocurrido, no hay que preocuparlos por la presencia de un yôkai—, Inuyasha llevó a Kikyô hacia la cabaña en donde se encontraba una preocupada Kaede, quien se levantó al instante que entramos. La vi lanzar un suspiro mientras aquella mano que residía en su pecho y apretaba insistentemente el kimono se iba relajando, finalmente cayendo a su costado. A ella le dijimos la misma historia que a los aldeanos, no podíamos permitirnos un impasse de que se le escapara la verdad y los demás descubrieran que un ser poderoso amenazaba la vida de su sacerdotisa y también los alrededores del lugar. ¿Para qué preocuparlos? Ya tenían suficiente con tener que lidiar con los ataques de diversas criaturas por ser resguardados por la miko elegida para proteger la Shikon no Tama. No era su culpa estar rodeados de problemas, de seguro era una de las aldeas más conflictivas, seguida por la de los exterminadores.

La pequeña Kaede se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo recostado de su hermana, quien lucía bastante cansada. Inuyasha salió de la cabaña unos minutos después, vi a través de la salida como se subía a un árbol, resguardando el sueño de la sacerdotisa tal como lo había declarado minutos antes. Le indiqué a Kaede que podía traer su futón y dormir al lado de Kikyô si así le apetecía, ella sonrió ante la idea y no se demoró mucho en completar la acción, abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos mientras aquella mueca de felicidad surcaba su rostro sin querer desaparecer. Era una hermosa escena, digna de fotografiar, pero lastimadamente aquella tecnología no aparecería hasta dentro de varios años más, ni siquiera tenía mi mochila conmigo como para poder ver si portaba una y así grabar el momento, aunque no podría entregárselas, eso sería exponerme y una idiotez. El recuerdo de que venía del futuro me sacudió, las palabras de Sesshômaru se remarcaron en mi cabeza, atormentándome. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo pedirle a Inuyasha que le cediera la espada a su hermano aunque sabía que no podría tocarla? Quizás el daiyôkai confiaba en mi palabra, pero era tan obstinado y con un solo objetivo, obtenerla a como dé lugar. A lo mejor su orgullo era tan grande como su estatura, por lo que no aceptaría rendirse frente a la advertencia de una simple humana, por mucho que supiera que tenía el poder para acertar en lo que venía más adelante.

Ahora es cuando me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que Inuyasha se enterara de mi secreto a que lo hiciera su hermano. Estaba segura de que él no me amenazaría, quizás me pediría explicaciones o repentinamente conocería su lado curioso, preguntándome un sinfín de cosas sobre lo que pasaría, el por qué estaba aquí, cuál era mi propósito, aunque también con ello obtendría varias respuestas, sobre cómo parezco saber mucho más que él, el cómo adiviné tan fácilmente aquel acertijo que dejó su padre para el escondite de Tessaiga. Después de pensar en todo ello, aún no sabía si me hubiera convenido que él se enterara de todo esto en vez de Sesshômaru. Sabiendo que no podría dormir con todo este embrollo, aunque tampoco podría descansar tanto considerando la hora que debería ser, a lo mejor faltaban unas tres o cuatro horas para el amanecer, y a esa hora ya se podía escuchar movimiento en la aldea, por lo que siempre me despertaba. Salí a tomar un poco de aire, no hacía frío, tampoco estaba acalorada, sino que simplemente era agradable la temperatura. Por mucho que quise evitarlo, mis pies se movieron por cuenta propia hacia donde se encontraba reposando Inuyasha, sin poder controlar mi caminar me encontré sentada en las raíces del árbol que resguardaban la figura del hanyô. Al momento que me posicioné, escuché el ruido de su cuerpo moviéndose intranquilo. Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que él dijera la primera palabra.

—¿Qué te dijo Sesshômaru? —mantuve el silencio, obviamente no podía decirle literalmente su amenaza, enseguida me inquiriría sobre ese secreto que sabía, ni siquiera sería eso, de seguro se enfurecería porque su hermano, a quien 'recién' vengo conociendo, supiera algo tan privado mío y él no estuviera enterado.

—Nada importante, sólo dijo que vendría por Tessaiga. Si eso fue lo que me preguntó antes, en dónde estaba la espada, pero no le dije nada —repentinamente encontré el suelo un punto bastante interesante como para concentrar mi mirada—. Aunque amenazó con quitarme la vida si no hacía algo… —lo último lo dije en un susurro, lastimadamente no fue lo bastante bajo como para que el hanyô no lo escuchara.

—No permitiré que te toque, incluso si debo enfrentar mi propia muerte en el proceso —no me sorprendían sus palabras, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas cosas de Inuyasha, en estos momentos no tenía la fuerza como para hacer diferencia entre el Inuyasha del pasado y de mi presente, sino que me gustaba resguardarme tras la ilusión de que eran la misma persona, con los mismos sentimientos hacia mí y quien prometió cuidar de mi vida para siempre.

—Gracias… —murmuré, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Lancé un suspiro, últimamente estaba haciendo varias veces, parecía una de esas niñas enamoradas locamente, aunque sabía que en estos momentos el aliento no me era robado por un chico, menos por Inuyasha, sino por la extenuante situación en la que me encontraba. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que algún día mi secreto podría descubrirse, pero siempre pensé que tendría la facilidad de controlar cuando pasara, que podría decidir sobre ello, sin embargo, ahora había alguien más que compartía aquello, y una de las peores personas que pudo haberse enterado. Por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de encontrar una salida frente al problema, pero de ello surgía otro inconveniente… Sesshômaru se enteraría del escondite, atacaría a Inuyasha e intentaría apoderarse de la Tessaiga aunque no pudiese tocarla, aún así se venía un gran enfrentamiento en donde él tenía todas las de ganar. Cada vez me arrepentía más de haber develado el secreto de la herencia dejada por el padre de Inuyasha. Después de todo, quizás, lo mejor sería decirle al hanyô sobre toda la situación. Quien sabe cuántos problemas me ahorraría con todo esto, así también se me haría más fácil destruir a Onigumo sin tener que preocuparme por aquella maldita energía que lo único que hacía era atormentarme y predecir consecuencias en donde se involucraban todos los actos que ella encontraba estaban fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso pretendía que ignorara mis sentimientos por Inuyasha? Era una estupidez. Sabiendo que lo amo me pide que no haga cosas imprudentes como acercarme mucho o según ella… 'coquetearle'. A lo mejor aún no era tarde para arruinar los planes de Onigumo, pero necesitaba de todo el apoyo que me podían brindar Kikyô e Inuyasha, así también evitaría que mi antepasado se siguiera juntando y dándole cuidado, quizás tampoco era tarde como para reprimir el amor obsesivo que surgiría por la sacerdotisa, con ello no sería necesario matarlo, al menos que el deseo de aquella luz sea destruir al ladrón sin importar los sucesos. Todo era tan complicado, pero había llegado a una resolución final…

Inhalé profundamente, llenándome de la confianza necesaria. Sí, decirle la verdad, definitivamente, era lo correcto.

—Inu…

—Kagome, será mejor que te vayas a descansar —dijo mientras bajaba de un salto, interrumpiendo todo el discurso que mi mente se esforzaba por elaborar lo más rápido posible. Su sombra me cubrió. Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de Inuyasha. Me estremecí por la imagen que se presentó bajo la luz de la luna. ¡Justo cuando tenía todas las ganas de decirle!

—No puedo dormir… —frunció el ceño frente a mi respuesta, luego una de sus manos rodeó mi brazo y me jaló hacia arriba. Yo imité su mueca de molestia, ¿por qué tenía que hablar justo cuando tenía que decirle una cosa tan importante?

—Anda a acostarte —demandó, llevándome hacia la cabaña pese a mis esfuerzos inútiles por resistirme.

—¡No quiero! —grité, golpeándole el hombro con la mano que tenía libre. Claramente eso no le afectaba en nada, su fuerza descomunal y muy superior a la mía no me dejaba soltarme.

—¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti!

—¡Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué…!

Lo que pasó después de eso fue demasiado rápido como para que mi mente pudiese captarlo completamente. Ahora entendía por qué, generalmente, el cuerpo no te respondía frente a acciones tan repentinas y que te tomaban por sorpresa. Mi mandíbula se tensó, cada músculo de mi cuerpo parecía doler al querer moverse, estaba petrificada, mis neuronas intentaban juntarse desesperadamente para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Temblé mientras sus brazos me rodeaban, creía que colapsaría en cualquier momento, por lo menos él estaba ahí para sujetarme por si algo así sucedía. Poco a poco mis ojos fueron haciéndose más pesados, obligándome a cerrarlos. No podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, bombeando tan fuerte que pensaba saldría disparado, circulando la sangre velozmente para evitar aquel desmayo que parecía venir y apoderarse de mi cuerpo. El cerebro se me adormeció, con ello entregándome. Mis brazos pasaron de mis costados a su espalda, a su cabello y acariciarlo con devoción. Entreabrí los labios mientras que los de Inuyasha se movían desesperadamente para abrirse paso hacia el interior de mi boca. Solté un pequeño gemido, el cual se perdió entre el gruñido del hanyô, quien, al ver que correspondía su gesto tan osado, me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Nunca me imaginé que este momento llegaría ahora, lo que tanto había esperado por fin se volvía realidad.

Me estaba besando… ¡sí, lo estaba haciendo! Y aún no entendía como podía mantenerme consciente frente al ataque de adrenalina. Era como si un gran puño hubiese golpeado mis hormonas, desatando esas mariposas que se resguardaban recelosamente en mi estómago, negadas a aparecer hasta ahora. Todo comenzó con un pequeño roce, tímido, que poco a poco se volvía en algo exquisito que ansiaba a probar más. Era como si hubiera probado un néctar prohibido, él estaba comprometido en una relación con una persona que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, sin enterarse de nada, ¡y estaba a tan sólo metros de nosotros! Sentía que habíamos mordido la misma manzana que Adán en el paraíso, que al momento de juntar nuestros labios todo se iba convirtiendo en una pequeña entrada hacia el infierno.

Nos separamos lentamente, sentía que mi boca estaba hinchada. Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, era cálido y olía a una mezcla de menta con frutos salvajes. No deseaba abrir los ojos, perdería toda cordura si descubría que esto era un sueño, tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad, necesitaba disfrutar de la sensación, cualquier palabra mal utilizada podría arruinar toda la atmósfera, por lo que preferí mantener el silencio. Como si fuera por inercia, otra vez volvimos a besarnos, con más devoción. Era como si lo primero hubiera sido para reconocernos, tantear el terreno en el que nos aventurábamos, ya no era necesario saborearnos, por lo menos a mí se me había quedado su esencia con el primer toque. Sentía que con cada movimiento me quitaba el aliento, por ello debía abrir la boca un poco más de lo necesario, así mantendría el ritmo y no me quedaría sin poder respirar. Separarme era lo que menos quería. No ahora que todo parecía tan mágico.

—Lo… siento… —susurró él con la voz quedada, pero lo callé al poner mi dedo índice en sus labios. No necesitaba de sus palabras, menos de sus disculpas, no ahora.

—Inu…yasha —abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome con sus mares dorados fijos en los míos—. Tus ojos… son más oscuros de lo que pensaba.

—¿Pero qué comentarios dices ahora? —me abrazó, mi cabeza reposó tranquilamente en su pecho, era como si la parte final de un feliz cuento de hadas estuviera siendo redactada ahora mismo, ella siendo la protagonista, la princesa en apuros, y él el caballero que la salvaba de todo peligro, el arrogante y para nada príncipe azul de Inuyasha.

—Si querías que me fuera a dormir… con esto menos lo lograste —reí, enredándome entre la tela de su hitoe, se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición, aunque sabía que en algún momento se debía romper este hechizo del cual ambos éramos presos.

—Supongo que… si te llevo a un pequeño paseo podrías cansarte, aunque… tengo una mejor forma de hacer eso —noté su tono pervertido en la frase, lo golpeé levemente mientras un rubor florecía en mis mejillas. Me sentía mal por no pensar en Kikyô, pero simplemente ella no cabía en mi cabeza ahora, estaba viviendo mi propia historia y necesitaba ser lo suficientemente egoísta para disfrutarla.

Recordé que estábamos en plena aldea, lo primero que pensé fue si alguien nos había visto, pero cuando miré los alrededores me encontré con que no había nadie observándonos, eso me alegró bastante. Estaríamos en serios problemas si esto llegaba a saberlo Kikyô. Inuyasha me tomó de la mano cuando nos encontramos a varios metros de la aldea, comenzamos a caminar en mitad de la noche, aunque el cielo ya estaba más claro, indicando que en poco tiempo más el amanecer nos alcanzaría y para esos momentos debíamos estar de vuelta en la aldea, sería bastante sospechoso que nos vieran llegar juntos a tales horas, de seguro la primera impresión que tendrían sería que pasamos todo el tiempo a solas, una situación que no nos convendría para nada. No tenía idea de cómo se podría sentir Inuyasha con respecto a esto, de seguro estaba consciente que acababa de traicionar a mi antepasado de una manera bastante fatal, lo peor que podía ocurrir entre una pareja. Pero algo me decía que no deseaba pensar en ello por ahora, ya le dejaríamos espacio a los pensamientos introspectivos. En estos momentos éramos él y yo, nadie más. Así que los pocos minutos que nos quedaban antes de que terminara la magia pensaba aprovecharlos de la mejor manera posible. Nos adentramos en el bosque, al principio no supe hacia donde pensaba dirigirme, pero luego reconocí el frondoso árbol que simbolizaba mi relación con Inuyasha. El Goshimboku se erguía firme, con sus flores en completo desarrollo por el paso de la primavera. Caminamos hacia allá, aún tomados de la mano, sabiendo que pronto todo volvería a ser normal, que llegaría la ocasión en donde este momento tendría que ser guardado en lo más profundo de nuestras memorias para ser cerrado con un candado que sólo abriríamos en la soledad, resguardándolo con la propia vida, como uno de los tesoros más sagrados que podían existir.

Finalmente quedamos frente al árbol, su tronco malgastado, pero aún firme, indicaba lo milenario de su origen. Inuyasha hizo tronar sus dedos y dirigió una de sus garras afiladas hacia la madera. Pronto hizo una línea vertical, seguido de dos diagonales separadas, formando una 'K'. Segundos después supe que mi nombre estaba siendo grabado en aquel macizo. Aún no entendía el significado de ello, pero cuando observé que una 'I' quedaba debajo de la 'Y' que había escrito me di cuenta de que pensaba dejar marcado su nombre también. Me sorprendí al ver que el alrededor del grabado se transformaba en un corazón, no sabía que él acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de cosas, parecíamos dos adolescentes enamorados de mi época. Cuando pequeña siempre soñé ver mi nombre junto al de la persona que amaba en uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban en los parques de Tokio, pero nunca pensé que esto ocurriría quinientos cincuenta años atrás y que realizaría esto en compañía de un hanyô. Las vueltas que daba la vida eran inexplicables, pero, en cierta forma, eso era lo que la hacía interesante.

Igual era un poco arriesgado hacer esto en un árbol tan visitado por los aldeanos… sinceramente no estábamos pensando en nadie más que nosotros. Pero también le veía el lado de que sería la única vez, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que no podía abandonar a Kikyô por mí. Se habían prometido vivir juntos cuando él se transformara en humano, un amor así no podía desaparecer de un día a otro, eso lo entendía perfectamente y estaba segura de que él captaba mi opinión del tema. Por lo menos la gente que pasara por el lugar sabría que existió alguna vez un romance entre aquellas personas grabadas en el Goshimboku, aunque no supieran la historia que venía detrás de la acción. Eso quedaría en la memoria de cada uno. Siempre pensé que mi amor con Inuyasha era prohibido, y esto lo hacía aún más emocionante, aunque también me daba risa el poder lograr esto en una época distinta, siendo que conocía al Inuyasha de cincuenta años en el futuro hace más tiempo. Ya no había diferencia, Inuyasha era Inuyasha aquí, en el pasado y en el futuro.

El movimiento de los pájaros nos advirtió de que se avecinaba el amanecer, debíamos volver para retomar la normalidad de la cosas y, desde ahora, pretender como si nada hubiera sucedido…

No pude diferenciar cuando terminó el día anterior y llegó la mañana, había estado desvelada en la noche gracias a mi furtivo encuentro con Inuyasha. Como deseaba tener mi almohada para apretarla y patalear de alegría, conversarle las cosas como si fuera una persona normal, pero era cosa de chicas eso de hablarle a una pila de plumas envueltas en tela, y en cierta forma entendía el por qué… eran un objeto que si les dices: '¿sabes? Besé a un hombre comprometido', no te reprenderán, no te gritarán, te escucharán en todo sentido, podrás apoyar tu cabeza en ello, llorarás amargamente y ese respaldo, simplemente, no dirá nada. A las mujeres les gustaba que las atendieran como princesas, la almohada te daba ese trato, pero eso sí… lo peor es cuando algunas dicen: 'tú sí me entiendes'. Seriamente ahí es donde están locas. Por suerte yo no usaba una almohada para descargar mi ira, alegría o tristeza, sin embargo, ahora la necesitaba más que nada.

Repentinamente, y por cosa mía, me dieron unas ganas terribles de preguntarle a Inuyasha si lo de antes había sido real, pero también tenía miedo de obtener un no por respuesta, se me derrumbaría el mundo si me decía eso. Lancé un suspiro, recordando lo sucedido. ¿Por qué tuvo que durar tan poco? Arrugué la frente, maldiciendo a la noche por pasar tan rápido, ¿qué le costaba darme unas dos horas para seguir disfrutando de sus besos? ¡Era egoísmo! Pero también mío por querer mantenerlo conmigo sabiendo que una mujer lo estaba esperando para recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa en la mañana, esa chica que tenía su corazón prendido al hanyô desde antes que yo llegara. Siempre me encontré en desventaja frente a Kikyô y ahora no podía ser la diferencia. Además, mi estancia en esta época estaba casi contada por días, pronto tendría que deshacerme de Onigumo y decir adiós a todo lo vivido acá, cincuenta años más adelante, a mi propia vida… si ella no moría, yo no necesitaba nacer, no sería su reencarnación. Esos pensamientos se acumulaban en mi cabeza y me hacían tener miedo del futuro, una parte de mí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entregarles un poco de felicidad a la pareja, por otro lado, había algo me impulsaba a desviarme de mi objetivo y arrebatarle a Kikyô el amor del hanyô.

Escuché como la cortina que cubría la entrada se movía, seguido de ello una ráfaga de viento me atravesó por la espalda, me di la vuelta inquieta y aguantando un escalofrío. Sonreí cuando vi la figura de Inuyasha entrar. Me quedé observándolo por varios segundos, perdida en sus facciones, como si desde aquel beso todo en él hubiese cambiado… si antes estaba enamorada de él, ahora parecía un verdadero dios. ¡Estaba más feliz que un niño con juguete nuevo! Me senté en el futón y comencé a mecerme hacia delante y hacia atrás, esperando que dijera alguna palabra que me simbolizara que ese encuentro no era un sueño, sino que completamente cierto. También tenía el Goshimboku por si deseaba comprobarlo. Me sonrojé mientras que por mi cabeza pasaban fugazmente los oscuros ojos de Inuyasha, de un color tan extraño, como de whisky añejo, conservado bajo las mejores condiciones y que dejaba una sensación exquisita en el paladar con tan sólo probar un sorbo de ello. Sí, Inuyasha era como el whisky… fuerte al principio, pero placentero después de que te acostumbrabas a su embriagante sabor. Él se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, después de un rato noté que tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Me levanté para ver si le sucedía algo, estaba preocupada por su cambio tan repentino, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Inuyasha… —estiré la mano para colocarla en su hombro, así se daría vuelta y podría encontrarme de frente a él.

—¡No…! Me toques —gritó, obligándome a retroceder por la súbita respuesta, tan distante y dolorosa que perforó mi pecho. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso era una táctica para ocultar nuestro encuentro de ayer? Pues si era así, no me estaba gustando mucho.

—¡Qué te…! —tuve ganas de golpearlo, de pegarle una cachetada con toda mi fuerza aunque no le doliera en absoluto. No me merecía este trato, ¡ni que lo hubiera obligado a darme un beso! Fue él mismo quien lo hizo, no había forma de echarme la culpa de todo ello.

Nuevamente hubo silencio en la cabaña. Escuchaba como susurros en las afueras, algunos aldeanos gritaban, otros se mantenían tranquilos. De seguro se estaba ocasionando un alboroto, alguien quería atacar para robarse la perla. Me encantaría ir a ayudarlos, pero no era el momento para ello ni tampoco estaba concentrada, sería un gran estorbo ahora. La mandíbula de Inuyasha estaba tensa, podría decir que estaba juntando sus dientes con tal fuerza para contenerse, me daba esa sensación de peligro, como cuando se transformaba en un yôkai, sólo que estaba segura de que esta vez no se convertiría, sino que atacaría siendo un simple hanyô, pero con la cólera por los aires. Quise responderle de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo, con la ignorancia, pero se me era imposible no preocuparme e intentar averiguar qué lo estaba llevando a comportarse así conmigo. Aún me preguntaba qué había hecho mal, ¿cuál fue la parte de esa conversación que me perdí? ¿Cuándo fue el momento que decidimos tratarnos así para ocultar nuestro amor?

—Inuyasha… ¿cuándo fue que acordamos esto? —me volví a acercar, si todo era una actuación no tendría que haber problema. Pero él pareció más exasperado por lo que le dije—. Ya, deja de fingir, si Kikyô no está con nosotros —frunció aún más el ceño, sus puños temblaron por la presión que ejercían sus uñas en la carne de la palma de su mano, era como si una bomba estuviera conteniéndose para explotar en cualquier momento y arrasar todo con su paso.

Y no pasaron más que dos segundos antes de que estallara…

—¿¡Por qué mierda no me dijiste que venías del futuro!? —se giró y me miró con sus orbes doradas, observé como poco a poco el whisky añejo se transformaba en fuego amenazante.

* * *

No sé por qué... pero encontré corto el capítulo -w- Debe ser porque va en el final y estoy intentando hacerlo más largo en cantidad de capítulos para que no me demanden por ser tan pocos xD ¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre... espero sus review con comentarios felices porque les di a todos lo que finalmente querían entre Inuyasha y Kagome, así que me merezco algo bueno por ello *---* (Consciencia: es tu deber como escritora complacer al público ¬¬) Lo sé -w- Pero no es bueno pedir un poco a cambio, ¿cierto? ;D

¡Los veré en el próximo capítulo! :) Gracias por su sintonía y por leer :D ¡Los adoro!

**Franessa Black**


	15. El pasado es pasado

¡Hola! Uy, lo sé, otra vez me atrasé, pero tengo excusas xD La semana pasada tuve que mandar a arreglar el notebook como por cuatro días, entonces no pude escribir nada y cuando me llegó, justo era el día de mi fiesta de licenciatura, así que estuve andando de arriba hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Pero bueno... este es un capítulo bastante largo, me esmeré en escribirlo y pasarán muchas cosas, como ya estamos llegando al final TT___TT

Les comento, el lunes recibí los puntajes de ese gran examen (PSU) y me fui mucho mejor de lo que esperaba *O* Así que me fui a inscribir a la universidad y ya el próximo año comienzo a estudiar Derecho n--n (Tendré menos tiempo para escribir, es lo único que no me gusta -w-) ¡Gracias por su apoyo durante este tiempo! :D Estoy demasiado feliz ahora por haber pasado todo y por fin comenzar a relajarme en las vacaciones.

Bueno, ahora vamos a mi parte favorita... ¡Los reviews! :D

**Shang Yang: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! De verdad que lo hice con todo mi amor, ya se dieron cuenta que con el beso que hice... debo reconocer que hace tiempo no escribía algo romántico y hasta a mí me gustó como lo hice XDDD Y sí, Inuyasha en algún momento debía saber la verdad, lastimadamente no fue de la mejor manera. Pero ya verás como se resuelven las cosas en este capítulo ;D ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo que lo hice con mucho más amor! (Me refiero a la escritura XD)

**setsuna17: **¡Gracias por tu review! ;D Ojala también te guste este próximo capítulo

**diana: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el beso! Y bueno, ahí veremos que pasará con Inuyasha y Kagome. Lo de Sesshômaru tendrá que ser en otro fanfiction, a ver si me animo n--n ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

**kira christopher: **Me quitaste la amenaza :) Que bueno esto de escribir, así no te matan hasta que termine la historia XDDD Muchas gracias por seguir la historia ;D Y por lo menos ya se me quitó la quemada de los brazos y EL hombro XD ¡Espero te guste el siguiente capítulo!

**Minako k: **Yo creo que varios se quedaron con cara de "¡¿QUÉ?!", llegó de sorpresa xD Pero ya sabrás lo que pasará entre ellos ;D ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**CarmenTaisho: **¡No me mates! TT___TT Dios... me amenazan -w- Y lo siento, un escrito se alimenta de la intriga, por eso los finales son así *O* Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso, como dije antes me esmeré bastante para hacerlo n--n ¡Espero te guste este capítulo también! :)

**aki-chan91: **¡Dios mío! *O* Compañera de ideas políticas :D Uno aquí escribiendo conoce a tanta gente, ¡me encanta! xD Y sí, fue bastante hermoso eso del árbol, ha sido mi sueño desde niña... cuando veo esas cosas es como: "Oh, yo aún no tengo mi árbol" TT___TT Y bueno, las cosas pasan rápido porque estamos llegando al final de la historia, que ya la tengo en la mente, por eso en el fic todo pasa por algo xD Bueno... si quieres que Sesshômaru te susurre al oído... soñar no cuesta nada :D Gracias por seguir el fanfic, el apoyo y todo ;D Se aprecia mucho! Espero que te guste este capítulo, es larguito! *O*

**DaJeong: **¡Wow! Recomendaciones *O* Me alegra que te haya gustado y no me dijiste quién era tu amiga :O Así que agradécele de mi parte por recomendarlo ;D ¿Y por qué no ha matado a Onigumo? Pues... las circunstancia de la vida, se le entromete todo el mundo cuando lo intenta -w- Ya sabes... la gente es tan impulsiva xD Además, están los sentimientos hacia Inuyasha de por medio... es un tanto complicado todo xD ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! :)

**Kagome Kamiya: **Yay! Que alegría que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por le review ;D

**ANIYASHA: **Me fue bien en el examen, así que estoy feliz n--n Y bueno, sí, el capítulo anterior fue un tanto corto, pero ahora está bastante largo, todo por ustedes (H) Y para enmendar el retraso -w- ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ;)

**Tenyoukai: **Que emoción que digas que es el mejor que has leído en meses TT___TT Y bueno, a mi me gustan los fanfics bien escritos y soy bastante exigente para leerlos, por eso me esmero tanto en escribirlos bien y casi a la perfección, incluso copio el estilo con el que se escribe en los grandes libros, lo del guión y todo ;D Y Sesshômaru ahora es chismoso XD Bueno, todo por la espada -w- ¡Espero te guste el capítulo! :)

**Sahora: **Jajajajajaja xD Bueno, el trabajo siempre te hace perder algunas cosas. ¿No te hiciste daño al caerte de la silla? Y que no te de un infarto, se está muriendo mucha gente por ello .__. (Aún lamento lo de Brittany Murphy -w-) Y sí, me gusta ser cruel, lo lamento, es mi naturaleza XDDD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te guste el capítulo! ;D

¡Uuuf! Fueron hartos reviews esta vez, eso me alegró demasiado. ¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos/as los que leen! A los que comentan, los que no, los que recomiendan, los que me ponen en favoritos, alertas, tanto la historia y a mi como autora, ¡De verdad muchas gracias a todos! :D

Y esto es hace tiempo que no lo pongo en la historia, se me olvidó y me acordé cuando leí un fanfic.. xDD

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, excepto de una parte de la trama principal y los personas que aparezcan aparte. Todo lo demás es obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei nOn

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo XIV: "El pasado es… pasado"

Bajé la mirada, enfrentarme a esos fuertes ojos dorados era una tortura que no estaba segura mi cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir, no ahora. Todo esto había llegado como un balde de agua fría, siendo despertada por el remezón de una pesadilla que poco a poco se fue tornando una realidad y de las más crueles. Sus dedos tomaron mi mentón, me encantaría decir que era tiernamente, pero no. De hecho, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo, no podía, no me atrevía a afirmarle todo y que él se enfureciera más de lo que estaba, sin embargo, la presión que ejercía su mano para obligarme a enfrentarlo era demasiado fuerte que sabía si no le daba en el gusto terminaría por quebrajarme la quijada. Por lo menos sería un dolor que me haría olvidarme de la perforación que tenía mi pecho en estos momentos. Finalmente, después de rendirme al hacerme la ilusa idea de que podría vencer a su brutalidad, me encontré con esos orbes doradas que tanto me alegraban y al mismo tiempo tanto dolían. El hoyo en mi corazón se hizo más profundo, era como si un talador se estuviera haciendo paso en mi interior, me costaba incluso respirar y pareciera que fuera a salir por el otro lado, atravesando mi espalda, dejándome clavada en la pared para dejarme a merced del hanyô furioso que me tenía aprisionada. Su ceño se frunció, alzó su brazo, enseñándome el puño que llevaba tanto tiempo apretado, luego de ello lo dirigió hacia mi dirección. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome el remezón de la madera al hacer contacto con el golpe, moviéndome por el impulso y la fuerza ejercida. Observé de reojo la marca que quedó de aquello, un gran cráter que formaba en perfección la silueta de sus dedos empuñados. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, perdiéndose cuando bajó por su mentón y se dirigió hacia su cuello, su respiración se volvió tan agitada como la mía y el flequillo ahora le cubría los ojos.

Tragué en seco, intentando cortar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta cuando Inuyasha me acusó de haberle escondido mi procedencia futura. Por unos momentos me tranquilicé, no estaba tan fuera de sus cabales como para dañarme, su rostro seguía limpio, sin ninguna marca púrpura que me indicara algún cambio en su mente. Por lo menos el lado yôkai no amenazaba con tomar su cordura. Una risa, un murmuro, después fue un bufido que salió a medias, luego el silencio se posesionó del ambiente. Estaba asustada, no de él, sino de lo que vendría, ¿qué les diría? ¿Contarle absolutamente la verdad? Claro, si es que ya no la sabían. Había sido una gran sorpresa el enterarme que conocían mi secreto, no podría extrañarme que supieran con lujo de detalle. A todo esto… sólo había dos seres que conocían de dónde venía… Sesshômaru y aquella luz blanquecina que me había enviado. Si podía hablar conmigo, de seguro podría comunicarse con otras personas de la época, pero ¿qué sacaba con decirles? Eso complicaría mucho más las cosas, por la reacción que estaba teniendo Inuyasha no creía todo fuese a simplificarse. Si es que sabía el trasfondo de mi venida, obviamente desearía matar a Onigumo cuanto antes, aunque ¿no se supone que debo hacerlo personalmente yo? Esto le jugaba bastante en contra, por lo que… intuyendo que no era estúpida, no creo ella les haya comentado sobre el asunto. Entonces, el único que quedaba, y el más posible autor del lío… Sesshômaru. Claro, como no le traje a Tessaiga en cinco segundos decidió delatarme con todos y causar problemas. ¡Ja! Ahora menos le diría dónde se encontraba la espada, ni loca le revelaría eso siendo que él mismo me delató. Pero ya no había tiempo para lamentarse ni echar odio a alguien, la caja había sido abierta y estaba mostrando sus efectos.

Que irónica resultaba ser la vida. Aguanté una mueca de burla hacia mí misma. La última vez que había tenido a Inuyasha tan cerca de mí nos habíamos casi jurado amor eterno, sellando todas las promesas con un beso e incluso dejando grabada esa noche en el árbol más antiguo y representativo de nuestra relación. Ahora, que lo tenía nuevamente cerca, era simplemente para acusarme de haberlo engañado, rompiendo en mil pedazos toda esa ilusión mágica que se había creado hace tan sólo unas horas atrás. ¿Quién pensaría que dos amantes podrían odiarse de un día a otro? Todo esto parecía una de esas películas románticas que daban en los cines de mi época. El amor incondicional, pero imposible por ser separado por personas, ocasiones y un gran secreto que envolvía la trama de la historia. Lo única diferencia de esas novelas era que siempre terminaba en un final feliz, pero acá ese 'juntos por siempre' parecía tan lejano como la idea de que Inuyasha me perdonara alguna vez por ello. Sería mejor conversar el tema, si es que me dejaba decir alguna palabra. En sus momentos de cólera era capaz de cegarse así mismo, volverse ciego, sordo y mudo al mismo tiempo por mucho que la explicación pareciera lo más cuerda del mundo. Suspiré. Ya no había por qué temer, tenerle miedo a una reacción que ya se había mostrado no tenía sentido alguno. Si me armé de valor para comentárselo ayer en la noche, no tendría que haber mayor problema ahora. Y ya que estaba pensando en ello… agradecía eternamente a Inuyasha que me hubiese interrumpido justo en el momento.

—Lo… lamento —fue lo único que mi voz articuló ante la presión de tener al hanyô mirándome fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No digas lo siento ahora! Ya no hay caso lamentarse, Kagome.

—Pero… ¡comprende que yo tampoco podía llegar y decirlo! Era demasiado importante mantenerlo en secreto.

—¡Podrías haber pensado en mí! ¡En Kikyô! Te ofrecimos de todo en la aldea, te protegí, te… amé y aún así me pagas con esto. ¡Todo lo que vivimos fue un engaño! ¿Para qué viniste, ah? ¿Para destruir mi vida?

Su mano se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello, envolviéndolo finalmente, pero sin hacer fuerza alguna. Sentía temblar sus dedos frente al agarre, reprimiendo las ganas enormes de estrangular a quien le había hecho pasar situaciones escondidas en la más profunda mentira. En los segundos de silencio que hubo pude escuchar susurros de afuera, Kikyô seguía conversando con alguien mientras que algunos aldeanos gritaban a lo lejos. De seguro Sesshômaru y la miko estaban entablando una conversación sobre la revelación que el yôkai se atrevió a hacer. Me sorprendía la tranquilidad con que Kikyô afrontaba las cosas y el cómo podía tener frente a frente al hermano de Inuyasha como si fuera una persona más. Totalmente contrario al hanyô. Estaba segura que también se sentía traicionada, ya que si no fuera así a estas alturas hubiese entrado y detenido a Inuyasha de lastimarme. Quizás comprendía que ya nada sacaba con culparme de todo, con hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba, pero tampoco reprimió la furia de su amado y lo dejó acercarse a mí en aquel estado de furia. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Nunca debería haber aceptado el cambiar el pasado, conocía el peligro al exponerme, ¡había sido una completa estúpida! Además, ¿cuál era la idea? Con esto yo desaparecería por completo del mapa, me olvidaría de Inuyasha, de mis amigos, nunca los conocería y quién sabe si naceré en el futuro. Yo lo amo, no tengo por qué sacrificarme a mí misma para verlo en los brazos de otra mujer, ¡sí, estoy celosa! ¿Y qué? Soy humana, tengo derecho a tener este tipo de sentimientos, ¡estoy realmente enojada! Y lo peor era que no podía estarlo con esa luz, ni con Sesshômaru, ni con Kikyô o Inuyasha, sino que me ponía furiosa mi propia persona que se dejó engatusar por una falsa ilusión de que todo podría ser felicidad si me embarcaba en esta misión de traer dicha a una pareja que desde un principio no tenía futuro, ¡que no estaba destinada! Por algo suceden las cosas, ¿no?

Debe haber alguna razón del por qué ella murió, del por qué la confianza entre ambos se rompió tan rápido como para odiarse hasta la muerte, de no poder reconocerse frente al engaño de un simple ladrón que lo único que deseaba era poseer a la sacerdotisa, pero que jugó muy mal sus cartas al dejarse consumir por miles de demonios y otros seres que profesaban el odio más profundo hacia la cuidadora de la Shikón. En sus inicios, Naraku se veía como el hanyô más pobre de pensamiento, estúpido, que ni siquiera imaginó las consecuencias porque su obsesión por la mujer le había cegado por completo. ¡Y por supuesto! ¿Quién era la que siempre se venía abajo por todo esto? Yo, nadie más sufría las consecuencias. Los aldeanos son felices mientras sus cosechas sean fructíferas en el año, pero temiéndole a cosas tan efímeras como un yôkai que sólo imponía presencia, porque no era capaz de matar a un humano inocente, por mucho que lo expresara con la mirada. Sesshômaru tuvo millones de oportunidades para matarme, pero nunca lo hizo, ¿por qué? Una respuesta que era deducida fácilmente… ¡no quería! Sí, era aterrador, sus ojos dorados te congelaban con sólo intentar mirarlo de frente, pero nada más que eso. Esa imagen también se escondía bajo un engaño, entonces… ¿cuál era su derecho de amenazarme? Sabía perfectamente que no podía tocar la maldita espada, pero él seguía y seguía insistiendo con poseerla, sino fuera por ese rencor innecesario que le tenía a Inuyasha por ser un hanyô… totalmente despreciable. Lancé un largo suspiro luego de pensar en tantas cosas que no tenían ni siquiera un sentido entre sí, era como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese aturdido mi mente y me conllevase a aturdir mi cabeza con sentimientos que llevaban guardados todo este tiempo, desde que llegué al Sengoku y acepté el desafío de sobrevivir en una tierra de demonios, de cosas desconocidas y que una chica de mi edad y época no debería vivir.

Por lo menos… el aire era lo único que me quedaba gracias a que Inuyasha no se decidía si estrangularme o dejarme vivir un poco más, es por ello que mi respiración se agitó como si fueran los últimos alientos que se iban escapando a medida que pasaban los segundos, que se volvían en minutos y, finalmente, en eternidades. Porque estar entre la pared y el cuerpo amenazante de la persona que amas no es algo fácil, es tortuoso, en donde el pensamiento de un suicidio era más alentador que estar en esta situación. Prefería morir a sentir su odio, de eso estaba completamente segura.

—Kagome… —su voz siguió ronca, rasposa, quizás cansado por haberme gritado tanto—. Yo… —soltó mi cuello, por lo caliente que sentía la piel era más que claro que una marca rojiza que contorneaba su mano a la perfección se había grabado en el sector—. ¡Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste! ¿No ves cómo he sufrido con todo esto? ¡Y más encima lo sabía mi hermano y no yo! Eso es una de las cosas que más me ha lastimado, que le tengas más confianza que a mí, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso… en el futuro él es tu amante? Porque si es así… no quiero saberlo, ¡ni tampoco puedo creer que te envolvieras con semejante sujeto! —tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir sacando conclusiones erróneas—. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! Me traicionaste y… ¡eres una…!

—¡Lo hice para salvar a tu querida Kikyô! —grité. Lo miré sin saber que decir. Repentinamente observé su rostro lleno de temor, en cuestión de minutos supe lo que a él le aterraba. Intentó alejarse, pero le sostuve la mano, sin querer soltarlo. Apreté el puño que me quedaba libre, luego lo solté y mi mano extendida se lanzó contra su rostro blanquecino; lo golpeé, aún sabiendo que aquello no le haría daño. Sus ojos miraron con deseo los míos, me estremecí, sabiendo que él buscaba un simple espacio para desparecer de mi vida. ¿Por qué quería encontrar aquello? Sentí que ni siquiera él podría darme la respuesta. A lo lejos, una figura sonrió y me mostró lo terrible que sería el momento de mi muerte, fue como una premonición aturdidora. Me aferré al sueño de arriesgarme por lo que amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El eco del golpe resonó en la cabaña por unas milésimas de segundo antes de perderse en las afueras, con ello se fue toda la opresión que me ahogaba en el pecho. Ahora él tenía aquella huella roja marcada en su mejilla—. Y… no digas cosas que no sabes, porque para tu información, Sesshômaru se enteró sin que yo pudiera impedirlo. Te contaría, pero creo que tu mente no está muy capacitada para recibir tal información ahora. Así que… cuando quieras hablar conmigo, te suplico que traigas la mente fría y puedas aceptar lo que te diga sin creer que es mentira.

—Estoy calmado… —murmuró, de verdad estaba curioso por lo que le había dicho. Claro, al nombrar a mi antepasado su chip de 'debo saber qué le sucederá a mi amada' se activó. Y eso sí que me ponía feliz… no creo que sea necesario decir que el sonido irónico de mi voz se presentó.

—No lo…

—¡Sí lo estoy! Ahora… dime, por favor. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyô en todo esto? —tomó su distancia, me alivió que lo hiciera. Me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Por lo menos la peor parte ya había terminado. Aunque aún tenía mis dudas de si contarle o no todo el lío, quizás sería bueno si omitía algunas partes… a lo mejor no. Ya ni sabía qué hacer. Decidí comenzar con lo más fácil, con la historia del ladrón que destruiría sus vidas en unos pocos días, quizás horas o a lo mejor ahora mismo estaba siendo devorado por esos demonios y acercándose peligrosamente a Kikyô.

Tantas veces imaginé el momento, múltiples de ocasiones lo pensé, eligiendo meticulosamente las palabras que saldrían, analizando las posibles reacciones de quienes oirían la verdad, pero ahora todo el esquema planeado anteriormente era destrozado por el simple hecho de que lo que creía todo el tiempo era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba pasando. Odiaba cuando pasaba esto, de que supusieras cosas y ni siquiera resultar ser similares, sino que eran lo contrario en cualquier ámbito y punto de vista en el que se mirase. Ahora llegaba el momento que varias veces pensé nunca llegaría hasta que me decidiera a revelar todo, pero la suerte me había jugado en contra y de qué manera. Ni siquiera había sido yo, por culpa de otra persona todo había sido tirado al aire como si no fuera un hecho importante. Era lo único que creía poder tener el control de dejarlo pasar o no, de que fuese una influencia en el futuro de todos o sólo en el mío, pero gracias a situaciones que no pude manejar terminó cayendo en la boca de la persona menos indicada. Incluso esa extraña luz era más confidente que los demás, cuando pensé que me podría torcer el brazo resultó ser lo opuesto, fue el único soporte que tuve en mi estancia acá, sin embargo, había una sola cosa que me cuestionaba… ella había dicho que tenía un poder inimaginable, que era capaz de hacer lo que un simple mortal no podía… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona? Estaba bien que no me lo advirtiera, pero por lo menos se hubiera guardado los datos más importantes, pero no filtró nada de información, soltó todo como si estuviéramos atrapadas entre cuatro paredes aislantes del ruido exterior e interior. Esto me hacía pensar que su deseo era que Sesshômaru escuchara todo frente a mis cavilaciones por decirle todo a Inuyasha y Kikyô.

Escuché un pequeño ruido, cuando observé al hanyô noté que se movía impaciente en su puesto, su pierna subía y bajaba rápidamente, unos pocos gruñidos salían de su garganta, de seguro enojado por el prolongado silencio que había decidido imponer entre los dos, atrasando las palabras y causando que su curiosidad aflorara más que antes. Pero no podía evitarlo, no era algo fácil de soltar, ahora que sabía con perfección que no conocía el resto de la historia, sólo sabía que yo provenía del futuro y quizás qué cosa más le había comentado Sesshômaru como para hacerlo reaccionar de esa forma tan bruta. Estaba bien que se sintiera traicionado, engañado, pero no dominada ni la mitad de la información, a lo mejor su querido hermanito le había comentado alguna cosa de más para sacarme de mis cabales. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué seguía en la aldea, si ya no le diría nada sobre la espada porque no tenía con qué amenazarme. Sonreí, aunque no fuese el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero el tan sólo pensar que había jugado demasiado mal sus cartas me daba un sentimiento de superioridad contra su mente, nunca imaginé que Sesshômaru fuese tan tonto como para obviar una consecuencia tan notable. Tomé una bocanada de aire, ya no tenía excusas como para seguir ocultando las cosas, sabían lo necesario como para detonar esa bomba de secretos que había escondido durante tanto tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba… eran casi dos meses desde que llegué a este lugar, dos largos meses en donde se había acumulado una masa de mentiras, entre verdades y falacias. Una de las cosas que más me importaba ahora, y aunque Inuyasha no me creyera en lo absoluto, era afirmarme que mi amor por él era lo más cierto de todo esto, que eso se venía profesando en mi interior desde el primer instante en que pisé el Sengoku, desde aquel día en que Inuyasha mencionó agonizante que mi olor le era agradable y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, casi saliéndose del pecho para explotar sin encontrarle yo, en esos momentos, una explicación lógica a este sentimiento. Me sentía egoísta. Deseaba que Inuyasha fuera mío, de nadie más, ni siquiera de su primer amor, solamente yo podía darse esa felicidad que él tanto ansiaba, cada persona tenía su tiempo en la vida para hacer las cosas, algunos partían antes y otros después, pero, al fin y al cabo, tu misión había acabado y era momento para dejar las cosas en manos de otra persona, además, siempre me había elegido, cuando Kikyô se lo intentó llevar por primera vez al infierno despertó gracias a mi voz, cuando ella quiso matarme al hacerme caer en una trampa que me haría consumir en mi propia pesadilla al observarlos darse un beso… él le criticó el haberlo hecho, lloró por mí cuando estuve a punto de morir, me pertenecía y con todos los derechos incluidos.

Tragué nuevamente, necesitaba deshacerme de aquel nudo en la garganta para que las palabras dejaran de ser tan sólo pensamientos. El silencio se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo, no era justo hacer esperar a Inuyasha, sabiendo que esto le estaba carcomiendo el alma, la cabeza y todos sus sentidos. En esta época con tan sólo saber que Kikyô se veía envuelta en el gran secreto lo mantendría alerta hasta al más mínimo susurro que saliera de mi boca. Ya no sabía cuántos suspiros había lanzado a lo largo de la mañana, pero eso me hacía recordar mi súbita preocupación por lo que pudiesen estar hablando Sesshômaru y Kikyô afuera, no obstante, debía terminar primero con Inuyasha, luego podría ver qué estaba sucediendo, me importaba más explicarle al hanyô que a la sacerdotisa, avisarle de su propia muerte no creía fuese una noticia agradable, tampoco esperaba que la reacción de Inuyasha fuese una sonrisa o un simple chasquido de despreocupación, al contrario, me estaba preparando para oírle gritarme, volverse loco y adoptar una postura de león enjaulado. ¿Qué más podía esperar de Inuyasha? Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su faceta metódica, pensativa y tranquila salía a la luz muy pocas veces, en cambio, el orgullo, la impaciencia y el ser impulsivo eran características predominantes de su forma de ser, algunas veces llevándolo a cometer varios errores, aunque podían ser de gran ayuda cuando se ameritaba el caso.

Y con todos estos factores en contra, me dispuse a comenzar a contar la historia que envolvía aquella bomba llena de mentiras. Por enésima respiré hondamente, botando el aire rápidamente para tener la garganta un poco más clara y así no enredarme en el hablar. Tampoco no era mi intensión que su paciencia alcanzara el límite, no me convenía decirle las cosas a la mala, últimamente se enteraba de cualquier suceso cuando me sacaba de quicio y terminaba escupiéndole en la cara la verdad.

—¿Te acuerdas de Onigumo? Ese ladrón que Kikyô ha estado cuidando hace varios días —él me miró de forma acusadora—. ¿No lo sabías? Pero… aquella vez que fuiste por ella, ¿no lo viste?

—No, porque me la encontré a mitad de camino, además, por la lluvia se me mezclaron demasiados olores y me desorientaron. Ella se reunió conmigo.

—Bueno, es por eso que ella se ausentaba durante las tardes —un gruñido escapó de su boca, lo entendía perfectamente—, pero ella me pidió que no te dijera, por el bien de aquel hombre. Sé que eres bastante celoso, por lo que si te enterabas… de seguro lo matarías —lo vi hacer una señal de negación, lo interrumpí antes de ello—, y no me digas que no, porque lo sabes.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo este lío?

—Mucho, de hecho, bastante. Mi razón de estar acá es porque… —esta era la parte más difícil—, debo matarlo, con mis propias manos.

La expresión de sorpresa de Inuyasha no me extrañó en absoluto. Se quedó quieto, como si estuviera procesando la tan poca información dada. Ni se imaginaba todo el cuento que seguía, ni del final trágico que éste tendría. Lo dejé unos momentos absorberse en sus pensamientos, quizás nunca pensó que mi propósito era asesinar a aquel hombre que Kikyô se esmeraba en cuidar, eran situaciones muy opuestas. Por un lado, la sacerdotisa deseaba salvarle la vida, por el otro, estaba la chica del futuro que tenía como misión el acabarlo y desmoronar todas las esperanzas de mi antepasado de devolverle la felicidad a aquel ladrón. Es que así tenía que ser la historia. No todos ganan, aunque, en cierta forma, le había aumentado las ganas de vivir a Onigumo por sus cuidados, por su compañía, lo malo es que perdió su vida en el proceso, nadie esperaba que se pudiese enamorar de la sacerdotisa, que la deseara con tanto fervor y se transformara en un amor enfermizo, obsesivo, que lo único que trajo fue la separación de dos seres, alimentando, de paso con ello, el creciente odio que comenzaba a llenar el corazón de aquel humano.

Cuando vi que el hanyô volvía a pestañear, tomé otro poco de aire y me armé de valor para contarle el resto, de la muerte de Kikyô, de Naraku y de esa flecha que atravesaría su pecho y lo dejaría encerrado en un hechizo durante cincuenta años hasta que apareciera la misteriosa reencarnación que lo liberaría. Pasados unos pocos segundos moví los labios, pero la voz no me salió, así que carraspeé para forzarme a decirlo todo sin retractarme más. Sólo que al momento en que quería comenzar a hablar, fui interrumpida por un sonido fuerte y retumbante que provocó que escuchara un pitido en mis oídos. Seguido a ello, el grito de la voz aguda de Kikyô me alertó que algo andaba mal. Ni siquiera intenté detener a Inuyasha cuando salió hecho una bestia de la cabaña, dándole un golpe tan fuerte al bambú que cubría la entrada que un poco de viento me alcanzó el cuerpo. Temblé, tanto por los escalofríos como por la situación que se estaba generando, ¿cómo había sido posible? Por mis malditos descuidos ahora todo estaba de un color negro, anunciando que pronto lo que pensé podría ser inevitable sucedería. No había previsto que con mis cambios en esta época el procedimiento podría ser distinto, pero el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo por mucho que lo intentara. Ya no había salvación alguna. Salí afuera, por lo menos quería estar presente para ver si aún existía una posibilidad de dar vuelta lo que el destino nos deparaba, pero era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Una nube negra me cubrió la vista, se me aguaron los ojos por el contacto con el humo, los cerré y corrí a través de ella, volví a respirar cuando sentí que el aire limpio entraba nuevamente a mis pulmones, agitados por la falta de oxígeno. Para cuando abrí los ojos, lo único que divisé fueron las siluetas en defensa de Kikyô y Sesshômaru, no había rastro de Inuyasha por ningún lado. ¿Dónde podría estar?

—Kikyô —me acerqué lo más rápido posible, tenía que asegurarme de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Era la persona que más debía proteger ahora. Cuando llegué a ella, miré de reojo y con el ceño fruncido a Sesshômaru, expresándole que me había molestado demasiado el que hubiera revelado mi secreto, pero que no obtendría nada a cambio de ello—. ¿No estás herida?

—Estoy bien —se separó de mí. Supuse que era una forma más cortés de quitar mi mano de su hombro, obviamente estaba enojada con todo esto.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—¿No deberías saberlo tú? Conoces el futuro, a lo mejor ya prevés todos nuestros movimientos antes de que sucedan, ¿no? —atacó Sesshômaru, recalcando el hecho de mi procedencia. Lo miré con rabia, ¿quién se creía para decirme esas cosas? Si no fuera porque sabía que me mataría… lo hubiera golpeado ahí mismo, ganas no me faltaban.

—¡No! —recalqué—, no sé todo, sólo lo principal. ¿Algún problema con ello? Pues si no te gusta, puedes largarte y llevarte toda tu sorna contigo.

—Ya basta de discutir, no solucionamos nada con ello —interrumpió Kikyô, casi interponiéndose corporalmente entre los dos. Tenía la mirada seria, de seguro ya comenzaba a notar la esencia maligna que cada vez se esparcía por los alrededores.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. El viento jugó por unos momentos con nuestros cabellos, entreteniéndose cuando los quitábamos con las manos por cubrirnos la vista, deteniéndose en ese instante para volver a revolverlos, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Seguí buscando a Inuyasha con la mirada, aún no se me ocurría hacia dónde podría haber ido, la única respuesta que se me venía a la cabeza era… que decidió buscar a Onigumo. Maldición, ahora sí que no podría detenerlo, no después de que supiera que mi misión era matarlo. Quizás presentía que si yo había llegado hasta acá sólo para asesinar a un simple ladrón, era porque no tenía ni una pizca de bueno en su sangre. Aunque… había que verle el lado bueno, era mejor que desapareciera ahora mismo a tenerlo rondando y esperar que se transformara en Naraku. Se sentía a lo lejos la concentración de energías negativas surcando por los cielos, de seguro llamadas por el deseo egoísta de Onigumo, ya faltaba poco para que se desatara el final épico de esta maldición. ¿Qué más se podía hacer? Esperar a que llegara, ver cuáles serían sus planes, supongo que mi llegada cambió el futuro, mi única esperanza pendía de un hilo, esa posibilidad de que su estrategia para separarlos no fuera la misma que antes, hacerlos odiarse hasta la muerte, llevando esas rencillas hacia la eternidad y quebrando su relación mediante un engaño. Sí, había una pequeña luz que se iluminaba entre toda la oscuridad, pero era necesario predecir sus movimientos de forma perfecta para anteponerse a sus planes, el único y gran problema era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría, cuándo y cómo. Tan sólo me quedaba resguardarme y proteger a Kikyô al mismo tiempo, no permitiría que ese malnacido le tocara un pelo, ni a ella ni a Inuyasha.

Ahora me estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que era Tessaiga en toda la situación. Ni siquiera estaba el hanyô presente como para hacer el proceso rápido, además, todo arriesgaba a que Sesshômaru intentara poseerla, ocasionando una gran batalla contra Inuyasha, lo que nos retrasaría demasiado. Ese yôkai era muy terco, ¿cómo no entendía que no podía tocarla? En estos momentos lo que menos necesitábamos era una pelea innecesaria, estábamos contra el tiempo. En mi mente se escuchaba un reloj que hacía 'tic-tac' con cada segundo que pasaba, mareándome y recordándome que no podía bajar la guardia, que se me tenía prohibido descuidarme aunque sea para mirar hacia atrás. Aún me intrigaba todo lo que sucederá a partir de esto, pero mi decisión de llevar a cabo esto hasta su final estaba dicho, no podía arrepentirme, no ahora cuando quedaba tan poco. Lo que más me preocupaba era que Inuyasha no aparecía por ningún lado, a lo mejor encontró a Onigumo, quizás ni lo ha visto, pero lo necesitaba, era el único que me podía ayudar contra él y tenerlo a una gran distancia no servía para nada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría desaparecer en un momento como este? Sí, estaba perfectamente bien que quisiera matarlo con sus propias manos, sin embargo, debía considerar que acá, en la aldea, se encontraba su preciosa sacerdotisa amada, que la estaba exponiendo a cualquier peligro. Además, ¿cómo pasaba desapercibido el que Sesshômaru estuviera con ella? Sinceramente estaba más preocupado por matar a Onigumo que proteger a quienes viven en la aldea.

—Creo que… iré a buscar la Shikón —murmuró repentinamente Kikyô, yo la seguí, a los pocos pasos ella se detuvo—. No necesito que me sigas, puedo ir sola.

—No… no puedes —susurré, un nudo en mi garganta se apretaba sin tener intenciones de desatarse.

—¿Estás escondiendo algo más? No me extrañaría de ti. Si valoras todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, déjame tranquila.

Por mucho que me lo pidiera no podía hacerlo, pero ahora me mantuve a una buena distancia, por lo menos estaba segura que alcanzaría a ayudarla si es que algo malo pasaba. Además, el que Sesshômaru estuviese acá era porque estaba esperando a ver qué sucedía, quizás había sentido esa concentración de energías malignas y su curiosidad le jugaba malas pasadas, manteniéndolo pegado a este lugar. Por estar perdida en mis pensamientos no presté atención cuando alguien se acercó por mis espaldas, su calor me golpeó y me asustó. Volteé, encontrándome con la mirada penetrante de Sesshômaru, observándome de pies a cabeza, su ceño estaba visiblemente fruncido, ¿qué le pasaba ahora? Volví a darle la espalda, me preocupaba mucho más Kikyô que estar perdiendo el tiempo con sus jueguitos de intentar intimidarme, ya no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, era un idiota. Claro, sólo por sus estupideces, por ese tonto e injustificable odio que le tenía a Inuyasha debía pagar las consecuencias yo. ¡Cómo me desquiciaba este hombre! Nuevamente su figura se inclinó hacia mí, sentí unos pocos mechones de su platinado cabello rozarme el hombro, su respiración se centró en mi oreja, no pude evitar sentir cosquillas y escalofríos por la cercanía. No me inmuté, me quedé tranquila como si no me importara nada de lo que hiciera. Pronto sus labios se movieron, escuché un sonido claro. 'Conmigo no te puedes hacer la tonta… sé que esa presencia maligna también llega hasta tus sentidos. Dime, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?' Fue lo que me dijo, con su voz profunda y estremecedora. Tragué en seco. La loca mente de revelarle todo se balanceaba en mi mente, ¿sí o no? Si lo hacía, quizás, me ayudaría a salvar a Kikyô, si no lo hacía… simplemente tendría que arreglármelas sola o, a lo mejor, ayudaría cuando viese que el peligro se aproximaba a nosotros. Sus instintos le guiaban a atacar a cualquiera que se acercara con malas intenciones, eran incontrolables, por lo que si se exponía a ello… actuaría por inconsciencia y sería más factible el que contara con su apoyo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, negué con la cabeza, un murmuro inaudible para un humano salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, esperaba que mi voz no sonara tan temblorosa como la sentía. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, el pecho se me apretaba con tan sólo saber que pronto todo llegaría a su fin, que de mí dependía el futuro de miles, incluyendo el mío propio. Algunas veces me sorprendía a mí misma el cómo tenía tanta fortaleza, pasar por sucesos como estos eran normales en esta época, pero para una chica de mi edad que vive muchos años adelante era demasiado extraño, muy pasmoso en un principio hasta que te das cuenta de que lo que verás de ahora en adelante todos los días ya no es asombroso ni raro, sino que los factores con los que tienes que convivir, te guste o no.

Sesshômaru lanzó un bufido, de seguro no me creía ni una sola palabra que le había dicho, claro, no podía culparlo de ser desconfiado, era su naturaleza yôkai y también las circunstancias ameritaban el sentimiento. Sin embargo, el que ya supieran lo básico del asunto no les daba derecho, ni tampoco les convenía, a saber todo el resto, se exponían demasiado las consecuencias y nadie me estaba asegurando, por ahora, que el recién nacido Naraku hará las mismas acciones que antes. ¿Qué pasaría si les comento el proceso completo y resulta que no sucede así? A lo mejor, viendo la repentina presencia de Sesshômaru y la mía no se atrevería a dar un movimiento en falso que lo ponga en peligro, sabe que el hermano de Inuyasha puede destrozarlo en segundos, no cuenta ni con la mitad del poder que tendrá más adelante, bajar la guardia era algo que no podía hacer si es que deseaba cumplir su cometido… bueno, eso es lo que meditaría una persona inteligente y yo, sinceramente, esperaba que Naraku fuera un verdadero estúpido.

—¿Y? ¿Lo seguirás negando? —volvió a inquirir Sesshômaru, mantuve firme mi respuesta anterior, no era el momento para contárselo.

—Te dije que no lo sé.

—No te creo nada.

—No me intere…

El estruendo que interrumpió nuestra efímera conversación fue tal que me dejó sorda un par de segundo. Cuando aquella cortina de polvo se disipó, una gran parte del santuario dedicado al resguardo de la perla había sido destruido. Lo primero que hice fue pensar en Kikyô, así que sin perder más tiempo me acerqué corriendo hacia el lugar para asegurarme que la sacerdotisa se encontrara bien. La encontré tirada en el suelo, unos pequeños trozos de madera estaba encima de ella, me apresuré en sacarlos. Por suerte, tan sólo contaba con unos pocos rasguños en la cara y los brazos, aunque tampoco podía decir con seguridad ya que su ropa cubría la mayoría del cuerpo. Ella alzó su mirada, sus labios se movieron, susurrando algo inentendible para mis oídos humanos, pero que comprendí a los instantes después cuando vi que la Shikón no estaba ni en sus manos ni en el lugar que siempre la sujetaba. Quién fuese el o la que causó todo esto se la había llevado. Levanté a Kikyô, mis piernas se doblaron un poco por el peso, se hacía más difícil cargarla cuando ni siquiera podía ponerse bien de pie, así que salí casi arrastrándome, pero logrando el cometido. Divisé a Sesshômaru a lo lejos, sus garras se habían transformados en largos látigos que despedían veneno por doquier, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía que estaba preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Lo siguiente que vi me pareció una mala jugada de mi mente, pestañeé varias veces para asegurarme de que no era un sueño, cuando me convencí de que todo era real… no podía creer que quien estuviera frente al yôkai fuese su propio hermano. Sí, Inuyasha se mantenía erguido, con una mirada sádica, de sus manos salía una luz brillante, de un color rosáceo y no faltaba decir más para saber que era la perla. ¿Cómo se…? Kikyô gritó atrás unas palabras llenas de odio hacia el hanyô, pidiéndole explicaciones del por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, de cuáles eran sus motivos para traicionarla de esa manera. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, todo me daba vueltas mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que para esto Inuyasha se había alejado de nosotros, para prepararse y dar un golpe certero, capturar su verdadero objetivo, aquel que lo impulsó a visitar esta aldea y el causante de su encuentro amoroso con Kikyô.

La miko se desesperó. Me acerqué, la levanté para que me mirara a los ojos y la tomé por los hombros, presioné un poco para ver si podía calmarla un poco; lo logré, pero también conseguí que cayese de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en su rostro; ella no lloraba, pero sabía que sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo, que esos sollozos que le anudaban la garganta deseaban salir con ímpetu, gritar, golpear a Inuyasha, que sus ojos necesitaban hincharse, ponerse rojos de cansancio por tanto derramar lágrimas, su alma necesitaba explotar y volver a reunir cada partícula que quedara suspendido en el aire, buscar el pegamento más resistente que pudiera sanar sus heridas, que le dejara bien sujeto ese pedazo de corazón que el hanyô acaba de pisotear con un pie invisible.

Ni yo podía explicar las ganas que me dieron de gritarle 'Osuwari' cuando lo vi, podría ser Inuyasha, pero hacer este tipo de cosas eran imperdonables. ¿Quién se creía? Jugar con los sentimientos de una sacerdotisa para hacer realidad ese sueño tan despiadado y egoísta, ¡transformarse en un maldito demonio completo! Cerré los ojos, apreté fuertemente los párpados, luego volví a abrirlos, pero la escena no desaparecía del frente, todo estaba pasando. Kikyô tenía una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con rabia y tristeza, de a poco esos mismos sentimientos fueron invadiéndome y por unos momentos llegué a odiar a Inuyasha, pero aún así temía por su vida, por el combate que podría suscitarse cuando alguno de los dos intentara dar un paso hacia el otro. Ahí yo no podía hacer nada más que convertirme en una mera observadora como ya muchos aldeanos lo estaban haciendo. Quería nombrarlo, gritarle, pero las palabras, simplemente, no salían de mi boca, se quedaban estancadas en ese maldito nudo que no pensaba desatarse, llegaba a dolerme la garganta de tanto rasparla con mi propio aliento. Avancé dos pasos, ambos contendores me lanzaron sus miradas más frías. Un par de ojos dorados se posó en mí, el otro… el otro color que me observó fijamente no tenía nada que ver con el primero. Y la sensación que me llegó en la espalda fue como si una piedra me hubiese golpeado tan fuerte que hizo chasquear hasta la última neurona que habitaba mi cerebro… algo estaba mal, lo presentía y los ojos de Inuyasha me lo decían claramente. ¿¡Cómo había sido tan tonta!? Debía soltarlo, necesitaba decirlo, expresarle a ese malnacido que no le creía nada de su actuación, que era un ser repugnante… criticarle todas las cosas que quise cuando supe aquel plan que efectuó, cuando la anciana Kaede me comentó la abrupta separación que tuvo Inuyasha con Kikyô. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tomar la forma de él para cumplir su vil obsesión!

—Naraku… —finalmente las palabras salieron de forma natural, con la voz ronca, cargada de odio—. Él no es Inuyasha, es imposible que lo sea —volteé para mirar a Kikyô—. Fíjate, míralo a los ojos… no son de ese color ambarino oscuro con un dejo de brillo que tiene Inuyasha usualmente, sino que son casi de un color rojo vino, son ojos de sangre que desean la muerte a cualquiera que lo observe.

—Mmh… —Kikyô se concentró para verlo, incluso entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y? ¿Aún crees que es Inuyasha? —volví a decirle, ella, finalmente, negó con la cabeza. No pude evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio al saber que, por lo menos, Kikyô reconocía al enemigo sin tenerle yo que dar más datos al respecto.

—Kikyô… ¿acaso no me crees? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una mujer que tan sólo nos mintió? ¡Nos engañó todo el tiempo! Me duele saber que…

—¡No intentes confundirla! —él se calló, sentí su mirada de rabia hacia mí—. Digas lo que digas, por mucho que te parezcas físicamente a él, que tu voz sea la misma… no estás ni cerca de convertirte en Inuyasha… Onigumo.

Mi antepasado se reprimió un grito. De seguro había sido un gran impacto el saber que aquel ladrón al cual le prestó ayuda, cuidado y que incluso dejó de lado a su familia, a su amado, era quien ahora la estaba intentando hacer caer en una trampa. Frente a él… comparándome con él, mi bomba de mentiras eran una pequeñez, por lo menos yo nunca intenté hacerles daño con mi presencia, sino que mi propósito era ayudarlos en lo que pudiese, esperando impaciente este momento en que toda la verdad se desenvolvería. Al parecer… como lo deseé… Naraku sí era un estúpido. Lo mejor de todo, era que Sesshômaru estaba con nosotros, no de nuestro lado al cien por ciento, pero de seguro prefería matarlo a él que a su propio hermano, y quizás, por su naturaleza, sería más entretenido el acabar con alguien que presentaba la figura de Inuyasha. Tenía la libertad de imaginarse que lo apretaba en el cuello lentamente, nadie se lo podía negar, eso, sin lugar a duda, era un factor que influía demasiado en la disposición de Sesshômaru para matarlo. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era que llegara el verdadero Inuyasha.

Alcé el rostro, el cielo había decidido cubrirse de nubes grises, repletas de aquel líquido natural que pronto comenzaría a caer, avecinando una tarde de lluvias. La brisa acariciaba las hojas, las remecía de forma lenta, pero con fuerza, dándole un aspecto más aterrador al camino que se abría entre las profundidades del bosque hacia esa silueta, ese aura amarilla que resplandecía y alumbraba hasta el rincón más sombrío que la flora del paisaje quería cubrir, el Sol se intentaba sobreponer a la manta oscura que deseaba hacerse presente en estos momentos; al parecer, toda la naturaleza sabía lo que sucedería ahora, pero los protagonistas de la historia nunca pensamos que algo así pasaría, y menos tan pronto. El silencio reinó el lugar. Los ojos rojos y fríos de Naraku intentaban sostener la mirada cálida y castaña de los míos, como intentando encontrar algo que guardaba con afán en mi interior, no sabía qué era lo que buscaba, pero también estaba segura, que fuera lo que fuera, no podría descifrarlo; mi vista tembló levemente. Lo vi girar el rostro, al parecer no le gustaba mirarme tan fijamente o quizás yo estaba equivocada y sí había podido encontrar lo que buscaba en mí; sentí un escalofrío cuando un aire se acercó y me rozó la espalda.

Escuché una risa que se transformó en una carcajada sonora. La mueca de burla que surcó el rostro de Inuyasha me indicó que estaba dándose a conocer con su verdadera identidad, esperé a que su cuerpo nuevo de hanyô se mostrara finalmente, pero pasaron los segundos y aún decidió quedarse con la figura de él. A lo mejor era para despistar a Kikyô, generalmente cuando alguien te engañaba poseyendo la imagen de una persona querida te limitaba en varias cosas, ya que, por mucho supieras no era verdad, te sentías como si estuvieses de verdad lastimando a quien tenías falsamente enfrente. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño, quizás no le gustaba que un hombre cualquiera tomara la apariencia de su hermano. El daiyôkai hizo tronar sus garras, preparando ese veneno que se albergaba en ella, listo para acertar el primer golpe y terminar con todo esto. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que el peliplateado lo tuviera contra un árbol y el cuello agarrado, amenazando con destrozarlo sin intentaba hacer movimiento. Debía detenerlo, por mucho que no lo deseara, esa maldita luz me advirtió que yo tenía que matarlo, nadie más, y había que aprovechar la circunstancia, ya que él mismo había llegado a parar en mi presencia.

—Sesshômaru, no lo hagas —le dije, aunque no creía me hiciera caso—. Tengo que hacerlo, nadie más puede —expliqué—. Por favor, te lo suplico —me observó unos segundos, para mi alivio dejó de intimidarlo, pero no lo soltó, de seguro para que no se escapara. Busqué la carcasa de flechas, casualmente Kikyô tenía una, así que tomé prestada una de ellas mientras le aseguraba a la miko que todo esto acabaría en unos instantes, que no había por qué preocuparse, que pronto estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro, me alegré cuando ella asintió, confiando plenamente en mí. Levantaron el arco, tensé la cuerda, colocando la flecha de la manera más firme, la que me diera más precisión hacia el pecho del enemigo, apunté mientras cerraba uno de mis ojos, teniendo la certeza de que no fallaría; no sabía qué hacer, por mucho que estuviera decidida aún no quería abandonar a Inuyasha, esto sería el final de todo, ya no habría vuelta atrás y sería como si nunca hubiéramos existido. Vi como mis dedos se soltaban en cámara lenta, aflojando de a poco el agarre de la flecha, unos segundos que me estaban matando por dentro, indecisa de si seguir o detener todo este sufrimiento ahora mismo.

—¡Kikyô! —llamaron desde atrás, reconocí la voz de Inuyasha.

Su repentina aparición me descontroló totalmente, desconcentrándome del objetivo y sin darme cuenta la flecha salió disparada sin que pudiera divisar bien a quien acertaría. Me asusté cuando el destello rosáceo se dirigía directamente hacia la figura de Sesshômaru, pero con sus sentidos al máximo y la habilidad que tenía pudo esquivarla fácilmente. Su mirada de frialdad y advertencia fue lo siguiente que pude ver, me dio un pequeño escalofrío, aunque me tranquilicé cuando me di cuenta de que el hanyô se encontraba resguardando a la miko entre sus brazos. No me alegraba, pero por lo menos podría mantener a Naraku alejado de ella. Bien, ya no podían haber más interrupciones, era ahora o nunca. Volví a tomar otra flecha, la mano me temblaba a estar alturas, tan sólo esperaba que Inuyasha se mantuviera en su puesto, de Sesshômaru no debía preocuparme, no era tan terco como su hermano y había entendido que tenía que mantenerse lejos de la situación si es que quería acabar con este súbito enemigo. Miré de reojo hacia atrás, el hanyô me observaba fijamente todos los movimientos, quizás ya había comprendido que él era aquel hombre al cual Kikyô dedicó varios días en cuidado, moví la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo ligeramente, como confirmando sus sospechas. Emitió un gruñido y apretó los puños. Yo volví la mirada hacia Naraku. Deseaba más que nada que dejara la apariencia de Inuyasha, se me hacía un poco dificultoso el acertarle así, la mente jugaba engaños y se aprovechaba de nuestra vulnerabilidad, de los sentimientos que afloraban con la presencia del ser amado. No sé qué pretendía, pero no había logrado burlar a Kikyô, ya la situación no sería como antes. De un momento a otro recordé un factor bastante importante que residía entre sus manos. La perla brillaba en todo su esplendor. Esperaba que no pretendiera usarla para aumentar su poder. Evité mirarla por más tiempo, generalmente cuando uno hacía eso provocaba que la otra persona intuyera tus miedos, lo que estabas pensando con respecto a aquel objeto. Ahora sabía que necesitaba terminar esto rápido o las consecuencias podrían ser peores que las del pasado ya construido y el cual había venido a cambiar.

—Sesshômaru… —habló Naraku—, ¿por qué los ayudas? ¿No odias a tu hermano? —abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Pensaba ponerlo en nuestra contra? Fruncí el ceño, tensé aún más el arco de la flecha que hace poco estaba amenazando a Onigumo de clavarse en su pecho.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le dije, mi principal objetivo ahora era obtener la perla. Tendría que utilizar a Inuyasha para ello, entre Sesshômaru y yo podríamos distraerlo unos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que diga? Pero no intento nada, tan sólo me extraña que un yôkai de tanto prestigio esté resguardando la vida de una simple humana —volvió a mirar al daiyôkai.

—No, no la estoy ayudando —aguanté la respiración, no me convenía para nada que decidiera largarse de un momento a otro—. Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar morir a esta niña porque tiene algo que yo quiero.

Y nuevamente venía a cuestión el asunto de Tessaiga. Aún seguiría insistiendo, pero bueno, eso por lo menos lo mantendría cerca de mí por si cualquier cosa sucedía. Además, con eso tampoco podía matar a Inuyasha porque él era el único que tenía el portal para ingresar al otro mundo, a la tumba del padre de ambos. Retrocedí unos pasos, debía decirle al hanyô los planes, aunque no sería muy fácil contando que Naraku estaba a pocos metros de nosotros. Mi flecha aún seguía apuntándolo, aún así esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro no desaparecía y me desesperaba. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? Que ni crea que tenía toda la batalla ganada, esto recién comenzaba y le podría asegurar que al final saldré victoriosa, no por nada se me había encomendado esto. Cuando llegué hacia la pareja, me di cuenta de que Kikyô ya no temblaba, que se encontraba tranquila en los brazos de su amado, con la respiración normal y unas pocas magulladuras en su rostro y brazos. Lo mejor sería llevarla a otro lugar, pero no sabía si me ganaba el miedo de dejarla sola o de que Inuyasha se alejara por más tiempo de mi lado. Incluso en estas situaciones llegaba a ser egoísta. Hice como que miré a Kikyô, sin embargo, todo fue para mover mis labios y susurrarle a Inuyasha que Naraku tenía la perla en sus manos, que yo lo distraería para que fuese a robársela, ojalá en el menor tiempo posible. Él asintió, se levantó, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios de la miko, luego murmurándole unas palabras que no pude entender. El destello de la gran perla se reflejaba en los ojos de Inuyasha. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, el cual fue constantemente prisionero de sus dientes y parecía que pronto la piel de la yema se saldría de lugar por la presión. Estaba analizando cada detalle de lo que sucedía, se notaba tan concentrado, pocas veces uno veía esa faceta de Inuyasha, pero aún así se mantenía preocupado tanto por el enemigo como por la mujer que yacía casi inconsciente a escasos pasos. Hace días que Inuyasha no dormía bien y no podía negar que estaba cansado, pero los hechos ameritaban que estuviera al ciento por ciento en el caso, cualquier distracción y la situación podría irse al mismísimo infierno. Nunca había necesitado tanto cuidado con un enemigo hasta el día en que conoció el nombre de Naraku. La expresión del hanyô era seria, con los ojos grandes y las pupilas casi dilatándose por no haber pestañado, por lo menos, en más de dos minutos. Tan importante era el no perder ningún detalle, que ya ni siquiera podía pensar en relajarse unos momentos.

No pudo evitar pensar en que si tan sólo me dignara a decidirme todo volvería a la normalidad y no tendríamos que desvelarnos por un caso que ya estaba resuelto, tan sólo se necesitaba que mi maldita indecisión desapareciera, eso faltaba, ya que todos los factores jugaban a nuestro favor, exceptuando uno importante, pero sabía que con una sola flecha acabaría con él. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué no me atrevía a disparar? Era el culpable de todo, ni siquiera necesitaba era una prueba contundente y sólida para darle condena y terminar con el caso de una vez por todas. Además, era un ser para temer, conocía sus capacidades, el cómo trabajaba su mente, los planes viles que era capaz de formar en tan sólo segundos, unos diminutos hechos que devastaban aldeas enteras, era quien podía crear aquellas ideas tan fríamente calculadas y no dudaba de ello, pero algo me molestaba demasiado, el que siempre tuviera la oportunidad, la determinación de mandarle una flecha y acabarlo con un golpe certero, pero que de un momento a otro desaparecieran como si recién hubiera comenzado la historia y no tuviese antecedentes en común con él. Observé a Sesshômaru, todavía necesitaba su ayuda. Podía colocar las manos al fuego para apostar que Naraku no esperaría mucho tiempo antes de comenzar su ataque, el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra.

—¡Onigumo, prepárate para morir! —lancé la flecha directamente hacia él, iba con todo el impulso, pero como lo supuse la estaba esquivando—. ¡Ahora, Inuyasha! —el hanyô no se demoró en hacerme caso, corriendo rápidamente hacia la figura de Naraku, preparando sus garras para cortarle ese brazo que contenía aquella mano que resguardaba la perla con anhelo.

—¡Eres mío, maldito!

Nunca debería haber subestimado a Naraku, fue el primer pensamiento que se cruzó por mi cabeza al ver, con sorpresa, que Inuyasha había fallado y no le hizo siquiera un rasguño. Al contrario, logró el efecto que menos deseaba. Observé casi en cámara lenta como aquella perla se introducía en la boca del enemigo, pasando dificultosamente por su garganta, para finalmente albergarse en el estómago de éste. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que se complicaron tanto las cosas? La transformación del cuerpo de Naraku fue como un rayo, no la pude ver, tan sólo una luz rosada fuerte lo envolvió por varios segundos, privándonos de la vista. De a poco la silueta fue agrandándose, tomando dimensiones desconocidas, de esto no saldría nada bueno. Conocía lo que provocaba un simple fragmento de esa joya, no quería imaginarme lo que pasaba cuando la perla completa caía en manos del hombre equivocado. Corrí hacia Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado en el suelo y observando impresionado lo que estaba sucediendo, me arrodillé a su lado, debíamos alejarnos del lugar. Pero no se nos dio el tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando quisimos movernos apareció la nueva figura del enemigo, desarrollando unas extremidades en donde se entreveían los millones de demonios que se habían mezclado con el cuerpo moribundo de Onigumo, cabezas de ogro, serpientes, ciempiés gigantes, un sinfín de criaturas. Nunca había visto así a Naraku, en ninguna de sus múltiples transformaciones, incluso cuando en algunas ocupaba fragmentos de la Shikón. Ahora era simplemente repugnante mirarlo por más de unos minutos. '¡Cuidado!' nos gritó Sesshômaru al darse cuenta de que Naraku pretendía atacarnos por sorpresa, pero ninguno de los dos alcanzó a reaccionar antes de tiempo. Cerré los ojos, esperando aquella muerte dolorosa que se me había mostrado en una visión cuando tuve a Inuyasha enfrente. Me aferré a su mano, como si fuera una unión eterna que deseaba mantener aunque él me odiase, por lo menos moriría feliz sabiendo que había correspondido el enlace. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tanta fue mi indecisión que retrasó todo el cometido… me sentía tan culpable por no haber podido cumplir con la misión que se me encomendó fervientemente. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podría ver a mi madre, a mi abuelo, a Sôta… Sango, Miroku, Shippô, Kirara, la anciana Kaede, el mismo Inuyasha de mi futuro… no se me haría posible despedirme de ellos como siempre lo soñé cuando me imaginaba mi propio deceso. Mi mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, el desaparecer sin advertirles, como si mi esencia nunca hubiera existido.

El impacto nunca llegó, eso fue lo que más me extrañó del asunto. Abrí los ojos, tenía una necesidad de saber lo que sucedía. Ahogué un grito cuando vi la figura de Kikyo, con los brazos extendidos, el cuerpo temblando y con los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo sobrehumano. Un campo de fuerza se extendía a nuestro alrededor, deteniendo en su mayoría el feroz ataque que Naraku había arremetido contra nosotros. En estos momentos era cuando maldecía el que mis poderes espirituales no estuviesen desarrollados o que no los pudiera controlar a mi antojo, era inútil que intentara ayudarla, me sentía tan inservible. Inuyasha sujetó a Kikyô de la cintura cuando la vio retroceder un poco y casi desfallecer, la miko respiraba rápidamente, el aire no era acaparado a la perfección por sus pulmones y los pequeños círculos de color morado que se marcaban de a poco en su rostro me advertían del cansancio que la abatía.

—Kikyô, tienes que salir de aquí —le dije, no debía exponerla al peligro, menos de una forma tan inútil.

—Ustedes son los que deben salir, no podré resistir por… —una descarga eléctrica le recorrió los brazos, dejó de respirar por unos segundos para retomar el aire unos segundos después—… mucho tiempo.

—¡Kikyô! —el rostro de preocupación de Inuyasha me obligaba a hacer algo, pero la sacerdotisa tenía razón, ella nos había salvado la vida y no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Resiste un poco más, por favor —le supliqué, preparando una tercera flecha que sería la definitiva, tenía que serlo. Inuyasha me miró contrariado, obviamente enojado porque decidí arriesgar de aquella manera la vida de Kikyô, pero no había otra alternativa, era eso o se acababa todo.

—Kikyô, suéltalo —musitó Inuyasha de un momento a otro. Lo miré, incrédula. Pero volví a decirle a la sacerdotisa que se mantuviera en su lugar, era la única forma para hacer las cosas, ¿cómo no podía entender Inuyasha? Estaba bien que quisiera protegerla, pero ella de seguro sabía que cuando decidió interponerse entre nosotros y el ataque estaría arriesgando su propia vida. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir lástima por lo que le estaba obligando a hacer—. ¡Kikyô, hazme caso! —Inuyasha la tomaba de los hombros, pero ella no estaba decidida a apartarse. Se le veía totalmente desesperado—. ¡Dile que se salga! —me miró con furia, yo me mordí el labio, aguantando las ganas de acceder a su petición.

—No… puedo… más…

Salimos los tres disparados hacia atrás por una gran ventisca, seguida de unos pequeños rayos que eran despedidos por el cuerpo de Kikyô. Caímos a los pocos segundos gracias a que un árbol fue capaz de resistirnos y detener el impulso, unas hojas se deslizaron por nosotros, llenando el rededor. Kami-sama, por favor, déjame cumplir mi misión, aunque sea a costa de mi muerte, pero no permitas que le suceda a los otros algo malo. Rogué con todos mis fuerzas, pero después me di cuenta de algo y no pude evitar sonreír de forma burlona. ¿Acaso creía que Kami-sama me escucharía? Ni siquiera estaba cerca de él, nunca podría salvarme de su castigo, aunque algunas veces deseaba saber si de verdad mi alma tendría algún tipo de salvación a estas instancias y podría salir de lo que ahora era mi vida, pero ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza y lo único que me quedaba era esperar que mi cuerpo se desintegrara y desapareciera para siempre, sin esperar encontrarme en el cielo o el infierno, ya no me importaba, tan sólo quería terminar con lo que me estaba torturando. Pero, ¿qué sacaba con pensar en cosas a estas alturas? Claramente nada, ya no había vuelta atrás, las acciones estaban hechas y mi condena sentenciada de por vida, al menos hasta que decidiera darme por vencida, pero parece que había heredado la misma persistencia y el mismo orgullo que mi padre, porque no quería terminar derrotada, aunque aquello significara el estar sufriendo durante toda la vida y acoplar para siempre la personalidad simple y correcta de Higurashi Kagome. Pero, como todo tiene un inicio, también un final y yo no sería la excepción, ni siquiera por ser la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa más prestigiada del Japón antiguo, nadie se salvaba de la "Regla de oro". El que nace muere y ese era el único círculo vicioso que ningún ser humano deseaba seguir, pero ahí estábamos Inuyasha, Kikyô y yo, batallando por ello, lamentándonos por aquella ley que se impone en la cabeza de todo recién nacido al momento en que abandona el cálido y seguro vientre de su madre.

Lancé un suspiro. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, asimilando el golpe que me había dado en la espalda, dolía demasiado, aunque no podía distraerme tanto con ello, de seguro si no fuera por Sesshômaru, ya que escuchaba golpes a lo lejos, estaríamos los tres muertos, porque Naraku hubiera atacado al vernos en debilidad. Agradecía de sobremanera que tuviéramos al hermano de Inuyasha de nuestro lado, por primera vez se mostraba una ventaja frente al hecho de que codiciara a Tessaiga. Sin embargo, no estuve muy preocupada de ello, ya que el grito eufórico de Inuyasha me desveló de todo pensamiento. Ahogué un grito. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? Fueron las dos preguntas que me asaltaron cuando presencié aquello. Incrédula me incliné para presenciar de mejor forma la escena… gateando me acerqué, pero no avancé más cuando vi que mis manos se regocijaban en un charco de sangre, ni siquiera me atreví a identificar de quién provenía, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Inuyasha era quien gritaba, Sesshômaru batallaba con Naraku a la lejanía y yo estaba bien.

—Kikyô… despierta… vamos —su voz se distorsionaba repentinamente, estaba segura de que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—Inu... yasha —susurré, sabía que era mi culpa.

—No… me digas nada… ya has hecho suficiente —musitó, depositando un suave, pero profundo beso en los labios de Kikyô. No tuve cara para mirar la escena sin aguantarme las lágrimas. Se levantó de golpe, dándome la espalda y caminó unos pasos, dejándome a la vista el cuerpo de Kikyô. Una de las extremidades de Naraku había atravesado su corazón, causándole una muerte inmediata. Tuve que apartar los ojos, era demasiado fuerte la escena como para incluso ponerla en la peor película de terror.

—Kikyô… lo lamento… no pude… —caí de rodillas con las manos en el rostro, llorando desesperadamente. Segunda vez que tenía la oportunidad de salvarla y no hacía nada bien, siempre terminaba fallando, incluso cuando deseaba hacerlo. ¡Cómo tan tonta! Era mi principal objetivo el protegerla y lo primero que hice fue exponerla al peligro, y más encima para salvarme a mí.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste… hijo de puta! —abrí los ojos con sorpresa. La furia estaba cegando a Inuyasha de sobremanera. Lo único que hacía ahora era intentar acertarle un golpe a Naraku, pero fallaba en todos. Era imposible vencerlo, estaba bajo la influencia de la perla, su poder recorría sus venas, una fuerza que ni el padre de Inuyasha podría derrotar.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y a su vez éstos últimos se transformaron en horas. Parecía como si mis ojos no quisieran dejarme perder detalle alguno, deseaban torturarme con la vista de Inuyasha cayendo al suelo repetidas veces mientras que Sesshômaru estaba aprisionado, combatiendo contra otra parte de Naraku. Ninguno de los dos podía ayudarse. Me levanté, busqué con la mirada alguna flecha, necesitaba asistir a Inuyasha, no permitiría que él también sufriera la misma consecuencia que Kikyô, simplemente me mataría el verlo sin vida a mi lado y el que yo me hubiera quedado sin hacer nada. Debía ayudarlos, todo esto pasaba por mi culpa, por mi debilidad, pero ya no. No podía dejarlos morir, no podía permitirme el tan sólo ver como ellos arriesgaban sus vidas por mí y que no puedo ni siquiera mirarles o darles apoyo, aunque fuese para distraer al enemigo, definitivamente debía hacer algo. ¿Podría lograr un milagro y activar mis poderes por suerte? De repente funcionaba, cuando eran situaciones extrema, supongo que una de esas era ahora. Aún así, no me atrevía a acercarme más de la cuenta, pero lo que había que hacer era recuperar la perla, sólo eso y todo esto terminaría, aunque con consecuencias devastadoras. Finalmente, encontré una flecha… me apresuré en buscar el arco, pero estaba destrozado a unos metros, de seguro por el impacto anterior. Al parecer esto era el fin de todo, no había vuelta atrás, no podía arrepentirme de mis acciones. ¿Y qué me quedaba? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo esperar a que Naraku llegara hacia mí, que me destruyera en mil pedazos para así poder, que sea, disminuir un poco el agujero que se estaba formando en mi pecho.

Un gemido de Inuyasha retumbó en mis oídos. No quise mirar, de seguro cayó nuevamente al suelo como siempre, pero nunca se rendía, era tan persistente… me preguntaba si su padre había sido así, considerando que Sesshômaru también tenía esa característica. Permanecer aquí y acercarme a la batalla era lo mismo. Podía esperar de todo, pero menos de lo que acaba de suceder… definitivamente debería haberme quedado mirando el suelo.

—¡Inuyasha! —hace tiempo que no escuchaba gritar a Sesshômaru el nombre de su hermano. De enseguida supe que algo andaba más que mal.

Los ojos dorados del hanyô perdieron su brillo apenas esa extremidad de Naraku atravesó su estómago, para salir y volver a atravesarlo en otras partes. Un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca, me sorprendía el cómo podía divisar cada detalle de lo que sucedía aún estando tan lejos. Lo primero que hice fue correr hacia él, aunque no aguantara su peso podría amortiguarlo con mi cuerpo, verlo chocar contra el suelo de una forma tan abrupta sería demasiado. Había visto a Inuyasha en situaciones complicadas, pero esto las superaba a todas. La muerte de Kikyô era como seguía el curso de las cosas, eso no cambiaba el presente, pero el que el final de la historia fuera distinto para Inuyasha era algo que nunca debió pasar. Nunca imaginé estar en este momento, ni siquiera el no poder evitarlo. Mi garganta no pudo susurrar su nombre, por más que quise no se me permitió llamarlo para que despertara. Todo era tan evidente, pero aún así quería seguir incrédula en el pensamiento. Mi corazón latió rápidamente, dolía tanto el pecho que sentía se iría a salir en cualquier instante mientras que me acerqué a su cuerpo. Caí de rodillas, posé su cabeza en mi regazo y le acaricié el cabello manchado por aquel líquido rojo. Lloré, el sabor amargo de las lágrimas se mezclaba con mi saliva en el interior de la boca. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que repetía en mi mente. Cuando pasé mi mano por su rostro supe que aún respiraba, pero eso no era suficiente como para hacerme sonreír. Me acerqué, besé sus labios como si con ello se me fuera la vida. 'Lo siento', murmuré entre el contacto tan dulce, sin embargo, doloroso. 'Te amo', respondió y no hice más que seguir botando sales cristalinas de mis ojos mientras él dejaba de respirar.

* * *

Primero que nada... ¡no me maten! TT____TT Cuando terminé de escribir esto me dije que esto debía ser lo primero que debía decirles XD ¡Espero sus comentarios! Y ya vamos terminando la historia, no sé si el próximo capítulo o el subsiguiente. ¡Espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí! Y ahí lo tienen, creo que es el más largo, aunque me parece que el último será excepcional ;D

¡Gracias por leer! :) Los adoro a todos/as

**Franessa Black**


	16. Culpa

¡Hola! *O* Estoy feliz porque terminé este capítulo sin problemas ;D Además, como dejé la embarrada en el capítulo pasado, disfruté demasiado leyendo algunos reviews XDDD Adoro hacer estas cosas *happy mode on* Sí, muchos pueden pesar que soy malvada, pero así es mi personalidad, aunque... por dentro soy buena u-u Bueno, antes que nada... lamento no haberles dicho Felices Fiestas, es que se me fue en el capítulo anterior y cuando me acordé y quería cambiarlo descubrí que la mayoría había leído el capítulo y ya no lo verían si lo colocaba -w- Así que aprovecho para decir que ojalá lo hayan pasado muy bien, que les hayan llegado muchos regalitos y que lo hayan pasado excelente junto a su familia, amigos, pareja, etc. Y bueno, si es que alguien de acá lee y celebra eso de los "Reyes magos" (no me acuerdo muy bien) y que creo ahí les llegan regalos, pues, que lo pasen también muy bien en esa fecha y disfruten ;D También un próspero año nuevo :D Que lo que se viene sea mucho mejor que este año que se acaba, para aquellos que pueden estar comenzando nuevas etapas (como yo que entro a la universidad en marzo) échenle ganas y que todo se puede con esfuerzo ;D

Bueno, después de mi gran discuro (lo sé, debería ser presidenta XDDD), vamos a la parte entretenida del comienzo! :D

**Shang Yang: **Bueno... yo lloro con algunos fanfics, si lloras con el mío será porque te llegó la emoción del momento y sientes lo mismo que los personajes, así que... sí, pretendo que llores XDD Y... ya, la muerte de Inuyasha fue algo muy inesperado, creo que muy pocos esperaban que la historia tuviera un cambio tan drástico, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando se me ocurrió la idea mientras escribía los capítulos pasados. Sí, esa maldita luz... yo también la odio, pero ya verás en que terminará toda esta historia, ya queda sólo el próximo capítulo, me da pena pensar que terminará TT___TT Gracias por seguir el fanfiction ;D ¡Espero disfrutes este capítulo!

**Minako k: **Lamento decirte que... murió -w- Pobre Inuyasha, él no tenía la culpa de nada y terminó pagando las consecuencias, siempre arriesgado por sus seres queridos, especialmente por Kagome y Kikyô, cegado por la furia del momento... aish, es tan perfecto. ¡Aquí está el otro capítulo! ;)

**setsuna17: **:O! Encontraste lindo el capítulo, por fin una persona que no me quiere matar y no me dice que soy sádica y malvada *O* ¡Gracias por el review! ;D

**kira christophera: **¿Te cambiaste el nick? :O Porque recuerdo que es "christopher" y me salió "christophera" ahora ._. Espero que esté bien yo y no sea un error de Fanfiction -w- ¡Y la Navidad si es época de amor y prosperidad! TT___TT No me mates aún, quiero por lo menos publicar mi próximo fanfic, terminar la universidad y viajar a Japón ;O; Por lo menos espera a que veas el final xD ¡Espero te guste este episodio! ;D

**Tenyoukai: **¿Enserio es la mejor ortografía que has visto hasta ahora en FF? *O* Soy feliz, muy feliz :D ¡La compasión! Alguien tiene compasión por mi TT___TT Al fin no me quieren matar, lloraré de la emoción. Espero que este sea un buen regalo de Navidad, atrasado, pero bueno... algo es algo dicen por ahí x3 ¡Gracias por el comentario y por apoyar el fanfic! ;D

**Kagome Kamiya: **¡Gracias por recomendar el fanfic! :D De verdad que mientras más gente lea, mejor, para eso uno publica, para compartir la escritura con los demás ;D Y lamento dejarte sin palabras y que todo haya cambiado de un momento a otro, pero así son las historias -w- Algunas terminan bien, otras mal... y yo soy poco compasiva con los personajes XDD ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo!

**ANIYASHA: **Gracias por el comentario y Feliz Navidad para ti también, además de un próspero Año Nuevo ;D Sí, el episodio bastante triste, pero así debe suceder -w- ¡Espero te agrade este capítulo! :D

**aki-chan91: **:O! Sesshômaru no baka! Yo digo lo mismo, fue un tonto por revelar todas esas cosas y sólo para obtener una espada que nunca podrá tocar, tan ambicioso que salió el hombre -w- ¡Gracias! Sí, aunque no estudié nada... igual me fue bien xD Y ya estoy dentro de la universidad, así que soy feliz y estoy preparándome para entrar :D Por lo menos una amiga mía también estará en la misma universidad y estudiando Derecho, así que seremos compañeras de nuevo *O* ¡Gracias por seguir la historia, que te guste el capítulo siguiente! :D

**LoveGLSF: ***O*!! Waaaa, te leíste el fanfic en sólo dos días... considerando que igual es medio larguito en algunos capítulo, es bastante :O Y bueno, si averiguar donde vivo... que sea confidencial mi dirección, no quiero que me persigan admiradores secretos (H) [De hecho, ya me pasó una vez que tuve un tipo que conocía mis datos y me perseguía o hablaba sin que lo conociera .__.] Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen (traducido al inglés como: Inuyasha: Final Act) lo pasan en internet solamente, porque sólo en Japón se transmite por cable, así que tienes que buscar páginas en donde estén subtitulados al español. Se estrenan todos los sábados los capítulos y generalmente los primeros en subir los subtítulos en inglés lo hacen los Lunes (a eso de las 6.00 o 7.00 de la tarde, por lo menos en Chile) y el martes ya deberían estar subtitulados al español, porque no lo hacen directamente del japonés, sino que traducen los subtítulos en inglés. No sé si hablas inglés, o sino te daría la página en la que lo veo online, pero esa es la información que puedo darte en estos momentos ;D ¡Gracias por leer en fanfic! :D

**yuukii: **¡Aquí tienes el capítulo! Espero lo disfrutes y sigas entusiasmada con la historia ;D Ya verás lo que será el desenlace :D ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Sahora: **Actualicé antes de año nuevo, si ese era mi propósito también como no les había deseado Feliz Navidad ni nada, así que aquí estoy :D Y sí, soy cruel y despiadada XDD Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo natural -w- ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ;D

Terminamos con esta parte, fueron hartos xDD Debo decir que todos tuvieron una cosa en común: las palabras despiadada, malvada, mala, cruel, etc.. xDDD Después de esto puedo deducir que me están odiando xDDD Ahora, sin más, les dejo con el capítulo después de unas pequeñas aclaraciones de derechos de autor.. x3

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Algunos personas que son fuera de la serie son míos, al igual que la trama principal de la historia. Las tres frases utilizadas en el encabezado son parte de la canción "With You" del grupo AAA (Atack All Around), sí, el primer ending de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen (debo decir que me enamoré del grupo)

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo XV: "Culpa"

_Si he perdido algo podré reconocer el destino,_

_Eres tan importante que te deslizas por mis brazos_

_¿Te alcanzaré rompiendo un muro, aunque esté hecho de adamantina brillante y deslumbrante?_

Cuando dejé de sentir su respiración cálida y agitada chocar contra mi mejilla se me detuvo el tiempo. Por la desesperación, aguanté mi propio aire, queriendo seguir sus pasos hacia el otro mundo, una vida sin Inuyasha no significaba nada y prefería morir un millón de veces antes que pasar un minuto más de pie. Ya no me importaba Naraku, ni que se estuviera aproximando a paso rápido hacia mí, hacia nosotros, incluso deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que pronto me diera el mismo destino que a Inuyasha, cerré los ojos manteniendo la esperanza de que así fuera, que no sufriría por la ausencia de él, sino que Naraku, por primera vez, aunque no lo supiera, me estaría haciendo el favor más grande, uno que anhelaba como una niña pequeña cuando llega la hora de abrir los regalos en Noche Buena. Pero como los milagros no existían, eso no fue lo que sucedió, sino que una de las extremidades del enemigo me agarró por la cintura mientras que yo seguía aferrada al cuerpo del hanyô, sin querer apartarme ni un milímetro, ojalá se enraizara en la tierra para no dejarme escapar. Tomé su mano, alcancé a mover unos pocos dedos para hacerme creer que estaba sosteniéndola tan fuerte como ese instante en que creímos Naraku nos arrebataría la vida, la única diferencia es que el tacto era frío, sus labios no se movían y no me dejaban escuchar esas palabras tan dulces que hicieron un revuelco de mi corazón… ese 'Te amo' que indicó un fin, el cual susurró aquella vez y que desaparecía al momento en que mi mente me hacía dar cuenta del destino doloroso que nos estuvo esperando, de ese vil plan con el que se dio inicio al juego crudo de la infinita muerte. ¿Por qué? La pregunta salió con un sonido extraño, rasposo, exteriorizando la sensación de ese nudo en mi garganta, alimentándose de las lágrimas que caían incesantemente por mis mejillas. Era inevitable que mi corazón no se cayera a pedazos, que mi alma no se partiera como una copa del más fino vidrio lanzada con ímpetu al suelo. Algunas veces me cuestionaba el por qué no todo era tan fácil como en aquellas novelas románticas que leíamos cuando éramos unas simples adolescentes y no conocíamos la verdadera vida, como en Romeo y Julieta, un clásico de la literatura antigua, Shakespeare había sido un hombre tan loco como el propio Quijote, pero que nos había abierto una posibilidad para buscar la muerte cuando se esfumaba la vida de nuestro amado. De hecho, la escena de Kikyô con Inuyasha parecía ser una copia barata de Julieta, siguiendo los pasos de su Romeo mientras se juraba amor eterno, pero no había una daga o veneno que pudiera asimilarse a ello, sólo el cuerpo ensangrentado del hanyô, un sádico acechándonos y otro demonio que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Ese maldito escritor había hecho caer en un trance a tantas parejas que ansiaban tener la misma vida de amorío, desafío y riesgo por el otro, una historia de amor que parecía ser el perfecto fin para la mayoría, un ensueño para las mujeres, una muestra de pasión y hombría para el sexo masculino. ¿Qué ilusiones podría darme a mí? No era partícipe de aquel desenlace, me veía exenta de derecho para reclamarlo mío o poder suicidarme para seguir sus mismos pasos como muchos podrían verlo del exterior cuando observaban a Kikyô y a Inuyasha.

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi historia no podría ser como la de ellos cuando me crucé en el camino de Kikyô e Inuyasha. Un amor compartido, un lugar en donde las dos no pueden convivir juntas. Como si fuera una maldita profecía. Ojalá hubiera encontrado alguna roca que dijera "Una no puede vivir mientras la otra lo esté", así el porvenir sería más claro y ni se me hubiese ocurrido acercarme a ellos. Sin embargo, nada de eso se me advirtió anteriormente, por lo que la muerte de Kikyô no tenía que ver con ninguna profecía o algo parecido, sino que había, simplemente, mi culpa. Una vez la curé, a medias, otra vez tuve la oportunidad de salvarla de la muerte con una flecha, no lo hice, y ahora que podía cambiar el pasado completamente con mis acciones, protegiéndola… lo primero que hago es exponerla al peligro máximo y que ya sabía significaría su muerte, sólo que mi maldita obsesión por matar a Naraku me impidió pensar bien. Ahora era cuando me debía preguntar si en realidad deseaba destruir a nuestro enemigo por ellos dos o por el destino cruel que se había encargado de formar para mis amigos, Sango y Miroku, ¿y por qué esto? Porque eso significaba que la misión de darles una vida plena a Inuyasha y Kikyô había pasado a segundo planos desde el momento en que pisé esta época.

Ya llevaba varios minutos intentando no ser devorada por Naraku, sólo para aferrarme al cuerpo del hanyô, quería morir a su lado y no darle en el gusto a este imbécil, así fue como de un instante a otro me sentí liberada de su extremidad. Escuché la voz de Sesshômaru detrás de mí, indicándome que él había sido mi salvador en esta ocasión. Ya no era posible conseguir a Tessaiga, el portador de su escondite estaba muerto y sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo, por lo que la perla negra de la derecha se fundió con él, aunque después de unos segundos obtuve la respuesta del por qué el daiyôkai aún no me abandonaba. Él no tenía idea de que Naraku había destruido la única posibilidad de obtener a Tessaiga. Volví a abrazar el cuerpo de Inuyasha, fundiéndome en su cabello manchado inescrupulosamente por su sangre, impregnándome de ese olor que mezclaba el hierro y ácido del líquido rojizo con el de frutos salvajes que portaba el hanyô debido a sus interminables recorridos por el bosque que llevaba su mismo nombre. Susurré su nombre, lo hice, por lo menos, unas diez veces y estaba segura que no me cansaría de hacerlo, incluso cuando sabía que el resultado sería el mismo una y otra vez, pero el tan sólo pronunciarlo era un alivio para mi alma, saber que no era una mera ilusión de mi mente el haberlo conocido, que todo era real, aunque la verdad fuera una sensación dolorosa y agobiante. Repentinamente la risa sádica de Naraku retumbó en mis oídos, y me hizo apretar los puños al darme cuenta de que estaba teniendo diversión por ver lo que había causado. Ahora sí deseaba matarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya era bastante tarde como para pensarlo, eso era algo que necesitaba haberlo hecho unos quince minutos atrás, incluso menos.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Sesshômaru le habló, su voz era ronca, un gruñido gutural se despejó a través de su garganta.

—Es una lástima que los dos hayan muerto, ¿no? Pero no es eso lo que me causa más gracia, sino que… nunca imaginé que esa chiquilla estuviera conectada con la Shikón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me di vuelta, yo era el tema de conversación que le despertaba tanta curiosidad.

—Estás desesperada, llorando, tu corazón partido filosos y peligrosos fragmentos que están cortando de a poco tu alma… y la perla se está tornando más negra a medida que pasan los segundos. Con razón te pareces tanto a Kikyô…

—Kagome… —susurró Sesshômaru—, ¿de qué habla?

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, Naraku. Aquí estoy, mátame si tanto lo deseas, te entrego mi cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras, pero créeme que un futuro aparecerán más personas que te odiarán y te destruirán —pensé en Kôga, Miroku, Sango… y tantos otros que habían sido arruinados por la maldad de aquel ser.

—Huye con su cuerpo —musitó, tomándome de sorpresa, Sesshômaru—. Intentaré detenerlo, pero vete con Inuyasha.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ya todo había acabado, no podríamos contra Naraku por mucho que quisiéramos y dejarlo solo no era la mejor estrategia que podíamos abarcar ahora, además, por mucho que lo llevara a otro lugar él no reviviría, el futuro no cambiaría, todo lo que nos esperaba era de un color negro, ni siquiera esa luz de esperanza, que ya no existía, podría tornarlo gris. Por unos momentos pensé en hacerlo, tampoco deseaba que después de su muerte su cuerpo siguiera profanado por la maldad de Naraku, por lo menos podría hacer algo más por él y dejarlo en un lugar a salvo. Sí, quizás su tumba tendría el lugar perfecto… pensé en el Goshimboku a los segundos. ¿Qué mejor lugar? Ese árbol conllevaba tanta historia, tantos encuentros, desencuentros, tristezas, alegrías, amores y traiciones, sus más de mil años de existencia habían sido capaces de presenciar desde las mejores hasta las peores vivencias, yo podía incluirme, felizmente, en algunas de ellas. La idea tan descabellada de Sesshômaru, de pronto, no parecía tan imposible como lo suponía, de hecho, a mi criterio era algo bastante factible y que realizaría a como dé lugar. Me desconcentró un poco el gran estruendo que ocasionaba el enfrentamiento entre Naraku y el yôkai, este último intentaba hacer de todo para mantenerlo alejado de nosotros. Nunca imaginé que tendría a este aliado ayudándonos, menos si se trataba de un asunto que concernía, exclusivamente, a su hermano. Sonreí mientras observaba el rostro apacible de Inuyasha, su expresión no era de dolor, eso me alivió, pero tampoco quitaba el factor de que estaba muerto. Cómo me gustaría que en estos momentos me gritara, aunque sea para decirme que odiaba como era o que se escondiera en una mentira como de que mi olor le desagrada sólo para hacerme enojar y de paso no mostrar su debilidad. Realmente lo necesitaba conmigo, no me importaba si respiraba dificultosamente, ese simple hecho me haría esforzarme para salvarle la vida, sólo que su pecho no se movía, su piel estaba cada vez más pálida y la sangre ya comenzaba a tornarse rojo casi negro por los eternos minutos. Ver esto me dio la idea de llevarlo primero a un río, si es que podía, para lavarle esas manchas impuras que tan abruptamente habían violado su belleza. ¡Ja! Ahora estaba admirándolo, como una niña embobada, tonta y desesperada, esperando incansablemente que un estúpido milagro sucediera, que reviviera repentinamente y todo terminara con ese 'Y fueron felices para siempre' de aquellos cuentos de hadas de antaño que tanto nos leían nuestras madres para cobijar nuestros sueños en un mundo ficticio donde todo era dicha, gracia y de color rosa. Me sentía como una adolescente recién saliendo de su cascarón para enfrentarse a la verdadera vida. Decidí tomar el cuerpo de Inuyasha. En estos momentos me encantaría ser un chico para tener más fuerza y no llevarlo a rastras, pero era eso o dejarlo tirado ahí, peor es nada dicen por ahí. Súbitamente recordé a Kikyô, ¿cómo dejarla en este lugar? Sería una egoísta por sólo llevarme al hanyô, aunque tampoco podría acarrear a los dos al mismo tiempo. Ojala Sesshômaru me diera la oportunidad de alejar a Inuyasha unos metros y volver por ella, por ahora era uno o el otro, así que me decidí por él, era más difícil llevarlo, por lo menos a Kikyô ya había tenido la oportunidad de cargarla antes, no costaría tanto. Lo llevaba agarrado por el pecho, pasando mis brazos debajo de sus axilas y jalando hacia atrás, rezaba porque mi espalda no sufriera consecuencias severas o me vería impedida a volver por la sacerdotisa. Pasaban los minutos y llevaba un camino, relativamente, pequeño. Lo malo es que ya necesitaba un descanso, mi corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido que llegaba a doler, el aire comenzaba a faltar y las fuerzas iban abandonando mi cuerpo. Cabe decir que mi vestimenta tampoco ayudaba a aminorar el cansancio, un kimono que llegaba hasta los pies era el mejor causante de una caída. Una idea loca cruzó mi cabeza, era bastante osada, pero la cordura era lo que menos me importaba ahora, ser recatada no sería de gran ayuda, no serviría de nada.

El kimono se deslizó por mi cuerpo, parando arrugado en el suelo mientras que exponía mi cuerpo desnudo en pleno bosque. Mis manos se movían solas para cubrirme, sin embargo, las mantenía apretadas para que no hicieran nada, era sorprendente como mi pudor había desaparecido de un momento a otro. Lo siguiente fue demasiado doloroso. Recorrí suavemente el cuerpo de Inuyasha, abriendo de a poco su hitoe de color rojo fuerte, aunque no le ganaba en contraste al teñido de la sangre, finalmente fui sacándoselo, pasando un brazo, luego el otro, teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte o dejar caer bruscamente al suelo su cabeza ni sus extremidades, parecía tan frágil, estaba segura que cualquiera que lo viese no se imaginaría el tremendo carácter que podía tener el hanyô. No sabía el por qué tener su ropa alrededor de mí me tranquilizaba, lo único que aseguraba es que causaba ese efecto de parálisis que disminuía la presión y toda desesperación. Su olor aún seguía latente en la prenda, mi nariz se deleitó con ese exquisito aroma que aturdía hasta mis más escondidos sentidos, ni siquiera el hierro de la sangre lo aplacaba. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, aunque no podía abusar demasiado de ello, estaba contra el tiempo y el sabor amargo en mi garganta me daba indicios de que las cosas entre Sesshômaru y Naraku no iban muy bien, por lo menos de nuestro lado. Era como uno de los mejores calmantes el portar la ropa de Inuyasha, ese hitoe era tan sagrado, además, con ello se me haría mucho más fácil acarrearlo, después se lo regresaría cuando lo enterrara. Nuevamente me dediqué a llevarlo, de alguna forma el proceso se había hecho más rápido, y cada vez me convencía más de que necesitaba limpiarlo antes que todo, ahora no sólo estaba manchado con sangre, sino que el barro que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior aún seguía y se quedaba imprentado en su cuerpo, mezclándose incluso con el líquido rojo. Me daba rabia verlo en ese estado, hasta llegaba a sorprenderme el que tuviera la capacidad para llevarlo y no estar en el suelo devastada por su muerte, no obstante, esto tampoco obviaba el hecho de que mi alma se estaba partiendo con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, era imposible no sentir la amargura del momento. Era frustrante creer en el algo, prepararse para ello, confiar en que lo lograrás, pero simplemente fallas y pierdes todo lo que creíste tuyo, especialmente cuando sabes que decepcionaste a quienes más querías, aunque no lo supieran, no lo sintiera, pero indirectamente todo lo que sucedía acá… sería peor en el futuro.

Y pensar que hoy en la mañana todo se veía bien, que tan sólo en la madrugada nos juramos amor eterno, creyendo que nada nos separaría, que el destino no sería tan cruel como para abatirnos de esta manera. Era horrible tener la sensación de insatisfacción rodeándote, de impotencia por no haber hecho nada para hacer durar aquella promesa. Seguí avanzando, no tenía el derecho de distraerme tan fácilmente con mis pensamientos, necesitaba fortaleza, más en estas circunstancias cuando me esperaba aún más trabajo y sufrimiento. Comenzaron a doler los brazos, la espalda, las piernas, incluso mi cabeza, haciendo dificultosa la tarea, ¿por qué querían joderme justo ahora? Todo se encargaba de cagarme la vida de a poco, quitándome lo más preciado que tenía, metiendo a gente entremedio que nunca debió haber sido parte del embrollo, mis errores habían costado demasiado, pero no tenía nada a mi favor que pudiese impedir aquello, ¿dónde estaba Kami-sama cuando realmente lo ameritaba? ¿Dónde estaban esos sucesos que hacían más fieles a los creyentes? Al parecer no deseaban que fuese religiosa ni apegado a ello, ni siquiera considerando que vivía en un templo que dedicaba su vida a eso, ¿qué estaba pasando? Cuando uno comenzaba a creer que los milagros existían simplemente esa idea se derrumbaba en el primer intento, y es que no hacían nada para mantener esa llama viva, se le apetecía hacerlo cuando se le diese la gana, no en el momento que uno necesitaba y esperaba fervientemente por ese indicio de que un ente mayor y poderoso nos amparaba en lo más alto. Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que alcanzara un riachuelo, dejé el cuerpo de Inuyasha en la orilla y comencé a descubrirlo, con ello podría limpiarlo mejor. Cuando divisé su pecho, me di cuenta de la profundidad de aquellas heridas, la brutalidad con la que lo había atravesado Naraku, sin compasión alguna. Y como si fuera una reacción en cadena, caí a su costado, quedando atrapada entre su brazo que estaba estirado y la locura de mi mente que me engañaba con la alucinación de que me estaba abrazando. Me quedé ahí, a su lado, con las manos temblorosas y el pecho agitado, sintiendo el miedo a flor de piel, pero sin tener dudas de la posición que estaba tomando. Fue todo muy rápido, me envolví en un aura blanquecina que me hizo perder noción del tiempo.

Súbitamente, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos, cálidos, brillantes, aunque bajo todo ese perfil de seguridad podía ver claramente la tristeza y el temor de perder la más fiera lucha que jamás tendríamos nuevamente, sabiendo que todo paso, todo movimiento derivaba en la victoria o en un error fatal que nos costaría la vida y la de los demás, resultando triunfante aquella última alternativa. Sólo que ahora la instancia era distinta, porque Miroku y Sango se erguían a nuestro lado, en un círculo aparte. Naraku se reía estruendosamente a la distancia. Escuché su voz, pero no quise hacer caso, me pedía que lo dejara solo ¿Cuántas veces le habré repetido que se callara? Millones, incontables, pero todas terminando con la misma respuesta, un 'no' rotundo y desafiante que se formulaba en sus labios, que salía de forma dificultosa desde su garganta, sin embargo, cuando llegaba a tus oídos era como un grito potente que se masificaba con el aire, traspasando tus huesos y generándote ese temor de perderlo por una estupidez. Por lo menos… eso era lo que me pasaba a mí. Susurré su nombre, afianzándome a la tonta idea de que todo era real, sin importarme que su cuerpo muerto yaciera milímetros del mío, dejándome envolver por aquella ilusión que jugaba con mi mente y corazón. ¿Y si me hundía en ese espejismo? Su figura en estos momentos era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto, ansiaba tanto estar a su lado que enraizarme en la tierra junto a él no me asustaba para nada, sino que resultaba ser una idea demasiado atrayente como para ser capaz de resistirme. Repentinamente, todo pareció disminuirse a un espacio en donde sólo Inuyasha y yo éramos los protagonistas. Él sonrió, estrechando sus brazos contra mi cuerpo, apretándome tan fuerte que la falta de aire ni siquiera me importó mucho, ni que me rompiera las costillas, porque sabía que él nunca me haría daño, era tan preocupado por mí, me cuidaba mucho y tan poco que le daba a cambio. Por unos segundos no me sentí merecedora de ese abrazo, pero era tan cálido su pecho que obviaba toda culpa que pudiese tener, si esto era una ilusión deseaba disfrutarla hasta el más mínimo instante. Respiré profundamente mientras que sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, recorriéndome de un lado hacia otro, sentí que me estaba desnudando con ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Inuyasha —musité, calladamente—, te amo.

—Yo… —se quedó en silencio. Me dio tristeza no escuchar una respuesta en correspondencia a mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso ya no me amaba? Unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, nublándome entre tiempos la vista. Reprimí los sollozos que se juntaban en mi garganta, sabía que odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, especialmente cuando era en una situación que se podría interpretar con que él tenía la culpa de ello—. No llores, por favor… —suplicó con la voz queda.

—Pero… Inuyasha… —se me atascaban las palabras, me era dificultoso hablar teniendo tantas emociones acumuladas en el cuerpo, necesitaba soltarlas ahora mismo, era una petición que me hacía mi propia mente por su sanidad, o sino juraría me volvería loca. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido como para que pudiera procesarlo, primero me encontraba junto a él, discutiendo porque había descubierto mi secreto, seguido a ello nos preparábamos para nuestra prematura muerta, a los minutos después el cielo comenzó a transformarse en un infierno cuando su figura cayó agonizante al suelo, después… era esto. Se supone que estaba muerto, ¿cómo podía estar hablando con él? Bastante ilusa si llegaba a pensar que era simple verdad lo que se me mostraba. En primer lugar, Inuyasha no me perdonaría tan fácilmente por ser provocadora del fallecimiento de Kikyô, segunda cosa… él… no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, estaban todos contraídos, apretados, sin deseos de mostrar mejora alguna. ¡Él no estaba conmigo! ¿Tanto me costaba aceptar un hecho tan objetivo como que me llamaba Higurashi Kagome?

—Guarda silencio, sólo eso necesitamos… —murmuró, su aliento rozó mis labios y me hizo entreabrirlos, expectante a recibir aquella caricia que sólo se me había concedido dos veces. Juntar nuestras bocas era la sensación más exquisita que se podía experimentar. Esperaba que él quisiera hacerlo, darme a probar ese néctar dulce y embriagante, como uno de los licores más fuertes que existían. Si se le ocurría jugar conmigo privándome de aquel sabor… me volvería loca, de eso estaba segura. Me aferré a su cuello, apretando para obligarlo a tomar una cercanía más íntima, tampoco es que fuéramos a hacer el amor en un lugar desconocido, por lo menos la moral y las buenas costumbres aún permanecían latentes en mí, no había perdido la cordura tanto como lo pensé.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? Claro, como siempre, se burlaba que expresara tan abiertamente mis sentimientos, como él decía que algunas veces podía parecer un libro abierto frente a sus orbes color miel. Torcí los labios, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que pronto fue sustituida por una risa traviesa. Si era un espejismo, no creía que mi propia imaginación pudiese jugar en mi contra. Mis manos quedaron prendidas a su pecho, apretando la tela de su ropa para no permitirle alejarse de mí, aunque él ni siquiera lo intentaba, aunque yo tampoco tenía intención de soltarlo. Era mío, sólo mío. Seguimos en esa posición durante varios minutos. No me quería soltar de Inuyasha, su cuerpo emanaba una calidez que no podía obtener de otro hombre. Me perdí en unos pensamientos que hablaban de la ironía, la locura y la desesperación, parecían tan abstractos que juraría Pablo Picasso se estaría inspirando con ellos si es que aún siguiera vivo. Volví a la realidad y me extrañó no ser interrumpida por Inuyasha en ningún momento. Subí la mirada —estuve todo el tiempo con mi cabeza en su pecho—, y me encontré con que él tenía su vista fijamente en mí. Su rostro se acercó, su respiración me rozó las mejillas, ya sonrosadas por la osadía de sus acciones, debería aprender a que no me pasara eso cuando estuviese con él. Me hizo sentir que estaba vivo y recién empezando, extrañaba demasiado la sensación de su aliento chocando en mis labios, incitándome a abrirlos para que él se apoderara de ellos con toda propiedad. No temía decirlo, era suya y de nadie más, me lo permitía y se lo permitía a él, reclamarme como su mujer aunque ni siquiera hayamos tenido relación alguna, pero mi corazón me demandaba declararme de su propiedad, por muy machista que pudiese sonar, así eran las cosas del alma, uno no las controla, sino que, simplemente, las profesa. Lo dejé hacer, le di el permiso necesario, aunque no lo requiriera, para que eliminara por completo esa separación que me torturaba, esos milímetros que contenían el deseo de poseernos mutuamente. Finalmente, llevó a cabo el contacto y me quitó el aire de inmediato. El tiempo no era lo suficientemente exacto como para precisar la eternidad de aquello, podrían haber pasado años, siglos, milenios y no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de nada. Poco a poco tuve la necesidad de ese gas vital para el ser humano y maldije mientras pensaba en la lastimosa idea de tener que separarme. Con la fuerza que aquel beso no me había consumido, levanté mis manos y las coloqué en su pecho, intenté empujarlo, él emitió un sonido ronco con molestia, pero me soltó. Al sentir que era libre, comencé a respirar de forma agitada, sin poder controlarme. Mi rostro estaba caliente y a lo mejor tenía un color purpúreo más que uno rojo debido a como Inuyasha me observaba. Gracias a que recuperé el aliento logré deshacerme de aquel mareo que me dejó el probar ese licor tan exquisito y fuerte como el mejor de los whisky, definitivamente mientras más añejo era mejor.

Después de esto algo extraño sucedió, el suelo comenzó a temblar repentinamente, pero sólo en donde estábamos los dos, nada indicaba que pudiese ser un terremoto o parecido, sin explicación que encontrarle la tierra se abrió en dos y me vi separándome sin control de Inuyasha, mi cuerpo se movía solo por más que intentaba aferrarme a su hitoe. Súbitamente, las manos del hanyô agarraron las mías, empujándome hacia atrás, lo observé fijamente sin poder creerlo, ¿por qué no me quería cerca? Bajé la mirada, para cuando volví a centrarme en él su rostro había cambiado completamente. Ahogué un grito mientras que se desfiguraban todas sus facciones para dar paso a la imagen horrorosa de la sonrisa maligna de Naraku. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No hallaba razón para que todo este oasis de felicidad se tornara en una pesadilla. Mis manos se aferraron nuevamente a la ropa de quien estaba frente a mí, pero ahora deseaba alejarme lo más posible, sólo que no podía. Las extensiones de mi enemigo me rodearon por la cintura, sus ojos rojos quemaban los míos, me daban escalofríos y provocaban una sensación de ahogo. Una ventisca salió de la nada, ondeando sus cabellos negros, los cuales se mezclaron con los míos, era como si de a poco nos estuviésemos convirtiendo en uno solo. Grité, pero la voz no me salía, la garganta me apretaba y un nudo ataba mis cuerdas vocales, impidiéndome emitir cualquier sonido de ayuda. En mi mente se repetía el nombre de Inuyasha, miles de veces, sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces lo llamara, él no aparecía y Naraku se aproximaba a mí con cada segundo que pasaba. Era desesperante no poder hacer nada al respecto, se me paralizó el cuerpo con tan sólo su presencia. De pronto me vi acorralada entre una pared invisible y él, una presión en el pecho me hizo gemir de dolor, caer al suelo de rodillas, con la vista perdida en un punto fijo, la risa de Naraku retumbando como un eco interminable en mis oídos. Me mordí el labio, apreté los párpados con fuerza, deseando despertar en mi cama y con mi madre al lado, en la seguridad de mi hogar.

Cuando me sentí adormecida comencé a hacerme la idea de que no existía escapatoria, que por mucho que intentara huir él me atraparía, me perseguiría e Inuyasha ya no estaría ahí para protegerme, todo por mi culpa. Sango, Miroku… ellos sufrirían debido a mis descuidos, por no saber cuidar lo que realmente importaba, hace tiempo sabía que mi felicidad no debía ser lo primero en mi vida, sino que preocuparme de los demás, de cumplir sus sueños… para eso estaba acá, era mi misión y no la acaté, simplemente eso. Fue una pequeña bomba que de a poco fue creciendo, agrandándose dentro de una capa de mentiras, verdades no tan sinceras y egoísmo, lo cual la hizo detonar, trayendo consecuencias que nunca se me cruzaron por la cabeza. Tantas veces había visto a Inuyasha sobrellevar los peligros, salir herido en una batalla, pero manteniéndose firme, fuerte y con una llama encendida en su corazón que no se apagaría hasta vengar la muerte de Kikyô. Y tuve la tonta idea de seguir creyendo aquello. Naraku se había transformado en nuestro enemigo casi todo el tiempo, y ahora batallaba por primera vez contra él y lo perdía, lo dejé morir por ser tan cobarde, por dudar de mí misma… la primera flecha que disparé debería haberle acertado en el pecho, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta o la enésima que lanzara, ¡era la maldita primera flecha! Tuve muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, lo vi moribundo, cuando recién era Onigumo y no fui capaz de acabarlo, sólo para no levantar sospechas sobre mi procedencia, ¿a quién le importaba eso? Si gracias a mí el futuro ya no existiría. Desaparecer de aquí sería lo mejor. Reí irónicamente. Inuyasha era mi universo, mi galaxia, mi mundo, todo giraba en torno a él que incluso se volvió más crucial que mi propia familia. Claro, deseando la propiedad de otra mujer, ¡qué sucio! Siento que debería ser castigada en el infierno, ¿no? Codicia, avaricia… pecados capitales que te condenaban por millones de años a rondar sin rumbo alguno por los lugares más recónditos de esta vida… escuchar los murmullos de la gente, algunos orando, otros simplemente lamentando sus acciones, todos atravesando mi cabeza. Miles de personas siguiendo el camino interminable que algún día acabaría por consumir su cuerpo, no sólo por el cansancio sino que por el deterioro de ellos, porque a la nada no pasaban almas, sino que carne viva, como si fuese otra vida, sólo que sin comodidades, sufriendo día a día e intentando encontrar el camino que por fin terminaría con todos sus sufrimientos, pero quién sabe si se terminará ese trayecto, era algo tan incierto que no causaba miedo alguno. La vida parecía tan injusta a simple vista, sin embargo, parecía tener cierta razón en darme este castigo.

—Kagome… —me paralicé—. Kagome, ven… te estoy esperando.

Una voz de la nada me llamó. Entre toda la oscuridad de Naraku apareció un pequeño destello blanquecino que me cegó. Lo último que vi fue a mi enemigo desintegrándose al tocar aquel esplendor, era como si lo estuviera purificando con solo su presencia. Cuando llegó hasta mí, se sintió un aura cálida, era exquisita y relajante, como tomar un baño de aguas termales antes de prepararte para dormir, descansar el cuerpo y desear no despertar en dos días más. Era bastante extraña, pero debía ser buena como para que alejara a Naraku de mí, quizás una invención de mi mente que en estos momentos tenía la palabra 'suicidio' bastante marcada, seguir a Inuyasha hacia la muerte era una idea que todavía me rondaba e incitaba a cumplirse. Si era ese túnel blanco que muchos decían uno veía cuando alcanzaba ese estado de paz, no tenía dudas de atravesarlo. Aquella misteriosa y suave voz volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, de seguro quería que llegara a ella, a lo mejor obtuve una especie de perdón y el infierno no sería precisamente el lugar que me acogería. Pronto estaría con él, eso era lo que me hacía más feliz… "después de la tormenta viene la calma", un dicho que nunca me ha hecho mucho sentido hasta este momento. Atraída por ese incierto futuro que me esperaba lejos de todo comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia la luz, el calor era abrumador, aún así dejaba esa sensación de calma y tranquilidad, como si al ser envuelta por ella llegaras a un estado mental en donde tu mente quedaba en blanco, tus piernas se sentían ligeras como una pluma y creías que podías volar, ese peso que cargaban incesantemente tus hombros disminuía con una cosa tan insignificante, pero poderosa. Incluso su voz era una melodía embriagante, era una hipnotizadora y yo la serpiente, una vil venenosa que se dejaba guiar por lo dulce de su música, casi moviéndome al compás del ritmo. Sonreí antes de cruzar hacia el otro lado mientras que una mano pálida, transparente, se asomaba entre la luz y me cogía del brazo para tirarme hacia dentro. Lo que encontré no era precisamente lo esperado, pero por lo menos sabía que esto no era el infierno, tampoco el paraíso. Busqué a Inuyasha, su figura debería estar en alguna parte… ¿cierto?

A medida que fui avanzando el ambiente cambiaba, como si estuviera pasando por diversos lugares en un mismo espacio. No me detendría hasta verlo, por alguna razón había tenido aquella visión de Inuyasha antes de que apareciera la luz, eso significaba algo, que mi deber era reunirme con él y pasar la eternidad en el otro mundo. A los pocos minutos pasados tuve la sensación de que estaba caminando en círculos, no sentía diferencia con mi andar, algo estaba mal aquí. ¿Por qué todo era blanco? Era como si estuviera encerrada en una burbuja que no me dejaba salir al exterior ni ver la realidad de las cosas. ¿Sería otro juego de mi mente? ¿Y dónde estaba esa mujer a la que le pertenecía aquella dulce voz? ¿Estaría bien seguir así o sería mejor detenerme? Pero antes de que pudiera continuar mi corriente de pensamientos todo el rededor se tornó, súbitamente, de un negro oscuro, como si me encontrara en medio de la noche, sólo que sin estrellas ni luna que iluminara el camino. Las tinieblas se apoderaron del lugar, consumiendo mi cuerpo en ellas. Nuevamente me veía imposibilitada de gritar. Cerré los ojos, aunque no sirviera de nada, pero prefería oír a ver algo que no deseaba. Una mínima ventisca me sacudió, luego una especie de remolino me movió, sentía que giraba sin parar. Cuando creí que sería eterno, me detuve, extrañamente, en un lugar sólido, pero el abatimiento me dobló las piernas y me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo para encontrarme con tierra debajo de mis pies. Abrí los ojos, curiosidad el saber dónde estaba, y me sorprendí al ver que lo que se presentaba frente a mí resultaba bastante familiar.

—¡Padre! —se escuchó en la lejanía un grito, la voz se notaba que pertenecía a un niño por la dificultad de éste para pronunciar la palabra. De pronto apareció en escena una figura que no excedía los diez años.

—¡Miroku, aléjate!

¿Miroku? Observé mejor las cosas. Ahora entendía el por qué se me era fácil reconocer el lugar. Un templo se levantaba a mi izquierda, lucía elegante, bien cuidado y la imagen de un Buda se alzaba en la entrada. La estructura estaba hecha de madera, con diseños bañados en oro, una construcción que se diferenciaba en muchos sentidos a mi casa, considerando que éramos un templo que dedicaba su vida a la leyenda de la perla de Shikón. Un señor regordete, de bigotes blancos, calvo y las mejillas sonrosadas, salió de aquel lugar con desesperación, su ropa se movía de arriba hacia abajo, esa típica sotana que llevaban los monjes experimentados de la época, al parecer estaba intentando alcanzar a aquel pequeño, ya que gritaba su nombre mientras seguía corriendo, algunas veces desapareciendo su voz debido a lo agitado que estaba, por su figura su condición física no debería ser muy buena. Pronto descubrí que las características externas de ese niño eran idénticas a Miroku. Ojos azules, cabello negro y esa vestimenta que tenía tonos púrpuras nunca los abandonaba. Seguí mirando, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo ni el por qué la niñez de Miroku se presentaba ante mí. Busqué algún indicio que me pudiera decir en dónde estaba, qué fecha aproximadamente, aunque igual no era tan difícil deducir considerando que la persona protagonista del hecho era una de las más preciadas para mí. Me asustaba no entender la situación, o siquiera poder mover las piernas para detener a Miroku, quien, al parecer, se estaba aproximando a un lugar bastante peligroso, no por algo el anciano Mushin se había olvidad por completo de su vicio del licor para venir a socorrerlo. Además, se veía en los ojos del viejo la preocupación a flor de piel, al no andaba bien. No perdí de vista la pequeña figura que corría incesante por el área, gritando '¡Padre!' todo el tiempo, ¿pero dónde estaba ese ente que él tanto llamaba? Nunca conocí al progenitor de Miroku, por lo que tampoco esperaba reconocerlo a la primera, quizás se parecían, podría ser que no y que Miroku hubiera sacado esas características de su madre, quién sabía a estas alturas de las cosas. Pero ahora no importaban esos pequeños detalles, sino que la razón del por qué se me mostraba esto, ¿acaso debía hacer algo, impedirlo? No estaba en las perfectas condiciones para hacerlo, sin embargo, si eso era necesario para remediar algún error del pasado… lo haría. De un momento a otro sentí como si se me quitara un enorme peso de encima, luego de unos segundos me di cuenta de que nuevamente tomaba control de mi cuerpo. Solté un suspiro y me apresuré de salir de aquel lugar que me mantenía alejada de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pronto me encontré corriendo hacia la pequeña figura que se movía sin cesar, que avanzaba a paso rápido, con el brazo extendido y los dedos moviéndose como si quisieran alcanzar algo invisible en el aire. Comencé a gritar su nombre, miles de veces, pero él parecía no escucharme, quizás por la adrenalina del momento y la desesperación. Finalmente, divisé a lo lejos la imagen que tanto estaba aterrando la pobre mente del pequeño Miroku. ¿Por qué este momento? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Un gran viento me sacudió, fue como si algo estuviera succionándome hacia adelante, tuve que sujetarme de una roca gigante que estaba en el lugar, con los brazos rodeándola para no verme atrapada en aquel torbellino que levantaba la tierra. Sentí miedo, no pude evitarlo, porque me di cuenta de que lo que intentaba llevarme hacia dentro era aquel hoyo negro que maldecía a la familia de Miroku. De seguro este era el momento en que su padre había muerto a causa de aquello, por la culpa de Naraku, quien por simple venganza le lanzó ese maleficio al abuelo de mi amigo. ¿Pero por qué estaba viendo esto? Además, la estructura de la situación era tan perfecta que dudaba fuera un sueño mío, yo no conocía mayor detalle sobre esto, era imposible que también mi imaginación lograra formar tan armoniosa composición, era como si hubiera vivido esto anteriormente, pero sabía que eso no era cierto, tan sólo conocía lo que me decía Miroku cuando decidíamos hablar sobre el tema de su familia. Algo me golpeó la cabeza, fue como un aviso que me hizo mirar hacia la dirección de donde vino ese toque, abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando la figura imponente de Naraku se erguía a la distancia. Sus ojos rojos no se perdían detalle alguno de lo que estaba pasando, una sonrisa sádica desfiguraba su rostro. Nuevamente me encontraba frente a él sin poder hacer nada lugar, nuestro mayor enemigo, causante del sufrimiento y los problemas de todos. Eran esas dos simples razones por las cuales dábamos la vida cada día con tal de saber una pista de él, soñábamos en las noches con su muerte, con tenerlo entre nuestras manos, sin vida, con el rostro y el cuerpo cubiertos de rojo, viéndolo desear nunca haberse entrometido con nosotros, agonizando mientras el arrepentimiento llegaba a su garganta y le obligaba a decir palabras con las que él, quizás, sentiría más alivio para llegar al infierno, pero que a quienes seguíamos con vida no nos bastarían para calmar el odio que carcomía el alma. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que disfrutara tanto con el dolor de los otros? Quizás su vida era tan miserable que intentaba hacerse sentir mejor al hacer sufrir a los demás, era un ser despreciable. Nunca imaginé que podría enfrentarme a un tipo con esa mentalidad, siempre los veía en las noticias, de aquellos asesinos en serie que destruían persona tras persona, y si lo pensaba detalladamente, sólo había una diferencia entre ellos y Naraku: los métodos que utilizaban para conseguir sus propósitos. Los de mi época ocupaban armas, los del pasado eran más macabros, buscaban la felicidad a través de la separación de parejas, maldiciendo, controlando gente… por mucho que fuera parecido ninguno se le comparaba a este imbécil.

—¡Miroku, sal de ahí!

—¡No! Mi padre no…

Todos nos quedamos congelados, excepto el pequeño, quien se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de Mushin y se movía sin control, pataleando desesperadamente mientras que varias lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Poco a poco un gran vórtice se abrió, haciendo un inmenso hoyo en la tierra, encerrando en una ventisca fuerte, abrupta, que daba la impresión de un torbellino revolviendo el lugar, centrado en un solo sitio y que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Se me recogió el corazón al ver la escena, deseaba gritarle a Miroku que todo estaba bien, cuando claramente la situación iba de mal en peor. Admiraba la fortaleza que tenía, que había desarrollado a través de los años, yo simplemente me desmoroné cuando mi padre falleció por uno de los errores de la naturaleza al crear al ser humano, en cambio, él se mantuvo firme incluso en los momentos más terribles, si bien ahora lloraba, se podía ver perfectamente ese avance, el cómo su mirada se había endurecido, dejando aquel pasado atrás, pero que guiaba su presente y futuro. Por los gritos supe que aún no terminaba el proceso que conllevaría a la muerte del padre de Miroku, pero la fuerza de succión disminuyó con el paso de los segundos, permitiéndome colocarme de pie. Volví a avanzar hacia los dos observadores de tal terrorífico espectáculo. El anciano Mushin amarraba con todas sus fuerzas al niño, aguantando los jalones de cabello, las patadas, los golpes, todo lo que lanzara en contra de él para soltarse y correr hacia la figura paterna. Lo más extraño era que no salía ruido alguno de quien estaba siendo succionado por el agujero negro de su mano, era como si no hubiera nadie ahí, pero la silueta negra que se diferenciaba en algunas instancias en donde la ráfaga de viento nos permitía ver me indicaba que seguía esperando el final que siempre supo llegaría. Tal como sucedió con su abuelo, ahora pasaba lo mismo con su padre y pronto sería él quien sufriría las consecuencias de la maldición. El resto se volvió una eternidad, era como si el destino quisiera jugarnos una mala pasada y hacernos ver a la fuerza en cámara lenta lo que sucedía, el cómo el cuerpo de ese hombre era consumido lentamente por su propia mano mientras que una risa sádica retumbaba a la lejanía, no sabía si era solamente yo quien la escuchaba, ya que los demás presentes no se inmutaban por ella, quizás era la única a la cual le estaban perforando el tímpano con ese sonido de victoria proveniente del ser más despreciable en este mundo. Grité el nombre de Miroku, no me oía… me veía incapaz de hacer algo, inhabilitada a acercarme y detener ese flujo de lágrimas cristalinas que recorrían incesantemente sus mejillas, muriendo en los ahogos de su garganta por intentar reprimir los sollozos. Quise caminar unos pasos más, pero era como si una barrera invisible me impidiera alcanzarlos. Si mi propósito no era detener todo esto, ¿por qué había llegado a un lugar así? ¿De qué me servía observar como la vida de mi amigo se desmoronaba trágicamente? Una nube de polvo se levantó al momento en que el padre de Miroku desapareció entremedio del viento.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme de forma repentina y me vi nuevamente en un espacio en blanco, en medio de la nada. No estaba Naraku, ni el anciano Mushin, ni Miroku, sólo yo encerrada entre cuatro paredes que no podían ser divisadas por el ojo humano. ¿Sería esto obra de mi consciencia? Aún conservaba el hitoe rojo de Inuyasha, fue como si me transportara en el mismo instante que decidí caer rendida a su lado y dejar llevar mi imaginación, haciéndome la ilusión de que él estaba a mi lado, abrazándome como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido. Me quedé quieta, ya había comprobado que no me servía para nada el caminar, era andar en círculos por un lugar sin salida, pero si era mi propia mente la que me guiaba a través de esto, debería ser yo quien supiera la respuesta para escapar de este vacío. Era un sueño bastante raro el que estaba teniendo, sin poder controlar las cosas, navegando por recuerdos que sólo mis compañeros de viaje conocían, simplemente no le encontraba una explicación cuerda a todo lo que sucedía. Era como atravesar el tiempo en instantes que parecían horas, pero, en verdad, eran sólo segundos que se transformaban en minutos cuando quería permanecer un poco más en aquellas memorias. Me convencí de que no encontraría a Inuyasha ahora, que esto no era cielo ni el infierno, sólo un estado mental de locura provocado por el shock que implicaba el ver a tus seres queridos abandonar la llama de la vida por tu culpa. _'Te amo'_ habían sido las últimas palabras que pronunció el hanyô antes de que volviera a ignorarla, dejándome pensativa, expectante e intentando descifrar el destino que nos deparaba. Desde el momento en que pisé el Sengoku, mi misión fue siempre una: recolectar los fragmentos de una perla poderosa que, por un error —sí, otro más—, había partido en un sinfín de pequeños pedazos, codiciados por yôkai, hanyô y seres de mi misma condición, humanos, pero nadie esperó que pronto ese amor compartido entre ella y él volviera a florecer luego de 50 años, con una mujer igual a Kikyô, de forma física, pero distinta en pensamiento y acción. Después de unos minutos, no pude hacer desaparecer aquella expresión que adornaba mi rostro temeroso, triste y, a la vez, confuso, sentimientos provocados por las palabras tan cercanas, pero, al mismo tiempo, que significaron el fin para toda su hermosa y 'mágica' relación, ¿qué pretendía recordando aquello? Todos sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, que era imposible mantener la vida más de lo necesario, además, siempre tuve en la mente que algún día debería separarme de ellos porque mi futuro se desarrollaba quinientos años en el futuro, era imposible permanecer en este lugar sin sentir la soledad de estar lejos a quienes conformaban el lado 'normal' de mi existencia, mi familia, mis amigos… sería demasiado egoísta arrebatarles el privilegio de seguir nuestra vida en conjunto, el desaparecer sin dar pista alguna sería un acto ególatra, ni siquiera Inuyasha se sentía capaz de pedirme que me quedara, tanto así, que más de alguna vez me expresó su temor hacia el rechazo por mi parte con respecto a su ruego para no abandonarlo, por mucho que demostrara mi amor incondicional hacia él era algo que nunca supe si podría cumplir. Le había prometido permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando él me ignorase, cuando él se decidiera por seguir a Kikyô hasta el infierno, seguiría junto a Inuyasha hasta el momento que me pidiera me alejara para siempre porque le hacía mal mi presencia, pero nunca dijo eso… no pronunció aquello ni una simple vez, por lo que mi deber era, aún, hacer latente aquella ferviente promesa. Si era necesario morir también para no romperla, lo haría con todo el gusto.

Un mareo me atacó, llevé mi mano hacia la frente para ver si algún tipo de fiebre estaría haciendo esto, pero no era nada parecido ni preocupante, sólo un debilitamiento de mi cuerpo que provocó que me fuera levemente hacia atrás. Fue como caer en un hoyo negro, sin fondo, sentí un peso en el pecho, una presión fuerte que me obligaba a llorar por el dolor interior, reprimí los sollozos en un intento de demostrar fortaleza, de que ya no podía suceder nada más que me pudiera desmoronar, la muerte de Inuyasha había bastado y sobrado por el día de hoy. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más mi mente me mantendría atrapada en esta pesadilla infinita? Parecía una loca masoquista en busca de placer a través del sufrimiento propio, aunque esto era peor que hacer un par de cortes en las piernas o en las muñecas como esas chiquillas que creen con ello podrán hacer desaparecer sus mayores miedos. Ver sangre salir de un cuerpo no siempre significaba sufrimiento, excepto para aquellos que se asustaban con sólo ver una gota del líquido rojo, encontraba tan estúpido eso. Cerré los ojos, volví a abrirlos al sentirme ahogada, tomando con ello una gran bocanada de aire, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiendo a mil contra mi pecho. Una nueva escena se disipó, otra vez era un lugar que pertenecía a la época antigua, lo notaba por el ambiente que rodeaba el terreno. Pude ver una inmensa cantidad de demonios acechando la entrada, la cual era fortalecida por una pared de madera que envolvía a la aldea completa. Lo más extraño era que el caos no se apoderaba de los habitantes, sino que cada uno salía de sus viviendas como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, sólo que había una diferencia con los típicos aldeanos que observaban siempre a la distancia, en este caso cada uno de ellos llevaba un arma en sus manos, preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento que pudiera desarrollarse. Se formó una línea de personas que llevaban trajes especiales para la ocasión, parecían… exterminadores. ¿Acaso…? No pasó mucho antes de que obtuviera la respuesta para aquella pregunta que no había terminado de formularse. La silueta femenina de una adolescente Sango se dejó entrever dentro de la cantidad de hombres que conformaban el escuadrón, era la única mujer.

—Bien… tenemos una misión en el castillo de un terrateniente —musitó un señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años, por la forma en que era mirado por los demás, supuse que era el líder de ellos, es decir, el padre de Sango. Todos lanzaron un grito, luego de ello se dispersaron para preparar el armamento que llevarían a la zona de combate. El hombre se acercó a la taijiya y colocó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha—. Esta es la primera vez que Kohaku va con nosotros, cuídalo —le dijo, ella asintió.

¿Kohaku? El recuerdo tormentoso de aquel enfrentamiento que tuve con Naraku y causó su definitiva muerte me estremeció el cuerpo. Al parecer este, tal como pasó con Miroku, sería el momento en que la vida de Sango se vería abatida por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. No quería ver tal masacre, por lo que me había contado ella y lo que vimos en el castillo que había sido ocupado Naraku, había sido todo un enfrentamiento, los cuerpos quedaron tirados por doquier, las armaduras destruidas y el corazón de una chica destrozado en miles de pedazos. ¿Por qué estaba viendo estas cosas? Reviviendo recuerdos recónditos que despertaban hasta los más ínfimos sentimientos, rememorando el trágico destino que se había encargado de hacerles la vida imposible. Me acerqué a ellos, esta vez pude alcanzar a mi amiga, se me hacía tan raro tenerla a mi lado y que ella no me escuchara. No podía tocarla, no podía hablarle, no podía advertirle del peligro al que se estaban arriesgando, que en estos instantes se encontraban tomando el camino que los llevaría a la muerte. Aún así, le grité en el oído, pero ella no se inmutó frente a ello, sino que dio unos pocos pasos para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros. Hiraikotsu residía en su espalda, su arma fiel que nos había ayudado en más de alguna ocasión, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, de seguro ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de exterminadora, a estas alturas debería tener bastante experiencia en el tema, no se le notaba pizca de nerviosismo. A los minutos después apareció el pequeño Kohaku a su lado, sus piernas temblaban un poco mientras que sujetaba con dificultad la hoz que por esta vez estaría a favor de ellos, no como en los días siguientes que sería utilizada para hacerme un corte profundo en el brazo. Ahora que lo pensaba, en estos momentos yo ya debería estar en la época antigua, pero si antes no la detuve porque ni me acerqué a esta aldea, menos lo lograría actualmente, porque si Inuyasha había muerto… era inútil que viajara quinientos años en el pasado, tampoco conocía a Miroku, no nos toparíamos con ella gracias a un engaño de Naraku para que matara al hanyô para vengar a su familia, nada de esas cosas sucederían. Todo había perdido su rumbo normal desde el instante que fallé en mi misión de protegerlo. Apreté los puños, la impotencia se estaba haciendo dueña de todos mis sentidos, de hasta la más mínima partícula de mí. ¿Para qué era todo esto? ¿Cuál era el motivo de enseñarme lo que ya sabía no podía arreglar? Claro, para que la culpa me carcomiera mi maldita consciencia me mostraba la desgracia de a quienes no había podido salvar de un futuro trágico, ¿para eso? Definitivamente estaba loca como para querer hacerme daño con estas escenas. Primero Miroku perdía a su familia gracias a una maldición, ahora estaba viendo como Sango se encaminaba a su infelicidad sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de detenerla, de advertirle todo lo que se veía encima. No tuve ni las agallas para seguirla cuando vi que todo el grupo atravesaba la barrera de madera que los separaba de la seguridad de su aldea.

Caminé hacia ellos, pero una presencia familiar me golpeó el pecho, haciéndome detener al instante. Miré por todos lados, buscando esa energía que parecía estar llamándome, pero no veía nada anormal. Las cabañas seguían igual, el escuadrón que contenía a los exterminadores ya se había marchado, el resto de los habitantes de la aldea se resguardaba en sus casas con la tranquilidad de ver a sus protectores de vuelta lo más pronto posible, sin imaginarse que aquello no sucedería y que pronto ellos se encontrarían siendo bienvenidos en el portal que llevaba al otro mundo. ¿Cómo los exterminadores no pensaban en averiguar los detalles del lugar que visitarían? Por lo menos informarse de la situación era algo, pero también pedir más que la base del asunto, de esa forma podrían ir más preparados acorde la situación… quien sabe si a lo que se enfrenten ahora pueda ser su última batalla, aunque bueno, desde el momento que deciden encaminarse en aquella tan peligrosa profesión, la muerte era lo único que no podían obviar. Luchas contra demonios y todo ese tipo de cosas implicaba el riesgo de terminar destrozado en el suelo bañándote en un charco de tu propia sangre. ¿Y cómo ese hombre permitía a sus hijos dedicarse a esto? Si yo fuera él —lastimadamente no lo soy—, ni se me cruzaría por la cabeza la idea de exponerlos a esas situaciones, nunca lo haría, incluso si me lo rogaran. Él conocía los problemas que surgían cuando se enfrentaban a un monstruo, era de locos hacer pasar por lo mismo a tus hijos si sabía lo que se arriesgaba en esta actividad. Tanto que los padres los cuidan en mi época, los sobreprotegen, controlan su alrededor, qué comen, dónde van, con quiénes se juntan, etcétera, mientras que acá veía un claro ejemplo de todo lo contrario. Finalmente, a lo lejos, divisé la entrada a una cueva. El recuerdo de lo que albergaba aquel sitio me llegó de golpe, la imagen de Midoriko batallando contra demonios por milenios se marcaba como el fuego en mi mente. ¿Por qué me sentía atraída hacia ese lugar? Por más que cuestioné eso, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse solas cuando la idea de adentrarme en esa cueva se formuló sin escrúpulos, sentía que el cuerpo tenía voluntad propia y deseaba llevarme hacia allá cuanto antes. No puse resistencia, tampoco podía hacerlo, era como si una máquina gigante me hubiese atado con una cuerda a ella, empujando fuertemente, acarreándome mientras mis pies se resbalaban entre los intentos en vano para mantenerme pegada en la tierra, quieta en mi sitio. Cuando quise entrar a la caverna, se me prohibió el paso gracias a que una descarga eléctrica proveniente de una barrera espiritual me aturdió las extremidades, haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo y con el dolor latente en los brazos. Aguanté un gemido, una mueca de disgusto se formó entre la expresión de mis cejas y los ojos, ¿me estaba negando la entrada? A mí, a quien tenía la misión de proteger la perla con su propia vida, la sucesora directa de Kikyô, porque por algo podía ver los fragmentos al igual que ella, alguna razón debía tener todo esto de que la Shikón estuviera en mi interior, que se purificara con sólo mi pensamiento y que casi toda mi vida girase en torno a ella. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Claro, me llamaba para que me acercara y después me rechazaba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo. Aún así, decidí intentarlo una vez más, volví a dar unos pocos pasos, me detuve justo antes de tocar el campo de fuerza, mi dedo índice se posó en lo que antes me había lanzado hacia atrás, pero hubo una diferencia con la vez pasada… no sentí ningún malestar, sino que la propia cueva me consumía hacia su interior.

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras recorría el estrecho recóndito de la cueva, no me sorprendía que estuviera bien cuidado, los aldeanos deberían querer demasiado la imagen de Midoriko, era como un ente aún más supremo que el mismo Kami-sama, admirado por muchos, para mi gusto esa estatua representaba más la vivencia de una mártir que la de una batalla incesante que daría creación a la joya poderosa y, al mismo tiempo, peligrosa que todos desearían en un futuro. Incluso ahora que conocía a la perfección la historia, se me hacía difícil asimilar que del pecho de aquella sacerdotisa había salido la perla, que su alma se había mezclado con la de los demonios, entregando tan omnipotente arma. Era increíble la mirada serena que mantenía, aún sabiendo que su situación de aquella época era la muerte inmediata, su media sonrisa no desaparecía, ni esos ojos que expresaban tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, pero en donde se diferenciaban claramente la tranquilidad y la alegría. No sé por qué lo hice, sin embargo, me senté en la estatua, quizás sería una falta de respeto para algunos, sólo que para mí significaba la búsqueda de un poco de paz como se podía ver en la imagen de su expresión facial, era lo que más me faltaba en estos momentos, sentir esa misma dicha que Midoriko el día que decidió entregar su alma para el bienestar de los seres humanos, un acto heroico que incluso era suficiente para crear una nueva religión a favor de su nombre. Cerré los ojos, apoyé mi espalda en el fino tallado de piedra, recosté la cabeza y suspiré, impregnándome del ambiente tan cálido que se presentaba en el monumento, una sensación tan fuerte que te daban ganas de dormir para siempre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente me encontraba en un lugar totalmente distinto. Ya no eran las oscuras paredes de la cuevas las que me rodeaban, sino que mi localización se situaba en pleno aire libre, la brisa del amanecer rozaba mis mejillas de una manera exquisita, luego se revolcaba en mis labios, acariciándolos tan suave que imaginaba a Inuyasha besándome. Apreté la tela que cubría mi cuerpo, recordando que era de él, el único objeto que hacía permanecer su presencia a mi lado. Estaba sentada en un prado repleto de lavanda, el aroma que desprendían las flores era embriagante, mareador y demasiado dulce como para soportarlo por más de cinco minutos. Quise levantarme, pero no pude, una fuerza extraña me tiró hacia abajo, luego me di cuenta de que unas lianas de un verde claro me sujetaban por las piernas, apretándolas, no pasó mucho antes de que algunas de ellas me sujetaran por el torso y me obligaran a caer de espaldas entre la lavanda. Unas pocas flores se levantaron por el viento que provocó el impulso de mi cuerpo al caer bruscamente, pétalos blanquecinos con tonos púrpuras cayeron en mi rostro. Ya no quería más guerra, ¿era mucho pedir? Decidí no intentar ponerme de pie, mi esfuerzo por resistirme a lo que me esperaba era nulo, lo que el destino quisiera hacer conmigo no me importaba en lo más absoluto, si deseaba matarme, provocarme sufrimiento, darme razones para llorar… que lo haga, no me opondré a nada, aceptaré lo que venga, lo enfrentaré.

—Kagome… —el sol que me estaba pegando en la cara desapareció repentinamente, luego observé una figura, no distinguía quién era debido a que sólo veía su sombra.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, aún no me era posible enderezarme, ni siquiera para sentarme.

—Pasan tan sólo unos minutos desde que me dejaste morir… ¿y ya me olvidaste? —su voz era seria, pero era una mujer, de eso estaba segura. Al escuchar la frase, abrí los ojos sorprendida, sólo podía ser una persona.

—Kikyô… —susurré. Las lianas que ataban mi cuerpo comenzaron a ceder, finalmente aflojando el agarre y liberándome. Me levanté de inmediato para quedar a la altura de ella—. ¿Qué…?

—¡Por qué no lo hiciste, Kagome! —gritó—. Claro, sólo porque esto era para mi futuro, para vivir junto a Inuyasha… ¡no eres capaz de hacer algo por las otras personas si eso no te gusta!

—¿De qué… de qué estás hablando? —retrocedí unos pasos, se le veía realmente furiosa. ¿Acaso estaba enojada porque no la ayudé a vivir? No era todo mi culpa, nunca esperé que algo así pasara, yo realmente lo lamentaba, con toda mi alma, pero era algo que ahora no podía seguir controlando, el destino lo había querido así. El pecho de Kikyô estaba agitado por el aumento del tono de su voz, sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente.

—¡Eres una hipócrita! —su mano se fue contra mi mejilla, lo siguiente que sentí, aparte de impotencia, fue un dolor agudo en el sector, mi rostro estaba caliente por el impacto. De seguro también unos matices rojizos se habían apoderado de mi pómulo, ¿quién se creía? Apreté los puños, aguantándome las enormes ganas de devolverle aquella agresión, no podía negar que hace bastante tiempo he tenido ganas de plantarle mi mano en su cara—. Y esta vez no sólo me dejaste morir, sino que… ¡a Inuyasha también! ¿Qué estabas pensando? Te pido un favor, te envío hasta el pasado para que arregles todo y lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas.

¿Qué había dicho? Ahogué un grito de sorpresa. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que empezara a procesar las palabras, todo había sido dicho demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo de un momento a otro. Según lo que escuché, ella debía ser aquella luz blanquecina que se me apareció y decía ser la culpable de mi llegada a la época en donde Kikyô estaba viva. La declaración me había golpeado tan fuerte que supuse había estado en shock por minutos, en donde el silencio reinó en el lugar y que mi cuerpo se entumedeció tanto hasta que me dio un escalofrío, incluso se me olvidó respirar por un tiempo, para cuando recordé que necesitaba aquel gas vital mi pecho se agitó, el corazón latió con fuerza y la sangre se bombardeaba desesperada a través de mi cuerpo, sentía el bombeo ardiente revolotear. Ahora entendía el enojo de Kikyô, no cumplí lo que me encomendó secretamente. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? No existía otra persona que pudiera tener deseos de remediar el pasado más que ella, siempre había querido arreglar lo que había sucedido para continuar con su idea de casarse con el hanyô y tener una familia común y corriente, que por un maldito juego del destino se les había separado brutalmente, aunque también la desconfianza en la relación era un factor que les impidió estar juntos. Pensar en la Kikyô de cincuenta años atrás no era lo mismo que verla ahora, totalmente distintas, sólo porque sus almas estaban llenas de resentimiento. Con esta revelación se me habían atado varios cabos del asunto, el por qué me exigía tanto que alejara a la sacerdotisa de Onigumo cuanto antes, el por qué me reclamó que estuviera coqueteando con Inuyasha cuando no era mi deber. Siempre quiso apurar el asunto, quizás para que no sucediera lo de antes, su muerte y la inesperada de Inuyasha, pero no había duda de que esas razones cambiaban por completo al saber la verdad de todo. De lo único que no me alegraba era que esto había perjudicado al hanyô cuando no tuvo por qué ser así. ¡Y Kikyô tenía la culpa de ello! Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, tan caprichosa, no me hubiera tenido que enviar al pasado para arreglar un problema que tuvo, yo no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Naraku ni que haya tenido la estúpida decisión de cuidar de un ladrón, que aunque ella sea una miko, ¡era un villano, por el amor a Kami-sama! ¿A quién se le ocurría dar bienestar a una persona que lo único que había hecho en su vida fue atormentar la tranquilidad de los seres humanos? Igual era por un deber de tener que ayudarlo, pero… él ya no tenía arreglo ni se merecía otra oportunidad, además, en lo que terminó todo demostraba que nunca tuvo que hacerlo, fue una real tontería creer que un ladrón podría cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas de un día para otro.

Kikyô me seguía mirando. Las flores de lavanda a mis pies comenzaron a desintegrarse, era como si su ira estuviera provocando esto, el que desapareciera el rededor para dejarnos envuelta por un espacio negro, sin vida ni escape. El lugar en el que estábamos se me era desconocido, pero había almas andando por el aire, flotando y gritando desesperadas. Escuchaba murmullos, rezos de las personas que aún no encontraban su descanso eterno y vagaban por los parajes de un limbo que pronto los llevaría a los dos destinos que esperaban alcanzar… el cielo o el infierno. Los lamentos se oían como ecos, los sollozos de las lágrimas que caían desesperadamente por sus mejillas intentando arribar a ese sitio que les permitiera liberarse de toda presión, que los desintegrara y les sacara ese peso de encima que era el caminar por el limbo aún siendo un cuerpo de carne y hueso, sufriendo las llagas de sus acciones, de aquello que los había traído acá. Unas cadenas se adhirieron a mis pies, encerrándolos, sentí un poco de dolor, como si el metal frío se estuviera uniendo con mi piel, hiriéndolos, pasando por la carne hasta atravesarme los huesos. Intenté caminar, pero una descarga eléctrica me hizo caer de rodillas, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Kagome… no te perdonaré esto…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca si piensas que me quedaré acá! Además, él destino lo quiso así, no puedes arreglar el pasado por mucho que lo quieras.

—Claro, si mi vida no te importa… ¡ni la de Inuyasha! Y aún así te atreves a llevar su ropa… eres una egoísta. No saldrás de aquí… nunca. Así sufrirás todo lo que yo he pasado vivido… —dicho aquello, desapareció de mi vista, dejándome sola en un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Y eso... xDD Supieron quién era esa lucecita que todos odiábamos, pero espero que no odien a Kikyô, entiendan sus razones también -w- Cualquiera querría hacer eso si te pasara lo que les sucedió a ella e Inuyasha, pero bueno... así es la vida. Así que... veremos en el próximo capítulo, el último, que sucederá con Kagome en ese lugar y en qué terminará la historia :D

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Gracias de antemano por leer y gastar su tiempo en esto ;) Sólo hacen feliz a una escritora aficionada que algún día espera escribir un verdadero libro que se venda y sea un Best Seller :3

¡Besos, abrazos, los adoro! ;D Felices Fiestas y que tengan un próspero Año Nuevo junto a quienes estén con ustedes. Y ojalá vean fuegos artificiales *O* (Por lo menos en mi ciudad habrán e iré owó Sí o sí, me encantan) Les diré algo... la otra vez me puse a pensar que Kagome nunca podría llevar a Inuyasha, al menos que esté en su condición humana, porque los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales igual son fuertes... y las sensible orejas de Inuyasha no lo soportarían (lo sé, es estúpido pensar en eso xD Pero fue mi pensamiento inteligente del día :D) Pero bueno... así que ya saben, tengan cuidado si quieren llevar a un hanyô a ver los fuegos artificiales XDD

¡Saludos a todos! ;D

**Franessa Black**


	17. Libre

¡Hola! Primero que nada... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que lo hayan pasado excelente junto a sus seres queridos y que este año sea mucho mejor que el 2009 (que para mí fue realmente deprimente los primeros meses) ¡Así que les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo comienzo! ;D [Lo único que no me gustó del año nuevo fue que no publicaron un capítulo de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen y que la Shonen Jump decidió no publicar por dos semanas los mangas ¬¬]

Segundo... lamento el retraso con el capítulo, pero de verdad que se me hizo muy difícil terminarlo... anda con 0 inspiración, muy poca y no me salían las palabras por mucho que supiera todo lo que tenía que pasar -w- También anduve como rara esta semana, como que mi ánimo flaqueaba de vez en cuando, pero ya estoy bien nwn Por otro lado, con todo esto del año nuevo estuve como cuatro días sin ver mi computador D: Así que ya saben el sufrimiento que tuve por no escribir... y el último factor es que soy demasiado perfeccionista y borraba cada cinco minutos lo que escribía, no me gustaba nada... y sinceramente tampoco me satisface mucho el final de ahora -0- Pero en fin... aquí está... THE LAST CHAPTER *suenan bombos y platillos*

¡Y vamos con la parte que más me gusta de todas! ¡Yay! (ando con esta expresión pegada... la digo todo el tiempo xD) ¡Los reviews! No agradeceré por seguir la historia personalmente ahora, sino que lo haré en una extensión que haré con los reviews que lleguen para este episodio y además cuando terminen de leer se encontrarán con mis despedidas finales :3

**setsuna17: **no sé qué tiene de divertido mi fanfic, pero me agrada que lo encuentres así xD ¡Gracias por leer y por el comentario!

**aki-chan91: **lo sé, soy un poco enredada con mi redacción, lo lamento... pero de repente me sumerjo en mi consciencia y mis manos se mueven solas xD Pero por lo menos a medida que uno lee eso se va aclarando y se entiende nwn Y no, la muerte de Inuyasha era 100% real, pero así es la vida... unos mueren y otros viven xD Y ahora todos odian a Kikyô, pobre de ella D: ¡Gracias por el comentario! ;D

**Shang Yang: **todos me dicen que ahora sabían por qué esa luz les daba mala espina xD Aquí está el final de todo, y lo peor de todo es que el futuro de Kagome no se ve muy próspero, espero que resulte ser un buen final, o quien sabe lo que podría suceder y quizás se desmorona todo y ella termina muriendo para seguir los pasos de Inuyasha n-n ¡También espero que lo hayas pasado bien en las fiestas! :D ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**aniyasha: **¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también! ;D Sí, soy un poco macabra, pero así se mantiene con emoción la historia, además... qué es la vida de la protagonista sin sufrir todo el tiempo... XD Toda una novela ;) ¡Gracias por el comentario! :3

**flainuy: **sí... Kikyô fue egoísta, pero tenía sus razones... no es su culpa que Onigumo la deseara tanto y que armara todo ese embrollo, ella era feliz antes y se le arrebató todo eso de un momento a otro, aunque usar a Kagome para obtener su felicidad no es la mejor manera D: Y espero darles un final feliz... recuerdo que hubo una vez en donde dejé a Kikyô con Inuyasha y maté a Kagome... ¡casi me comieron viva! Imagínate... me dijeron que me odiaban .__.|| Espero que sea el que sea el desenlace ustedes no digan lo mismo TT___TT ¡Gracias por apoyar la historia! ;D

**Akari Namikaze 17: **¡No! Es lo peor escuchar Ai no Uta en los momentos tristes, ahí uno sabe que las lágrimas llegan enseguida, son incontrolables, es el efecto de esa canción ¬O¬ A mí me pasa todo el tiempo que voy a llorar con una historia o una serie que veo en la laptop y voy a llorar, pero no quiero que me escuchen.. xD Es la razón por la cual aprendí a hacerlo en silencio XDD Gracias por el comentario, me alaga mucho que sea una de las mejores historias que has leído ;D ¡Arigatô!

**Sahora: **¡Hola amiga! Me alegra leer que te desesperes y quedes con ansias... son la mejor noticia para un escritor (Lo sé, soy mala XD) Pero finalmente está aquí el capítulo final del fanfic... y bueno, aprovecharé de tomar un receso con las historias para dedicarme a otras cosas por ahora, pero pronto verás un nuevo escrito publicado ;D Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza XD ¡Gracias por el comentario! ;D

**xhyllemitta: **¡Ese sí que fue un insulto a Kikyô! XD Pero no la odies, como he dicho no es su culpa totalmente, sino que del maldito Naraku owó ¡Te deseo un próspero año 2010! ¡Gracias por leer el fanfic! ;D

**Dark_yuki: **¿Enserio? Pensé que eras una KikyôxInuyasha fan, lo siento, mi error :P Bueno, yo tampoco la odio, aunque algunas veces desespera, especialmente en los primeros capítulos e Inuyasha XD Pero por eso quise hacer como una muestra de los dos lados de Kikyô, como de contrapeso para que vean que no siempre fue mala :3 ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario! ;D

**Kagome becky-chan: **¡Que bueno saber que sigues el fanfic desde el principio! Me agrada recibir comentarios, muchas gracias n-n Y ahí veremos si Inuyasha y Kagome tienen algún futuro juntos, aunque con lo que ha sucedido no se ve muy probable D: Pero bueno, espero que te guste el desenlace de la historia ;D ¡Arigatô por el review!

Aviso: no tomo mucho en cuenta lo que sucedió en las películas, se los digo porque cuando lean una parte quizás muchos digan: oh, pero esto sucedió en tal película... así que se los digo para que sepan ;D

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, quien nos trajo esta maravillosa creación para divertirnos con los personas, sus historias y delirar por el sensual y atractivo personaje de orejas adorables y cabello blanco que nos hace suspirar XD / Los lyric que aparecen al principio son parte de las canciones "With You", "Hide & Seek" y "Hide Away" del grupo AAA (¡100% recomendables!) [Aprovechando, diré esto: escuchen el grupo Arashi y véanlos en sus programas, conciertos, etc... ¡son maravilloso! Pero aviso... Matsumoto Jun es mío owó xD]

Y sin más rodeos... los dejo con ¡EL CAPÍTULO FINAL! ¡Que lo disfruten! ;D

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Capítulo XVI: "Libre"

_Simplemente quiero ver nuestro futuro,_

_hay una alianza oculta en el fondo de mi corazón._

_Seguramente, ha llegado el momento de buscarla juntos_

La prenda que había hurtado de Inuyasha era lo único que me recordaba el que aún estaba viva, que todo esto era una venganza de Kikyô por no cumplir sus deseos y que más de alguna persona me esperaba en las afueras, por lo que se convertía, aquella tela roja, en mi única esperanza y ganas de salir de aquí, un constante apoyo para continuar en los días, quizás semanas, meses o años en los que llevaba aquí dentro. El tiempo pasaba como si no existiera, se me era imposible intentar estimar algún horario o querer contar cuánto había pasado, sólo tenía conocimiento de que en cada instante empeoraba más la situación y me encaminaba a un destino en donde mi sobrevivencia era el resultado menos factible de todas las opciones. Una vela mantenía mi mano derecha ocupada, no podía soltarla, era como si una energía externa no me permitiera deshacerme de ella, por mucho que la esperma cayera en mi piel y la quemara, debía aguantarme el dolor de esto, era como si fuera un gran trayecto de sufrimiento mientras esperaba que llegara a su fin y me llevara con ello hacia el otro mundo. Mis tobillos ya estaban adormecidos, se habían acostumbrado al tacto frío e indiferente de aquellas cadenas que se sujetaban en su alrededor, cada vez que miraba hacia ellas me daban escalofríos por el simple hecho de ver cómo se habían pegado en la carne, de seguro sería un dolor gigante si alguna vez llegaba a sacármelas, ya se habían convertido en una parte de mi ser, además, caminar con esas cosas era peor que una patada en el estómago, me tropezaba cada cinco minutos, por estimar solamente, de hecho me caí unos metros atrás, producto de ello ya ni siquiera quedaba rastro de una rodilla bien formada, sino que era un tumulto de rasguños, desgarros y sangre saliendo a borbotones por el áspero rozar que hacían cuando el árido suelo, y lleno de piedras, hacía contacto con ellas. El tiempo pasaba rápido, algunas veces lento, pero lo que menos podía descifrar era cuando llevaba en este lugar. Estaba rodeada de almas, diversas debo admitir, unas se lamentaban, otras se regocijaban de felicidad cuando parecían encontrar la salida de este infierno, quizás una entrada al paraíso que a mí, por deseos de una persona, nunca se me sería concedida. Después de todo, aún no entiendo a qué tipo de sufrimiento se refería Kikyô, porque el dolor del alma superaba con creces al físico, ¿qué sacaba con hacerme todo esto? Quizás se sentía bien con verme desesperada por estar encerrada en, prácticamente, la nada, sin divisar un futuro cercano que tuviera la palabra prosperidad o felicidad escrito en él, realmente era una maravilla pensar que me quedaría en este lugar para siempre, claro, todo dentro de una frase irónica. Me desconcentré cuando sentí un pequeño malestar en la mano. Me detuve unos momentos. Observé la vela, otra esperma se había situado violentamente en mi piel, luego me fijé en el sitio que había decidido poseer, quemaduras aún ardientes y vivientes se cerraban y volvían a abrirse, desgarrando la piel, carne y quemando los huesos, lo peor de todo es que debía aguantarlas por la eternidad, cicatrizaban, sí, pero para permitir que más esperma volviera a darles actividad en el sistema nervioso, enviando señales de sufrimiento, dolor, insoportable, debía decir. Era ya la sexta vez que sucedía esto, creo, por lo que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme, ¿qué más podía hacer? Luchar contra este tipo de cosas nunca fue lo mío y menos cuando estaba siendo todo controlado por un espíritu más furioso y desconsolado que el mío, aunque bueno, si hablábamos con hechos, se supone que compartimos la misma alma, sólo que siempre he diferido en eso, somos tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan distintas, a la gente le confunde el físico, es como las hermanas gemelas, sólo porque son iguales en el exterior creen que tienen el mismo carácter, si bien se encuentran similitudes en algunas reacciones, en realidad una es contraria a la otra, eso era lo que me sucedía con Kikyô… ser el vivo recuerdo de ella en la época antigua se producía más por mi apariencia que por mi personalidad, dos polos opuestos que la gente enjuiciaba erróneamente, sólo para saciar su perspectiva de que somos idénticas. Es bastante complicado intentar entender a una persona que falleció en una circunstancia tan drástica, pero eso no significaba que me dejaría hacer como si nada, tendría que encontrar una forma de salir, aunque me tomara años, de lo único que estaba segura era que no permitiría que mi cuerpo se desintegrara en este sitio, menos por el capricho de un alma en vela y que más encima yo no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

A medida que avanzaba nuevamente, observaba en el suelo unos pequeños agujeros, era como ver lo que sucedía en el exterior, me sentía como si estuviera en un espacio superior que me permitía analizar lo que pasaba en el mundo del que hace un tiempo atrás era habitante. Me detuve en uno, me sorprendí con lo que me ofrecía para ver, reconocí el ambiente a la perfección, también las personas que eran protagonistas de aquel hecho. Unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon en mi rostro mientras que observaba con detenimiento el cómo Naraku comenzaba a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, la gran y fatídica consecuencia de mis erróneos actos. Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de las personas al ver caer sus cabañas, las construcciones que se habían dedicado a cuidar con anhelo sabiendo que su área era amenazada permanentemente por la presencia de diversos demonios que intentaban obtener la perla. Estando en un ambiente de constante peligro era un gran problema que ellos habían sabido manejar y que por mi imprudencia ese esfuerzo, ese sacrificio, se derrumbó de un momento a otro, sólo por tener la esperanza de que el pasado se podía arreglar, creyendo que era ello, sin embargo, era el destino quien había puesto las fichas de esa manera en el tablero, que hacía sus propias estrategias para que, independiente de cualquier cosa, siempre el resultado fuese el mismo. Me perdí en aquella imagen tan abrumadora, me sentía una de las peores personas por causar tanto daño en poco tiempo, no pude evitar que una lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos por el súbito cambio que provoqué, era como si al entrar en el pasado se hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora, trayendo desgracias, muertes, sin opción de salvación, cuando mi propósito era totalmente distinto. Y ahora estaba de rodillas, con los puños apretados, sufriendo por ello, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarles a remediar lo que era mi responsabilidad. ¿Cuál era la idea de que se involucraran todos al final? Se supone que todo esto era por Inuyasha y Kikyô, los aldeanos no debían estar metidos entremedio ni sufrir las consecuencias, sólo ellos dos y yo, por algo me metí en un camino tan peligroso, lleno de piedras, sabiendo que tropezaría, pero intentaría hacer lo que estuviera en mi manos con tal de alcanzar el final que me liberara de aquella presión, sin embargo, mis cálculos fueron mal hechos porque terminaron un sinfín de personas experimentando la desgracia y el desmoronamiento de sus sueños. Era algo que nunca tendría que suceder. Además, me había empeñado tanto en guardar el maldito secreto, esconder que vendría Naraku de un momento a otro para acabar con Kikyô, se lo escondí a Inuyasha y aún así resultó ser un fiasco. De qué sirvió tanto embrollo, para qué tuve que reprimirme de gritar a los cuatro vientos que conocía todo el futuro, por qué tanto preocupación por lo que sucedería con mi vida si todo seguiría el mismo rumbo que siempre… no entendía qué sacó Kikyô con tentar a la suerte y probar a costa de otra persona si podía obtener su propia felicidad, y no le reprochaba que lo haya intentando, sino que me utilizara a mí para ello. No entiendo qué diferencia podría existir entre que lo haya hecho ella en vez de otra persona, si lo único que se necesitaba era destruir al infeliz de Onigumo antes de que se enamorara enfermizamente de Kikyô. Era un trabajo que muchos podían hacer, sin embargo, soy yo la mágica elegida para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. En estos momentos era cuando me ponía a pensar si Kikyô realmente me deseaba muerta o si tenía algún estilo de rencor porque compartíamos el mismo sentimiento… no entendía prácticamente nada. ¿Por qué era tan cruel la vida? ¿Qué le costaba sacar unos pocos obstáculos del camino? Claro, no se podía por la simple razón de que la maldita mente del ser humano necesitaba caer una y otra vez para poder recién comenzar a aprender de sus errores, por eso es que la madre naturaleza, el tiempo, el presente, el pasado, el futuro, el universo… todas las entidades contra las que no se podía combatir se ponían en tu contra para hacerte tu felicidad cada vez más difícil, ya que se supone el ser humano se crea a base de desgracias más que de alegrías, así se forma un carácter más fuerte, era lo que siempre me decía mi abuelo con respecto al tema y el cómo me enseñó a sobreponerme frente a la temprana muerte de mi padre. Lancé un suspiro, aunque el ambiente fuera frío, no salió ningún tipo de vapor por mi boca, eso daba más pruebas de que me encontraba en un sitio fuera de lo común, en donde sólo el dolor y las penas eran protagonistas, alimentando este universo y a sus almas que rondaban sin encontrar el perdón de sus acciones o la salvación eterna como algunos le llamaban. De hecho, la música que adornaba la 'cómoda' atmósfera era una nueva sinfonía de gritos y lamentos que parecía haber sido inventada por Mozart cuando definitivamente había perdido su talento musical en la cercanía a su muerte, porque era insoportable escuchar a la gente llorar, a cualquier lado que iba retumbaban en mis oídos los sollozos lastimeros de quienes me hacían ingrata compañía acá. Era como estar en un bar a la medianoche, todos emborrachándose con el licor para mantener la cabeza despejada y olvidarse de los problemas, sólo por unos momentos, cayendo en la ilusión de que no aparecerán nunca más, siendo que cuando despierten el día después, con un dolor en la sien por la resaca, se encontrarán de frente en una situación peor que la que intentaron opacar en el local la noche anterior. Los murmullos de la gente se repetían incesablemente, algunas se abrían paso inútil entre los confines de este sitio, esperando ver una salida que les permitiese alcanzar el cielo, el infierno y, si tenían mucha esperanza o, mejor dicho, eran estúpidos, guardaban en lo más profundo de su corazón el anhelo de terminar en el mundo humano, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Oraciones en donde la figura de Buda se combinaba con la de otros dioses que pertenecían a las diversas religiones que se expandían a través del mundo, cabía decir que no sólo habían japoneses en este lugar, sino que se reconocían americanos, españoles, latinoamericanos, europeos, de todo tipo, quién sabe con quién podrías encontrarte en el limbo, todas las almas que no podían hallar la paz entre el cielo y el infierno eran mi alrededor. Se les veía cansados, agotados por el pesar de sus piernas debido a que por mucho que se sentaran o dejaran caer en el suelo, era como si una tonelada estuviera en sus hombros, presionando constantemente con el fin de hacerles caer bruscamente y que se rindieran finalmente, era una sensación insoportable. Y eso era porque quienes vacilaban por acá no eran aún almas, sino que persona en carne y hueso, la última estación de sufrimiento, como si intentaran hacer del ser humano un mártir para descubrir la vida después de la muerte y regresar reencarnada para comentárselo al mundo. Quizás mi destino era ser una Juana de Arco cualquiera. Lucha por lo que es mío, por el bienestar de los demás y terminar siendo ejecutada como la peor de las delincuentes. ¿Injusto, no? Ese propósito era tan alejado a mí, que ya no le veía caso seguir pensando en ello, era una gran pérdida de tiempo creer que las cosas podrían terminar así de fácil. Esto, sin duda, contestaba a la gran pregunta de la humanidad… de si se descansaba cuando se alcanzaba la muerte, si el sufrimiento terminaba en el mismo instante que dejabas de respirar y tu cuerpo se sumía en un sueño acompasado por el lado demoniaco de Morfeo.

—Kami-sama… lamento todo lo que he hecho… perdóname, por favor… sácame de este dolor —un susurro alcanzó mis oídos, era un hombre que entre lágrimas suplicaba la salvación. No pude evitar sonreír burlonamente. Siempre el ser humano resultaba ser un ente que creía la vida podía ser justa en el término de ésta.

La figura de aquella persona estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, giré la cabeza para observarla en su penumbra, se me hizo familiarmente conocida, por lo que me acerqué un poco más, quizás sí era alguien que se había cruzado en mi camino más de una vez, no perdía nada con hacerlo, después de todo el tiempo no corría en este sitio. Me sorprendí al ver a un joven de unos veinticinco años, no más que ellos, sus cabellos eran castaños y cortos, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, amargura, arrepentimiento, se estaba torturando con el recuerdo de sus hechos, los cuales no eran ajenos a mí, sino que sabía de ellos y bastante. Recordé su nombre… Suikotsu, uno de los siete guerreros, aquella banda de sujetos que pasaban de aldea en aldea destruyendo todo a su paso, matando gente por el simple placer de sentir la sangre correr por sus manos y mezclarse con el sudor que secretaba su piel por la constante agitación al luchar. No me extrañaba verlo acá, debido a la bipolaridad de su carácter, podía parecer un tipo que no haría daño ni a una mosca cuando en verdad era un asesino en serie que hacía de la vida de los otros un infierno. Cuando los conocimos fue una situación totalmente distinta, habían muerto y por los deseos egoístas de Naraku fueron revividos gracias a un fragmento de la perla, sólo para hacer el trabajo sucio de ese sujeto, matar a Inuyasha, fue la primera misión que les fue encomendaba, luego se fue sumando Kôga, Sesshômaru, hasta el momento en que cualquiera que estuviera de enemigo con Naraku se convertía en el nuevo blanco del grupo. Eran siete personas totalmente distintas, todas con ansias de asesinar, tenían métodos para hacerlo, armas y una particularidad que resultaba ser su especialidad, ventajas que sobresalían entre cada uno. Jakotsu fue, sin duda, el más extraño de todos… una mezcla entre travesti y homosexual frustrado, era sorprendente la voz femenina que era capaz de hacer, si no fuera porque no le veía un bulto que indicara tenía pechos, juraría que era cien por ciento mujer, ese fetiche de sentirse atraído por Inuyasha, otro amor enfermizo… le excitaba verlo sufrir, un masoquismo que no creí ver en esta época, aunque él superaba las expectativas, quizás podía ser el dirigente de alguna organización que estuviera a favor del tema. Por otro lado, Mukotsu, con quien tuve un encuentro bastante desagradable, era un depresivo compulsivo por tener una apariencia que no era perfectamente de un ángel creado por Kami-sama, tampoco hacía mucho para atraer a las mujeres, lanzarles veneno y obligarlas a casarse con él no era precisamente el mejor método para combatir su defecto físico, además, todas las mujeres desean una ceremonia maravillosa, resplandeciente y decir el "Sí, acepto" enfrascada en un vestido blanquecino que reluciera su imagen virginal que se supone debían mantener hasta la noche que se entregaran a su marido. No, ni aunque rezara o pidiera un milagro podría haber conseguido una novia. Me acuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que agradecí la intervención de Sesshômaru, gracias a él Mukotsu no nos hizo más daño del fatal, incluso cuando después de eso morí, junto a Sango y Miroku, por varios minutos. Así era como aparecía Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, y el resto. Quizás, el único que salvaba de entre todos ellos era Suikotsu. Bueno, también estaba Bankotsu, su líder, que tenía una tez morena y unos ojos incandescentes, no se puede negar que era atractivo… muy atractivo. Tampoco era que me enamorara de él, pero no acostumbraba a tener que enfrentarme con hombres… bonitos. O sea, no soy ciega tampoco, aunque no podría gustarme por el simple hecho de que disfrutaba asesinando a las personas sin razón alguna, sólo por diversión, era repugnante que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Hubo una vez que encontramos unas aguas termales mientras viajábamos y con Sango decidimos meternos en ellas para relajarnos un poco, cabía decir que mi cuerpo apestaba a barro, sangre, sudor, mi cabello estaba pegoteado y enredado por no poder lavarme durante todos esos días, era un suplicio vivir en esta época sin bañarme constantemente, caminar por lugares que eran piedra y tierra no era para nada agradable. Así que nos dirigimos hacia las pozas, Shippô había estado tan cansado que no vino con nosotras, por lo que aprovechamos de tener una charla de chica a chica —la típica excusa cuando uno no desea que un hombre escuche que hablamos de ellos—. Y hace poco se había terminado todo este feudo con los siete guerreros, veníamos recién afrentando la súbita muerte de Kikyô, conviviendo con la depresión de Inuyasha, entre otras cosas, un poco de aire nuevo no nos haría para nada mal. Pero nuestro tema de conversación no fue exactamente el de siempre, sino que uno distinto y que no imaginamos tocar alguna vez… ¿cuándo uno hablaba de lo atractivo que era tu enemigo? Bastante estúpido, loco… te intentó matar, quiso asesinar a tus amigos, tus seres queridos, y aún así en tu cabeza cabe la idea de que era hermoso, que por sobre todas las cosas… ¡estaba excelentemente hecho! No fue dejado a la mano de Kami-sama, definitivamente, era como si un cirujano tomara la mejor parte de cada ser humano y la combinara para crear el hombre perfecto —y después de hablar esto a los minutos siguientes me encontraba suspirando por Inuyasha, que irónico—.

_Sango se movió inquieta mientras que se sumergía dejando media cabeza fuera del agua. Unas pequeñas burbujas salieron a flote, a causa de su nerviosismo por haberse sonrojado unos segundos antes. Yo reí divertida, no la imaginaba hablando de estos temas, siempre se le veía tan seria, tomándose su trabajo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ahora venía con esto. Los chicos se encontraban varios metros lejos, el agudo oído de Inuyasha tampoco nos alcanzaría y Miroku ni siquiera se atrevería a acercarse después de lo que sucedió la vez anterior, tener múltiples golpes en su cuerpo no era precisamente algo agradable, menos cuando se sumaban a una cachetada de Sango y los puños de Inuyasha. Se podía decir que estábamos libres de todo, de nuestra boca podrían salir frases por las cuales no nos sentiríamos culpables ni avergonzadas, quedarían encerradas en las memorias de cada una. Era por eso que salió a la conversación una persona en particular, algo por lo que los hombres se molestarían demasiado, ya me imaginaba al hanyô celoso por mis comentarios mientras que Miroku se cuestionaba interiormente qué estaba haciendo mal como para que Sango se interesara en alguien que nos había intentado matar múltiples de veces. Parecía tan turbio el encontrar atractivo a un asesino en serie, una idea de locos que sólo cruzaba la cabeza de personas masoquistas y sin sentido. Pero bueno, había que admitirlo de alguna manera, tampoco era la idea ser ciegas, además, ¿qué más daba? Teníamos derecho a decirlo, Miroku no temía en expresar su emoción cuando veía a una chica hermosa, aunque fuera su naturaleza pervertida de pedirle un hijo por la 'maldición' de su mano, era obvio que sabía que a Sango no le hacía ninguna gracia, por lo tanto si ella se vengaba no habría nada de malo, incluso ni siquiera le haría lo mismo, sino que se referiría a aquel enemigo basándose en su belleza. No pude evitar reírme, sería graciosísimo si llegáramos a emitir ese tipo de comentario, los rostros de Inuyasha y Miroku serían para tomarles una foto, lástima que no tengo una en estos momentos, o si no iría corriendo, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos sin importarme nada más que grabar ese instante, esa desfiguración de su expresión, que en unos segundos sería de confusión, luego sus ceños se fruncirían de a poco, finalmente iracundos nos alegarían por ello, argumentando que era nuestro enemigo, que cómo nos podíamos enamorar —ya ven que ellos siempre exageran las cosas—, de una persona que intentó matarlos. Eso no se podría comprar con nada._

_Suspiré. El agua formó unas pequeñas olas, ondulaciones mejor dicho, indicándome que Sango ya no aguantaba más su posición, que el calor en el cuerpo era demasiado y su aguante de respiración se estaba acabando. Cuando la vi salir me fijé que sus hombros habían tomado un color carmesí debido al acalorado ambiente en el que estábamos, llegaba a marear la cantidad de vapor que desprendía el líquido azulino. Se apoyó en unas rocas, yo la seguí y me coloqué a su lado. Inhaló un poco de aire, botándolo suavemente, su pecho se inflaba y bajaba con lentitud. Esa gran cicatriz en la espalda me encogía el corazón, provocada por la hoz de Kohaku mientras era controlado por Naraku. Me daban ganas de romperle el rostro cada vez que pensaba en ello, observar esa forma de araña que se expandía por toda la piel, dejando una marca de aquel suceso que nunca debió haber sucedido, todo por una maldita trampa para que se vengara de Inuyasha… definitivamente era de lo peor. Aún no surgían las palabras adecuadas como para dar término a la conversación, no era una muy común que digamos, el silencio que se daba en intervalos era justificado por nuestra falta de experiencia en el tema, no era que deseara agarrarme a todos los enemigos que se nos cruzaban, sino que nunca se nos había pasado por la cabeza que un asesino resultara ser atractivo para ambas, menos cuando teníamos que esconderlo como si fuera un pecado y resguardarlo pensando que es nuestra propia vida, así también esconderlo de dos hombres que nos armarían el griterío por siquiera mencionarles su nombre. Así es, una de las mayores causas del por qué nunca nos fijamos en otro… eran ellos, sí, había que decirlo, Inuyasha y Miroku, hace un tiempo atrás, eran nuestro mundo, parecíamos pequeños satélites revoloteando a su alrededor, eran nuestro sol, galaxia, universo, perdidas en la órbita que se denomina 'amor'. Este era la única vez que nos podíamos descarrilar, aprovechar que prácticamente nos hallábamos solas, relajadas entre las aguas termales y con deseos enormes de decir lo que es 'prohibido'. La exterminadora de demonios se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa casi malévola surcó su rostro, tragué un poco de saliva, ¿qué le pasaba? _

—_Kagome… —susurró mientras se acercaba—, ¿qué diría Inuyasha si se entera? _

—_Sango, no te atreverías. Además, si llego a tener algún reclamo de Inuyasha por eso, te culparé enseguida y me veré obligada a comentarle a Miroku ciertas cosas que dijiste sobre un tal 'Bankotsu' —sonreí, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Yo no soy la comprometida, mi supuesto novio está deprimido ahora por la muerte de su primer amor, dudo que le importe algo tan diminuto como esto._

—_Recuerda que es un celoso compulsivo… yo no me contaría tan a salvo. En cambio, Miroku no puede alegarme, él ha sido mujeriego, tendría que pagarle con la misma moneda, ¿no crees?_

—_¿Te arriesgas? —la miré, se me había ocurrido una idea, aunque ésta tentaba demasiado al destino. Me observó como queriendo saber más—. ¿A decirle? —me miró incrédula—. ¿Le temes a su reacción? Vamos, te reto a que lo hagas y yo también se lo diré a Inuyasha —si no fuera porque no he tomado sake en lo que llevo de vida… cualquiera pensaría que estaba ebria por proponer semejante estupidez. Una parte de mí quería que Sango aceptara, la otra se negaba rotundamente a ello._

—_Acepto… _

Un grito espeluznante y retumbante me sacó de mis recuerdos. Una joven, debía ser mayor que yo por tres años, se consumía entre las llamas de un fuego azulino, pero que quemaba con tan sólo mirarlo, eran desesperantes sus gemidos de dolor, abrazando su cuerpo con los brazos mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, una de las peores escenas que me ha tocado presenciar en vivo; se retorcía con ferocidad, como si quisiera sacarse aquel calor abrasador de encima, tal mosquito que molestaba en los días de verano. Poco a poco su ropa fue consumiéndose, un par de estropajos la cubrían, después de unos segundos daba la impresión de que aquellas prendas tan delgadas le ahogaban, porque ella misma comenzó a tirar de la tela, teniendo el objetivo de desgarrarla y liberarse de su presión; en cuestión de instantes se mostró desnuda ante todos quienes observábamos la escena, aún me sorprendía como la gente que estaba en este lugar podía mirar de forma pervertida a la muchacha, me daba asco imaginarme el tipo de persona que me rodeaba. La vi caer de rodillas, las llamas aún cubrían su ser, desintegrando cada parte que restaba del frágil cuerpo, la piel comenzó a descascararse, tal huevo duro, cayendo de a pedazos en el suelo para volverse polvo mientras que la otra máscara del ser humano se dejaba ver, la parte que mostraba los músculo, sin duda, la más limitada de todas, por supuesto no tardó mucho en volverse humo, así dando paso al esqueleto que cayó estrepitosamente, me asombró el que no se rompiera, sino que se pulverizó y una pequeña brisa rozó las cenizas, llevándoselas con ella. Lo que más me extrañó, y sin duda dio rabia, fue que los presentes repentinamente aplaudieron, fuerte, sonoro, como si lo que acaban de presenciar fuese un acto de circo, un truco de magia o algo por el estilo, ¿qué les sucedía? Era gente enferma la que estaba aquí, ¿cómo pude haber parado en un lugar como este? No era normal, no era parte de la moral el celebrar por la muerte de alguien, menos si era de una forma tan trágica. Sólo porque la curiosidad me carcomía la mente, y porque estaba decidiendo si era correcto golpear a cualquiera sólo para saciar mi ira, me acerqué a una mujer, también joven —parecía que estaba de moda el fallecer a tan temprana edad—, y le pregunté qué estaba sucediendo, por qué parecían estar felices de ver eso. Ella me sonrió, eso me hizo pensar que quizás no todos en este sitio estaban locos, y contestó lo siguiente: 'Porque cuando ocurre esto, significa que esa persona obtuvo el descanso eterno'. Me quedé completamente pasmada con la respuesta, pero mi cabeza procesó rápidamente la información para llegar a la conclusión de que a mí me sucedería lo mismo si pasaba más tiempo aquí, además, que llegar al paraíso no era tan pacífico como todo el mundo creía, sino que bastante doloroso, ¿qué pasaría con ellos que tuvieran de destino el infierno? Ni me quería imaginar el suplicio de la transición, realmente anonadante. Esta fue la imagen que me trajo nuevamente a la realidad antes de perderme por completo en esa atmósfera que me invitaba a dejarme caer en el sueño profundo para vivir aquellos repetitivos eventos con la esperanza de regresar algún día a ellos. Realmente era atrayente el no despertar, estaba segura de que cualquiera preferiría aquello en vez de estar solo en un lugar tan deprimente como este, no era muy agradable encontrarse rodeada de almas en pena que no hacían más que sufrir, vagando infinitamente hasta que un ente misterioso decidiera darle fin a su suplicio sin advertirles de nada. Además, a mi caso se le podía sumar el hecho de que no estaba aquí por cuenta propia ni por una acción que me implicara esta condena, sino que gracias a la furia desencadenada de una mujer que murió injustamente, eso no podía negarlo, que estimó conveniente hacer sufrir a quien ahora obtenía toda la felicidad que a ella se le privó. Entendía que daba rabia el que otra persona robara el corazón de un amado, pero el tener un deseo tan grande de venganza por las puras, porque simplemente le dieron ganas de ensañarse contra esa chica, quien al principio no tenía la menor idea que eso terminaría de aquella forma. No fue mi voluntad venir a esta época, sí decidí quedarme, primero porque apenas llegué provoqué tres grandes desastres —que para mí no eran mucho, pero para los aldeanos eran dos tragedias sin remedio alguno—, primero traje la perla de Shikón nuevamente a la antigüedad cuando ellos creían haberse liberado de ella en el momento que Kikyô decidió quemar su cuerpo junto a la pequeña, aunque peligrosa, joya; segundo, desperté a Inuyasha, le saqué el sello y con eso falté el respeto tanto a la memoria de la fallecida sacerdotisa, quien dio su vida por apaciguar el alma del hanyô con una flecha, como a los aldeanos, porque la imagen que tenían de Inuyasha era muy distinta a la realidad, sin embargo, no podía culparlos; y por último, pero lo más importante, por intentar salvar la Shikón… la partí en más de mil fragmentos, gran error. Por una parte se le puede ver como algo bueno, porque me permitió conocer a mis amigos, tener más experiencias y desarrollar esta doble vida, que si bien cansaba, me encantaba, además, encontré el amor en estas tierras —¿qué chica de mi edad se imaginaría enamorada de un medio demonio? Nadie—. No pude evitar maldecir a Kikyô por depararme tan cruel destino. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en mis labios. Nunca había entendido mi misión en aquel lugar, el por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir por ese hanyo, el por qué había sido la elegida para retroceder y cambiar el pasado, para… traer desgracias y alegrías, para cambiar todo el esquema de la vida, para cambiar mi esquema de la vida.

Me senté sobre una roca gran de que sobresalía de la tierra. Aferré la prenda de Inuyasha a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su fragancia que ya era mínima, pero por lo menos aún quedaba un poco de ella. Miré hacia abajo, un trozo de vidrio estaba tirado en el suelo, no sé por qué, pero lo tomé entre mis manos, un corte profundo se extendió por mi piel, la sangre caía a borbotones, aunque el dolor era mínimo, no me importaba mucho que digamos. Llevé el pequeño fragmento como si fuera un espejo, alzándolo a la altura de mi rostro y me sorprendí al ver mi reflejo. Mi cabello, negro azabache como la noche, comenzó a tomar matices grises, casi blanquecino, como si de a poco se fuera secando y envejeciendo, ya no tenía ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba y qué decir de lo despeinado que se encontraba, enmarañado por el polvo y la intensa atmósfera que se vivía en el lugar. Pasé mi dedo índice de la mano derecha por las bolsas púrpuras y pálidas que habitaban debajo de mis ojos, dándome un aspecto demacrado, desintegrado, como si estuviera pasando por el momento más depresivo de mi vida. En la nada no se dormía, no se podía, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese sueño, al contrario, entre las caminatas y las heridas, el querer cerrar los ojos y descansar unos instantes se me hacía más que una necesidad. Seguí viendo mi apariencia, la tez era blanca, transparente, incluso juraba poder ver el color azulino de las venas, qué podía decir, me sentía como una anoréxica en sus últimos días, al borde de los huesos, como una anciana desnutrida que no podía hacer nada aparte de esperar el lapso de su muerte. Mis orbes habían perdido toda vivacidad, ya no tenía esa mirada de perspicacia, astucia, inocencia, todo mezclado y que mis cercanos siempre habían destacado como una de mis grandes cualidades, el poder descifrar a los otros a través de sus ojos debido a que los míos expresaban tanto, pero ocultaban demasiado al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura que casi nadie me reconocería ahora, ni siquiera mi madre… lucía tan distinta. Volví a mascullar el nombre de mi antepasado entre una maldición. Y el desgate físico no era todo, sino que el mental lo sobrepasaba, no me quedaba cabeza para seguir pensando en las cosas, todo esto me confundía, no sabía en qué iría a parar. Volví a fijar mi mirada en mis manos, la esperma de la vela había recién caído sobre mi dedo pulgar y se disolvía, penetrando la piel y adentrándose en lo más profundo de la carne, abriendo otra herida que me condenaría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, mas ya no sentía, ya me acostumbré al dolor y el sufrimiento que vivía en ese lugar.

Me levanté de la roca con pesadez, un dolor agudo me indicó que aquellas cadenas de hierro que surcaban el diámetro de mis tobillos volvían a romper mi piel y nuevamente tomaban contacto con mis músculos, mi cuerpo completo comenzaba a tomar un color morado por los hematomas, las quemaduras y la presión que ejercían aquellas cadenas. Y la vela seguía consumiéndose, el hierro seguía aferrado a mi piel y mi camino infinito por el lugar continuaba. La vida parecía tan injusta a simple vista, pero también podía tener un poco de razón en el castigo que me había impuesto, creer que podía tomar el destino en mis manos como si fuera un pincel y comenzar a pintar una obra de arte en donde todo era felicidad, un cuadro que esperaba en el final se tornase en el paraíso. Nunca debí pensar que las cosas podrían ser fáciles. Si lo seguía pensando, la gente me consideró un estilo de ente superior sólo porque era la reencarnación de Kikyo, incluso quizás por miedo a que mis poderes se desataran si se atrevían a levantarse en mi contra, algunos guardando esperanza de que traería la salvación en bandeja de plata. _'Kami-sama, sálvame'_, escuché aquel susurro tan lejano, pero a la vez parecía como si me lo estuvieran diciendo en el oído, me sobresalté por ello. Se me hizo conocida la voz, demasiado. No pude más que dejar caer por mi boca el nombre de quién creía era, y esperaba que no fuera cierto. Inuyasha ya había sufrido demasiado como para encontrarse vagando por estos parajes. Cerré los ojos tan sólo para no encontrarme con él por si llegaba a aparecerse repentinamente frente a mí. _'Te amo'_, otra vez un murmuro que me atravesó el corazón. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un poco de soledad y tristeza al escuchar las palabras acongojadas de él. Miré hacia el frente, y ahí estaba, erguido, con las facciones endurecidas y el cabello más resplandeciente que nunca, era como si por su sola condición de hanyô ni siquiera el efecto de estar varado en medio de la nada le pasaran por encima. Era ver a un ángel en medio de demonios. Sin saber por qué, estiré el brazo e intenté rozarlo, pero de un momento a otro la imagen se distorsionó y apareció otra totalmente distinta. Los recuerdos pasaban frente a mí como si estuvieran ocurriendo en ese mismo instante, podía observar el rostro de mis amigos, de mi familia, todas las experiencias vividas y las que quedaban por vivir, mezclándose con esas imágenes que expresaban sólo felicidad se daban las terribles consecuencias de mis acciones en el pasado, torturándome como si ese fuera su único propósito al presentar de forma tan impetuosa. Me dejé caer sentada de forma pesada, las cadenas se aferraron más a mi piel y comenzaron a quemarme como fuego vivo. Unas lágrimas fueron soltadas por mis ojos, por primera vez deseé no haber intentando nada para arreglar la vida de Kikyô e Inuyasha, me causaba una tristeza enorme el ver lo que había causado, si tan sólo nunca hubiera aceptado ese trato en donde firmaba con el mismo Lucifer… nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Apreté la vela de mi mano, la esperma cayó de forma incontrolable sobre la piel, nuevamente dejándome heridas que nunca sanarían, que serían eternas, pero no tan dolorosas como las que llevaba en el corazón, nunca pensé que algún día sentiría tanto remordimiento como el que golpeaba duramente contra mí en estos momentos. Me levanté con dificultad, las piernas me tambalearon, pero pude mantenerme en pie y seguir caminando, no quería que las escenas estuvieran en mi cabeza ni tampoco verlas de forma tan directa. Observé a las miles de almas que recorrían aquel camino junto a mí, todas permanecían alejadas. De pronto, algo pareció cargarse sobre mis hombros, un dolor penetrante recorrió mi espina dorsal y me hizo caer de rodillas en la áspera tierra y en las puntiagudas rocas. Mis rodillas sangraron.

—Arg… —fue lo único que pude articular mientras sentía que iba a desfallecer.

Respiré de forma profunda y con ello tomé ánimos para volver a levantarme, pero no logré más que caer nuevamente, esta vez me fui de boca al suelo. Mi rostro se ensució completamente, la tierra entró en mi boca y ni siquiera escupiendo pude sacarme el sabor amargo. Quise intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez logré estabilizarme, pero sentí como otras cadenas se incrustaban en mi espalda, surcaban mi pecho y luego me amarraban por debajo de los brazos. Más dolor, pero ahora podía decir que ya no lo sentía, su cuerpo estaba entumedecido, casi en un estado de hipotermia. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que mis tobillos sangraban hasta que los miré, al igual que mis manos. Alcé el rostro, divisé una figura imponente, enorme, a metros de distancia, casi arrastrándome comencé a acercarme, algo me llamaba, sentía que debía ir hacia allá a toda costa. Cuando la alcancé, el suelo que antes era áspero y rocoso se transformó en césped húmedo, como si el reciente rocío matutino lo hubiera bañado, fue una sensación revitalizante el que mis heridas tocaran algo tan helado, el dolor disminuyó. Me sorprendí al encontrarme de frente con el Goshimboku. No sé cómo lo hice, pero logré levantarme y pasar mi dedo suavemente por la madera, sentí un pinchazo leve, luego de ello un poco de sangre se deslizó por mi mano, sin embargo, no dolía para nada. Sentí una ventisca fuerte revolver mis cabellos, luego como si mis ojos se nublaran y volvieran a abrirse observando un mundo nuevo, naciendo de nuevo. _'Te extraño tanto…'_, un susurro casi inaudible se dejó escuchar, reconocí aquella voz de inmediato, me resultaba inconfundible. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien se adueñaba de mis ilusiones? Estaba sentando, apoyándose con su espalda en el árbol. Me acerqué mientras murmuraba su nombre, se veía triste, su flequillo ocultaba esos ojos dorados que tanto ansiaba ver, que me calmaban con una sola mirada. Esperé que se enderezara, quizás podría verme, tuve la ligera esperanza de que esto pudiera tornarse en algo real. Me agaché, quedando a su altura, me sorprendía que no me doliera nada en lo absoluto, era como si mis heridas se hubieran curado de un momento a otro. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lo alcé y observé directamente su rostro, extrañamente poseía un semblante bastante deprimido. _'¿Dónde estás?'_, volvió a decir, sentí unas ganas enormes de gritarle que estaba frente a él, que no hacía falta mucho para que la pudiese ver, pero mi mente se encargaba de jugar con mi corazón, engañándolo y ofreciendo estas imágenes que tanto me torturaban. Por mucho que lo intenté, fue frustrante ver que el resultado era el mismo, no notaba para nada mi presencia. Era impotencia lo que sentía al no poder hablarle, sentirlo, decirle que estaba aquí y así que dejara de sufrir. Una nueva luz cegadora volvió a aturdirme, eso podría significar una sola cosa… ¡estaba volviendo! No, no quería, estiré la mano, atravesé sus cabellos, los cuales se desvanecieron como si fueran humo acumulado. Golpeé el suelo con fuerza, mordí mi labio inferior mientras que caían lágrimas por mi rostro, mis nudillos sangraron… ¿pero qué importaba cuando una estaba loca de amor? Sí, loca por verlo, por abrazarlo.

'_No te des por vencida'_. Aquella voz acababa de hacer eco en mi cabeza, me aturdió y dejó estática unos segundos, me sacudí levemente, pensando que tan sólo eran alucinaciones, cualquiera podría llegar a un estado de demencia en un lugar como este. _'Kagome…'_. Ahora sí que me sobresalté. La voz venía fuerte y clara, estaba a mis espaldas. Se me hacía familiar ese tono, era suave, tenue, cálida y con aura que envolvía a todo ser en las penumbras. Temblé, perdí el equilibrio, pero antes de caer algo me sujetó, un agarre firme que me dio una seguridad que hace tiempo había perdido. Levanté la cabeza, sólo para encontrarme con un rostro femenino, era hermosa, con los rasgos definidos, finos, exquisitos y que incluso se hacían más asombrosos en contraste con mi apariencia de ahora. Su cabello caía delicadamente en su espalda, eran negros, oscuros y brillantes, sus ojos oscuros penetraban en los míos, entregándome una paz que no experimentaba hace mucho. Quizás esto era lo que veían aquellos que encontraban el descanso eterno, a lo mejor tan sólo faltaba que las llamas cubrieran mi cuerpo y esperar con ansias ese dolor que acabaría en dicha. Apreté los párpados, anhelando aquel momento en que el paraíso sería mi nuevo hogar. Pero pasaban los segundos, el reloj de mi vida seguía corriendo sin que se apareciera algún dejo azulino de las flamas. Fruncí el ceño, ¿cuánto más debía aguantar? Sólo que ese simple enojo no me duró mucho, porque estaba por llegar ese instante, lo presentí debido a que la pesadez de las cadenas se aligeraba de a poco, ya no sentía esa presión en el cuerpo ni en los hombros, tan sólo me daban ganas de dejarme caer y que todo sucediera en el rumbo que tenía que ser. Aceptar el destino era lo único que me quedaba. Después de intentar jugar tanto con el futuro ya me podía rendir a sus pies, besarlos y convertirme en una fiel súbdita de éste. Sentí la necesidad repentina de abrir los ojos otra vez, ahí fue cuando esa cálida figura femenina soltó mi cuerpo y se iluminó en un aura rosada que me cegó, cuando ese lapso de tiempo pasó no pude aguantar la sorpresa al encontrarme con la Shikón no Tama en su total esplendor. La esfera brillaba más intensa que nunca, se suspendía en el aire frente a mí, como si quisiera decirme algo. Me mantuve en silencio, no me atrevía a hacer nada, quién sabe lo que estaba deparado para mí, aunque aún no le encontraba razón alguna para que apareciera en un lugar tan seco y triste como este. ¿Qué estaba esperando la oscuridad para consumirme? Si la perla seguía en este lugar quizás con sus poderes purificaría todo, liberando a cada uno de los presentes del sufrimiento, sin embargo, no había nada de malo en ello, por eso fue que no hice nada para impedirle cual fuera el objetivo que tenía.

—Por favor, haz que esto se detenga —sentí una opresión en el pecho, un gemido de dolor se perdió en mi garganta mientras que mi respiración se agitaba y lágrimas rodaban sin cesar, mantuve los ojos cerrados sólo por el cansancio de botar tanto líquido salino, definitivamente el llorar no tenía límite, nunca se acababan, era imposible quedarse seca de ello aunque lo estuviera sintiendo así en estos momentos—. Lo iba a hacer, lo juro, pero no pude, por más que lo intenté nada me resultó como lo esperaba —se me acababa el aire con cada palabra—. Kikyô, deseaba que seas feliz, muchas veces lo hice, perdóname… ¡lo lamento! Pero ayúdame con esto, ¡no resisto más!

—Kagome… tranquila —la Shikón emitió un sonido, delicado y tenue como el de la mujer que anteriormente me había tenido sujeta entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—La felicidad de todos… —susurré, pero eso era imposible. Si uno estaba alegre, el otro sufría. Parecía una profecía. El silencio se apoderó de todo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo me iba convenciendo cada vez más de que no saldría de este lugar, ni siquiera con la ayuda milagrosa y radiante de la perla. Estaba completamente desesperada, no creía poder aguantar más de dos minutos, de verdad que el estar en este lugar me había hecho demasiado mal y por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo, el desgaste físico era un factor primordial cuando se trataba de la vida de un ser humano, después de todo uno siempre fallecía por enfermedades a los órganos, a la piel, cáncer, sida… muy pocas veces se veía la palabra depresión o locura en ello, la mente controlaba muchas cosas, pero no podía salvarnos de lo único a lo que realmente le temíamos.

—Mírame… —una imagen difuminada de Midoriko apareció de la nada, era como si un holograma se extendiera de la esfera—. ¿Me podrías decir lo que de verdad quieres? —me quedé con la boca semi abierta, cuál era la razón para que ella estuviera aquí… no tenía ni la menor idea. Su figura, que anteriormente parecía un oasis entremedio del desierto, se hizo material, tocable. Me aferré a su ropa, quise atraerla para que viera mi estado, que sea un poco de piedad dentro de todo el sufrimiento.

—Tan sólo deseo que todo sea normal… que vuelva a como era antes —se me apretó la garganta mientras que analizaba las consecuencias de mis palabras. Sabía que esto significaría desaparecer de la vida en el Sengoku, volver a mi escolaridad, a mi época y mi familia. Olvidarme de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, de todos, para siempre. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo en los ojos oscuros de Midoriko, fue como una especie de trance del cual, por más que quisiera o me diera cuenta de ello, no podía salir, mi mirada no se desviaría de la suya hasta que ella lo decidiera. Me escocían, quemaban por el intenso contacto, aún así no se me permitía pestañear. Algo golpeó mi estómago, fue como un puño certero que me derribó en menos de dos segundos.

Caí de rodillas cuando terminé de pronunciar esa frase que definiría toda la historia que trascendía los tiempos. Finalmente… lo que tanto temía estaba ocurriendo, que al inmiscuirme en el pasado, querer modificarlo a mi gusto —mejor dicho al gusto de otra persona—, perdería todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, como si aquellos tres años en donde las aventuras, el desamor y el peligro habían sido protagonistas de mis experiencias desaparecerían como en un acto de magia, sin dejar rastro o huellas de que existieron alguna vez. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería cuando tuviera que dejar la época antigua, sin embargo, nunca podía articular una verdadera respuesta, de hecho, me detenía en ese lapso en el que me sentaba al borde del pozo, preparándome para saltar mientras que miraba de reojo a un melancólico Miroku, una Sango envuelta en lágrimas, un Shippô que susurraba palabras inentendibles, pero cargadas de llanto y a un Inuyasha que apretaba con fuerza aquel pañuelo de mi uniforme que siempre pensé en darle como recuerdo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un nudo en la garganta, aún incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras mágicas, ese 'te amo' que tanto esperé, sólo por no querer que me aferrara a él al declarar que me correspondía en los sentimientos. Pero todo eso que imaginé o medité en algún momento se reducía a la nada, porque me estaba yendo, regresando a mi vida normal y sin ni siquiera verlos por última vez, no me podía despedir, no podía dejarle ese recuerdo a Inuyasha, escuchar sus sollozos mezclados con los míos mientras que nuestras manos se movían en señal de adiós. ¿Por qué, Kami-sama? ¿Por qué no me dejas verlos por una última vez? Tan sólo para decirles unas simples palabras, nada más que ello pedía, que sea quedarme con un recuerdo de sus rostros y que ellos graben el mío en sus mentes, inclusive si es en lo más recóndito de ellas, porque se supone que debemos olvidarnos mutuamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. El sonido hueco de las cadenas al hacer contacto estrepitoso con el suelo retumbó en mis oídos, sólo que ese eco que dejaron cada vez se hacía más lejano. De lo único que estoy consciente es que una luz me envolvió segundos después de que sentencié el futuro gracias a un deseo que salió descontroladamente, tan sólo por la desesperación del momento, y el cual ahora estaba cumpliendo la perla. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni me atreví a articular palabras para intentar gritarle y así dar respuesta a mis interrogantes. Se me revolvió el estómago, el aire entró de forma estrepitosa en mis pulmones lo que me hizo pasmarme unos instantes, el cuerpo lo sentía demasiado ligero que juraba el más pequeño soplido me lanzaría lejos. Bueno, después de tener tanto tiempo aquellas cadenas apresándome cualquiera se sentiría como caminando en las nubes, pero no podía negar que era una sensación refrescante, era como renacer de las cenizas, tal cual un fénix. Ese sentimiento de paz eterna me rodeó nuevamente, pareció que de un momento a otro todos mis problemas se habían ido y el alivio de sentirme liberada era lo único que podía resaltar de ello. Un aura púrpura me cubrió, era el mismo escenario que veía cuando me trasladaba en el pozo hacia ambas épocas, supuse que estaría viajando hacia el pasado, pero en el instante anterior a ser arrastrada por esa mujer ciempiés y caer en el Sengoku. Incluso cuando estaba en el ambiente más agradable del mundo, no pude retener las lágrimas mientras que múltiples imágenes de las experiencias vividas con Inuyasha y los demás pasaban cuales flash back por mi cabeza, parecía a lo que decían muchas personas que cuando uno experimentaba su muerte veía su vida completa frente a sus ojos, quizás esto era lo mismo, sólo que se daba en un contexto distinto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en este estado de suspensión, pero de seguro no era mucho, estas situaciones extrañas o de trance casi siempre ocurrían en un lapso bastante corto, para uno eran eternidades cuando siquiera alcanzaban a ser milésimas de segundos. Pensé en las palabras que le había dicho a Midoriko, con las que sentencié mi destino, deseé haberlas cambiado por unas más claras, la verdad es que era muy subjetivo el significado que se le pudieran dar, sin embargo, volver todo a la normalidad, a lo que era anteriormente podría significar dos cosas: Kikyô e Inuyasha tendrían su final épico e injusto por culpa de la obsesión enfermiza de Naraku ó yo regresaría a mi vida pasada, junto a mi familia y desapareciendo cualquier memoria que pudiera remecer los momentos vividos en el Japón antiguo. No sabía cuál esperaba más, porque de todas formas la primera opción debería cumplirse, al menos que hubiese una tercera interpretación: recrear por completo la vida de aquellos dos amantes, programando su encuentro y dándoles ese término que tanto desearon, así quedaría todo en paz… no Naraku, no muertes, nada de maldiciones, el futuro perfecto. El único problema era que la perfección no existía… quizás un gran inconveniente, por lo que esa posibilidad la descartaba enseguida. Aunque ahora ya no sacaba nada con meditar estas cosas, ni intentar adivinar lo que vendría después, tan sólo me quedaba esperar… esperar… y esperar.

—Kagome… —una voz femenina me llamaba—, Kagome —pero no podía despertar, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse—. Kagome-chan…

Deseaba observar, me daba rabia cuando no podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, me sentía ciega, era la sensación más desesperante que se podía experimentar. Mis párpados se rehusaban a moverse, ese espacio negro que uno veía cuando cerraba los ojos era lo que me acompañaba ahora, siempre había dicho que prefería estar muda y sorda antes que ciega, prefería no escuchar, no opinar, pero sí saber lo que ocurría con las personas que me rodeaban. Sentí una ola de calor golpear mi cuerpo, luego como las gotas de sudor bajaban incontrolables por el costado de mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas por el suave roce, la garganta se me secó, tragué varias veces intentando aminorar aquellos, tratando de darle un poco de humedad a mi boca. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Esperaba que por fin llegara a un lugar estable, no importaba si era mi hogar, tan sólo necesitaba una cama cómoda, un baño caliente y abrazar a mi almohada para sumirme en las lágrimas que esperaban impacientes, acumulándose a ratos en mis ojos, escociendo y presionando para soltarlas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba desorientada y confundida, sentía un vacío enorme como si una parte de mí faltara, casi una memoria que me estaba saltando, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordarlo. Quizás sería bueno tomarme unos días descanso, por alguna razón estaba cansada, como si hubiera hecho una gran serie de ejercicios durante el día, dolían bastante las extremidades, si no fuera porque era imposible, juraría que me había caído un camión encima. Al parecer había enfermado, me sentía así, con un dolor de cabeza increíblemente fuerte, me costaba respirar y no me hacía falta tocar mi frente para darme cuenta de que estaba hirviendo. No podía ver, pero sí escuchaba. Unos sonidos retumbaban incesablemente, pude reconocer que eran pisadas y que estaba dentro de una cabaña por el golpeteo hueco al hacer contacto con el piso. Otras voces se mezclaron a la que me hablaba directamente, había hombres en la habitación, era fácil diferencia el tono grave de ellos con el suave y agudo de las chicas. Supuse que Sango era quien me hablaba mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha discutían trivialidades que me eran inaudibles por lo callado de sus susurros. Se formó un silencio que se rompía por intervalos debido a que seguían escuchándose los pasos frenéticos, como si alguien estuviera esperando impaciente el que me despertara, supuse que era Inuyasha, siempre era el que se ponía así cuando me desmayaba o me pasaba algo, en cambio, Miroku y Sango preferían mantenerse calmados, sabían que no sacaban nada con alterarse, en esta época no eran muchas las posibilidades de hacer algo cuando no se sabía lo que le sucedía a una persona, no era como en el futuro que se hacían exámenes y todo ese tipo de cosas.

De a poco la fiebre fue disminuyendo, ya no sentía la cabeza tan caliente, el paño mojado que habían puesto en mi frente fue efectivo. Relajé el cuerpo, las molestías físicas también comenzaban a hacerse mínimas, era refrescante, como si recién estuviera empezando mi vida, como si hubiera tomado una poción rejuvenecedora. Volví a escuchar los murmullos, el ruido se parecía al que hacían mis compañeros de clase cuando estábamos aburridos escuchando al profesor. Repentinamente sentí que mis ojos se liberaban de cualquier presión existente. Aún no entendía el por qué se me hicieron tan pesados, pero solté un suspiro de alivio al comenzar a subir mis párpados lentamente, aunque mi vista estaba nublada, sin embargo, se fue aclarando a medida que pasaban los segundos, como asimilando el recibir luz e imagen después de estar privada de ello por tanto tiempo. A lo mejor era esto lo que sentían los bebés cuando recién veían su alrededor, una sensación de estupefacción frente a lo que se presentaba, el mundo tan extraño en el que habían caído. Era de mañana, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, de seguro porque recién amanecía, me cegaron un poco los rayos que atravesaban la ventana, llegando directo a mi rostro, tentándome a envolverme en la oscuridad nuevamente al cerrar mis ojos, pero seguí observando todo. El frío se caló por mis huesos, sería una primera instancia del día helada, de hecho no me daban ganas de sentarme para dar algún signo de vida a mis amigos, sino que me incitaban a quedarme ahí, cubierta por la pequeña manta. Me moví inquieta, un gemido sonó en el interior de mi garganta, luego fruncí el ceño, necesitaba zarandear mi cuerpo, me molestaba estar tan acurrucada en el futón, así que lo primero que hice fue estirar las piernas, escuché un pequeño sonido de los huesos en las rodillas, luego de ello extendí los brazos. Cuando vi la expresión de alegría de Sango sonreí, tenía la extraña sensación de que no la había visto hace mucho tiempo, pero era imposible, ya que no había ido a mi época en bastante tiempo, eso me hizo pensar que quizás necesitaba ir hacia allá, con ello podría descansar como debía hacerlo. Seguido a ello, un par de sombras me cubrieron el sol, ahí fue cuando vi las figuras imponentes de Inuyasha y Miroku, los dos observándome fijamente, el hanyô lucía preocupado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. Finalmente me senté.

—Kagome, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté confundida.

—Al parecer alguien te atacó en mitad de la noche, pero no estamos seguros, te encontramos desmayada en el bosque, desde ahí que no has despertado —explicó Sango. Súbitamente escuché un golpe, bastante fuerte. Lo que vi después fue un hoyo en la pared de la cabaña y el cómo la tela que cubría la entrada se movía en un especie de vaivén. Inuyasha desapareció de nuestra vista—. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti, y se enojó porque dice que es su culpa el que te haya sucedido esto. Ya sabes cómo es él. Pero descansa por ahora.

—Claro, eso haré —desorientada volví a recostarme, aunque la verdad no tenía sueño alguno, pero sólo lo hice para complacer a mis amigos.

Me arreglé el cabello, sin embargo, me molestaba que una mecha negra no se quisiera quedar en su lugar, había intentado con agua, con mi propia saliva, aún así se mantenía erguida, incluso busqué un poco de gel, que quien sabe por qué, traía en mi mochila, lo utilicé dos veces, sólo que en la última instancia saqué casi todo lo que estaba en el pote, devolví un poco, tampoco era la idea que quedase toda gelatinosa y de color verde, el color que correspondía al producto. Esta vez saqué un poco de aquella sustancia, la coloqué con cuidado en el cabello, procurando que no quedase alguna evidencia de su uso. Sonreí cuando pude lograr lo que hace minutos intentaba. Me miré en un pequeño espejo, esos que generalmente tenían las mujeres en su estuche de maquillaje, me sorprendí al descubrir dos pequeñas bolsas azules debajo de mis ojos, como si ese par de horas que había pasado durmiendo en la tarde no existieran, parecía de esas chicas universitarias que se desvelaban casi todas las noches. Ya era hora de volver a mi época por unos tres o cuatro días, se lo avisé a Sango y Miroku, ellos accedieron por supuesto, no me atrevía a decirle a Inuyasha porque sabía que había un gran porcentaje de que su respuesta fuera un no rotundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué me fijaba en mi apariencia cuando a los únicos que vería sería mi familia? Era estúpido por una parte, además, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más, eso me recordó que lo primero que tenía que hacer al llegar a mi casa era que mi mamá dijera que estaba durmiendo o bañándome, cualquier cosa si es que mis amigos llegaban a llamarme, era impresionante como tenían una extraña intuición… resultaba que me venían a ver a mi casa cuando recién llegué del Sengoku o que misteriosamente me hablaban por teléfono justo en ese instante. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que desperté luego de ese desmayo que dijo Sango, pero había algo que me inquietaba. Mis pensamientos iban de un lado a otro, no se mantenían quietos en alguna imagen, aún no se salía esa sensación de que algo me estaba faltando, era como una laguna mental que me asaltaba unos segundos para desaparecer tan rápido como llegó. El sentir inquietud, confusión y nerviosismo me desesperaba, enloquecía. Me despedí de Sango y Miroku, salí de la cabaña y caminé con la esperanza de no encontrarme con Inuyasha.

Caminé por unos minutos, ya me conocía el camino de memoria, tres años en esta época de verdad que te grababan cada rincón del lugar, la aldea no era muy grande tampoco ni sus exteriores, además últimamente estaba frecuentando el pozo bastante, sólo porque me dio un lapso de tiempo en donde sentía deseos casi todos los días de ver a mi familia más de lo normal, estar acá era como viajar a un país totalmente distinto, la única diferencia era que me alejaba de Japón en años, no en kilómetros. Luego de un par de pasos más me detuve, observé el rededor y me di cuenta que había parado justo en donde estaba el Goshimboku, este árbol me traía tantos recuerdos, tanto en el pasado como el futuro. Una brisa suave revolvió mis cabellos, las hojas del árbol milenario se deslizaron en el aire, cayendo como plumas hasta tocar el suelo. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? Más de quinientos era seguro, si en mi templo era el macizo más imponente de todos, una gran característica de mi hogar entre los japoneses. Muchas historias se habían desenvuelto frente a él, recordaba que mi madre me dijo que ahí fue donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio, quizás uno de los momentos más felices que presenció el Goshimboku, también fue donde conocí a Inuyasha, y donde Kikyô decidió sellarlo por cincuenta años. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando pensé en la situación de ambos, me dio una sensación extraña el imaginarme ese terrorífico día, había tenido un sueño recientemente con respecto al tema, desperté con lágrimas incluso, mi madre lucía tan preocupada después de eso, pero no me atrevía a revelarle aquel pasado, era un pensamiento que dolía en lo más profundo del alma. El viento seguía moviendo impacientemente las ramas y las hojas, dudaba que eso le hiciera algún daño, pondría las manos al fuego apostando que podría pasar un huracán y este árbol se mantendría firme, sin siquiera doblarse, ¿cuántas cosas habrá pasado ya? Estábamos en una época de guerras, en un territorio bastante conflictivo por ser la aldea que resguardaba la perla de Shikón, era obvio que no era pacífica esta área. No sé por qué, pero rodeé el tronco, como si buscara alguna señal, de hecho, mis pies se movían solos, tomando vida propia y obligándome a hacer cosas que no deseaba en esos momentos, por ahora lo único que quería era llegar rápidamente a mi casa, nada más que eso. Al cabo de unos segundos me detuve, mi mirada se perdió en aquel escrito que estaba grabado en la madera como si fuera fuego vivo. Mi dedo se deslizó por las marcas, por los nombres que se aferraban a una figura en forma de corazón que los enlazaba infinitamente, ¿hace cuánto que estaba esto acá?

—Inuyasha… ¿cuándo hicimos esto? —susurré, mirando detalladamente el dibujo, me sorprendía no poder recordarlo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que él lo hubiera hecho solo, pero se me hacía imposible pensarlo.

—Hace cincuenta años atrás, Kagome…

Me sobresalté por su voz mientras que unas manos me rodeaban por la cintura, un cuerpo se apegó por detrás, a mi espalda. Mi respiración se agitó, su aliento rozaba mis mejillas mientras que mi corazón bombeaba contra mi pecho de una manera incontrolable, golpeaba fuertemente y llegaba a doler por la sorpresa del momento, casi nunca veía a Inuyasha hacer cosas tan osadas, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin tener celos o estar bajo algún tipo de presión. Sus brazos se aferraron a mí, después sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente y con una maniobra rápida me dio la vuelta, así lo vi directo al rostro. Él rió, de seguro le daba gracia que mi expresión esté llena de conmoción, aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. No pude evitar perderme en esos hipnotizadores ojos dorados, la sangre se me subió al rostro al mismo tiempo en que sentí como su dedo se posaba en mi barbilla, juré haber visto un destello de pasión en sus orbes color miel, oscuras, de hecho, mucho más oscuras de lo que siempre veía, me extrañó eso. Lo siguiente que vino fue como alcanzar el paraíso de un solo golpe, me hizo sentir que se me acababa la vida y que tan sólo le bastó eso a Kami-sama para dejarme entrar en ese lugar repleto de paz, felicidad y con un paisaje tan maravilloso que sólo los más afortunados podían visitar. Mis manos se fueron directamente a su cuello, esos ojos del mismo color que el oro me seguían observando sin perder detalle, sentí que me estaba desnudando con el alma, no supe si ese sonrojo que apareció en mi rostro fue por el pudor de imaginarme la escena de yo sin ropa y con él mirando o si fue por la intensidad con la que su mirada sostenía la mía, pero sin duda alguna era una sensación asfixiante que poco a poco me fue hiperventilando. Sentí como una ola de calor me sofocaba, mis mejillas enrojecieron aún más y la temperatura era elevada, como si estuviera tocando la fogata que formábamos cada noche que pasábamos en la intemperie. Inuyasha amplió nuestra distancia, sabiendo que había triunfado en lo que sea que hubiera querido probar al acercarse de esa forma tan seductora. Luego de unos segundos recuperé el aliento, respiré varias veces, tranquilicé los latidos de mi corazón, se me resultaba vergonzoso que él pudiese escuchar, cada vez que hacía esas cosas, el cómo la sangre luchaba para recorrer de una forma más rápida todo mi cuerpo. Intenté no caer rendida a sus brazos, pero era casi imposible resistirse a ello. ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? Y como si para él no fuera suficiente todo esto, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, pequeños toques que sacaban más de un suspiro en mí, considerando que aquellos resoplidos eran una forma de ocultar los gemidos que se retenían en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando el momento, luego de ello su pómulo chocó contra el mío, su aliento se deslizó por mi oído, me encogí un poco por las cosquillas. Me aferré a él cuando vi que quería separarse, no se lo permitiría, lo necesitaba, sentía que me moriría si su cuerpo se despegaba del mío, había extrañado tanto su contacto, era algo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, pero aún así… algo me hizo separarme de él repentinamente. Después de todo, no podía dejarme besar por él ni nada por el estilo si no escuchaba dos palabras, las cuales podrían cambiar toda la situación. Él gruñó, visiblemente molesto e irritado. Sus manos aún se mantenían sujetas a mi cintura, por lo que no me permitió alejarme mucho. Susurró un par de cosas con la cabeza hacia al lado, por eso no pude escucharlos, aunque supuse que eran maldiciones por privarle de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿qué más quería? Lo podía amar, pero darle un beso a una persona que ni siquiera me podía decir sus sentimientos claros era arriesgarse demasiado, además, si de verdad deseaba todo esto tendría que ser capaz de expresarme lo que realmente sentía en estos momentos. Además, el factor de Kikyô aún seguía rondando en nuestro rededor, eso era algo muy importante que no se podía dejar de lado, menos cuando era lo que nunca nos permitió declararnos apropiadamente durante estos tres años. Lo que mantuvo todo este tiempo indeciso al hanyô era precisamente la figura de aquella mujer que rondaba su pasado, sus errores, amores y desamores. Sentí un leve mareo al pensar en ello, mi mente se remeció como si estuviera intentando recordar algo sobre el tema. Me desconcentré cuando Inuyasha emitió un sonido callado.

—Todavía no lo recuerdas… —murmuró, ¿a qué se refería? Esto me dejó confundida—. Kagome… soy Inuyasha.

—Eso ya lo sé, puedo verlo, tonto —era estúpido decirme eso, no creo que pensara tuviera amnesia o algo así, podía reconocerlo en cualquier momento, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero mírame… mis ojos…

Su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío, sus labios se entreabrieron mientras que su aliento rozaba los míos, incitándome a abrirlos para dar paso a ese contacto que él tanto ansiaba, y que yo también, pero que era tan íntimo como para dejarlo pasar, aún así, con todos esos pensamientos en contra, me dejé hacer y no lo detuve cuando finalmente disminuimos esa distancia para encontrarnos fundidos en el beso más pasional que podría haber dado. Lo único que me extrañó es que no cerré los ojos, sino que me quedé fundida en sus orbes doradas, como cayendo en un trance que me encogía el corazón con cada segundo. Inuyasha movía la boca, yo seguía el ritmo de forma casi inconsciente, como si estuviera esquematizado todo lo que tenía que hacer, parecía un robot programado a corresponder de aquella forma, ya que mi mente no estaba para nada concentrada en ese gesto, sino que en lo que los ojos de Inuyasha me estaban ofreciendo. Miles de recuerdos pasaron rápidamente, todo se iniciaba con la aldea de Kaede-sama, sólo que se veía una figura joven y femenina sola en ella, su traje característico de las sacerdotisas no me podía indicar otra cosa, además, su cabello largo y negro, tan parecido al mío, caía en una coleta por su espalda mientras que dos mechas se ondeaban para reposar en el costado de su rostro, esa mirada fría y calculadora que guardaba tantos sentimientos no podía pertenecer a otra cosa que no fuera a mi antepasado, Kikyô estaba con arco y flecha en mano, con la perla brillante colgada a su cuello. Luego de ello, apareció una mancha roja, se movía velozmente, estuvo unos segundos así, andando entre las cabañas para, finalmente, detenerse al lado de la miko y abrazarla con ímpetu. Sentí un remezón en la cabeza, como si se me estuviera revelando una memoria que no podría olvidarse, ese vacío que estaba experimentando fue desapareciendo gradualmente a medida que asimilaba todo lo que el hanyô me mostraba a través de sus orbes. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Se me revolvió el estómago cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse rojizo, era como si estuviera cubierto por una capa de sangre, los mareos aumentaron al pensar que pudiese ser aquel líquido vital lo que estaba arriba mío. Hasta este momento tampoco me había dado cuenta que los árboles habían tomado matices azules y lila, del mismo color que las flores de cerezo cuando aparecían en la estación primaveral, un espectáculo que sin duda traía el romanticismo a flote. Me reincorporé, no quería cerrar los ojos, pero Inuyasha seguía besándome con devoción, mirándome fijamente, era demasiado oscura la iris de los suyos, no como lo que recordaba al siempre verlo a la cara, había algo extraño en todo esto, ¿por qué eran más oscuros? ¿Estaría bajo un hechizo? No pude evitar que unas pocas lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos frente a la súbita posibilidad, ¿qué pasaba si era así? Toda mi fantasía se derrumbaría de forma tan repentina como cuando empezó, además, esto se vería como el punto débil de una pobre chiquilla que se dejaba engañar tan sólo para obtener el beso tan ansiado de su amado. Sin embargo, su comportamiento, sus gestos, su estilo de recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos me hacía dudar completamente de que estuviera poseído por algo, quizás para no todos era común el Inuyasha que estaba ahora, pero, misteriosamente, para mí era como si conociera esta faceta suya desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso el tacto de sus labios se me hacía familiar cuando no lo he besado ninguna vez. Y como si ya esta sensación rara no fuera suficiente, una memoria que parecía estar escondida en lo más recóndito de mi mente, salió a flote y me sumergió en un estado de hipnosis en donde la realidad golpeó mis sentidos hasta nublarlos…

—_Lo… siento… —susurró él con la voz quedada, pero lo callé al poner mi dedo índice en sus labios. No necesitaba de sus palabras, menos de sus disculpas, no ahora. _

—_Inu…yasha —abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome con sus mares dorados fijos en los míos—. Tus ojos… son más oscuros de lo que pensaba._

—_¿Pero qué comentarios dices ahora? —me abrazó, mi cabeza reposó tranquilamente en su pecho, era como si la parte final de un feliz cuento de hadas estuviera siendo redactada ahora mismo, ella siendo la protagonista, la princesa en apuros, y él el caballero que la salvaba de todo peligro, el arrogante y para nada príncipe azul de Inuyasha. _

—_Si querías que me fuera a dormir… con esto menos lo lograste —reí, enredándome entre la tela de su hitoe, se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición, aunque sabía que en algún momento se debía romper este hechizo del cual ambos éramos presos. _

Sonreí mientras que ahora sí correspondía ese beso con totalidad. Todo recuerdo olvidado se armó como un puzle, dándole sentido a lo que sucedía, me sorprendía el cómo pude olvidar aquellos momentos en donde la vida de Inuyasha y Kikyô estuvo en mis manos. Con esto supe cuál fue la perspectiva que tomó Midoriko al yo hacer mi deseo de que todo 'regresara a la normalidad', así fue como pasó. Y no importaba si el hanyô que estaba frente a mí era el de esa época pasada, el de cincuenta años atrás, porque sin duda alguna seguía manteniendo esa esencia que me había hecho caer enamorada de un egoísta y orgulloso Inuyasha. Nuevamente se me daba la oportunidad de probar ese néctar prohibido, el sabor de los labios de él pegados a los míos y moviéndose con devoción, deseo. Esta vez aprovecharía todo segundo, porque quien sabe si era la última vez o si venían muchas más ocasiones como esta, pero no quería pensar en ello por ahora, sino que entregarme plenamente. Si bien quise presionar para que el momento durara el mayor tiempo posible, se me hizo irrealizable debido a que el aire comenzaba a faltar, maldecía que él ser humano fuera tan frágil como para no sobrevivir sin este gas. Cuando abrí los ojos, él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño porque esa mueca en su rostro indicaba que se alegraba por tener rendida a sus pies, por provocarme todo eso con un solo movimiento, no bastaba más que un abrazo de su parte para volverme loca, debía admitirlo, aunque eso provocara que el ego de mi querido hanyô se elevara hasta más alto que los cielos. Con la fuerza que aquel beso no me había quitado, levanté mis manos y las coloqué en su pecho, intenté empujarlo, él emitió un sonido ronco con molestia, y yo tampoco tenía deseos, pero necesitaba bajarlo de esa nube de superioridad, con esto le demostraba a él que yo también tenía cierto poder sobre su persona, que cuando decidía hacer las cosas al contrario suyo… mi supremacía era mucho mayor. Al sentir que era libre, comencé a respirar de forma agitada, sin poder controlarme, estúpida necesidad de aire. Mi rostro estaba caliente y a lo mejor tenía un color purpúreo más que uno rojo debido a como Inuyasha me observaba. Lo que siguió a ello no fueron unas pocas palabras, sino que la frase que hacía a cualquier mujer enloquecer… ese 'Te amo' tan sincero me hizo llorar de la felicidad. Experimenté momentos en donde pensé que no lo vería más, que no volvería a escuchar nunca más su voz ronca, aunque sea para gritarme tonterías, pasé tanta tristeza encerrada en un mundo frío, vacío, engañándome con ilusiones que me torturaban con el pensamiento de que no regresaría con mis amigos, con mis seres queridos, pero ahora toda esa amargura se borró en segundos, en milésimas de ellos, porque ese beso significó renacer entre las cenizas, cual fénix que buscaba volver a su dueño como si nada hubiera pasado. Agradecía a la vida por entregarme esos instantes en donde el suicidio incluso fue una de las opciones que ganaba para terminar con mi vida, porque aquello me hizo reflexionar que yo no tenía la culpa del destino abrumador de Inuyasha y Kikyô, sino que fueron ellos mismos quienes dudaron de su romance, de sus personas, significando que vivieron toda su relación bajo la desconfianza, aunque también no se puede negar que dentro de lo malo también estuvo la felicidad, así aprendí a conocer como era su vida, lo que nunca había logrado comprender, pero que gracias al deseo egoísta de mi antepasado por querer arreglar su vida cuando ya no se podía, aprendí que para amar a Inuyasha no debes exigirle que utilice la perla para convertirse en humano, no, esa no era una forma de alejarlo de la idea de robarse la Shikón, sino que convencerlo de que siendo un hanyô es lo mejor y que él vale mucho más por lo de adentro que por lo de afuera.

Bien, me transformé en una poetiza por cinco segundos, ¿desde cuándo decía esas palabras tan introspectivas? De seguro Inuyasha hubiera dicho así: ¿qué mierda estás diciendo, tonta? O algo por el estilo. En fin, era mi hanyô y así lo amaba. Lo malo es que este instante de dicha no podía durar eternamente, y no fueron Sango y Miroku quienes interrumpieron el momento como muchos podrían pensar, sino que el súbito cambio del color de ojos de Inuyasha me advirtió de ello, se estaba haciendo más claros, eso significaba una sola cosa… el celoso, orgulloso y que nunca podría ser capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos de forma abierta, aparecería en escena otra vez. Pero mientras eso sucedía, lo único que hice fue juntar mis labios con los de él nuevamente, no fue un beso profundo, sin embargo, con tan sólo contactar con ellos me hacía feliz. No duró más de dos minutos antes de que me empujara bruscamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, encendidas como si albergaran en el fondo a dos llamas abrasadoras. Lanzó un bufido, se cruzó de brazos y lo primero que hizo fue, como debería haber supuesto, decirme unas palabras poco alentadoras.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Yo, nada, simplemente correspondiendo el beso que tú me diste —le dije entre risas, sabía que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, había sido como 'poseído' por el espíritu del Inuyasha del pasado, así que esas memorias sólo serían parte de mí.

—¿Beso? ¡¿Yo, a ti?! ¡Keh! Ni en tus más lindos sueños. Para recibir un beso mío, por lo menos debes ser hermosa, y tú… eres una de las chicas más horribles que he visto en…

—¡Osuwari! —ver esa imagen del hanyô tragando tierra fue lo más maravilloso que había visto en años, extrañé tanto decírselo, pero gracias a su boca tan impulsiva se me dio el privilegio de presenciarlo apenas segundos después que todo parecía escrito como en un cuento de hadas. Definitivamente… volver a esto era lo mejor que podía haber pedido.

—¡Kagome… vuelve acá! —lo miré de reojo, le lancé un beso y comencé a caminar hacia el pozo para volver a una parte de las dos vidas que componían mi ser.

* * *

Y terminó... aquí se acaba la historia D: Me da pena decirlo, de verdad... me encariñé mucho con esta trama...

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, gracias a los que leyeron desde el principio, los que han leído desde un poco después, los que están leyendo ahora y quienes leerán, quizás, en un futuro cercano o lejano a este, también a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, críticas, halagos, quienes marcaron como sus favoritos y/o alerta tanto a mí como autora y mi historia ;D Thank you so much! Dômo arigatô gozaimasu! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias! Sin ustedes la historia no sería lo que es ahora, así que el apoyo se aprecia demasiado, ¡gracias nuevamente! No me cansaré de decirlo nunca n-n**

¡Los adoro, los quiero mucho! ¡Muchas gracias por enésima vez! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el final, lo hice con mucho amor todo!

**Franessa Black**

* * *

**Edición de ahora: **

Sabía que me iba a pasar esto… y de verdad que pensé poner esa parte sobre el supuesto hijo de Kikyô e Inuyasha, el por qué salía todo eso en el árbol genealógico… pero me dije que quizás lo habían olvidado y ya no resultaba de tanta importancia, porque igual ya que Kagome no pudo arreglar el pasado… es obvio que ese niño no nacerá, eso del árbol estaba ahí por el hecho de que era anterior a que la enviaran al pasado, pensé que se iba a entender, pero veo que no xD Me están pidiendo un epílogo, y sí creo que lo haré, pero no será largo, sino que corto y tratará de las cosas precisas, porque la trama ya no tiene mucho que seguir, así que no esperen algo gigante, además que esta semana tengo que hacer muchas cosas porque no está la sirvienta ni mis hermanos y mis papás trabajan todo el día, así que estoy dueña de casa :D

¡Besos! ;D Y sigan leyendo :D


	18. Epílogo

¡Hola de nuevo! :D Primero, disculparme por el retraso, es que tuve que dedicar tiempo a la familia y necesitaba descansar un poco de la escritura, pero por fin me animé y terminé el epílogo que prometí, además, mi laptop... tuve que formatearlo, así que respaldar toooodos los archivos, las historias, etc, bastante trabajo, además de configurar las cosas, instalar programas x--x Ya comprenden los que tienen que hacerlo de vez en cuando. Y bueno... ¿puedo confesar algo? ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE INUYASHA KANEKTSU-HEN! Aunque sé lo que sucederá, pero ver esa escena animada... es lo mejor XDDDD

Y como dije, ¡a agradecer!

**DIANA_CULLEN: **¡Que bueno que te gustó! Me alegra mucho saberlo. Y sí, el Inuyasha del pasado es una maravilla, tan tierno, pero sin perder ese característico orgullo XD Pero ahí apareció para hacerle recordar las cosas, ¡y de que forma se lo recordó! XD ¡Espero que el epílogo también te guste! Lo hice con mucho cariño ;D ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia que ahora sí llega a su fin!

**CarmenTaisho: **Bueno... la historia del por qué aparecía el nombre de Kikyô y qué pasó con el hijo... es que se supone que Kagome debía corregir el pasado, pero no lo hizo, por lo tanto... ¡cambios! xD Pensé que lo iban a entender todos x-x Lamento no haber puesto esa parte, pero ahora en el epílogo queda un poco más clara la situación nOn ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y otra más que se me enamora del Inuyasha del pasado XD Pero nunca cambiaríamos al Inu que todas conocemos, ¿cierto? *OO* XD ¡Espero te guste el epílogo!

**setsuna17: **Bueno... ya no podré seguirlo, este es el final amiga n-n Así que espero disfrutes del epílogo ;D ¡Gracias por seguir el fanfic!

**Shang Yang: **Sí... todo tendrá un lindo final hasta que Inuyasha acepte sus sentimientos, ¿cierto? Pero se levarán una pequeña sorpresita por acá... quizás ese final feliz que tantas quieren jajaja ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! ¡Lo aprecio mucho! ¡Te deseo lo mejor a ti también!

**Sahora: **¡Lágrimas de sangre! No, por favor TT___TT No te me mueras D: ¿Enserio lo leíste dos veces más? XD Bueh, uno siempre capta mejor las cosas releyendo (como esos libros que te dan en la escuela y te quedas dormida leyéndolos -3- xD) Y claro, te avisaré cuando comience otra historia ;D Pero si me tienes en tus alertas como autora, de seguro te llega el aviso al mail XDDD ¡Gracias por el apoyo, muchas gracias por comentar y alentarme a seguirlo! ;D

**aki-chan91: **xDDDD La parte de Bankotsu... lo lamento, pero siempre he pensado que es el enemigo más sexy que ha existido en Inuyasha, ¡no se puede negar! Y bueno, al final no fue un sueño todo, sino que la mera realidad, pero Kagome no lo recordaba, ¡esta tonta que no recuerda ese maravilloso beso con Inuyasha! Si que es despistada Kagome -3- xDDD ¡Arigatô por leer, por apoyar, por comentar, por todo, se aprecia demasiado! ;D

**RefiraM: **Lo siento TT___TT No fue mi intención escribir tanto .__. Y bueh, me alegra que haya sido un plus para que disfrutes de tus vacaciones x3 Y bueno, no fue un sueño lo de Kagome, sino que ella no recordaba (hay varios que no captaron esa parte :O ) Y lo del pergamino... también lo expliqué XD Pero bueh... si el pasado cambia, el presente también, por lo tanto... si Kikyô está muerta no puede concebir hijos, si Kagome no evitó que la mataran en el pasado... significa que sigue muerta y no hay hijo XD ¡Gracias por leer! ;D

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son obra y gracia de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Los lyric que aparecen al principio son de la canción "Niji" de Kazunari Ninomiya (Integrante de Arashi) [Es hermosa la canción TT__TT]

* * *

_Cuando desperté, la mitad de mi cuerpo se había ido. ¿Acaso si arreglaba el pasado ya no existiría mi futuro? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando me vi caminando 50 años atrás de la época feudal. _

"**Reach the past, forget the future****"**

Epílogo

_El arcoíris es hermoso._

_Las estaciones han traído el sol del atardecer,_

_y las sombras se estiraron y me encontraron._

Se sentía tan bien atravesar el pozo y llegar a mi época después de tanto tiempo que había estado atrapada en un mundo que no me pertenecía. La verdad, no sabía cómo la gente podía resistir dormir incómodamente, no tener algo para divertirse, tener que depender del clima y la fertilidad de la tierra para poder sobrevivir… suponía que aguantaban todo ello porque no conocían las cosas que ofrecía el futuro de ahora, el lugar en el que siempre he tenido que estar. Cuando me lancé para cruzar los tiempos… me dio un poco de nostalgia el ver esa luz púrpura que adornaba mi entorno cuando decidía quebrar todos los esquemas y juntar las guerras civiles con la 'paz' del Tokio actual, era como volver a presenciar las cosas de antes, tantas ilusiones que tuve cuando estaba en el estado más desesperante del momento, deliré muchas veces, siempre al ser cegada por un estilo de luz o algo parecido, por ello fue que después de unos segundos de estar en el fondo del pozo cerré los ojos, así me aseguraría de que no era un juego de mi mente el que regresara. De hecho, recién me daba cuenta de que cada vez que dudara sobre el que me encontraba acá podría revisar mis tobillos, ya que marcas moradas los contorneaban, cicatrices que validaban mi paso por ese mundo de espíritus sin lugar al que ir, un recuerdo que carcomía el alma, me daba escalofríos recordar aquellas cosas, era una sensación de ahogo la que me inundaba y más cuando creía comenzar a revivir ese dolor punzante que provocaban las espermas de la vela que acarreé durante mi instancia en ese sitio. Me preguntaba si quedarían de por vida, como cualquiera otra cicatriz que se implantaba desde un simple corte hasta la operación más riesgosa de todas, no me importaba mucho en todo caso, sólo que quienes las vieran pensarían que tenían a una persona suicida o masoquista delante suyo, no eran heridas que se podían hacer de un momento a otro, nadie tampoco creería que estuve deambulando por una especie de limbo y me devolví de casi el más allá con vida. Tan loco como comentar que viajaba quinientos años al pasado para ayudar a un hanyô, una taijiya, un hôshi, un kitsune y un mononoke a recuperar los fragmentos de la mitológica perla de Shikón, menos mencionar que era la reencarnación de la famosa sacerdotisa Kikyô, por lo que aquella valiosa joya residía en mi interior. Una historia que se necesitaba ver para creer… si para mis familiares que me veían lanzarme al pozo, que conocían a Inuyasha les había sido difícil aceptarlo en un principio, no quería ni imaginarme la reacción del resto de la gente. Mi regreso había sido muy confuso, en un principio mi mente olvidó toda experiencia que fuera referente a ese fatídico pasado de cincuenta años atrás, del Inuyasha antiguo, su vida amorosa con Kikyô, mi paso por ese lugar para cumplir una misión que era imposible de realizar por mucho que se intentara ver de cualquier perspectiva, aquel sufrimiento al ser condenada por el espíritu inquieto y descontento de la miko que perdió todo en segundos, por el simple deseo de un humano al sentir ese amor enfermizo, ese trance que tanto tememos los humanos caer, porque te conlleva a hacer cosas inimaginables que ni en tus peores pesadillas eres capaz de realizar. Pero, por fin, esta gran odisea había acabado en un final que se podría decir fue feliz, sí, por lo menos no sucedió nada grande que repercutiera el futuro, Kikyô quizás no consiguió lo que quería, aunque podría conformarse con seguir teniendo esa extraña relación de amor-odio con Inuyasha mientras siguiera deambulando en búsqueda de nuevas almas que le permitieran permanecer por un lapso más de tiempo en el mundo de los vivos. Sango y Miroku siguen comprometidos, se casarán… esa era una de las cosas que más me importaba, realmente me daba una pena enorme pensar que por inmiscuirme en el pasado ellos no podrían conocerse nunca, realmente un golpe a mi consciencia, la perfecta oportunidad para que el remordimiento actuara.

Entrar a mi casa fue como visitar un lugar totalmente distinto, llegar a un sitio que me refrescaba, en donde el aire denotaba ese olor a unidad, a familia. Lo mejor, sin duda alguna, fue cuando escuché la voz de mi madre en respuesta a mi arribo, un 'okaeri' tan dulce que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo mientras que unas pocas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, no podía resistirlo, tenía la sensación de que no la había visto hace siglos, como si hubiera estado atrapada en la otra época por años (bueno, se podría decir que así fue). Lo primero que hice al verla fue correr, abrazarla con fuerza y llorar en su hombro, ella no decía nada, mejor que no lo hiciera, sólo necesitaba apretarla, saber que era real el que estaba conmigo, ni siquiera me atrevía a soltarla por tener el maldito pensamiento latente de que todo era una ilusión, que mi mente estaba jugando de la peor manera conmigo. Pasaba el tiempo, los minutos… largos, pero cada vez me hacían dar cuenta de que era una completa realidad lo que mi cuerpo estaba abrazando con tanto anhelo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sonreí, unos sollozos se escaparon de mi boca y luego una mano suave, delicada, que tanteaba mi cabello, lo acariciaba. Nunca podría olvidar ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que invadió hasta la más última membrana de mi ser, llegó a darme un escalofrío lo cálido de aquello, algo que incluso me hizo doblar mis rodillas y caer al suelo apoyada de ellas, con las manos cubriendo cualquier rastro visible que indicara que estaba llorando, aunque fuera imposible callar mis gemidos e hipo que aparecieron recientemente, mi pecho saltaba fuertemente. Era impresionante como me había derrumbado en menos de un minuto con tan sólo sentir a mi madre, nunca creí que fuera tanta mi desesperación por verla, sin embargo, no podría ser de otra manera, siendo que muchas veces se pasó por mi cabeza el pensamiento de que nunca más la tendría frente a mí, que su voz se perdería en un susurro del viento, que sus palabras tan reconfortantes morirían en el instante en que quedé atrapada en ese mundo que daba paso al mismísimo infierno.

—Kagome… me alegra tenerte en casa—dijo mientras se agachaba y corría de a poco esa cortina de piel que había puesto para que no me vieran en una situación tan denigrante. Su sonrisa magistral me tranquilizó.

—Oka-san… ¡arigatô! —nuevamente me lancé a sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que te preparare un baño? Hueles… bastante mal. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —preguntó estrechando el abrazo.

—No me lo creerías…

—Hija, desde que empezaste a lanzarte a un pozo antiguo para viajar 500 años al pasado… empecé a creer hasta lo más imposible. Pero mejor descansa por ahora, te ves agotada y prefiero que te recuperes antes del almuerzo, prepararé algo exquisito por tu llegada.

—Arigatô —con ello me dirigí hacia el segundo piso para así esperar relajarme con el agua caliente.

-----&-----

Me moví de donde estaba al verla cambiar de lugar, así la observaría mejor; debía decir que me sentía conmovido por aquel reencuentro con su madre, por lo que podía analizar… algo malo había sucedido durante la estancia en la época antigua, pero no podía descifrar con claridad qué era, algo que la mantenía tan sensible frente a los demás, era como si nos hubiera extrañado, parecía más un reencuentro de hace siglos a una simple llegada a su hogar después de un tiempo de ausencia por encontrarse recolectando fragmentos y destruyendo demonios. ¿Qué había pasado durante su estado de inconsciencia? Recordaba que la había oído gemir algunas veces, otras moverse lentamente mientras que sus labios se apretaban para reprimir alguna especie de grito, siempre sus párpados se arrugaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Por unos momentos se le veía pasiva, pero de un instante a otro aquello podía tornarse en el peor sufrimiento de todos. Me preguntaba si había soñado algo desagradable, aunque de lo único que estaba seguro era que la había vigilado todas esas horas en las que permaneció sumida entre un sueño tortuoso y una ilusión que le quería presentar su mente al hacerla descansar de esa forma en la que ninguno de sus sentidos estaba alerta, alcanzar esa paz máxima en donde tu sistema se apagaba por segundos, minutos, horas… incluso años. Ella fue hacia el baño, no cerró la puerta, algo que no sabía si alegrarme o no; apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos, su cabello le cubrió el rostro y vi que su cabeza se levantaba, supuse que sus ojos rojos y llorosos estaban mirando su propio reflejo. Cuando sucedía aquello, apretaba los puños hasta que sentía mis garras perforar la piel y esta oportunidad no había sido la excepción. Verla llorar era la peor imagen que se me podía mostrar, no sólo porque fuera una mujer, sino que… porque era ella, la mujer que amaba y que no dejaría nadie le hiciera daño, y sí, era egoísta decirlo cuando yo era la principal causa de su sufrimiento. Quizás había sido muy brusco, gritarle tales cosas no fue mi intención, pero mi maldita boca y mi estúpido orgullo saltaron primero en la escena, haciéndome decir, como muchas otras veces, palabras que herían a mis seres queridos y escondían mis sentimientos dentro de una cúpula que ni siquiera la Tessaiga roja podía romper. Mis ojos se posaron en ella nuevamente. Tomó un poco de papel y se secó las lágrimas; su cabello estaba maltrecho, su rostro no se forzaba por esbozar una sonrisa, pero aún así se veía hermosa, aunque no me gustase verla en esas condiciones. Se mantuvo unos segundos en la misma posición, su mirada se desvió hacia la grandiosa ventana que me permitía admirarla en todo su esplendor y ser testigo de cada uno de sus movimientos, de lo que hacía todos los días, de ser la única persona en este mundo capaz de decirle que la conocía desde sus mejores hasta sus peores momentos, el único estúpido que se quedaba observando el cómo la mujer que ama se ve envuelta entre la tristeza. Cuando la vi salir, estaba un poco más tranquila y ya no lloraba como hace unos minutos, eso me alivió. Lo siguiente fue rápido, lo único que hizo fue dirigirse hacia su habitación para sacar una vestimenta nueva, no entendía cuál era su afán de llevar siempre esas prendas que dejaban tanto a la vista, ¿acaso no sabía que la carne de los hombres es débil? Cualquier podría querer aprovecharse, especialmente en aquella época en donde el destape femenino no era común ni se veía a diario, por lo que no bastaban más que segundos para que una persona se sintiera atraída por las peligrosas curvas de su cuerpo. Odiaba que todos la admiraran de aquella forma, que no pudiera hacer nada para apartar esos sucios pensamientos de sus pervertidas mentes, pero, por otra parte, me encantaba que usara esa corta prenda, ya que así podía sentir su piel directamente en mis manos, acariciarla sin que ella se molestara, un manjar que me aseguraría fuera el único en probar. Tomó asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de una mesa, pero se levantó al poco rato, esta vez para tomar una toalla que estaba sobre su cama, colgársela al hombro y dirigirse con paso lento hacia el baño. Esta era una de las partes que más me gustaban de todo el día, y pensarán que puedo ser un depravado, pero eso no me importa, porque no la observaba por el simple hecho de que estuviese desnuda y frotando su cuerpo, porque admirarla en todo su esplendor era un deleite para mis ojos, un lujo que muy pocas me veces me había podido dar, era la puerta hacia el infierno, el impulso que me tentaba a saltar de este árbol, agarrarla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía entre esa colcha de plumas y esas sábanas blancas, quienes serían los únicos testigos del aquel momento mágico y deseado por los dos.

Su mano se deslizó por la cremallera de la falda verde que llevaba puesta, esta cayó suavemente por sus piernas —mis manos deseaban ser aquella tela que podía rozar de forma tan imprudente su piel—, siguió quitándose esa blusa blanca para dar paso a sus pechos, los cuales estaban tapados por otra prenda, de esos redondeles de algodón que no permitían una vista completa de la parte más sagrada y exquisita de esa mujer, pero por fin los dejó caer al suelo y con ello dejarme una vista sin escrúpulos de su cuerpo, aunque aún faltaba aquella vestimenta que cubría con recelo su intimidad, pero fue pronto removida de su sitio y con ello pude tener el paisaje, parecía pintado cuidadosamente con óleo, y deleitarme con las curvas que su cintura, descaradamente, me ofrecía para perderme por unos minutos infinitos entre el deseo y la pasión que yo presentaba hacia esa chica. Abrió la llave, dejó que el agua corriera mientras la habitación se llenaba de humo, los vidrios se empañaban, aunque no duraba mucho tiempo por el hecho de que la puerta se encontrara abierta; agradecía de que le gustase hacer esas cosas a la vista de todos, bueno, no sé si me agradase tanto que cualquier sujeto pudiese admirarla de esa forma, pero mientras no viese a nadie sospechoso, no me preocupaba de ello y tan sólo me dedicaba a disfrutar del majestuoso momento. Su cuerpo se metió a la bañera, la vi suspirar y relajar un poco el rostro al sentir el agua caliente hacer contacto con sus músculos, eliminando la tensión que la sobrellevaba. Seguí hipnotizado por varios minutos, pero mi trance se cortó cuando el eco de unos pasos se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, su madre pasó raudamente por el pasillo con un canastillo, depositándolo en, si no me equivocaba, su habitación. Volví la vista hacia ella, se encontraba tranquila, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del baño, las puntas mojadas de su cabello se pegaban al contorno de sus pechos y unas pequeñas gotas caían por su cuello, perdiéndose en el camino de sus hombros al llegar al agua. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero llegó la hora de que terminara su baño. Se levantó rápidamente, cubriéndose con la toalla de inmediato. Desapareció de mi vista cuando decidió cerrar la puerta y privarme de su cuerpo.

—Kagome… —murmuré mientras que mi mano se revolvía dentro de mi hitoe y salía después con un papel antiguo agarrado.

-----&-----

Apenas terminé de comer aquellos rollos de huevo que tanto me gustaban, mi abuelo me llamó para ayudarle a terminar algunas cosas para el templo. Como estábamos en una temporada de vacaciones las visitas por parte de los turistas y quienes residían en Tokio aumentaban considerablemente, por lo que mantenerlo limpio era lo más importante, se debía dejar una buena impresión y la imagen era uno de los factores que más influía en ello. No tenía muchas ganas de moverme, de hecho mi madre lo reprendió por hacerme trabajar siendo que venía llegando de la época antigua en donde no tenía un instante de relajo seguro, sino que me mantenía constantemente en movimiento debido a los peligros que implicaba bajar la guardia en un lugar como aquel. Pero conociendo a mi abuelo… para él no era nada más importante que nuestra casa, que más que un hogar parecía un centro de compras en donde toda la gente pasaba más de alguna vez, nunca me sorprendía encontrarme con completos extraños en mitad de la tarde, escuchando fascinados la historia de la codiciada "Shikón no Tama", no entendía su afán de saber esa historia que para mí era la realidad misma. En fin, no importaban cuantas personas vinieran… independiente de ello debía ordenar igual, así que nuevamente me encontraba con las antigüedades que adornaban los parajes más recónditos del templo, aquellos que a los turistas se les permitía observar, pero que a Sôta y a mí no nos dejaron mirar hasta que cada uno cumplió los doce años. ¿Quién iría a pensar que todos estos artefactos llegarían a ser parte de mi diario vivir? Estaba segura de que si a mi abuelo le trajera algo de la otra época… lo pondría en un altar y sería la nueva reliquia del templo. Ahora que decía eso, nunca le mostraría la real perla de Shikón, se volvería totalmente loco con ella y quizás hasta me la pediría para presentársela a las personas, o llevarla a alguna convención de fanáticos por la cultura antigua japonesa, quien sabe las artimañas que utilizaría por tan sólo tenerla dos segundos en sus manos. Me gustaría darle ese momento de felicidad, pero se me era imposible… primero porque no estaba completa y segundo era un objeto demasiado valioso como para descuidarlo. Además, Inuyasha me mataría si lo llegara a saber.

Comencé por ordenar lo más fácil, unas pequeñas cajas que estaban en el suelo producto de un pequeño impasse que había tenido mi hermano con ellas, eso era lo que me había dicho mi abuelo a regañadientes mientras alegaba que no cuidaba bien las cosas, que eran reliquias milenarias que pertenecían a los antepasados de la familia Higurashi, que cómo era tan irresponsable para maltratarlas, y muchas más palabras salieron de su boca en desprecio a las acciones descuidadas de Sôta. Mi madre y yo no podíamos hacer más que reír, sabíamos que era apasionado por esto, por lo que sería imposible el hacerle cambiar de opinión o explicarle que su nieto no había tenido la intención de destrozar los artefactos del templo, sino que fue un simple accidente —que para mi abuelo pasaba por algo intencionado—. Dentro de las cajas no habían más que papeles maltrechos, algunos mapas de quien sabe lo que decían, quizás un tesoro escondido, eso sería lo que pensaría si tuviera diez años y estuviera viéndolos, pero a esta edad no lo creía muy factible, de hechos, ni siquiera se parecían a esos de los piratas en las películas de aventura. Pergaminos y más pergaminos, eran lo único que había desordenado mi hermano, ¿tanto problema por eso? Definitivamente mi abuelo estaba loco, para él sería el paraíso ir a la época antigua… ya me lo imaginaba mirando maravillado todo su alrededor mientras corría siendo perseguido por un demonio, incluso querría sacarle una fotografía a su atacante, quizás sería hasta feliz por ser asesinado por alguien que pertenecía a la era Sengoku, conociéndolo no me extrañaría. Bien… Kagome estabas volviéndote igual de rayada que él. Lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en tonterías y me dedicara a terminar este trabajo pronto. Ahora me dirigí hacia donde estaban unas espadas, viejas, quizás si se las llevaba al viejo Tottosai se convertirían en armas poderosas, después de todo eran katanas y no importaba lo sucias o poco usadas que estuvieran… eran de doble filo, podían cortar un árbol en segundos y en milésimas partir en dos el cuerpo humano. Si mi abuelo no se daba cuenta podría sacar algunas cosas de aquí, quizás serían de utilidad en la otra época, aunque bueno… viajaba con un hanyô, una exterminadora, un monje y dos criaturas mágicas, para muchos sería un total desperdicio llevar objetos tan añejos.

—Kagome, asegúrate de apilar esas espadas en orden, lo mejor sería por el brillo de su metal, aunque quizás el material del mango también podría servir… —ahí estaba el loco de la familia dándome órdenes. Suspiré—. No, definitivamente por el brillo.

—Está bien, abuelo —finalmente se fue. Observé las cinco katanas que se levantaban a mi costado, para mí todas lucían exactamente igual, ¿cómo podría diferenciarlas? Estaban sucias, ninguna relucía más que las otras como para tener un indicio.

Tomé una de ellas, lastimadamente las subestimé y no recordé que aún poseían un filo suficientemente poderoso como para traspasar la piel. Reprimí un gemido. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor fuerte en la mano, luego como algo caliente se resbalaba por mi palma y teñía el suelo de un rojo oscuro. Maldición, ya me había cortado. Si me intentaba limpiar con alguno de los tantos papeles que había en la habitación de seguro pescaría una infección, estaban llenos de polvo, quizás cuantas ratas hayan pasado por este lugar. Me dio un escalofrío el pensar en esas cosas, le tenía un cierto asco a las ratas, las arañas, ese estilo de criaturas, era una sensación totalmente femenina, generalmente nosotras éramos quienes temíamos a ello. Presioné contra la tela de mi ropa, la cual se manchó inmediatamente con el líquido vital, no imaginé que la herida fuera tan profunda como para sangrar tanto. Pero bueno, no me desangraría, lo cual me era bastante alentador como para seguir ordenando las espadas, esta vez teniendo cuidados de tomarlas por su mango y no otra parte, lo malo es que se estaban ensuciando ahora con el color rojo de mi sangre, mi abuelo se enojaría demasiado por eso, estaba arruinando cada vez más las cosas. Así terminé con las katanas, seguí después con unos frascos que tenía dentro cosas raras… demasiado raras. Parecía como si hubieran partes de monstruos dentro de ellos, flotando en una sustancia verde oscura, casi como agua de desagüe, daban ganas de vomitar con tan sólo verlo. Reconocí en un envase más grande una extremidad de una criatura, reconocí aquel regalo que le traje a mi abuelo para su cumpleaños, pensé que lo había botado, pero veía que no, esto me hizo sonreír, aunque también comencé a recordar la escena que se provocó debido a mi escape tránsfugo de la otra época gracias a Kirara.

—¡Kagome, apresúrate que los turistas deben estar por llegar! —alcé una ceja, tomé uno de los frascos e hice el amago de que lo lanzaría al suelo, tenía unas ganas de hacerlo… pero tomé un respiro profundo y lo dejé ahí para seguir acomodando los artefactos que quedaban. Súbitamente, la sangre dejó de recorrer mi mano para pasar a otro lugar, un sitio en donde la piel era más oscura.

-----&-----

Me encantaba verla enojada, el cómo su ceño se fruncía con tanta fuerza, esa mueca de su rostro mientras que apretaba los dientes y arrugaba la nariz, conteniendo las ganas de patear a quien se le pusiera primero enfrente. Recordaba esa ocasión en la que su furia fue capaz de ahuyentar hasta a los demonios más orgullos, todo porque quería saciar mis ganas de observarla en ese estado en el cual no tenía noción de sus acciones, sino que actuaba por simple instinto, en donde podía posesionarme de ella sin que tuviera oportunidad de replicar…

_Y ahí estaba yo, esperándola como siempre en el pozo que nos conectaba, que nos permitía estar juntos, traspasando todas las barreras del tiempo que cualquiera imaginaría haría imposible cualquier contacto entre nosotros, pero que a mí no me era ningún problema, por alguna razón ese medio nunca se cerraba, nos mantenía unidos, inseparables, nos dejaba vernos bajo la promesa de nunca separarnos el uno del otro, de cuidarnos y amarnos hasta que la misma pasión nos consumiese mediante la muerte. Sin duda esos años junto a ella eran lo mejor de mi vida, nada de se comparaba a ello, ni siquiera ese amor antiguo que había profesado hace 55 años hacia otra sacerdotisa, hacia el antepasado de quien ahora era la mujer predestinada y elegida por él para ser su esposa y pronto mujer, que bajo las leyes de todo yôkai y hanyô le pertenecería para siempre, era intocable y nadie se le acercaba, porque el olor de él se mezclaba con el de ella, formando una barrera invisible que quien la traspasara sufriría de una muerte dolorosa e inevitable. _

_Me acomodé nuevamente en las ramas que me mantenían sujeto en el lugar desde donde podía observar con plenitud el área en donde aquella pequeña construcción de madera tan poderosa se encontraba, me gustaba mucho el sorprender a la miko cuando regresaba, saltando desde cualquier árbol para acecharla por la espalda, logrando que ella diese un salto, emitiese un gemido __—que por mala suerte no era por placer— y perdiera el equilibrio, permitiéndome ser el héroe de la escena al evitar que ella cayese estrepitosamente al suelo sin protección alguna, dándome la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos. Era realmente agradable sujetarla y oler su cabello al mismo tiempo, sino fuera porque tenía una mente fuerte, en cualquier momento de aquellos hubiese perdido la cordura y no me importaría quién nos viese, la tomaría ahí mismo y le haría gritar con lujuria mi nombre entre susurros de placer agobiado por el sudor que caía desde su sien para fundirse en el cuello y terminar el recorrido en el punto en donde nuestros cuerpos chocaban, siguiendo el valle de sus pechos que subían y bajaban con la respiración agitada al mismo tiempo que su garganta se apretaba entre las súplicas de que la hiciera suya, mientras que la hacía sufrir por no cumplirle su deseo cuando se lo demandara. _

_Ella era suya, y de nadie más. Sí, era posesivo, no temía decirlo, pero es que hubieron tantas ocasiones en donde casi la perdí que ya no deseaba soltarla más, demasiados hombres habían mirado con otros ojos a su mujer, y eso le quemaba la cabeza, lo hacían arder por dentro y si no fuese por ella, perdería toda consciencia y atacaría a cualquier que se acercara a con malas intenciones, el único que se salvaba de todo ello era ese lobo sarnoso de Kôga, después de todo este tiempo le había tomado un poco de cariño y sabía que él entendía que ya con Kagome no tenía posibilidades, que su cabello negro, su piel tersa y blanquecina, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su aroma a jazmín con hierbas salvajes y su ser completo me pertenecían. A muchos les parecía injusto que un ser tan maravilloso y puro como ella se enamorase de un hanyô como yo, pero nadie podía evitarlo, porque desde el primer momento en que ella pisó aquella época de las guerras civiles, que me vio clavado en el pecho por una flecha maldita, con el rostro dormido, apaciguado, con los cabellos blanquecinos cayendo delicadamente por mi cuerpo, que en el justo instante en que su mano se posó en la madera antigua de ese armamento para darme libertad, se condenó a un destino que por todas las salidas posibles el final era el mismo: estar junto a mí y nadie más._

_La vi aparecer sucesivamente de aquella mochila amarilla que tanta cosa innecesaria para mí, pero servible para ella, traía, el objeto se lanzó para chocar contra el césped, dando paso a esa silueta femenina, con ropas totalmente distintas a las que me acostumbré a ver durante los primeros años de su presencia, ahora no llevaba esa falda verde oscura, sino que la había cambiado por una azulina, para mi mala suerte, ya que mostraba demasiado con esa vestimenta, pero eso le daba mayor facilidad a la miko para moverse entre los parajes y podía luchar mejor, esa blusa blanca había sido reemplazada por una remera ajustada de color verde, demarcando sus curvas, su marcada cintura, al igual que dejando a la vista aquella línea que se formaba al juntar sus pechos por el levantamiento que sugería esa prenda que ella denominaba 'sostén'. La verdad, no me gustaba mucho que viniese de esa forma, pero también comprendía que era por comodidad más que para provocar miradas pervertidas en los hombres, aunque era inevitable que aquello sucediese, y para eso estaba yo a su lado, para dirigirle miradas de muerte a quien se atreviera a recorrerla de manera lujuriosa, inclusive sentía cuando con el simple pensamiento se imaginaban las escenas más libidinosas, levantando un gruñido que salía desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. _

—_Argh… cada vez cuesta más subir por este pozo, y cuando necesito a Inuyasha, no está, ¿dónde se habrá…? _

_No le di tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que saltara de la rama para sorprenderla, y como siempre el final era el mismo. Terminaba envuelta entre mis brazos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil tanto por el susto como por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, como me encantaba que sus mejillas tomaran ese color rojo carmesí con tan sólo mirarla, era una sensación de superioridad. Pero como todo tiene principio, también un final… y en estos momentos mi amor hacia ella era sobrepasado por el orgullo, así que la solté bruscamente, teniendo cuidado de que no cayera al suelo, lancé un bufido y lo primero que hice fue criticarla que se había tardado demasiado. Sabía que esto traería una gran discusión, sobretodo porque recientemente Kikyô había venido a advertirme sobre Naraku y ella nos encontró juntos. No había querido darle ese beso, pero fue como un impulso que me obligó a corresponderle, hace tiempo que ella no intentaba acercarse de esa manera, conocía profundamente mis sentimientos hacia Kagome, aunque también pensaba que era como el último antes de la despedida definitiva, ambos sabíamos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, bien sabíamos que su lugar no era acá. Y como eso era una herida reciente en el corazón de Kagome, no tardó en contraatacarme que prefirió tomarse unos días para que yo pudiera disfrutar más en privacidad con Kikyô… no podía enojarme por ello, había sido mi error, ella estaba en todo su derecho a alegar, aunque ni siquiera fuéramos pareja, sólo que parecíamos una a la vista de todos. Seguimos con los insultos, era impresionante como no había pasado más de un minuto en que ella pisara esta época y ya estábamos discutiendo como un matrimonio acusando las infidelidades del otro. Pero los dos éramos celosos, yo mucho más, o quizás estábamos iguales, sólo que ella sabía esconderlo más. _

—_¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? —gritó ella mientras que su rostro se enrojecía—. ¿Por qué no puedes tratarme bien cuando llego? —sus brazos se movían sin parar, de arriba hacia abajo._

—_Eres muy inmadura, niñita._

—_¿Qué? Claro, yo no soy la que se va a encontrar furtivamente con su antiguo amor. Como siempre tengo que aceptar todo lo tuyo, pero en cuanto Kôga se me acerca… debo dejar que lo separes de mí, que…_

—_¿Acaso lo amas? —la tomé de las muñecas y la acerqué hacia mí. Su aroma golpeó mi nariz, estremeciendo mi cuerpo. Tuve que resistir las ganas de quitarle la ropa en ese momento… lo único que no pude obviar fueron esas ansias de besarla hasta que tuviera los labios hinchados. Fue un pequeño roce, pero lo suficiente como para dejarme deseando más de ello. Ella se quedó parada, estática, con la sorpresa a flor de piel… no duró mucho eso sí este ambiente de fantasía, ya que tenía que interrumpirlo con un comentario de burla hacia ella… sin embargo, no me importaba seguir el ritmo de la discusión mientras que la observara enojarse y que con ello tuviera tantas oportunidades de aparentar que era mía por unos segundos._

Regresé de esa memoria cuando escuché un grito por parte del abuelo de Kagome. Un olor metálico alcanzó mi nariz unos minutos después, haciéndome gruñir porque sabía que indicaba que ella se había lastimado, que su sangre estaba cayendo por algún lugar sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se dañaba tan fácilmente? Tuve que bajar del árbol en el que la estaba observando como un verdadero psicópata. Caí al lado de aquella casona, entré sin tener cuidado de hacer ruido y la sorprendí cuando me coloqué a su espalda y presionando con una parte de la tela de mi hitoe la herida que se había hecho. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron en mi mano, me lamí la piel y ese sabor entre ácido y amargo del líquido pasó por mi garganta. Alcé el brazo de Kagome para asegurarme de que el amarre estaba firme, que detendría el sangrado, así podría continuar con su trabajo, siempre tan descuidada. Luego observé su rostro, realmente se estaba confundiendo con el color de la sangre, me alegré sabiendo que yo provocaba eso, era el único hombre que podía fanfarronear de que hacía sonrojar con el más mínimo movimiento a Higurashi Kagome. Un poco de viento salió de su boca, la cual se entreabrió y provocó ese deseo tan tortuoso en mí…

Tuve que besarla, no podía resistirlo. Fue algo tan exquisito que necesitaba probar más, pero debía controlarme, no era el lugar indicado, su familia estaba cerca y la vergüenza de encontrarme en esta posición era demasiada. Nuevamente duró unos pocos segundos, pero maravillosos. Me levanté, dejándola aún con los ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos y un suspiro saliendo de lo más profundo de su boca. Le golpeé ligeramente la frente para que despertara de ese trance. Seguido a ello saqué un pergamino que estaba en mi haori y se lo lancé, cayendo en el suelo.

—Encontré esto en mi ropa… supongo que te pertenece —dicho aquello decidí retirarme de la escena para situarme nuevamente en aquel árbol y observar su reacción.

-----&-----

No supe cómo reaccionar frente a todo esto. Primero se dedicaba a sellar mi herida y luego me sorprendía cuando me daba cuenta de que nuestros labios estaban juntos, tan apretados como aquella tela de si hitoe que se ceñía a mi mano. No quería que se terminara, pero él decidió no cumplir aquel deseo, sino que dejarme con demasiadas ganas de seguir todo esto hasta que termináramos en un clímax por el deseo de tenernos a ambos, sólo nosotros dos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No quise abrir los ojos, temía encontrarme con la nada, con que todo era un sueño, no necesitaba otra ilusión, era mejor hacerme la ciega… pero mi mente tuvo que trabajar demasiado rápido como para mantenerme tanto tiempo con esa sensación de felicidad y satisfacción, además, alguien me golpeó la frente, obligándome a observar lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Lo primero que vi fue su vestimenta roja, la misma que se encontraba en mi mano, sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que esto era la realidad, aquella misma que me hacía aterrizar de la peor forma para enfrentarme al día, la tarde y la noche. Vi en un fugaz movimiento sus ojos dorados, eso fue suficiente para perderme en ellos antes de que sus palabras me despertaran súbitamente mientras que un pedazo de papel se deslizaba en el aire para caer delante de mí. 'Encontré esto en mi ropa… supongo que te pertenece', dijo. Desapareció de mi vista en segundos. No alcancé a responderle algo. Abrí aquel pergamino antiguo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que él me había entregado. ¿Acaso…? Si lo había hecho era mi perdición, ahora sabía el futuro, ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, se casaría con Kikyô y no podría evitarlo, todo porque él sabía que sin ello condenaba mi propio linaje. Busqué ese enlace que tanto me torturaba, esos nombres que me hacían temblar y desear nunca haber conocido al hanyô, porque terminaría sufriendo, era inevitable. Mi vista inmediatamente se dirigió hacia aquella persona que definiría todo… el nombre de 'Hiro' aún se mantenía latente, incluso juraba que la tinta con la que había sido escrito aquello era aún más oscura, como si alguien la hubiese remarcado y me recordara permanentemente que mi vida no era junto a él, que mi promesa de mantenerme a su lado para siempre era desquebrajada como tal vaso que cae estrepitosamente al suelo y se rompe en pedazos, filosos fragmentos que traspasaban hasta el más fuerte de los seres humanos. Subí la mirada… ahí estaba Inuyasha, el protagonista de toda la historia, de mis sufrimientos, mis tristezas, mis alegrías, mis rabias, de mis sensaciones, anhelos y deseos. Por mucho que intenté borrar su nombre del papel no pude, un poco de piel de mi dedo se salió por el insistente movimiento para desaparecer todo rastro de aquel destino, pero ni siquiera las lágrimas que caían sobre su nombre eran capaces de desvanecerlo. No quería realizar el próximo paso… pero mis ojos se movían solos, atravesaron esa línea horizontal que unía al hanyô con otra persona, con Kikyô. Pero lo que vi fue totalmente diferente a lo esperado…

—¡Si lo dice en ese pergamino… es verdad! —escuché la voz de Inuyasha gritar desde un lugar que me era desconocido.

Ahí estaba aquel nombre… pero no era el de mi antepasado, sino que se veía claramente un borrón, el cómo se había disipado fugazmente para dar lugar a otra persona, darle la oportunidad a una nueva mujer de cumplir su felicidad al lado del hanyô, al lado de su amado. Mi propio nombre se remarcaba con ímpetu, como pasando por encima del de aquella sacerdotisa antigua, incluso se le veía que alguien había escrito con un lápiz de tinta 'Kagome' nuevamente… ¿acaso Inuyasha lo había hecho?

—Hiro es un lindo nombre… —nuevamente la voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba, realmente no sabía en donde estaba—. Higurashi Hiro… sí, digno para mi hijo. ¿Qué te parece, Kagome? ¿Está bien si le ponemos así a nuestro hijo?

—¿Qué? —miré hacia todos lados, ¿dónde estaba?

—Claro que… no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de concebirlo.

* * *

Dije que iba a ser corto -3- Lo lamento por eso, y también no estoy muy animada para escribir últimamente, como que me agotó comenzar un fanfic largo después de tanto tiempo x--x No sé si quedó todo claro o lo que esperaban que pasara en el epílogo, pero por lo menos saben que al final el hijo de Kikyô pasaba porque ella se supone estaría viva y junto a Inuyasha si es que no moría, como dije antes... pensé que lo entenderían en el último capítulo, es lógica .__. XD En fin... ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y ahora era un poco diferente porque sabemos lo que pasa por la pervertida mente de Inuyasha [Es un cochino -3-]

¡Gracias por seguir la historia! De verdad que me da mucha pena el terminarla, pero todo comienzo tiene un final TT___TT ¡Arigatô por todo el apoyo, por los comentarios, por tan sólo dedicar un poco de su tiempo en pasar por acá y hacer feliz a una simple escritora que lo único que desea es compartir su imaginación y habilidad con el mundo! [Conciencia: ¿no estarás siendo un poco... arrogante? ¬¬ Claro... habilidad para escribir ¬O¬] -3- Sí, estoy siendo arrogante y me gusta XDD

¡Saludos a todos/as! ¡Se les quiere muuucho! ;D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
